


The Key To My Heart

by thequeenofunicorns



Category: Lost Girl (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Fluff and Smut, doccubus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2019-11-27 19:56:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 89,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18198632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequeenofunicorns/pseuds/thequeenofunicorns
Summary: After a rough break-up Lauren Lewis move in a new town, gets a new job, reconnect with her best friend and meet the woman she always dreamed to meet without thinking that it was even possible she existed somewhere in the world. Doccubus AU.





	1. Chapter 1

Lauren Lewis was a very intelligent woman, she also had a lot of anxiety issues. She wasn't the kind of women who were spontaneous, she had a hard time making decisions and she always needed to plan in advance everything she did.

  
She was one of the best veterinarian in the world and a lot of clinic wanted her to work with them. She worked at the the most famous clinic of Vancouver for the past 5 years. She liked the security of her job but after receiving an offer for working at the most famous clinic of Toronto- who was also one of the most famous clinic of the world- and been trough a major crisis in her life, Lauren knew she needed a frech start.

  
She was lost in her thought. She thought about the decision she made a few weeks ago.

  
_Flashback :_  
_Lauren gathered her things quickly before Nadia came home. She really didn't want to have to suffer another afrontment with her girlfriend-and probably soon to be her ex-girlfriend._

  
_She booked an hotel room and planned to stay there until she knew what to do with her life._

  
_"Lauren, are you here ? " She heard Nadia's voice, of course she had to be here early. Nadia always been good to thwart her plans, and that was one the many things Lauren disliked about her._  
_Lauren was extremely stressed to have to face the woman she shared 10 years of her life with, the last time she saw her, she caught her with another woman in their bed._

  
_It wasn't the first time something like that happened. In fact, it was happening frequently these last years.Nadia always sweared that it was the last time and that she loved Lauren more than everything and couldn't live without her._

  
_Lauren always had trouble to connect with others people, she was too scared that if she lefted Nadia, she couldn't find anyone who wanted to be with her. Nadia kept telling her that she loved her and Lauren who've been lonely most of her life, desperately wanted to be loved, and so she thought that a relationship like this was still better than to be alone again._

  
_This time though, she was done._

  
_She spend the last week pondering her decision and after a needed phone call with her best friend she was finally sure of herself. She deserved better. "I know you have a hard time to believe it Lo but you can have better than this and most importantly, you deserve better than this." Tamsin had told her with the most loving and encouraging voice she ever heard._

  
_"What are you doing ?" Asked Nadia with an aggressive tone once she entered the room and saw Lauren gather all of her things._

  
_"I'm leaving." Answered Lauren determined as she was closing all of her suitcases. She only had three of them. Despite having spent ten years with the same person she didn't have a lot of things. She only took her clothes, her DVD and her books collections. But if she was accurate, everything in her house and most of Nadia's belonging were hers. Nadia always had fun buying a lot a usuless things with Lauren's money. But wathever, she just wanted to leave this house and everything that could remained her of her time with the woman who destroyed her self-love and self-confidance. She didn't want to give to Nadia another opportunity to cause more damage in her. She needed to leave as quickly as possible._

  
_"Where are you going ? Did you met someone else ? " Asked Nadia with an abrasive tone._  
_This was another thing Lauren deeply disliked about Nadia. She never took others peoples feelings into consideration and only thought about herself. Her tone was always harsh everytime someone was doing something she wasn't agree with._

  
_"This is not your business, I'm leaving you, that's all you need to know." Said Lauren, her tone was authoritative._

  
_"Everything you do is my business". Said Nadia with aggressivity. "You're my girlfriend."_

  
_"Didn't you heard me ?" Asked Lauren forcefully. "I leave you. I'm not you're girlfriend anymore. You don't own me Nadia, You never did. I'm my own person and I make my own decision. And now, I decided that I deserve better than you."_

  
_Lauren spoke with an impartial tone. Her ability to stay neutral even in the most tense situation was one of her best qualities.Of course they were times were she loses her control-like when she caught Nadia in bed with another woman and all she can do is slap both of them and running away just after that._

  
_Nadia was speechless, she never saw Lauren so confident and determined. She was caught off guard by this new side of the woman she though she knew. After regaining her composure she decided to do the things that worked everytime._  
_"Please, sweetie. We can get through this together, like we always do." She spoke with a voice that sound gentle but Lauren knew better than to trust her. She stayed silent, waiting for all the lies that she knew were coming._  
_Nadia softly took Lauren's hands in hers and look at her with loving eyes, but once again Lauren been trough this scene too many times to believe her. "I can be better for you, I promise my love."_  
_She lean in to kiss Lauren but before they're lips touch each others, Lauren push Nadia away._  
_"I heard that too many times Nadia, I could never trust you again." She said taking her suitcases in her hands and going to the doorstep._

  
_"Please Lauren, don't leave me." Said Nadia, her voice was throaty while she begged Lauren to stay. "I love you more than everything, I can't leave without you."_  
_"You will have to." Said Lauren with a direct tone._

  
_Even if Nadia made her suffer more than anyone, she didn't like seeing her in pain.-even though she played with her too many times and she didn't even know if the pain of her ex-girlfriend was real or not._  
_She looked at the other woman for a while before she opened the door. "To be fair Nadia I don't think you love me. And I don't think you're happy with our relationship either, because if that was the case you wouldn't act this way. If I forgiven you again, we will both fake to be happy while deep down we will be miserable. At the end you will cheat on me again and that would be the same thing over and over again."_  
_"So, this is really the end between us ? " Said Nadia. Her voice shaking with sobs and tears rolling down her cheeks._  
_"Yes it is." Said Lauren, trying to hold back her own tears. "Goodbye Nadia."_

Lauren was snapped back to reality by her phone ring.  
"Yes ?" She answered distractedly.  
"Hi ! I'm the Doctor Eliza Danvers from the Toronto central animal clinic. We spoke on the phone last week."  
"Yes, I remember. It's a pleasure to talk to you again." Lauren tone was formal. She always had trouble reading social cues and simple things like making a phone call were extremely stressful for her.  
"Me too, Doctor Lewis. I wanted to make sure you were still agree to start working with us ? "  
"Of course, I can't wait for starting." And that couldn't be more true. It's been three weeks since she lived in that hotel room. She had stopped working one week ago. Her boss has been utterly disappointed but she respected her decision nonetheless.  
"I wanted to ask you, if you don't mind. What decide you to finally accept our offer ? It's been 3 years since we try to get you to work in our clinic."  
Lauren been caught off guard by this question. She really didn't want to get in details about her private life with someone she barely knew. She wouldn't even do it with someone close to her-beside Tamsin who was the only person she allowed in her personal space-for now.  
"Let's just say that I needed a fresh start". She finally answered.  
"Good." Said Eliza Danvers, who sounded to be satisfied by this answer.  
The two women said their formal goodbye and Lauren hung-up the phone.

Lauren couldn't wait to move on to Toronto. It's the first time she took care of herself and didn't try to please anyone. It was also the first time she let someone help her. When Lauren talked to Tasmin about her new job offer, her best friend who live in Tonronto since a few years offers her to live in her appartment. Lauren was reluctant at first because she didn't want to be dependant on anyone but Tamsin convinced her. "Please Lauren, let me help you." Tamsin was a tough girl and there wasn't a lot a person who could see the soft side of her personnality beside Lauren.

"Just don't freak out when you see the outside of the building." Said Tamsin before hung-up the phone and not letting Lauren the opportunity to ask her what she meant.

"It can be that bad." Lauren thought to herself.

 And she was right, it wasn't that bad. It was worse.

The place looked like an abandoned building and Lauren wondered how Tamsin could live in conditions like this.  
"Whatever," Lauren thought to herself. "I just get out of a toxic relationship, I'm gonna start a new job. I'm gonna live with my best friend for a while, and most importantly I'm gonna have the needed new start I deserve. Everything is fine."

  
Lauren parked her car in the parking lot, she took her suitcases and headed to the building.

  
As she walked through the corridors, she noticed that the interior of the building wasn't as bad as the exterior and she felt relieved.

She was in front of Tamsin door, she knocked and shortly after she heard footsteps coming.  
The door opened revealing a beautiful woman, her blonde hairs were lighter than Lauren's and she had dazzling blue eyes.

"Hi Lo." She said taking Lauren in a sweet hug.  
"Tamsin. " Said Lauren, as she nuzzled herself even more in her friend embrace. She was so relieved to finally be in the company of someone who make her feel safe. "I'm so happy to see you."  
"Me too Lo, it's been so long." She said as she make her friend come in.  
"Too long." replied Lauren while putting down her suitcases.

  
She stared at her new environment and thought of the new life that awaited her. She smiled and were lost in her thought when Tamsin spoke.

"I bet it's not as comfortable as you old house, right ?"  
"It's perfect, Tamsin. I feel happy for the first time in a while. Thank you." Lauren tone was enthusiastic and Tamsin could hear how much her friend was grateful.  
"You're welcome, Lo." She said with a smile.

Tasmin makes Lauren visit her apartment. Lauren already feel at home here even if that was a temporary situation and she would have to find her own home once she felt stable enough. Tamsin assured her that she could take all the time she needed, so for now she didn't have to worry about that.

Lauren and Tamsin were having dinner while they chatted. Tamsin talked about the friends she made here, especially her neighbors, Bo and Kenzi. And with all the good things Tamsin said about them, Lauren couldn't wait to meet them. It's been so long since they been like this, both of them felt extremely happy to be in each other company.

"So, are you seeing anyone right now ? " Asked Lauren with a playful grin.  
"Nothing serious." Answered Tamsin.  
"So, there is someone ?" Said Lauren amused.  
"I've been seeing a woman for a while. But I won't say more, because as I said it's nothing serious."  
"You're so secretive about your love life tam-tam." Said Lauren, a little disappointed.  
"Calm down Lo, it's not love." replied Tamsin. She really didn't like talking about this aspect of her life, even with her best friend.  
"You can play the rough girl with anyone you want, but you can't fool me tam-tam."  
"If you say so." Said Tamsin pressed to stop talking about this. "What about you Lo ?"  
"Well, I just broke up one month ago with the woman I spent 10 years with. I don't think I'll be ready to date anyone so soon."  
"Who talked about dating Lo ? As you said you spent 10 years with the same person. It's time you have fun now. " Said Tamsin cheerfully.  
"I'm not a one-night stand kind of girl Tamsin, you know that, I've never been like this and I don't think that's ever gonna change." Said Lauren with serious.  
"Whatever, as long as you don't have sex on the living-room I'm okay."  
"Don't worry about that, it's not gonna happen." Said Lauren with a chuckle.

The two friends spend their evening watching Disney movies. They both always found extremely relaxing to watch this kind of movies.  
"I'm going to bed." Said Tamsin after she yawns.  
"Okay. Goodnight tam-tam."  
"Goodnight Lo." Said Tamsin before kissing her friend on the cheek and going to her bedroom.

Lauren knew she couldn't sleep so soon, she struggled with insomnia since as long as she could remembered.

She headed to the window of the apartment and was surprised that despite the surrounding of the building, the street had a better lightning than in most town she ever been at midnight.  
Outside, she saw a car being parked just next to hers.

Lauren was curious, so she kept watching her probably new neighbors.  
She saw someone getting out of the car. And in this moment she was extremely thankful about the good lightening of the street.

She saw the most stunning woman she ever seen. "My god, she is so beautiful." whispered Lauren.

As if she felt watched, the woman looked-up in her direction. There eyes meet. It was the most intense eye contact Lauren ever felt and she was even more amazed by the beauty of her magnificent stranger.  
The woman smiled at her, Lauren smiled back.  
And then the gorgeous brunette was out of her sight.  
Lauren felt a slight disappointment and didn't understand this feeling.

Lauren checked the hour, it's started to get late. She decided to go to bed. Maybe if she was lucky she could sleep well.  
One thing was sure, her new life started well and she looked forward for tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ! I have this AU stuck in my head for a while, I needed to write it.  
> So who's the gorgeous woman Lauren saw at the end ? Hard question, I know...  
> I also want to add, I rated the all fanfic M, but the smut scenes won't come so soon.  
> Let me know what you think. See you soon. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Bo Dennis was coming home late that night. And saying that she was in a shitty mood would have been a huge understatement of her current state.

  
She spend the whole evening working at the Dal, a place her grandfather owned. After that, she joined her…She didn't even know how to call him. Let's just say, she spends the beginning of her night with Dyson. They were what could be considered friends with benefits.

  
Bo didn't want to have a serious relationship with anyone. She experienced that, one time, when she was younger and the only thing she learned about love, it's that it only hurt and at the end it's not worth it.  
She thought Dyson was like her and that why one day they took their friendship to another level. But still, they weren't dating. Not at all. Bo has been clear about that from the beginning, she didn't want a boyfriend.

  
So, when earlier this night, Dyson started to talk about his feelings and how much he loved her and wanted them to be a "real things" she started panicking and then she felt angry because they were agreed from the beginning "no romantic feeling involved" and if there was one things Bo couldn't stand it was peoples who changed their minds suddenly, especially on a such important matters.  
She quickly left before saying something she would have regretted. She assured him they would talk about this later, even if she was sure the conversation would be the same as tonight. Dyson might have changed his mind, but Bo didn't change hers. She didn't want to be with him that way.

  
Now she was so tired, physically and emotionally and couldn't wait to get some rest.

  
After getting out of the car, she felt a strange feeling, she couldn't quite explain it but it was like she felt watched by a someone. Not in a creepy way so she didn't feel unsafe, no, she felt curious.  
She raised her head in the direction of the windows of the building and only saw one them open. It was Tamsin's window.

  
She saw a beautiful blonde woman looking in her direction, her eyes meet those of the blonde's and she couldn't help to smile at her. The woman smiled back.

  
Bo considered waving at her but she holds back, that would have been weird. She didn't even know this woman.

  
After that, Bo headed to her apartment, still thinking about the woman she just saw. After thinking about it, she guessed it was probably Tamsin's best friend. Lauren. Her friend's talked a lot about her and Bo didn't know why, but she couldn't wait to meet her.

  
She found Kenzi sitting on the couch playing video games.

  
"Kenzi, why you're not in your bed ? We're in the middle of the night. " She said, her voice full of concern.  
"Sleep is overrated." Answered Kenzi, who was too focused on her game to even look in her direction a few seconds.  
Bo was extremely worried for her best friend actually. Since her break-up, Kenzi wasn't exactly the same, of course she always loved playing video games late. But theses last weeks that was all she was doing and she barely slept.  
Bo tried to ignore her level of exhaustion and her urge to go to bed, no matter what she was feeling right now, Kenzi will always come first for her.  
She sits on the couch, next to her friend.  
"Kenzi, you can't keep doing this." Said Bo quietly.  
"Doing what ?" Asked Kenzi, who still didn't look at her.  
"Spending your days and nights on that couch, playing these stupid games." Answered Bo a little too harshly. She was really too exhausted to think about the tone of her voice.  
"These stupid games are the only things that keep me alive, so don't you dare saying bad things about them." replied Kenzi, this time she was looking at Bo.  
"Kenzi.." She said, putting her hands on her friend's knee.  
"It's not theses games that are stupid...It's me." Kenzi voice was shaking and Bo could see clearly well that she was trying hard to hold back her tears.  
"You're not stupid Kenzi. You're heartbroken. And that's understandable." Said Bo with kindness, taking one of Kenzi hands in hers.  
"How long I'm gonna feel like this Bo ?" Asked Kenzi, a tear rolling down her cheek.  
"I don't know Kenz'... But I think that isolating yourself in this apartment, it's not gonna make you feel better."  
"I just don't understand how things got that bad." explained Kenzi " Nate and I were so great together. Why he had to ruin everything and ask me to marry him ? How couldn't we've just stay like this ? And why I didn't say yes If I loved him that much ?"  
It was the first time Kenzi opened-up about what happened exactly between Nate and her. Bo felt relieved, it was a good step in the right direction.  
"What did you say exactly when he proposes to you ? " Asked Bo.  
"I stared at him in shock for a while and then I tell him that I wasn't ready for that step yet. He got mad and break-up with me."  
"You didn't do anything wrong Kenz'. You have the right to not be ready for that, and the fact that he didn't even try to understand you prove that he didn't deserve you." Said Bo, squeezing Kenzi's hand gently.  
"Mens are really stupid." Chuckled Kenzi lightly. If she had known that talking about this with Bo will make her feel a little better, she would have done it sooner.  
"I couldn't be more agree with you, tonight." Said Bo, thinking about the unpleasant conversation she had with Dyson earlier.  
"What do you mean ? And weren't you supposed to spend the night with Dyson ? "  
"Eh...yeah...but..he started talking about some stuff that deeply annoyed me, so I rather spend the night in my own bed." explained Bo.  
"He wants you both to be a couple, isn't he ?" Asked Kenzi as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
"How did you know ?" Asked Bo surprised.  
"Bobo, everyone can clearly see that D-man is in love with you. You were probably the only one to not notice that."  
"I guess I didn't want to see it." Said Bo."Why men always have to complicated everything ? I thought we were just two friends who had fun from time to time."  
"What are you feeling for him ?" Asked Kenzi.  
"I like him but just not like that." replied Bo "I don't want to get into a romantic relationship with someone if I don't one hundred percent feel that it's the kind of relationship we should have. "  
"You know what ? We should give up romance and get a cat instead. "  
"You're probably right." Said Bo, chuckling. She was so relieved to see that her best friend seemed to have regained her energy.  
But she didn't forget how tired she was. "We should get to bed now. You really need some sleep Kenz' you start to look like a zombie."  
Kenzi smacked her shoulder before she gets up from the couch.  
"ouch" said Bo, even though she was smiling.  
"Bobo ?"  
"Yeah ?"  
"Can I sleep with you tonight ?" Asked Kenzi with an unsure voice.  
"Of course Kenz'." Smiled Bo.

  
Lauren felt rested for the first time in a while, of course she hasn't been able to fall asleep as soon as she gets into her bed, but after two hours of tossing and turning, her anxious brain finally agreed to shut up for a few hours.

  
As she gets into the kitchen, she noticed that Tamsin had cooked pancakes.

  
"Since when you know how to cook ? The last time I saw you the only thing you could do was pouring milk and cereals in a bowls." Asked Lauren as she takes a seat in front of a delicious plate.  
Lauren was kidding of course, Tamsin could tell it by the little smirk on her friend's face and the nice tone she used.  
"I learnt with Kenzi." explained Tamsin. "This girl can make incredible meals with pretty much anything."

  
At the mention of one of her neighbors, Lauren wondered if the woman she saw last night-and who's she hasn't been able to stop thinking about since then- could be this one. She was lost in her thought as usual when Tamsin spoke.

  
"Earth to Lauren ! " Said Tamsin, flipping her fingers in front of her friend's face.  
"Sorry, I was just thinking about...something." replied Lauren still midly absent.  
"Yeah, I can tell." Said Tamsin chuckling." What's going on in this genius brain of yours ?"  
"I wondered...What Kenzi looks like ?"  
"Well... She's brunette, has a gothic style and she has blue eyes even clearer than mine."  
_That's not her then_ , thought Lauren. The goddess she saw has brown eyes. Lauren remembered clearly when theses beautiful eyes met hers.  
"I have to go to work." Said Tamsin while she took her bag. "Are you going to be fine alone here ?"  
"Yes, don't worry about me. I only start to work tomorrow, but I don't mind staying a day at home alone."

  
And that was true, Lauren liked her alone time and if there was one thing that she appreciated in her weirdness that was her ability to enjoy her own company.

  
Even if sometimes she wished to have a little more company. But the thing with Lauren was that she didn't like small talk and forced relationship. Which is why Tamsin was her only friend, her best friend has been the only one throughout the years to make her feel that she could be really herself. Even with Nadia she didn't feel safe enough. That was for this reason that Lauren didn't desperately looking for a relationship at the moment. The next time she would let someone entering into her personal space, that would be someone who would really deserve her. She wanted a relationship that would make sense with someone she would feel a deep connection with.

  
It was the middle of the afternoon. Lauren spend one of the most peaceful day she ever had. After she gets dressed, she started reading her favorite Supergirl comics. Lauren strongly related to this character, since as long as she could remember she always felt like a stranger from another planet who accidentally landed on earth, and had to understand how humans functioned. That's why she always liked aliens characters, they make her feel less alone on this strange planet and helped her to accept herself.

  
Now that her mind was relaxed, she could focus on relaxing her body. Lauren always liked practicing sport, but unfortunately she lacked time for doing it recently. She was so grateful that Tamsin owned a treadmill.

  
She put sport clothings and headphones on and ran for one hour.

  
After getting off the treadmill, Lauren realised how sweatie she was and if there was one thing she couldn't stand that was feeling her skin sticky.

  
She decided to take a quick shower and after she dries herself and wrapped a red towel around her hair, she realised that she had forgotten to take clean clothes with her.  
She pondered going to her bedroom like this, but for some reason that she didn't know the idea of walking naked in the house was making her uncomfortable.  
She wrapped a purple towel around her body and headed to her bedroom.

  
She was in the middle of the living-room when she heard the door open abruptly. _thanks god for towels_ , she thought to herself.

  
She turned around, thinking she would face Tamsin but instead she faced a stunning gorgeous brunette, **Her** beautiful goddess.

  
Oh shit. Lauren thought. Since last night she imagined multiples meeting with the woman of her dreams, but it never occurred to her that she would stand there, almost naked, unable to utter a word. The towel barely covered her body and Lauren was almost sure that the brunette saw at least, all little of her bare ass. She was mortified.

  
It didn't help that the brunette seemed almost as stunned as her and didn't say a word either.

  
The two women stared at each other until the brunette break this heavy silence.

  
"Excuse me," she said with an unsure voice. "My best friend Kenzi sends me to pick-up her favorite pair of shoes that Tamsin stole her last week."  
"eh...yeah...okay." learn to formulate a coherent sentence Lewis, Dammit, she probably already thinks you're stupid. Lauren was certain that she has never been more embarrassed in her entire life.  
"Do you know where she keep them ?" Asked the brunette with a kind voice. Lauren could tell that she really was trying to break the tension that build since she came in.  
"oh...no...I just got here yesterday...I don't know." She said trying hard to keep that damn towel in place. She clenched on it so hard that her knuckles started to hurt.  
"You must be Lauren !" She said with enthusiasm. "I heard great things about you."  
"Really ? " _She probably don't think great things about me now_ , thought Lauren.  
"Yes, Tamsin seems to care much about you and she doesn't care about a lot of people so you must be very special." Answered the brunette with an amused voice.  
"Yeah, you can say that." replied Lauren awkwardly.  
"I'm Bo by the way." Said the brunette friendly while she handed her hand to Lauren.

  
Lauren was ready to shake Bo's hand until she realised that if she released one of her hands, the towel will fall down and this time they will both reach the highest level of embarrassment.

  
"Never mind." Said Bo with an amused grin. "We will have the time to get to know each other later."  
"I look forward to it." replied Lauren a little more relaxed than previously.  
"Me too." Smiled Bo. "Well, I better go, see you later. Could you tell Tamsin to give Kenzi her shoes back ? She's ridiculously attached to them and she will keep to annoy me until she gets them."  
"Sure, I'll tell her." smiled Lauren, she couldn't stop staring at Bo, she really was the most beautiful woman she has ever seen.  
"Thank You." Bo smiled at Lauren again before going. "Bye".  
"Bye." replied Lauren with a huge smile before Bo leaves her apartment.

  
"Where's my shoes ? " was the first thing Kenzi asked when she saw Bo coming home empty handed.  
"Tamsin wasn't there." explained Bo before sitting on the couch."I only saw Lauren and she didn't know where they were."  
"Who's Lauren ?"  
"Tamsin's best friend, you know, the one who moved in her apartment." Answered Bo while she was still thinking about the most unusual first meeting she ever had.  
"Ah, right, the vet. How is she ?"  
"Well, she is awkwardly cute." Smiled Bo.  
"Awkwardly cute, What that's mean ? " asked Kenzi who seemed to be absorbed by whatever she was watching on her laptop.  
"Well...You'll understand when you'll see her." Smiled Bo.  
"We should invite her to our girls night tonight."  
"Good idea." Said Bo as she gets closer to Kenzi's laptop, she really wanted to know what captivated her friend's attention that much. "What are you doing ?"  
"I look at the website of the Toronto animal shelter. I'm searching for our new furry friend."  
"Wait, you're serious about getting a cat ?" asked Bo with surprise.  
"Absolutely ! Unless you really don't want to...Please, tell me you're not allergic to cats !"  
"If that's really important to you, yes I'm agree, and no I'm not allergic to cats even though I'm more a dog person. "  
"You'll get a dog later, now I want a cat, and it looks like I find my little guy." Said Kenzi while she stared at the picture of a cute black cat.

  
After spending the rest of the afternoon overthinking her meeting with Bo and worrying if she had made a fool of herself in front the woman and wondering what Bo could think of her right now, Lauren decided she needed to take a breath of fresh air, she takes a walk in the park.

  
They were a lot peoples, even though Lauren didn't like crowded places, she felt strangely relaxed. She stared at all the adorable dogs with a smile, she really couldn't wait to get one. Nadia didn't like pets and when Lauren deeply thought about it, she should have known from the start that this relationship couldn't work, she was a veterinarian and the woman she dated didn't like animals. She didn't know why but she really hoped that Bo liked them.

  
When she came home, she found Tamsin on the living-room, all dressed to go out. She had a beautiful green dress and high heels. Lauren really wondered how her friend's could walk with stuff like this without falling.

  
"You're going somewhere ? " Asked Lauren.  
"Yes, I have a date with...someone."  
"With your mystery girlfriend I suppose." Smiled Lauren.  
"She's not my girlfriend." Answered Tamsin defensively.  
"I hope I could meet you're not-girlfriend soon." Said Lauren while she opened the fridge.  
"Don't be so pressed about that." replied Tamsin quickly. "And don't worry about making dinner, you're invited to Bo and Kenzi's girl's night."  
"What ?" Asked Lauren with a burst of anxiety while she closed the door of the fridge brutally.  
"I met Bo in the corridors, she told me she wanted you to come tonight, she also told me about Kenzi's shoes, no need to remind me but I still need them tonight."  
"You make a lot of effort for this woman." Said Lauren, trying to think about anything but Bo's invitation. "You always told me you hated wearing high heels. "  
"I still hate wearing that." replied Tamsin. "But she's worth the effort."  
Since Tamsin seemed a little more open about her relationship, Lauren tried her luck and asked some questions. "Since how long do you see her ?"  
"A few months. I really like her" Answered Tamsin, not realizing that she was opening-up more than she planned."I really want our relationship to become serious but she's...Wait ! I told you way too much about this."  
"Tamsin. I'm your best friend. You need to stop keeping everything to yourself. Talking about the stuff that disturb you, really help. Trust me." Smiled Lauren.  
"Right, but can we sit ? It's uncomfortable to stand with so much height under my feet."  
"Okay." Said Lauren as they take place on the couch. "So, told me about the woman you love."  
"I didn't say I loved her...Okay...Maybe...I do." Said Tamsin as she looked down.  
"It's a good thing Tamsin, don't worry." Smiled Lauren.  
"I'm just..not use to these kind of feeling. That's scare me." explained Tamsin. "And it's complicated because, she's even more closed-off than me when it's about feelings. I don't even know if she really like me or if she's just with me for fun. "  
"Well, there is only one way to find out." Said Lauren."You need to tell her how you feel."  
"How I'm supposed to do that ? " Asked Tamsin. Lauren could clearly hear the fear in her friend's voice.  
"It's simple, just speak from your heart." Smiled Lauren.  
"In theory it might be look simple but in reality it's way more complicated." Said Tamsin. "Whatever, I gotta go. Enjoy your evening and don't stress too much, Bo and Kenzi are amazing. Beside Bo already see you almost naked, so what could be more uncomfortable than that ?"  
"What ? How did you know about that ?" Asked Lauren as her cheeks become red from embarrassment.  
"Bo, told me." replied Tamsin chuckling. "Relax, Lauren it's not the end of the world."  
"But it's so embarrassing ! "  
"Yes, it is. But you survived." Said Tamsin. "Don't worry, Bo is not going to remind you of this little incident tonight."  
"I hope so." replied Lauren while she bit her fingernails.  
"Trust me, Bo is really one of the kindest person you could ever meet. "  
"Okay." Said Lauren." Enjoy your night too. I guess you won't be back until tomorrow ?"  
"You guessed well." Smiled Tamsin." See you later Lo, I love you."  
"I love you too." Smiled Lauren."Bye."

  
Even if Tamsin tried to reassure her, Lauren couldn't help to feel anxious about this girls night. Social interactions stressed her, especially when they were new. But when she stoped overthinking everything, her first meeting with Bo went well, even though it has been the most embarrassing situation of her life, so the rest could only be better.

  
After taking a deep breath to relax the tension of her body. Lauren finally gets up from the couch. She went to her bedroom, she needed to pick-up what outfit to wear.


	3. Chapter 3

Lauren was staring at her reflection in the mirror. Within the previous thirty minutes, she had changed her outfit multiple times.

She tried skirt with blouse, then she tried dresses, but she felt so uncomfortable in them, especially because all these outfits would be the kind of things she would have worn for a date.

But she wasn't getting ready for a date, not at all, she was just going to meet her new neighbors, even if she already met one of them in a very unconventional and uncomfortable way, her heart was racing every time she was thinking about her meeting with Bo, she didn't know if that was because of this embarrassing situation or because it happened with Bo, it was probably Both. But whatever, _focus on your clothes Lewis_ , she thought.

Now, she was wearing a simple jeans and a pink blouse with a pair of boots, the casual outfit, she felt comfortable in, for everyday situations.

She puts a light makeup to complete her outfit. Now she was ready, physically at least.

She took a deep breath and headed to Bo's apartment.

She was now in front of Bo's door, she hesitated for a few seconds before finally knoking to the door.

A beautiful brunette opened the door, but unfortunately for Lauren it wasn't Bo.

"Hello, who are you ?" Asked the brunette suspiciously.

"Eh...Hi...I'm Lauren." She answered a little taken aback by the tone in the brunette's voice.

"Oh ! Come in please...I was waiting for you !" replied the brunette, very much warmer than previously. "I'm sorry about my tone who wasn't very welcoming, but we're kind of use to have weird peoples who show up at a random time."

"Well, I'm a very weird person." Why can I act like a normal person for once ? Lauren thought to herself.

"I know. You're awkwardly cute from what Bo told me, I'm Kenzi by the way."

 _Awkwardly cute_ , Bo really thought that of her ? It was the first time someone considered her weirdness cute. Lauren felt so much more relaxed at this moment.

"Where is she ?" asked Lauren after she noticed that the woman of her dreams was nowhere to be found.

"In her bedroom." replied Kenzi. "You can go find her while I make the dinner. It's the second door to the right. "

"Okay. Thanks." Smiled Lauren.

Lauren headed to Bo's bedroom and after she opened the door she realised that she should have knocked first.

Bo was standing there, only with her jeans and her bra.

Lauren stared at her in shock, Bo wasn't only the most beautiful woman of the world, she was also the sexiest.

"Eh...I'm...Sorry...I should have knocked...But Kenzi told me you were here and I...I should go." Lauren had a hard time finding her words but for once she didn't blame herself. No one in the world could articulate clearly in front of this woman, especially with the lack of clothes she had at this moment.

"No, please Lauren, stay." Said Bo as she gets closer to Lauren. "It's only fair after what I saw earlier."

Bo winked at her and Lauren was sure she was melting inside, she was trying hard to keep a neutral expression, which was an extremely hard thing to do when Bo's perfect body was so close to her.

"I'm still ashamed about that." replied Lauren, trying hard to look away from the brunette body.

"Trust me, you have no reasons to be ashamed." Smiled Bo. "So, what should I wear ? The red shirt or the blue one ?"

"The blue one."

"Good choice." replied Bo while she puts her shirt on.

Bo and Lauren headed to the kitchen where they found Kenzi extremely focused on the preparation of the meal.

"So, what are you doing ?" asked Bo.

"Pizza."

"You make Pizza yourself ?" asked Lauren surprised, there weren't a lot of people that were making their own pizza.

"Yup, we still order from time to time. But I rather make them myself. "

"And that's one of the many reasons you're my best friend." Smiled Bo.

"Because I feed you well ?"

"Exactly !"

"You don't cook, Bo ?" Asked Lauren, visibly relaxed, she never thought she could feel so good in the company of two women she barely knew.

"I tried a few times, but Kenzi doesn't let me do it again." Said Bo with a pout.

 _She's so cute_ , thought Lauren.

"Bo, the last time you tried to make waffles you almost set the kitchen on fire."

"Whatever, I know that with more perseverance, I can do something good."

"I'm not sure about that." giggle Kenzi.

"Honestly, if Tamsin learned how to cook, everyone can do it." Said Lauren chuckling.

"You get a point Lewis." replied Kenzi.

"Do you know where she is tonight ?" Asked Bo to Lauren. "She told us, she had another plan, but that's happening more and more frequently theses last weeks."

"Well, the only thing I know is that she has a date with someone, but she is very secretive about these kind of thing, even with me."

"See Bobo, I told you Tam-Tam was seeing someone ! "

"Do you know if she see a woman or a man, Lauren ?" asked Bo

"It's a woman, But I don't know more."

"Well, we will have to investigate further !" Said Bo.

The three women chatted for a while, Lauren was surprised by the easiness she has to talk with Bo and Kenzi, she was happy to think that her friendly circle could extend by the presence of the two brunettes.

"Pizza is ready !" exclaimed Kenzi when the oven ring.

Bo, Kenzi and Lauren moved to the living-room who was much more comfortable than the kitchen.

"This Pizza is really delicious Kenzi." Said Bo.

"Thank you Bobo. So, Lauren do you have any pets ?"

"Well, actually no, I would love to but I just came here and I don't want to invade Tamsin's house further" explained Lauren. "But I plan to get a dog once I have my own apartment."

"I love dogs, I think they're my favorite animals." Said Bo.

"Me too." Smiled Lauren.

"Dogs are amazing, but I love cats more." Said Kenzi."I even plan to get one tomorrow."

"Really ?" asked Lauren with enthusiasm.

"Yes, I'm going to adopt him at the Toronto animal shelter. I already called them and now Streaky is waiting for me."

"Who's Streaky ?" asked Bo.

"The cat, the one I shown you earlier." answered Kenzi.

"That's so cool ! I can't wait to see him !" Said Lauren excitedly.

They keep chatting, Kenzi asked a lot of questions to Lauren about her job and Bo loved the passion she had every time she talked about animals.

Kenzi being Kenzi, she drank too much alcohol and she was now deeply asleep while she was still sitting on the couch, her head rested on Lauren's shoulder. Bo was actually jealous of her best friend, that was a feeling that didn't make sense to her, so she refused to analyze it further.

Bo phone rang again and once again, she ignored the call. Which it was something that didn't go unnoticed by Lauren's amazing observation skills.

"It's the ninth times you ignore a call. I wouldn't want to be the poor person who tries to join you." She said jokingly.

"Sorry...I...I just don't want to have another boring and useless conversation."

"I get that feeling." Smiled Lauren.

"What ?" Asked Bo, not understanding what Lauren was meaning.

"I don't like having boring and useless conversation and I don't like meaningless relationship either." explained Lauren.

"I like you Lauren, I know we have known each other for a short time, but I really like you." Smiled Bo.

"I like you too, Bo" Said Lauren shyly. _I think I even like you a bit too much_.She tried to distract herself from her thought "And I'm here if you want to talk about what bother you right now."

"Well, it's about my...I don't even know how to call him." Sigh Bo.

"Your boyfriend ?" Asked Lauren with a twinge.

"Not really...Dyson, we're friends and sometimes we...well you know."

Lauren nods in approval. "Let me guess, he wants more than a friendship with benefits."

"How everyone can know that before I even say it ?" asked Bo exasperated.

"I'm sorry Bo…" Said Lauren, not knowing exactly for what she apologized for, but she could sense the struggle of her friend's right now and she really wanted to help her.

"It's just...I like him, but I don't want to have this kind of relationship with him. I told him from the start, he knew what he was getting himself into. Do you think I'm a bad person ?"

"No, not all. You're far from being a bad person." Smiled Lauren."I think this kind of relationship often end badly, there is always one of the two people that fall in love, so this is not your fault."

"Thank you Lauren, for everything." Said Bo, putting her hand over Lauren's.

Lauren could feel her heart racing due to the contact of Bo's hand on hers. "You're welcome, that's what friends are for." She said squeezing Bo's hand gently.

"You're right." Smiled Bo.

"Well. It's getting late. I better go." Said Lauren." I start my new job tomorrow."

Lauren was ready to get up from the couch until she realised that Kenzi was still deeply asleep on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about her." Said Bo chuckling. "There aren't a lot of things that can wake her up, especially when she's drunk."

Lauren smiled at Bo and slowly gets up while she laid Kenzi gently on the couch.

The two women were at the door, they stared silently at each other, until Bo finally decides to open the door.

"Well, I see you soon, I guess." Smiled Lauren, she didn't want to leave Bo, but she really needed to get some sleep before tomorrow.

"Of course, I won't let go of you so soon." Said Bo with a smile that makes Lauren heart melt.

Lauren didn't know what's gotten into her but before she knew it, she rushed to take Bo in her arms.

She felt Bo wrap her arms around her body, she smiled at this feeling and breathed deeply her friend's scent while Bo tighten up her grip on Lauren. They stayed like this for a few seconds before letting go of each other.

"Well...Bye." Said Lauren awkwardly, still in shock over what just happened.

"Bye, See you soon." Smiled Bo.

Lauren headed to her apartment while Bo watched her.

Bo was still standing in the corridors, still thinking about Lauren and the hug they just shared and how much it felt so right.

A loud snore from Kenzi brought her back to reality.

She gets back into her apartment and closed the door behind her, still thinking about her new friend.

She didn't have the strength to carry Kenzi in her bed, it wouldn't be the first time, she would sleep on the couch anyway.

She gently puts a pillow under Kenzi's head and a soft blanket over her.

She watched her sleep for a while. Kenzi seemed to feel much better since yesterday and Bo felt so relieved to had got back her friend.

She smiled and kissed her forehead." Goodnight Kenz."

She gets a loud snore for answers and chuckled.

Bo finally decided to go to bed and hoped to get a good night of sleep.

Lauren didn't sleep a lot last night, even though she had a wonderful time with Kenzi and Bo, She couldn't stop thinking about the awkward goodbye Bo and her had shared last night.

She had hugged her ! _"Why did I do that ? Why did she hug me back and why it felt so right ?_ " So many questions that Lauren had asked herself instead of sleeping. She was grateful that she didn't need a lot of sleep to function properly.

She started her new job today and she couldn't wait to go back to do the thing she knew she was good at, taking care of animals.

After she parked her car in the parking lot, she headed with determination to the building of the Toronto central animal clinic.

She rehearsed quickly in her head the sentence she was supposed to say before entering the secretary's office, suddenly she felt a little nervous.

"Hi, I'm Lauren Lewis, the new veterinarian." She said, faking to have confidence in her social skills.

The secretary didn't answer her and barely looked at her, she checked something on her computer and told her where the office of the Doctor Danvers was.

"Okay thanks." Smiled Lauren.

"Go there quickly, Doctor Danvers doesn't like tardiness."

Lauren was taken aback by the way this woman talked to her, and panicked about what she just said, she really hoped her new boss would be nice.

She was walking through the corridors when she finally found the door she was looking for.

" _Doctor Eliza Danvers_." She read.

Lauren made an effort at containing her anxiety before knocking on the door.

"Come in." She heard. This voice sounded nice and Lauren felt relieved.

"Hi, I'm..."

"Lauren Lewis, I know. I'm so happy to finally meet you." Smiled Eliza while she handed her hand to Lauren.

"Me too, Doctor Danvers." Said Lauren while she shakes Eliza's hand.

"Don't worry about formality Lauren, you can call me Eliza."

Eliza Danvers was a beautiful blonde woman probably in her mid-fifties, she had blue eyes that reflect kindness, it was enough for Lauren to know that working here would be great.

"So, are you ready to start working ?" Asked Eliza with a smile.

"More than ready !" Answered Lauren enthusiast.

Bo and Kenzi headed to the Toronto animal shelter.

Kenzi couldn't contain her excitement about seeing Streaky for the first time and bringing him at home. Bo was happy to see her friend so excited about something.

As they go to meet Streaky, Kenzi had the biggest smile Bo has ever seen on her friend.

"My little sweetie furry baby, you're even more cute than in the picture." Said Kenzi while she held Streaky, gently petting his little head.

"You're right Kenz', he's really cute." Smiled Bo. "But I wonder, why did you absolutely want a black cat ?"

"Well, you know superstitious peoples say that black cats bring bad luck, right."

Bo nodded.

"Because of this stupidity, animal shelters are full of black cats that no one want to adopt." Said Kenzi, looking softly at Streaky."So, I when I feel I needed a furry friend, I wanted to give a chance to a cat who would propably been stuck here his entire life if I didn't take him."

"Kenzi Malikov, the savior of black cats." Smiled Bo before yawning.

"You're tired ? " Asked Kenzi." It's barely noon."

"Well...I didn't sleep well last night."

"Let me guess, you were thinking about Dyson ?"

"No, I was thinking about..." _Lauren_ , she thought."Yeah...You're right, I was wondering what to do about Dyson." She finally said.

"And did you know what you're going to do ?"

"Nope. I think I'm just going to keep ignoring his calls."

"Very mature." Said Kenzi chuckling."You know you can't avoid him forever."

"I know...But, I'm just not ready to face this situation yet."

"Okay, enough talking about D-man." Said Kenzi."It's Streaky's day."

"You're right." Smiled Bo."It's time we bring him home."

Bo and Kenzi headed to their car happily, their new friend secured in Kenzi's arms.

Lauren had spent an amazing day at work, after spending one month without working, she was happy to do the thing she loved the most. She really missed the contact with animals lately, which was something that make her want even more to get a pet.

She also couldn't wait to meet Bo and Kenzi cat's. Kenzi had asked her yesterday if she could go check on Streaky, after she was done with work. Of course, she accepted happily.

Before going there, she needed to go at her apartment, she didn't hear about Tamsin since yesterday and she really wanted to know how her best friend was doing, especially if she talked to her "not-girlfriend" about her feelings.

As she opened the door, she realised once again that she should have knocked first, even if she lived there, so technically she didn't have to knock before come in.

 _When it's going to stop happening ?_ thought Lauren while she watched Tamsin in a compromising position with another woman.

The two women were making-out on the couch, still completely unaware of Lauren's presence.

Tamsin was sitting on the couch while the woman Lauren didn't know was straddling her, her dress was raised above her knees while one of Tamsin hand was under it, her other hand was entangled in the other woman's hair.

Lauren loudly cleared her throat in a hope of making the two women aware that they weren't alone anymore.

They both jumped off the couch and quickly get up. Tamsin seemed embarrassed while the other woman seemed amused.

Since no ones were decided to talk, Lauren took the time to look at Tamsin "kind-of-girlfriend", she was tall and thin and everything about her appearance screamed "I'm rich."

Finally Tamsin decides to break the silence "Well...Lauren...This is Evony."

"It's...nice to meet you Evony." Said Lauren."I'm Lauren, Tamsin's best friend."

"I already figured that out, sweetie." Smirked Evony. "I'm happy to meet you too."

"Sorry... about the interruption." Said Lauren awkwardly.

"Don't worry about that." giggle Evony."Well, I think it's time I go home."

Tamsin escorted Evony to the door. "Well, I see you later." She said with a huge smile.

 _Whoa she really looks in love_ , thought Lauren while she looked at her best friend.

"Of course, honey." Said Evony before pulling Tamsin in a hot kiss.

This woman maybe has a hard time talking about feelings as Tamsin had told her, but she surely has no problem with showing public displays of affection.

After Tamsin closed the door, Lauren couldn't help to say "I thought we weren't allowed to have sex on the couch."

"No, I said that you weren't allowed to have sex on the couch, I didn't say anything about me." replied Tamsin."Beside, I had sex on that couch plenty of times before you moved here."

"Amazing !" Said Lauren ironically. "So, I guess, your night went well."

Lauren was about to sit on the couch until she thought about what must have happened on it a few minutes ago. She opted for a chair who was close to the kitchen counter. Tamsin joins her and sit in front of her.

"We had a good time." Smiled Tamsin.

"I can imagine." Said Lauren chuckling. "So, have you talked to her ?"

"About what ?"

"Your feelings !" Said Lauren."After I saw you with her, I can clearly tell that you're in love with her, I have never seen you like this."

"I was going to do it, yesterday and today...But every time she distracts me with... stuff"explained Tamsin. "This is so scary, I'm so afraid she rejects me and I just...I...I can't lose her, Lauren."

Lauren could see that tears started to appear in Tamsin eyes at the thought of being rejected by the woman she loved. She gets up from the chair and takes Tamsin in a comforting hug.

"Love is a scary thing Tamsin, but it's also a beautiful thing." Said Lauren, softly. " And I know, it's easier to tell it than actually doing it, but I think you should tell her how you feel. She probably shares you feelings and she's even more scared than you to face them."

"You think so ?" Said Tamsin, sniffing.

"With the way she kissed you before going, she's definitely not insensitive to your charm."

"Maybe you're right." Said Tamsin chuckling."I will talk to her when I'll find the right time."

"Good !" Smiled Lauren. "Now, I have to check on Streaky."

"Who's Streaky ? " frown Tamsin.

"Kenzi's cat."

"Since when, Kenzi has a cat ?" asked Tamsin surprised.

"Today." answered Lauren.

"Can I come with you ?" asked Tamsin.

"Of course." Smiled Lauren.


	4. Chapter 4

"Well, I'm happy to announce you that Streaky is perfectly healthy." Said Lauren happily, after she examined the cute black cat.

"Awesome !" exclaimed Kenzi while she pets Streaky's soft fur.

"Thank you, Lauren, for giving us your time, you must have had a busy day at work already." Said Bo with a smile.

"Don't worry, I always have time for you."Smiled Lauren. "And for every animal that need my care." she adds with a slight chuckle.

Tamsin watched Bo and Lauren interaction with curiosity and interest. She sensed something special between the two women even though she couldn't tell quite right what it was.

Kenzi on the other hand, was too focused on her cat to notice anything. Tamsin decided to join her, wanting to give Bo and Lauren some privacy, while she still watched them from afar, of course.

"Do you want anything to drink ?" Asked Bo to Lauren.

Lauren was lost in her thought for a few seconds, she was tired and wanted to go home, but at the same time she wanted to stay here and spend some times with Bo, who waited patiently for her answer.

"A tea, if that's okay with you." she finally answered.

"It's perfect." Smiled Bo." Tamsin, do you want something ?"

"eh, No, thanks, I'm good." she said while she seated on the couch and twirled a lock of her blond hair between her fingers.

Bo handed a Hello Kitty mug to Lauren. "I'm sorry, we don't have neutral mugs here. Kenzi has a huge passion for Hello Kitty." She said, a little embarrassed.

"It's okay." Smiled Lauren."It's cute, I like Hello Kitty too."

"I already knew, you were a good person Lo, but I love you even more now." Said Kenzi while she hugged Lauren from behind, making the blonde slightly jump at this unexpected contact before she finally relax.

"Thank you Kenzi, I appreciate you a lot too." replied Lauren once Kenzi let go of her grip on her.

Lauren has never been a huge fan of physical contacts, but for some reason that she still didn't know, since she moved here, she started to like them more. Being hugged by Kenzi felt like being hugged by Tamsin while hugs from Bo felt like...something different. The kind of different that makes Lauren's heart race, her body shivering and send millions of butterflies through her stomach.

Kenzi poured water in a bowl for Streaky while Bo and Lauren sit in front of each other,both of them had a Hello Kitty mug in front of them.

After Kenzi goes back to the couch with Tamsin, Bo finally breaks the silence. "So, you like Hello Kitty ?" She was embarrassed by the stupidity of her question, she was usually good at making conversations, but something about Lauren definitely troubled her more that she wanted to admit it.

"I have a lot of unusual interests for my age." Smiled Lauren.

"Like what ?" asked Bo curious.

"I love Disney, like, I'm a huge Disnerd."

"Really ? What's your favorite movie ?"

"Frozen." replied Lauren."I think it's a movie more adults could enjoy if they would give it a chance."

"I admit I have never seen it, I just know it's a movie about a girl who has ice powers and of course I already heard the song a lot."

"It's deeper than that." Said Lauren. "It's about a girl who is different from everyone around her, and so she thinks she's a freak, but then, she accepts her powers who make her unique and special, she understands that being different is not a bad thing and then, she learns to love herself."

"Well...that's sound like a beautiful story" replied Bo, very troubled by everything Lauren just said.

"It's even better than you think." Said Lauren, who wasn't conscious about the trouble she causes in Bo. "Elsa has a sister who always fights for her and accept her for who she really is, this movie resonated a lot with me because I strongly relate to Elsa and before I met Tamsin I have never felt really accepted for who I truly I'm."

"Well, that's probably why you fit well amongst Kenzi and I, we're all weird in our own way." Smiled Bo."Normality is so boring."

"I couldn't be more agree with you." Said Lauren chuckling. "Since I moved here, I feel like it's the first time I belong somewhere, it's the first time I don't have to change myself to fit in."

Bo was very moved by what Lauren just said, she spontaneously takes one of Lauren's hand in hers and squeezed it gently."I'm glad to know you're happy here because I don't want you to ever go."

Lauren remained speechless at Bo's declaration and the fact that Bo still had her hand on hers didn't help her to regain her composure.

Luckily for her Bo breaks the silence before the situation became awkward. "Beside we have a Disney marathon to do together. I'm not sure Tamsin will be agreeing to join us for that, but I'm sure Kenzi will be excited."

"Tamsin loves Disney and animated movies in general."

"What ? You're kidding ? She told us she only watched horror movies !"

"Well, she lied." Said Lauren." It's been fifteen years since I know her and I can tell you, she hates horror movies. The few times we watched one together, she spends the all movie her face buried in a pillow and then we have to sleep together and I have to cuddle her until she falls asleep."

"Tamsin, I found out your dirty little secret !" giggle Bo.

"What secret ?" asked Tamsin slightly panicked once she joined Bo and Lauren. She frowns when she notices the two women holding hands.

"Your love for Disney movies and your fear for horror movies !" Said Bo, still giggling. "What did you think it was ?"

"Nothing..."

"Let me guess...you thought I knew who is your mystery girlfriend ?"

"She's not so mystery anymore." Smirked Lauren.

"She's not even really my girlfriend." Said Tamsin."Evony is...complicated."

"Evony ! Like...Evony Fleurette Marquise ?!"

"You know her ?" Asked Lauren surprised.

"Everyone knows her. She is one of the most famous fashion designer of the world." Answered Bo.

"Listen girls, it's not even that serious..." Said Tamsin.

"But you wish it was ?" Asked Bo more as an affirmation than a question.

"Maybe..." replied Tamsin as she looked down.

"Well, I can understand why you like her...She's hot !" Said Bo.

"With the way, you said that, I'm gonna start thinking you're into women." _But maybe with the way you look at Lauren and hold her hand,you're into women_ , thought Tamsin. "Whatever, It's getting late, we should go home, you're probably tired after your first day at work, Lauren."

"Yes, you're right."

Lauren was about to get up until she realised that her hand was still in Bo's hand.

"Sorry..." Said Bo while she let go of Lauren's hand.

"No problem." Smiled Lauren, she already missed the contact of Bo's hand.

Tamsin said goodbye to Bo and Kenzi and headed to her apartment.

Lauren said goodbye to Kenzi and Streaky, after that, Bo escorted her to the door.

She was ready to go until she feels a soft hand on her forearm. She turned around and faced Bo, before she could say anything, she noticed that Bo was approaching her, Bo slowly puts her lips on Lauren's cheek, her lips lingering more that necessary.

"See you soon." Smiled Bo.

Lauren was unable to utter a word after what happened, so, she just nodded and smiled at Bo before going.

After they had dinner, Bo and Kenzi were peacefully seated on the couch, Streaky was deeply asleep on Kenzi's thighs while she gently stroked his soft black fur.

Bo wasn't paying a lot of attention to whatever they were watching on TV, she was way too distracted by her thoughts to focus on anything. She knew she should have been preoccupied about Dyson, but she was more confused about her feelings for a certain blonde.

An unexpected knock on the door disrupted the peaceful surrounding the two friends were in.

Bo gets up from the couch and opened the door, and here was the man she spent these last days avoiding or ignoring.

"Hi…" Said Dyson with a sad smile. "Can we talk ?"

"eh...Sure...Come in."

Dyson greeted Kenzi and followed Bo to her bedroom.

They both seated on the bed, Bo was avoiding Dyson's eyes, she really didn't want to have to break his heart but she had to be honest now.

"So...How are you doing ?" She said in an attempt to break the tension of the room.

"Not really good to be honest...and I have a feeling I will be even worse after tonight."

"Dyson..." Said Bo while she takes a look at the man next to her."I really don't know what to tell you."

"So, let me speak for both of us, then..."replied Dyson " I think we should end whatever there is between us."

"What ?" asked Bo surprised, she didn't expect this conversation to turn out like this, she would have thought that Dyson would have tried to convince her to give a chance to their relationship.

"I love you, I really do...and I know you don't want this kind of relationship...at least...not with me."

"Dyson..."

"It's okay Bo, I'm not mad at you...and I don't want to you to force yourself to do something you don't want to do...And as much as I would like to keep what we have, I also know that it will be too painful at the end...because I know, you will never return my feelings."

"I care about Dyson, more than you think...but I..."

"Not like I do, about you, I know."

"Can we…at least remain friends ?"

"We could, later...For now, I need to take some distance between us, so that I could stop loving you the way I do."

Bo suddenly felt relieved and quite amazed by Dyson's reaction to all of this."I would never have thought that you would be the more mature of us." she said with a slight chuckle.

"Me neither...Bo...Me neither." Replied Dyson. "Well, now that we're clear...I should go."

Dyson gets up from the couch and kiss Bo's forehead "Take care of yourself Bo…Bye."

"Bye." she said while she watched him go.

"Are you okay ?" asked Kenzi, who had listened the whole conversation behind the door.

"Yeah...I think I am." Answered Bo.

"Come back on the couch, cuddle Streaky with me, you'll feel even better."

Bo chuckles slightly and follow the advice of her best friend. She sits on the couch with Kenzi and stroke Streaky's fur. She didn't know why, but she really wanted to call Lauren, she holds back though, she didn't want to risk annoying her.

Weeks passed by, It's been one month since Bo and Dyson have ended whatever there was between them, Bo missed her friend sometimes but she respected his decision to take some distance between them, she's never been in love with him, but she still cared about him and wished he could find the happiness he deserved.

Kenzi, still wasn't in the mood to date anyone, for now having good friends was enough for her. She recently started to work as pet-sitter, Lauren makes her learn everything she knows about animals and for the first time in her life Kenzi was a good student and she was glad to finally have found something she was good at.

It's also been one month since Lauren moved with Tamsin and started her new job. The Doctor Danvers was amazed everyday by her talent, which was something that helped Lauren to gain confidence in this new environment. She was also happy to be surrounded by kind people. She was so glad to have reconnected with Tamsin and to have gained two friends. She spends a lot of times with Kenzi and Bo these last weeks. Kenzi was one of the funniest person that Lauren ever met and spending time with her was always relaxing. Spending time with Bo was different, but it was amazing, Lauren felt a special connection between her and Bo, the kind of connection she never felt with anyone else.

Tamsin still hasn't had the courage to talk to Evony about her feelings, but the two women were spending more times than usual together and Tamsin planned to introduce her to her friends at tomorrow's girls night.

Tamsin and Lauren were spending a relaxing evening together, they were watching Legends Of Tomorrow who was Tamsin's favorite TV show. Lauren liked it too, but she had a hard time focusing on it because her best friend couldn't stop to eyes her in a weird way.

"What ?" asked Lauren with an exasperated tone."Why are you looking at me like this ?"

"Like what?" asked Tamsin, nonchalant.

"Like, if you have a very precise idea on your mind and wait for me to figure it out."

"I was just thinking...You seem to get along pretty well with Bo."

"Yes." replied Lauren not knowing what Tamsin was insinuating."I also get along with Kenzi."

"I know." Said Tamsin."But...you don't hug or touch Kenzi at every chance you get, you also don't stare at her speechless everytime she appears in a room."

"What do you mean?" asked Lauren, already knowing she wouldn't like the conversation that was coming."You think I hit on her ?"

"Not really...or if you are, she also hit on you too."

"Bo is straight." stated Lauren.

"She never said she was straight." pointed Tamsin."But the way she acts with you, I have never seen her like this with anyone."

"What do you mean ?"

"I mean...There is a special chemistry between you two, don't tell me you haven't noticed it."

"I noticed it Tamsin...But, friends can act like this sometimes, don't they ?"

"Yeah...I suppose they can. But I wondered, do you like her more than in a friendly way ?"

"Maybe..."Said Lauren."I don't know... I don't want to complicate everything. I feel really good for the first time in a while. I don't want to mess things up with my confusing feelings for Bo."

"Try to not overthink everything Lo." Smiled Tamsin."If things have to happen between you and Bo they will."

"Look at you talking about love while you still hasn't told Evony you love her." Said Lauren chuckling.

"I will tell her...later." replied Tamsin."I still haven't found the right time yet."

"Tamsin...If you keep being scared she rejects you, you will never find the right time." Said Lauren."You just have to find a way to get over your fear."

"I don't know how to do that." replied Tamsin as she looked down.

"As I told you a few weeks ago." Said Lauren, raising Tamsin's chin."Just, speak from your heart."

Lauren was coming home from work, she wished she could have spent a relaxing evening alone, watching TV peacefully seated on the couch, but the girls night was tonight so her relaxing evening would have to wait until tomorrow.

She found Tamsin in her bedroom who finished to get ready, she seemed nervous.

"Are you okay ?" Asked Lauren.

"Eh...Yeah...I'm good." Lauren could clearly see that she was lying.

"Tamsin."

"Okay...I'm kind of nervous...Introducing Evony to Bo and Kenzi is a huge thing...And I don't even know how to introduce her, we never discussed about what we are for each other...and..."

"Tamsin." Said Lauren whiles she puts her hands on Tamsin's shoulders, looking deeply into her eyes."Calm Down...Things are going to be fine, beside everyone already know who is Evony from what I gathered, so take a deep breath and relax."

Tamsin does what Lauren said and take a deep breath."Okay, you're right. Thank you Lo."

"You're welcome." Smiled Lauren.

Meanwhile in the apartment close to Tamsin and Lauren's, Kenzi was preparing lasagna while Bo was getting ready for tonight.

Bo was also nervous about tonight, the idea of spending a whole evening with Lauren had that kind of effect on her, she absolutely loved every moment with her but it's been a month since she realised her confusing feelings for her friend and more the time passed, the more these feelings scared her.

After she finished to add some makeup to complete her outfit, a knock on the door interrupted her train of thought and that was probably a good thing.

Bo opened the door, revealing the woman who was occupying all of her thoughts theses times.

"Lauren...How are you ?...Come in please… Tamsin is not with you ? "

"I'm good, thanks." Smiled Lauren."Evony just came and I think Tamsin need some time to mentally prepare herself before introducing her to you."

"It's the first time she introduces someone to us, so I can understand. Is this serious between them ?"

"Eh...It's...complicated." replied Lauren slightly chuckling.

Bo was about to talk when another knock on the door interrupted her.

"Hi, Tamsin...and Evony." She said, letting the two women come in.

"Hi...So Evony, this is my friend Bo and this is Kenzi." Said Tamsin when she saw Kenzi entering the room.

"It's nice to meet you Evony." Smiled Bo.

"Trust me sweetie, the pleasure is all mine." Said Evony in a flirtatious tone that makes Tamsin tenses up.

Kenzi on her part, was completely stunned by the woman she had in front of her. "Evony Fleurette Marquise ! You're even more incredible in person than in pictures !"

"With the clothes you wear tonight, I'm not surprised by your reaction, honey." Smirked Evony.

"I'm a huge fan of you !" Said Kenzi excitedly."Your shoes are divine !"

 _Okay, that wasn't too bad, Even if I think she flirts with Bo._ Thought Tamsin.

After they ate the dinner Kenzi had cooked, the five women were in the living room, they chatted comfortably with each others.

Kenzi was in admiration in front of Evony and the other woman who deeply loved getting that kind of attention, enjoyed her evening a lot.

Bo and Lauren didn't talk a lot, but they still communicate with each other with loving eyes contact, soft smiles and subtle touches that only Tamsin seemed to notice.

The other thing Tamsin couldn't stop noticing was how much Evony flirted with every women of the room, it was something that bugged her a lot, even though, Evony and she never discussed about the status of their relationship, so she probably had no right to be mad, but Tamsin couldn't stop herself, she was mad and hurt, and when Evony gently puts her hand on Lauren's tights, it was the final straw for Tamsin who couldn't stand this situation any longer, she gets up from the couch and closed the door brutally behind her.

"What the fuck ?" Asked Kenzi with wide open eyes.

"Maybe, I should go check on her." Said Lauren while she gets up from the couch.

"Excuse me Hotpants, but I think I should be the one who make sure my girlfriend is okay, stay here with yours." Replied Evony.

"Wh...What ?" Asked Lauren awkwardly."I...don't have a girlfriend."

"Oh...I thought you and Bo were...Whatever, I have to see Tamsin now." Said Evony before closing the door-more gently than Tamsin- behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

After Evony left the apartment, Bo, Lauren and Kenzi stayed in silence for a few minutes, the thing Evony said before going was on everyone's mind and saying that it has made the atmosphere of the room tense and awkward would have been an understatement.

Kenzi was the first to break the silence." I think we need more liquor."

After she gets up from the couch, Bo and Lauren were left alone, they were seated next to each other with more distance than usual between them.

Bo was the first to speak "About what Evony said earlier..."

"Bo, I think we should ignore what she said." Said Lauren with a determined tone, she didn't want risking ruining their friendship. "I don't want things to become awkward between us."

"Me neither." Smiled Bo."Our friendship is one of the thing that matter the most to me, I don't want to lose what we have."

"You're not gonna lose me, Bo." Said Lauren while she takes one of Bo's hands in hers.

Bo smiled at Lauren, she didn't know what to say, she felt like no words what strong enough to define what she feels for her friend. The only thing she could do was rubbing her thumb over the top of Lauren's hand and enjoying the contact between them.

Kenzi comes back in the room with a bottle of vodka, she frowns when she sees Bo and Lauren holding hands, with the way the two women smiled and looked at each other, Kenzi wondered how she could have missed the special chemistry between them.

Meanwhile, in another apartment, Tamsin was locked in her bedroom and Evony was desperately trying to get her out of it and talk about what was bothering her right now.

"Tamsin, I don't have all night, get out of this bedroom, or at least...Let me in."

"You can get out of this apartment if you want, you probably rather have fun with someone else than being here with me."

Tamsin's voice was shaking and Evony could hear that she had cried for a while. Her voice softened when she said."Please, Tamsin, talk to me, I don't want to let you alone."

Tamsin opened the door, her eyes were red and puffy. She really didn't know what to say to the woman whom she was deeply in love with.

"So..." Started Evony."What's the problem ?"

"What's the problem you ask ? You really can't figure that out by yourself ?" asked Tamsin furious.

"I have many talents but unfortunately I'm not a mind reader." Said Evony. "I thought we were supposed to have fun tonight."

"That's the problem...I think you wanted to have a little too much fun tonight."

"What do you mean ?"

"You flirted with Bo and Lauren and Kenzi and I just..." Said Tamsin, she looked down when she feels tears coming back in her eyes.

"You just what ?" asked Evony, she really didn't understand Tamsin's reaction. "I flirt with everyone all the times, it's never been an issue before, so why are you reacting like this today ?"

"Because I love you, idiot !" shouted Tamsin.

 _Oh crap,_ thought Tamsin, _this is probably not what Lauren was meaning when she said "speak from your heart."_

Evony looked at her stunned.

The two women stared silently at each other until Tamsin breaks the silence. "Please Evony, say something...I have never felt so vulnerable in my whole life."

For answer, Evony puts her hand on each side of Tamsin's face and pull her in a slow and loving kiss who communicated all the feelings the words couldn't express.

After they break the kiss, Evony stills had her arms around Tamsin's neck while the blonde had her arms wrapped around Evony's waist. Tamsin asked unsure."So...what does this mean ?"

"That's mean..." Started Evony in a shy tone that surprise Tamsin."That...I feel the same way about you."

"For real ?" asked Tamsin hopeful.

Evony nodded with a smile. "But all of these feelings are new to me...I never would have thought that I could feel this way about someone, so...Can we take our relationship slowly, please ?"

"Slowly ? It's been months since we have sex on a regular basis." Tamsin chuckled.

"I'm not talking about sex." Said Evony. "It's by far the easiest part of a relationship for me... What I mean is... Please don't ask me to marry you or move in with you now, I can see us doing all these things later but like...Very later."

"Don't worry about that."Smiled Tamsin."I'm not ready to do these things yet either."

"I also want you to know...if you ever saw me flirting with someone else, because that's probably gonna happen, most of the times I don't even realize I'm flirting." Said Evony." That no matter with whom I'm flirting, you are the only one who has my heart."

"I never would have thought that you could be so cheesy." Smiled Tamsin.

"You're the only one I can be cheesy for." Said Evony before kissing Tamsin's lips lovingly. "I love you."

"I love you too." Smiled Tamsin who was sure that she never been more happy than in this moment.

"Now that we're good, no more talking." Said Evony while she push Tamsin into the bedroom.

Tamsin was now laying on her back on the bed while Evony who was on the top of her interrupted what they were doing. "Maybe you should tell Lauren to not come back home, I feel that the night is going to be very noisy."

"I can't kick her out of her apartment, she lives there too."

"Don't worry about her, I'm sure Bo will be happy to take care of her tonight."

"You're probably right." Tamsin chuckled.

One bottle of vodka later, Kenzi was now passed out on the couch, while Bo and Lauren watched a documentary on TV. Lauren was in the middle of Kenzi and Bo.

Bo and Lauren found their close proximity again and were now holding hands.

Lauren was focused on what she was watching, when suddenly she felt Bo's head fall on her shoulder.

"Sorry." Said Bo embarrassed."This kind of documentary don't help me to keep myself awake."

"I think they're made to help people fall asleep." Chuckled Lauren."That's probably the sign that I should go home."

"Yeah...Probably." Said Bo, who couldn't help but feel disappointed.

Lauren was about to get up when this time it was Kenzi's turn to fall on her shoulder, the brunette has her arms around Lauren's waist.

"I think she has a crush on you." Said Bo jokingly with a twinge of jealousy in her heart.

"No, I don't." replied Kenzi who was now perfectly awake."But if I was into women, you would be my kind of girls Hotpants. What about you, Bo ?"

"What do you mean ?" asked Bo.

"What kind of women you could be attracted to ?"

"uh...I...never really thought about that, Kenzi." Said Bo, no liking the turn the conversation was taking.

And here was back, the awkward atmosphere. Luckily for Bo, Lauren's phone choose this moment to ring.

Lauren took her phone who was on the table and see that she got a text message from Tamsin.

_Everything turns out fine with Evony, I told her what I feel for her and you were right, she loves me too. I think that it would be better for you to not come home tonight. Xoxo._

Lauren was happy for her best friend, but she felt like she was kicked off her apartment for one night and she started panicking.

"Is everything okay ?" asked Bo, when she noticed the confusion on Lauren's face.

"uh...yeah, Tamsin sorted things out with Evony but she told me that it would be better if I don't come home tonight and I really don't know where else I could go."

"You can stay here." Said Bo without hesitation.

"I...don't want to bother you."

"You're not bothering anyone." Smiled Bo."You can sleep on my bed and I take the couch."

"I'm okay with staying here tonight, but I'll be fine on the couch, don't worry."

"Your bed is huge Bo." Said Kenzi."You could both sleep on it."

"You have the same bed, Kenzi." replied Bo.

"I know, but I already have Streaky who takes the other side of my bed."

"Well...If you don't mind Lauren, we can share my bed tonight."

"I...don't mind at all." Said Lauren while she was trying hard to hide her anxiety.

She was going to spend the whole night, in a bed, with the woman she felt a huge attraction for. But whatever, they were just friends and friends can sleep in the same bed without it to be awkward, right ?

Lauren and Bo were in Bo's bedroom. The brunette searched in her closet a nightwear for Lauren. She picks up a pajama pants and a black tee-shirt with a unicorn on it where we could read "sparkle like a unicorn."

She handed the outfit to Lauren."I hope, it's okay."

Lauren examined the nightwear and smiled." It's perfect. I love unicorns."

"Good." Smiled Bo."You can change yourself here while I'm gonna change myself in the bathroom."

"Okay."

The two women stared deeply at each other until Bo breaks the silence."Well...I'm gonna go."

Lauren nodded and watched her go.

After she was done putting her nightwear on, Lauren heard a knock on the door.

"You can come in." She said.

Bo comes in the room, she smiled when she sees Lauren wearing her nightwear."Whoa...Its suits you better than me."

Lauren was speechless. Bo was even more stunning without makeup, she was wearing a short that showed off her beautiful legs and a tee-shirt who given her an awesome view of her perfect cleavage. _Stop Lewis, don't go there, don't be so superficial,_ she thought.

"You can go remove your makeup, if you want." Said Bo.

"Thank you." Smiled Lauren."I really hate sleeping with my makeup on."

When Lauren comes back in the bedroom ten minutes later, she found Bo under the sheets. "I wasn't sure which side of the bed you wanted to take...We can switch if you want."

"Don't worry Bo, I'll be fine here." Said Lauren, while she tucked herself under the sheet, on the other side of the bed.

Bo turned off the light, but the bedroom wasn't completely dark, we could still see the street light trough the window.

"Goodnight Lo." Said Bo.

"Goodnight." replied Lauren, who was almost certain she couldn't fall asleep so soon.

And she was right, after a few hours, Bo seemed asleep while Lauren changed her position for the tenth times of the night.

"You're alright ?" Bo asked.

"uh, yeah, I just have a hard time falling asleep, I'm sorry to disturb you...Maybe I should go on the couch."

"Lauren, relax."Said Bo while she took Lauren's hands in hers."You don't disturb me, I'm a light sleeper. I just wanted to be sure you were okay."

"I'm fine, I struggle with insomnia since forever...And it's worse when I'm in a bed I'm not use to."

"Do you know the cause of your insomnias ?"

"Not really." Answered Lauren."I think it's because I have a lot of anxiety issues and that make my brain unable to shut up, and I just can't peacefully wait to fall asleep, so I move too much and that's not helping."

"I understand." Said Bo with kindness in her voice."But you don't have to be anxious about anything, I'm here for you."

Lauren feels Bo drawing imaginary circles over the back of her hand while she spoke, that physical contact was enough to make her heart racing. "I know Bo, thank you for being a such good friend."

"You're welcome." Said Bo."Now try to get some rest."

When Bo wakes up this morning, she felt like something was unusual, first she wasn't alone, secondly, she felt a strange sensation of happiness in her chest.

She opened her eyes and noticed that she was cuddling Lauren, who was peacefully laid on her side while Bo was behind her, her arms wrapped around Lauren's waist. _I could get use to this, quickly._ She thought.

She smiled at this vision, Lauren has finally been able to fall asleep during the night, Bo was happy and relieve to know that Lauren was able to sleep with her. She didn't understand these feelings, it's not as if they were going to sleep regularly together. She felt disappointed after this thought.

She kissed Lauren's cheek before getting up from the bed, she was careful to not wake up her friend.

When Lauren opened her eyes this morning it's taken her a few second to adjust to her surroundings. She had to remind herself that she was in Bo's bedroom, in her bed, they had slept in the same bed. She had slept with Bo's arms wrapped around her.

Earlier this morning, Lauren awoke before Bo and noticed that the brunette had her arms wrapped around her, She never felt more safe that in this instant, she didn't want the moment to end. And so she kept herself from stirring and end up falling back asleep.

After she gets up and quickly get dressed, she joined Bo and Kenzi in the kitchen.

"Hey Lo, do you want to take breakfast with us ?" Asked Kenzi.

"No thanks." Smiled Lauren."I don't have the time, I have to go to work in less than thirty minutes and I need to pick up my things at the apartment before."

"Okay, another time." Said Kenzi.

Bo escorted Lauren to the door.

"Thank you again for last night." Smiled Lauren.

"No problem. I loved sleeping with you."

Lauren looked at her stunned, realizing the double meaning of her sentence Bo said."I mean...We should do more sleepover together...with Kenzi too."

Lauren nodded."Well, see you soon."

"Yeah...Have a good day at work." Said Bo.

"You too." Smiled Lauren before going.

When Bo closed the door, she found Kenzi staring at her suspiciously. "What ?" she asked.

"Nothing." Answered Kenzi."Well, I have to go to work too, I have a lot of dogs to feed this morning."

Kenzi takes her bag and kissed Bo's cheek before going.

After her work day, Tamsin decided to go grab a drink at the Dal like she was doing after almost everyday.

She was seated in front of the counter while she watched Bo cleaning the same glass since twenty minutes. "Are you okay ?" she asked.

"uhm ?" Clearly Bo wasn't really paying attention to whatever was going on around her in this moment.

"I'm asking you if you are okay, Bo." Said Tamsin with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine."Answered Bo quickly.

"You're sure ?" asked Tamsin."It's been over twenty minutes since you're wiping this glass. You're soon going to break it, if you keep doing this."

"Sorry." Said Bo while she puts down the glass."I just...I have a lot in my mind."

"You wanna talk about it ?"

After a few seconds of hesitation Bo finally asked."How did you realize you were attracted to women too ?"

"uh...Well." Started Tamsin who wasn't really surprise by Bo question."I just knew it, Sorry Bo, that's not really help you."

"This is not about me."Said Bo quickly."I'm asking for a friend."

"Really ?"

"Yeah."Said Bo."This friend, well...She always thought she was straight but a few weeks ago...She met a woman, they quickly became friends, but then I...she started feeling some stuff for her and that make her rethink some things about herself, and now...She kind of struggle to understand who she is and what she wants."

"I see." Smiled Tamsin. "Well, to be more precise I started realizing that I was into women when I met Lauren." She saws Bo frowning and quickly adds."This is not what you think. Nothing like that ever happened between us, we're like sisters. But I came from a little town and she was the first lesbian I met, and when I saw her dating girls I was like...this is something I could do. I talked to her about this and she helped me to understand that I was attracted to women and men and there was nothing wrong with that."

"Nice story… I wonder, how did you meet ?" asked Bo.

"I was eighteen. I was working in a library and you know the bookworm she is, so luckily for me one day, she ended up in the library where I worked, and that day I found the best friend I always looked for." Said Tamsin. "She helped me a lot when I had to move away from my parents house."

"If you don't mind me asking...Why did you have to move away from your parents ?" asked Bo."Did they had a problem with you being bi ?"

"No, not at all, they couldn't care less about my sexuality." Chuckled Tamsin."They didn't want me to be a cop, but that was what I always wanted to do...So I had to make my own choices to build the life I wanted. I still see them from time to time, but they're not really the kind of parents that cares, so whatever. I moved in with Lauren and we were roommates until she met the woman that is now her ex-girlfriend."

"Do you think there's a risk for Lauren and Nadia to be together again ?"

"I don't think so, and I hope this is never going to happen. Nadia treated Lauren like shit for ten years, she wasted enough time with her." Said Tamsin."I want Lauren to be with someone who truly deserve her. Someone like you."

"What do you mean ?" Asked Bo, slightly panicked.

"You know what I mean." Smiled Tamsin."Well, I gotta see my girlfriend now."

"Don't forget, tomorrow night there will be the Halloween party here, but don't worry, the theme is Superheroes, so you won't be scared." Chuckled Bo.

"Shut up, Dennis." Said Tamsin."And I'm not going to forget, I already have my suit ready."

Before going, Tamsin said."And Bo, tell your friend to not worry too much about what's going on in her mind actually. People don't care about people's sexuality as much as we tend to think, so she can do what she wants or being with whom she wants."

The next day, the Dal was crowded. It was the annual Halloween party, Kenzi was the one who chose the theme and everyone was dressed as Superheroes.

Kenzi was dressed as Captain Marvel while Bo was dressed as Wonder Woman. The two friends chatted comfortably when Crystal, the new barmaid of the Dal, who was dressed as Batwoman, interrupted them. "Do you know where Lauren is ?" she asked.

"She still hasn't arrived." Answered Bo."Why ?"

"Well…"Crystal hesitated a few seconds before saying."I have a crush on her, and since I feel more confident than usual in that suit, I was hoping I could try my luck with her tonight."

Bo didn't like this answer at all and she was trying hard to hide her anger when she says."I let you know, when she's here."

"Thank you, Bo...I really hope she likes me back." Said Crystal before going.

"Are you okay Bobo ?"Asked Kenzi."You don't look very happy to know Crystal has a crush on Lauren."

"Lauren is one of my closest friends, I want to protect her and Crystal is not really the most serious girl on the planet."

"Don't worry, Lauren may look fragile but she's a tough girl, she can handle herself." Said Kenzi."And look who are finally here."She adds when she sees Tamsin and Evony comes in.

Tamsin was dressed as Sara Lance and Evony was Ava Sharpe.

"I have no idea which superhero I'm supposed to be but Tamsin is the one who chose my suit."Said Evony."She says it goes well with hers."

"You both look great." compliment Kenzi.

"Lauren is not here ?" asked Bo.

"She's going to come soon." Answered Tamsin."She feels kind of insecure about her suit."

"And I absolutely don't understand why, She looks super hot in it." Said Evony."What ? It's true."She adds when she noticed Tamsin glaring at her.

"Whatever." Sigh Tamsin."How about we grab a drink ?" She says while she takes her girlfriend hands in hers and lead them to the counter.

After that, Lauren makes her entrance into the room, dressed as Supergirl. This sight was enough to take Bo's breath away.

"Hi." Lauren says shyly.

"Hi... wow, Lauren you're stunning !" Smiled Bo.

"I agree." Said Kenzi."You're probably going to steal a lot of heart tonight."

"Thank you...I can say the same thing about you two, you both look amazing."

"Everyone looks great here." Said Crystal after she joins them. "But you are the best of us, Lauren." She adds with a smile."Can I buy you a drink ?"

"uh..." Lauren was taken aback by this sudden proposition."Why not ?" She finally answered.

"Poor Crystal." Said Kenzi."I'm sure Lauren doesn't even realize she's flirting with her."

The hours passed by, Bo was happy to see that people behaved well and that no one seemed too drunk. But even with this good ambience, she wasn't able to enjoy the party.

She was behind the counter and she couldn't stop herself to watch Lauren and Crystal who seemed to get along pretty well. Both of them had a smile on their face while they chatted cheerfully with each other. Crystal couldn't stop touching Lauren at every occasion she gets and Lauren didn't seem to mind.

When she saw Crystal about to kiss Lauren, Bo felt like she was punched in the heart. She had to get out of here.

"Bruce, can you take my place here, please ?" She asked to the huge man.

"Sure." He accepted kindly.

She headed to the exit of the Dal quickly, trying to hold back her tears.

When Crystal softly put her hands on Lauren's cheeks and approached her face to hers, it didn't take long for Lauren to understand what was about to happen.

"I'm sorry." She says while she gently push Crystal away."I think we both misread each other intention."

"Oh..." Said Crystal, disappointed."You know, we don't need to have a serious relationship, we can just have fun, if that's what you want."

"uh...I...I appreciate you, but not like this, and I'm not the kind of woman who look for meaningless fling, I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize, Lauren. I understand." Said Crystal."I suspected someone already stolen your heart, and now I know I was right."

"Wha...What ? No, it's not..."

"You don't have to explain yourself, Lauren." Smiled Crystal."You can forget my bold move, I don't want things to be awkward every time you come here and I don't want Bo to kick my ass." She chuckled.

"uh..Okay." Said Lauren, she didn't really understand what Crystal was meaning.

"Well, I should go release Bruce and going back to work." Crystal says while she gets up.

Lauren nodded. She scanned the room, Bo was nowhere to be found. She sighed, she needed to take a breath of fresh air.

She goes outside. She was about to take a walk when she noticed Bo, who was seated alone on a bench.

She smiled at this vision, Bo was really the most beautiful woman on earth and Lauren couldn't stop looking at her.

She headed with determination in her direction and seated next to her.


	6. Chapter 6

Bo and Lauren were seated next to each other on a bench, the brunette seemed lost in her thought and Lauren wasn't even sure she noticed her presence. She decided to break the silence "Are you okay ?" she asked.

Bo looked up in her direction, she smiled softly "Yeah,I just...I needed some fresh air."

"I know what you mean." Smiled Lauren.

"Really ? You seemed to get along pretty well with Crystal." Said Bo, trying to hide the hurt she felt.

"Yeah, about that...She wanted us to get along too much." Lauren chuckled.

"And you don't want that ?" asked Bo.

"With her...Not really."

"Why ? She's pretty, nice and funny. I'm not sure she's into serious relationships, but you could've had fun."

"I know, and a part of me was tempted by that but I…I want the next woman I will be intimate with to be special to me." Said Lauren. "Even if Crystal would have wanted a serious relationship with me, that couldn't have worked. I don't want to get into a relationship with someone just to have the satisfaction of saying "Hey, I'm not single anymore." I want something real, something that would make sense."

Bo just stared deeply at Lauren, she didn't say anything, so Lauren adds."It's sound hopelessly romantic, isn't it?"

"No,uh...yeah, kind of." Smiled Bo."Do you think a relationship like this could exist ?"

"I always hoped so, and I'm starting to think it does."

Bo didn't know why, but she was speechless by everything Lauren said, but with them, gesture often speaks better than words, so Bo gently takes one of Lauren's hands in hers. She softly rubbed her thumb over the top of Lauren's hand and smiled at her friend.

"Bo, can...can I ask you a question ?" asked Lauren, unsure.

"You can ask me anything you want, Lauren." Smiled Bo.

Lauren takes a few seconds to think about the wording of her question and finally asked. "Have you ever met someone and instantly knew this person meant something to you ?"

Bo stared deeply into Lauren's brown eyes before answering."Maybe..."

After long seconds of silence where the two women were lost in each others eyes, Lauren gathered her courage and finally said "This is what I feel for you, Bo."

Seeing that Bo didn't react to what she said, Lauren started to regret what she said, even though, she meant every word.

"I should go." Said Lauren, before getting up from the bench.

As she started to walk away, Lauren felt a delicate hand gripping softly her forearm when she heard "Lauren… wait, please."

She turned around and faced Bo, who was staring at her with a smile.

She was about to say something when Bo slowly put her hands on each side of her cheeks and approached her face from hers before delicately putting her lips on Lauren's.

When their lips met for the first time, Lauren could feel her pulse coursing through each of her veins, her heart was beating so fast, and for once it wasn't her anxiety who caused that, no, instead, it was the happiness she felt at this very moment.

She lets Bo managing this first kiss, she still didn't fully realize what was happening and she didn't know what it meant.

Bo wrapped her arms around Lauren's neck while the blonde had her arms around her waist.

When Bo started to deepen the kiss and slipped her tongue into her mouth, Lauren couldn't help the moaning of pleasure who escaped her.

Bo tasted even better than Lauren thought, if that kiss confirmed one thing for her it was how much she fallen madly in love with Bo Dennis.

After a few minutes, Bo finally breaks this intense kiss, they were both breathless and speechless.

After gathering her thought, Lauren was the first to speak."Bo, wha...what does it mean ?"

Bo takes a deep breath before saying"I..I don't know Lauren, I just... It's been a while since I wanted to do that, I think."

"Well,I'm glad you did." Smiled Lauren."So...what are we for each other now ?"

"I don't know." Sighed Bo."But, I...I'm not sure we should be more than friends."

Lauren didn't know what to say, she didn't even know what to feel anymore, with the way Bo kissed her, Lauren couldn't believe she has been the only one who deeply appreciated that kiss.

Bo pulls away from Lauren before saying "I'm sorry, I should go."

"Bo, wait !" Said Lauren, but Bo didn't turn away, a tear fall down Lauren's cheek while she watched her go.

What she didn't know what that Bo cried on her way home too.

The days passed by, Bo and Lauren deliberately avoided each other. Their friends suspected that something must have happened between them, but for once they didn't press them and waited for Bo and Lauren to be ready to talk to them.

It was the girls night of the week at Bo and Kenzi apartment and Lauren wasn't there, no matter how much Tamsin tried to convince her to go, Lauren was firm, she didn't want to.

It was supposed to be a fun, relaxing evening, but it was actually the opposite. Bo didn't say a word while Tamsin was glaring at her, She couldn't stop thinking that she probably had hurt Lauren at the Halloween party, and when it comes to Lauren, Tamsin was like an overprotective sister ready to kick anyone's ass.

Evony and Kenzi talked about fashion like usual, Kenzi was thrilled to know that Evony was agreed to create a dress especially for her and for free. The two women headed to Kenzi's bedroom, Evony needed to take her measurement before doing anything.

Tamsin was ready to take advantage of her alone time with Bo to figure out what she did to her best friend.

But Bo breaks the silence before Tamsin had the opportunity to speak. "Go on, ask me what you want, I noticed how you glared at me this whole week."

"Okay. What did you do to Lauren ? I swear, if you hurt her, I will hurt you even more."

"Trust me, no one can hurt me more than I did." Said Bo, while she was trying to hold back her tears.

Tamsin could see that Bo felt as bad as Lauren, her voice softens when she says."You can talk to me Bo, I'm not going to judge you."

Bo wiped a tear who had fallen down on her cheek before saying."I kissed her."

"Wasn't it supposed to be a good thing ? What happened after that ? Did she push you away ? I can't believe in that."

"No, it's not her who messed up, it's me." Says Bo with a shaking voice."I got scared about what I feel for her and I ran away like a coward, and now I don't know what to do."

"Maybe talking to her would be a good start. I know her and she probably thinks she is the one who did something wrong."

"I don't know what to say, Tamsin. I don't even know what I want."

"It's okay, Bo." Says Tamsin while she gets closer to her friend and take her in a comforting hug."Take the time to understand your feeling but please don't wait too much."

"Thank you, Tamsin, for not kicking my ass."

"I can forgive you this time." Says Tamsin while she slightly pulls away from Bo."But the next time, I won't hesitate."

"Noted." Bo chuckled.

Evony and Kenzi come back in the living-room at this moment."Is everything, okay ?" Kenzi asked.

"Yes, Kenz', everything is fine." Said Bo.

"Well, thank you for the dinner." Says Tamsin while she gets up from the couch."But I think it's time we go home."

Tamsin and Evony get back to Tamsin's apartment where they found Lauren seated on the couch. She was crying while she was watching TV.

"I think you need to take care of your best friend before taking care of me." murmured Evony before kissing Tamsin's cheek.

Tamsin smiled at her girlfriend and watched her heading to her bedroom, before sitting on the couch, next to Lauren. She noticed that she was watching Legends Of Tomorrow, it was the same episode that she already watched multiple times this week.

"Why are you torturing yourself with this episode, again ?" asked Tamsin.

"Because it's making me feel...things." Answered Lauren while she wiped her tears. "Sara breaks up with Ava, when she still loves her, and Ava loves her too. I don't understand why some people act like this."

"It's a TV show, Lauren." Said Tamsin."Beside, they make up with each other a few episodes later."

"I wish it could happen in real life too." Lauren says, more for herself than for Tamsin.

"I spoke to Bo."

Lauren turn-off the TV and asked."What did she say ?"

"Not a lot." Answered Tamsin."She looks as heartbroken as you. Why didn't you tell me she kissed you ?"

"I'm still not sure if that's really happened or if it that was just a very realistic dream."

"From what she told me, it really happened." Tamsin chuckled.

"Did she also told you she ran away and left me wondering what I did wrong since then ?"

"Yes, she mentioned that." Said Tamsin."I think she currently blames herself a lot for that."

"I really don't understand what happened that night."

"I think she doesn't either. What did she say exactly ?"

"Well... after she kissed me, I asked her what does it mean, she told me she didn't know, but it's been a while, she had wanted to do that, and then she told me that she thinks we shouldn't be more than friends. But now I feel like we can't even being friends anymore and that's...sucks."

"I think you need to give her the time to understand what she feels for you." Said Tamsin.

"Maybe you're right, I just don't understand...She smiled at me before we kissed and after we done it, she looked...I don't know." sighed Lauren."Maybe I'm a bad kisser, and that's why she doesn't want more."

Tamsin chuckled."Lauren, I'm sure it has nothing to do with that."

Evony peeked her head through the door frame and says."Honey, if you want to be sure you're a good kisser, I'll be happy to check."

"It's okay babe, that won't be necessary." Tamsin chuckled. She started to get used to Evony tendencies to flirt with everyone, at the end she was grateful to know she was the only one lucky enough to see Evony's true personality.

"Sometimes, I really wonder how you can stand to be with a woman like that." Said Lauren.

"I love her." Smiled Tamsin."And I know she loves me too and she would never do anything to hurt me on purpose."

"You're lucky, Tamsin." Said Lauren."I wish I could have that, one day." she sighed.

"Give some time to Bo, and you will." Smiled Tamsin.

"I hope you're right."

"I'm always right Lo, you should know that by now." Smiled Tamsin. "Now, go to bed and try to get some rest. We have to get up early tomorrow."

"Why ?" asked Lauren, surprised.

"It's Thanksgiving." Answered Tamsin."We have to go at your parents house."

"Oh, right...I forgot about that."

Lauren was in her bed since one hour, she couldn't stop tossing and turning, her anxiety was at a high level and she has barely been able to get any sleep this week. She decided to light on the light and she took a book in the hope of relaxing her agitated brain.

She wakes up, the next morning with the light still on and her book lay on her chest.

She heard a knock on her bedroom door, followed by a voice, "Hurry up, sleeping beauty, we have to be in the car soon." It was Evony's voice.

Lauren sighed while she gets up, _"sleeping beauty, Evony said, "insomniac beauty" would have been more accurate,_ she thought.

Tamsin was driving the car since two hours, while Evony was on the passenger seat, her hand stroked slightly Tamsin's thigh.

"Stop distracting me." warned Tamsin.

"I can't help myself, you're so...perfect." Says Evony while her hand wandered further.

At this moment Tamsin was close to parked her car in a lonely street and letting Evony do what she wanted to do with her, but she had to remind herself that Lauren was on the back seat. "Please, stop. I have to focus on the road."

"Okay...I stop." Smirked Evony, but her hand still rested on Tamsin's thigh.

Evony looked behind her and noticed that Lauren was asleep."Does she have a sleeping problem ? " She asked.

"She's insomniac." Answered Tamsin."I'm always the one who drives when we travel together."

One hour later, they finally arrive at the Lewis house. Tamsin smiled at this vision, coming back to this house was her favorite times of the year. Lauren's parents couldn't be more different than hers. Archibald and Linda Lewis were the kind of parents everyone deserves to have, they were kind and caring and were able to move mountains to keep their family happy.

Tamsin parked the car at her usual place, then she turned her attention to Lauren who was still deeply asleep, she shakes slightly her best friend's shoulders."Lauren, wake up."

"mmmm" was all Lauren was able to say, her eyes were still closed, she didn't seem willing to wake up.

"She's probably dreaming of Bo." Says Evony while she gets out of the car.

"Bo...Bo is here ?" Asked Lauren when she opened her eyes.

"I'm afraid no, sorry." Said Tamsin."Come on, your parents are waiting for us."

Tamsin, Evony and Lauren entered the Lewis's house. Snowflake, the Samoyed dog, runs up to them.

At this moment Lauren's face light up with the most genuine smile she had in a week. "How's my favorite boy ?" she said while Snowflake keeps jumping on her.

"He still has the same energy than a puppy we just brought home."

"Mom."Said Lauren before taking her mother in her arms.

"My sweet girl." She says while she hugs Lauren tighter. "How are you ?"

"I'm good." she says, even if that wasn't totally the truth, being here was enough to lighten up her mood.

Linda Lewis was a blonde woman, with brown eyes, she looked like the kindest person on the planet. "It's good to see you, Tamsin." She says, before taking Tamsin in her arms. "And that's probably your girlfriend." She smiled while she was looking at Evony.

"Yeah…This is Evony" Said Tamsin.

"It's nice to meet you, Evony." Smiled Linda.

"You're really great at picking women, Tamy." Says Archibald after he comes into the room."You should take some notes, sweetie." He said jokingly to Lauren.

"In fact she..." Started Evony before Tamsin smacked her shoulder.

If there was one word to describe Bo Dennis mood right now, that would be "miserable." She had spent the whole week, blaming herself for the way she acted with Lauren, the last time she saw her. What kind of person kissed the one they have feeling for, only for running away and avoiding them afterward ? _Someone who have never felt such strong feeling for anyone, and who don't know how to deal with them,_ she thought.

Today was Thanksgiving, and for once, Bo was grateful to only have Kenzi and Trick as family, she wouldn't have stand to have to be surrounded by a lot of people while she would have to pretend she was happy. Her grandfather always kept the Dal opened on this day, he wanted his bar to be a safe place for those who can't spend this day with their family, so that, no one would feel alone. So he would be stuck working.

Which means there was only Kenzi left, Bo could see that her best friend started to get worried about her, but for once Kenzi holden back any question she could have, and waited for Bo to be ready to talk to her.

It was her day-off, she wasn't in the mood to go outside or talking to anyone, so she decided to watch a movie. She looked through her DVD's collection and found out the one Lauren left her, the last time they had a movie night.

"Frozen" Bo smiled when she takes the DVD in her hands. It was Lauren's favorite movie. She remembered clearly the night when they watched it, It was only the two of them this night, they were cuddled up together on the couch.

She remembered the tears who had fallen from Lauren's beautiful eyes at the end of the movie. She remembered how she softly caressed Lauren's cheeks while she wiped her tears. She remembered the proximity of their faces, Bo remembered how she almost kissed Lauren, and she would have probably done it if Kenzi didn't come back home early and had interrupted them.

Bo puts the DVD on, and this time, at the end of the movie, she was the one in tears, but unfortunately there was no one to wipe her cheeks. She was alone with her thoughts and her regrets, when she heard the door of the apartment opening.

It was Kenzi, Bo quickly wiped her tears and tried to regain her composure before her best friend found her in that state.

When Kenzi comes in the living-room, she noticed the state of her best friend and asked with concern in her voice."Are you crying ? What's happening, Bo ?"

"Nothing...it's just spring allergy."

"We're in november, Bo." sighed Kenzi, before sitting on the couch, next to her friend.

Bo didn't look at her best friend, but she could feel Kenzi staring at her. After a few seconds of silence, she finally said."Okay, you caught me, I was watching "Frozen" and this movie is super sad, Kenzi."

"I could have believed in that excuse if you didn't seem sad since the whole week."

Bo stayed silent again, but Kenzi didn't want to put this off any longer."Please, Bo, talk to me."

After seconds of silence Bo looked up in Kenzi's direction and finally said."I kissed Lauren." She saw Kenzi smiled at her and she felt safe enough to say."And I think I'm love with her."

"Thank you, You finally said it !"

"What ?" asked Bo, surprise."You didn't seem surprised. Why aren't you surprised by this ?"

"Well, after Evony mistaken you and Lo for a couple, I started noticing stuff between you two, and I really don't know how it's possible that I have missed it before." Smiled Kenzi, before asking."But I wonder...Have you felt that kind of feeling for a woman before ?"

"Not that strong." Said Bo."But I think I already felt attraction for women before, but I was scared by these feelings, so I just, buried them, I shoved them so deep down that I even forget they were there. But since I met Lauren, all these feelings keep coming back, with an intensity that I have never felt before, and this time I can't ignore what I feel."

"So, what's the problem ? " asked Kenzi. "I'm sure Hotpants loves you too."

Bo voice was shaking when she says "I feel like I messed-up everything we could have had. I ran away after we kissed and now I don't know what to do, and I'm just so scared, Kenzi."

Kenzi wiped a tear who had fallen on Bo's cheek before asking."What are you afraid of, Bobo ?"

"It's not because she's a woman, it's just, I have never felt that way before and I'm scared that I end up hurting her."

"I think you already did that." Said Kenzi."Sorry..." She adds when she sees the hurt on Bo's face.

"I'm just, not good when it comes to romance. If I try to avoid those kind of relationship, it's not only because I'm afraid to get hurt, that's also because I don't want risking to hurt anyone."

"Bo, romantic relationships aren't always easy, but if you are with the right person, no matter what happen, that will always be worth it."

"Maybe you're right." Said Bo."So, what should I do, now ? "

"You need to apologize for ruining your first kiss and then you tell her how you feel."

"I will have to wait, until she comes back in town."

"Or maybe you could, pull out all the stops, go at her parents house and make a huge romantic speech." Smiled Kenzi.

"You really think I should do that ?"

"I think, the quicker you do this, the better it will be for everyone, especially for Lauren."

Bo felt so relieved and couldn't resist to take her best friend in her arms."You are the Kenziest Kenzi ever!"

"You are the Elsa to my Anna." Said Kenzi while she hugs Bo tighter."No matter what you do or who you love, I'll always be there for you."

Bo kissed Kenzi's cheek before getting up from the couch."Okay, I need to call Tamsin first." She stopped herself in her track when she remembered."But it's Thanksgiving, I don't want you to be alone."

"Don't worry about me Bo." Said Kenzi."I'll go at the Dal and beside since we have Streaky at home I'm never alone."

"You're sure ?" asked Bo.

"Yes ! Go get your girl now !"

After a necessary phone call and a "you better not screw this up." from Tamsin, Bo has driving for three hours when she arrived at the Lewis house. It was already dark.

After she gets out of the car, Bo takes the time to look at her surroundings before heading to the door. Lauren often talked to her about the ranch her parents owned. Bo could only imagine how nice that must be to live in a place like this.

After taking a peek at the view around her, Bo took a deep breath and headed to the front door. She hesitated a few seconds before she finally decides to knock.

The door opened, Bo's heart missed a beat when she sees Lauren, who was even more gorgeous than usual, she was wearing a beautiful brown dress with a pair of high heels.

Lauren on her side, was stunned to see Bo, who was really the last person she expected to find here, when she heard a knock on the door. "Bo...Hi...Wha...What are you doing here ?"

 _She didn't sound mad, so at least, it's a good sign, thought Bo._ "Hi." She smiled."I need to talk to you, if you don't mind."

"It's been over a week since I wait for this talk." She said while she gets out of the house and closed the door behind her.

The two women stared at each other in silence."I thought you had something to tell me." Said Lauren who started to get impatient.

"Yeah...Sorry...I just don't know where to start...I want to apologize Lauren, for running away after we kissed, I just...wasn't ready to face what I feel for you."

"What do you feel for me ?" asked Lauren.

"I care about you...a lot. "Smiled Bo "I don't meet a lot of people who have a real impact on me, but you, Lauren Lewis, you changed me, for the better, and now, I can't imagine my life without you in it."

Lauren was speechless at Bo's declaration, she smiled and finally says."You mean a lot to me too."

"I don't know if that's necessary that I ask this question, but I need to." Said Bo before asking." Do you like me more than in a friendly way ?"

"Do I really need to answer this question ?" Lauren chuckled.

"Maybe not." Smiled Bo.

"Bo, I feel more than friendly feelings for you since a long time."Said Lauren. "I just didn't want to do anything about this because I didn't think you could be interested in me that way."

"I am very interested in you that way." Smiled Bo."So, if you are too, maybe, we could... see where our feelings could take us."

"Yeah...I think we could do that." Smiled Lauren. "I'm just curious...what happened between the first time we kissed and today to make you change your mind about this."

"I had an important talk with Kenzi, and Tamsin also helped me." Said Bo. "I also realized, that we should never be afraid to be exactly who we are, and that we should kiss the girl we want to kiss, and I just...I really wanna kiss you."

After her speech, Lauren's face light up with the brightest smile Bo has ever seen.

This time she was sure about what she was doing, when she slowly pulls Lauren in a loving kiss. Bo wrapped her arms around Lauren's neck and Lauren wrapped hers around Bo's waist while she pulled the brunette closer to her body.

After long minutes, they break the kiss slowly but their bodies were still close to each other. Lauren rested her forehead against Bo's while she says "Promise me, you're not going to run away from me this time."

"I promise." Smiled Bo while she caress softly Lauren's cheeks."You're stuck with me."

"I can live with that." Lauren chuckled.


	7. Chapter 7

Bo and Lauren were still outside the house, They were wrapped in each other arms, they couldn't stop smiling at each other and sharing kisses.

They were so lost in each other that they didn't hear the front door opening, until someone clear their throat.

They both slightly jumped at this unexpected interruption.

"Tamsin, wha...is there a problem ?" asked Lauren awkwardly, her happiness was visible on her face.

"No, no problem at all." She smiled, relieved to know her friends finally been honest with each other."Your mom is wondering where you gone and who was the last person who knocked. Should I send her here ?"

"No !" Exclaimed Lauren."We're coming now."

"Okay." Smiled Tamsin, before letting Bo and Lauren alone.

"You're ready ?" asked Lauren.

"To meet your parents, you mean ?" chuckled Bo, nervously.

"Don't worry, it will be fine." Smiled Lauren."They're gonna love you !"

Bo breathed deeply before saying."Okay, I'm ready."

Lauren smiled at her, she took Bo's hand in hers and lead them into the house.

It didn't take long for Snowflake to run up to them.

Bo smiled happily while she says."aww, he's so cute."

Lauren couldn't help the smile she had while she watched Bo stroking Snowflake's soft fur.

They were still standing in the corridor when Linda walked to them."Hi !" she says.

Lauren started the introductions."Bo, this is my mom Linda, and mom, this is Bo my…my..."

"Is she your new girlfriend ?" asked Linda, enthusiast.

"uh..." Lauren didn't know what to answer.

"Yes, Mrs Lewis. I'm her girlfriend." Smiled Bo.

"This is...Awesome !" Exclaimed Linda." But please, Bo, no Mrs here, you can call me Linda." she adds with a smile.

"Okay." Smiled Bo."I'm happy to meet you, Linda." she says while she handed her hand to Lauren's mom.

"Me too."Said Linda with a huge smile while she shakes Bo's hand.

A ring to the door interrupted them.

"You should go introducing Bo to your father, Lauren. He's gonna be so happy." Said Linda before going open the door.

"That went well." Said Bo with a sigh of relief. "I hope your dad will be as welcoming as your mom."

"Don't worry about that." Smiled Lauren."I just hope he's not going to make silly jokes."

"I hope it was okay to present myself as your girlfriend ?" whispered Bo, before Lauren opens the door of the living-room.

"It was more than okay." Smiled Lauren, before she took Bo's hand and lead them into the room.

"So, is Bolo a real thing ?" Smirked Evony, when she sees Bo and Lauren holding hands.

"Bolo ?" asked Lauren while she frowns.

"That's your shipname." Answered Evony, while she sipped a glass of wine.

"Kenzi is the one who found it." Said Tamsin. "She was actually very proud of herself, when she came up with it."

"Where is my dad ?" asked Lauren.

"I'm here, sweetie." Said Archibald as in came into the room."I just went to check the horses."

Bo heart started to race as she waited for Lauren to introduce her, she didn't know why, but meeting Lauren's dad felt more stressful than meeting her mom.

"Dad, I want you to meet Bo, my...girlfriend." Smiled Lauren.

"What are you intention with my daughter ?" asked Archibald, while he stared at Bo with defiance.

Bo swallowed hard, unable to utter a word.

Archibald burst into laughter before saying."I'm kidding, young lady. Besides, I already know, Tamsin would kick your ass for me, if you ever hurt Lauren."

"You bet, I would !" Exclaimed Tamsin.

"I know I can always count on you, Tamy." Smiled Archibald, before turning his attention back to Bo."It's a pleasure to meet you, Bo."

"I'm very happy to be here." Said Bo, a little more relaxed than previously.

Archibald smiled and says to Lauren."Well, this is what I call, an upgrade, sweetie."

Lauren sighed at her father's remark, while Tamsin couldn't stop giggling.

Linda comes back in the living-room with her sister Mary, her niece Ciara, and Hale who is Ciara husband.

Lauren was happy to see her cousin again, she and Ciara use to be close when they were younger, but unfortunately, when they grew-up, life started to part them. Still, they always loved seeing each other and were grateful for occasion like Thanksgiving who allowed them to stay in touch.

She was also happy to introduce Bo to everyone, even if their relationship were very new, saying "my girlfriend" when she talked about Bo, Lauren knew it was something who would never fail to make her happy.

The dinner was going well, After the stressful part of meeting Lauren's family passed, Bo relaxed quickly, everyone was so kind and even if Bo was very happy to be here, a part of her was sad to not have known what a "real" family looked like until today,even if she was grateful to have her grandfather who always took care of her. She also thought a lot about Kenzi and really hoped that her best friend wasn't alone tonight.

Bo and Lauren were sitting next to each other, their hands couldn't stop brushing against each other and they knew it wasn't accidental every time.

They both couldn't be more grateful that in this moment. Bo was relieved to finally have been honest with herself and with Lauren. While the blonde on her side, even if she was happy, still had a lot of things on her mind and she couldn't stop the fear that Bo could eventually step back again. But every slight physical contact she shared with Bo was enough to reassure her, she knew that what she had with Bo was real and she was decided to trust her.

After the end of the dinner, Mary, Ciara and Hale said their goodbye to others while Bo was ready to help Lauren's mom doing the dishes until Linda stopped her kindly. "Enjoy the rest of your evening, Bo, you're our guest." She said with a smile.

"I'm going to help you, Darling." Says Archibald while he gets up.

"Your parents are adorable, Lauren." Smiled Bo."You're lucky."

"I know." Said Lauren."I told you, they were going to love you."

"Well, I'm good at charming the member of the Lewis family." Said Bo, humorously.

Lauren smiled at her, she really wanted to kiss Bo now, but she didn't want to risk to draw too much attention on them, so she slightly bit her own lips in the hope of making her urge go away.

It was a gesture that didn't go unnoticed by Tamsin who asked "Do you want us to leave you two alone, so, you can make out like horny teenagers ?"

Lauren cheeks blush in embarrassment while Bo says jokingly pointing at Evony and Tamsin."As if you two are better."

"Whatever." Said Tamsin."I'm gonna check if Linda and Archibald need help."

"I come with you, babe." Says Evony while she gets up and follows Tamsin in the kitchen.

"So, now that we're alone..." Smiled Bo. "Would it be inappropriate if I'd kiss you in your parents' living-room ? "

"It would not be inappropriate at all." Says Lauren with a smile."In fact, that's even would be recommended."

After this answer Bo didn't take long to pull Lauren in a loving kiss.

After they break the kiss Bo says."As much as I love your mom's cooking, nothing tastes better than you."

Lauren blushes before saying."You are smooth."

She was about to kiss Bo again, until she heard Evony's voice."Get a room !"

They slightly moved away from each other after this reflection while Tamsin gets back from the kitchen giggling before she hugs Evony from behind and kissed her neck.

"And they say we're the one who need a room." sighed Lauren.

After this, Linda make her entrance into the room and says."Actually, we should all get to bed. Family Diners are great, but exhausting."

Lauren opened her bedroom door and hold it, letting Bo entering into the room before her. "You're a gentlewoman." the brunette says.

"For you, always." Smiled Lauren.

Bo scanned Lauren's bedroom, she smiled before saying."It's cute, this place looks a lot like you."

"It didn't change a lot since I moved from here when I was twenty."

Bo gets closer to Lauren, she was about to kiss her when she suddenly remembered. "Oh shit, I didn't take anything with me. I don't have any nightwear."

"I guess, you will have to sleep naked, then." Lauren chuckled until she saw Bo tense-up."I'm kidding, Bo, I'll lend you a nightwear."

Lauren gives a quick kiss on Bo's lips before pulling away from her before opening her closet. "Let's see, what I have for you." She says while she searched a nightwear for Bo.

After pulling away a blue pajama pants with white stars on it and the top that come with it, Lauren handed it to Bo and says."It's not as cool as the one you lend me…But I hope it will do it."

"Don't worry." Bo says while she took the nightwear."It's perfect."

Bo and Lauren were peacefully laying on the bed, the blonde was on her back while the brunette's head rested on her chest.

Lauren stroked lightly Bo's hair, wondering how she even gets so lucky to have this wonderful woman in her arms.

A loud moaning who was coming from another room disrupted the atmosphere the two women were in. They both know it was coming from Tamsin and Evony's bedroom.

Surprise by this noise, Lauren stopped stroking Bo's hair while the brunette couldn't help a giggle before asking, "Aren't they afraid your parents hear them ?"

" My father is a very sound sleeper and he snores loudly since forever, my mom has to wear earplugs every night."Lauren Answered."Tamsin knows that, so, we're the only one who can hear them, and I guess they don't mind that."

"They probably think it could give us some idea." Bo chuckled, before she felt Lauren tense-up.

Bo got up slightly before saying."It was a joke, Lauren. I don't expect us to do anything tonight."

"Sorry...I have been with the same woman for ten years, it's probably sound silly, but the idea of having sex with someone else, even if I really want to do that, feel like a first time for me."

"It's not silly at all." Smiled Bo."I understand what you mean. Besides, it's gonna be a first time for me too, and I want our first time to be special."

"I don't want you to feel pressured to do anything, Bo." Said Lauren.

"I don't feel pressured at all." Smiled Bo, before looking deeply into Lauren's eyes and putting her palm softly on Lauren's cheek. "I lo...want you, all of you."

Lauren smiled, she noticed that Bo almost tells her she loved her, but it was probably too soon for declarations like this, the most important thing was that they both knew they felt the same way about each other. "I want all of you, too." She says.

"Good." Smiled Bo."I really think that what we have is too precious and special to risk being wasted. I want to wait until the time is right."

"I agree with you, Bo. And when the time will be right, we will both know it, Besides, it's already our second night together." Lauren chuckled.

"Yeah, it is." Smiled Bo."But this one is better."

"Really ? Why that ?"

"Because, I can do that." Says Bo, before putting her lips on Lauren.

Lauren savored the taste of Bo's lips,she entangled her hand in her girlfriend's hair when the brunette slowly slipped her tongue into her mouth.

After they break the kiss, they rested their forehead against each other before Lauren starts chuckling.

"What ?" Asked Bo.

"You know when you ran away after the first time we kissed, I spent days worrying that I was a bad kisser and that's why you didn't want me."

"I can assure you, you don't have to worry about that." Bo chuckled. "I kissed a lot of people and I can tell that you are the best of all."

"Well, I can't say that I kissed a lot of people, but I also think that you are the best kisser I ever had." Smiled Lauren.

"I hope I won't be disappointing for the rest." Bo chuckled.

"Don't worry about that." Said Lauren before yawning.

"That's the sign that we should try to sleep." Says Bo before turning-off the light.

They both lay on their sides, face to face while their hands found each other under the sheets.

Lauren stretched before she opened her eyes, She was the first to wake up, and it has been a long time since she has slept that well.

She looked next to her, brunette hair was displayed on the pillow. She smiled at this vision, Lauren knew she would never stop to be amazed by Bo's beauty. She was also relieved to know that the events of yesterday haven't been just a very beautiful dream.

She looked at the alarm clock, it was already 10 A.M. They didn't plan to go home until tomorrow, so they still have the time, but Lauren wanted to show the ranch to Bo, she remembered when Bo had told her she never did horse riding and how much she regretted that, so Lauren was decided to make one of her dreams come true.

She stroked softly Bo's hair before putting a loving kiss on her cheek.

She saw the brunette stirring slightly, but she didn't seem willing to wake up. She mumbled something that Lauren didn't understand and put the sheets over her head.

Lauren chuckled at Bo's attitude and take off the sheets of Bo's face."Wake up, my love. We have an amazing day to spend together."

"Amazing, how ?" Asked Bo with a pout.

"Amazing, like, you and me together, doing horse riding." Smiled Lauren.

"Really ?" Asked Bo, excitedly.

"Really." Answered Lauren while she was about to kiss Bo until the brunette stop her by moving slightly away.

"I haven't brushed my teeth yet ." explained Bo.

"I don't care." Lauren chuckled.

"But I do. It's our first morning as a couple, I want it to be romantic."

Lauren chuckled before opening the drawer of her bedside table.

She took a box of mint lozenges and handed one to Bo before putting one in her mouth.

"Are we good now ?" Lauren asked with a chuckle.

"Yes." Smiled Bo before kissing Lauren.

Lauren smiled into the kiss, she really could get used to morning like that.

After getting up, Bo and Lauren were in the kitchen to take their breakfast.

Bo was amazed by all the choices she has, Linda already took the time to cook waffles and pancakes for everyone.

She also had the choices between maple syrup and all the different sort of jam.

"I wish we could live here forever." Says Bo while she took another bit of her pancake.

Lauren chuckled while she watched Bo, her thought wandered at the sight of her girlfriend licking the maple syrup from her own fingers.

"Maple syrup taste amazing, but that let my fingers sticky." She says while she gets up to wash her hands.

Lauren was snapped back to reality by Snowflake, who tried to get her attention and put his front paws on her thighs.

She smiled at the adorable dog and stroke his furry head.

"Do you mind if I call Kenzi, before we go to see the horses ?" Asked Bo.

"Not at all." Smiled Lauren.

"I'll be right back." She said before going in the garden.

She dials Kenzi number and she didn't have to wait long for her best friend to pick up the phone.

"So, Bobo, How does it go ? Please tell me your not drinking your sorrows in a bar."

"No, Kenzi." Bo chuckled."I'm still with Lauren, we plan to get back tomorrow."

"So, I take, Bolo is canon now." Bo could hear Kenzi smile through the phone as she spoke.

"You know, Kenzi, sometimes I really feel we don't speak the same language, But whatever." Bo chuckled. "If what you mean is that Lauren and I are a couple, then it's a yes."

"I'm happy for you, Bo."

"Thank you, Kenzi."Said Bo."How was your thanksgiving ? I still feel guilty to have let you alone on this day."

"Don't be, I had a good time, I wasn't alone."

"Really ? Are you back on the dating territory ?" Bo asked, surprise.

"I wouldn't say that, he's just a friend, it's nothing serious. Whatever, I have to hang up."

"Okay, see you tomorrow."

"Yes, have a good day in the unicorn land." Says Kenzi before she hang up the phone.

Bo chuckled at Kenzi last remark, she was right, since yesterday she really felt in the unicorn land.

Bo and Lauren were dressed to do horse riding when they stumbled on Tamsin and Evony into the corridors.

"Hello lovebirds." Said Tamsin. "How are you ?"

Before they could answer Evony asked."How was your night ?"

"Less noisy than yours." Answered Bo.

Tamsin blushes in embarrassment while Evony says."We don't have to apologize to follow our desires. You both should do the same."

Tamsin chuckled before she takes Evony hands and lead them outside the corridors.

Bo and Lauren arrived at the stable a few minutes later.

Lauren smiled when she sees her favorite horse," Come here, I want you to meet someone." She says while she takes Bo's hand and lead to the horse box.

Lauren enters into the horse box, and wasted no time to cuddle the animal. "This is Belle, she has been my best friend before Tamsin was." she says while she stroked the snout of the horse."

Really ?" asked Bo, who was still outside. "How old is she ?"

Lauren takes a few seconds to think before answering,"I don't remember exactly, but I'd say...Almost twenty."

"She's beautiful." Smiled Bo.

"She's even more beautiful when you look at her closer." Said Lauren."Are you scared of her ?"

"No, I'm not scared, I just...never been that close to a horse before."

"We don't have to ride today if you don't want to." Said Lauren, kindly.

"I want to...But...maybe not alone." Said Bo, shyly.

"I'll go behind you." Smiled Lauren.

"Thank you."

"That's what girlfriends are for." Smiled Lauren."Besides, I want that to be an enjoyable experience for you. That's the all points after all."

Bo finally enters the box and wrapped her arms around Lauren's waist before saying with a smile."You are the best girlfriend ever."

"You deserve the best." Smiled Lauren, before kissing Bo's lips quickly. "But before you're ready to be on the back of a horse, you need to feel safe enough to stroke her nose."

Bo hesitated a few seconds, but when she felt Lauren took one of her hands in hers that was all the strength she needed to reach out Belle's snout.

She slowly put her hand on Belle's snout and smiled when she stroked it.

"You see, you're safe." Said Lauren while she puts her hand behind Bo's back.

"I think I'm ready to ride her, with you." Smiled Bo.

"I didn't say she was the one we were going to ride." Said Lauren while she gets out of the box horse, followed by Bo "Belle is incredible, but she is also very stubborn and as much as I love her that would be safer for both of us to take another horse."

"Okay, I trust you." Said Bo while Lauren closed the door of the horse box.

"Maybe, you could choose the one you want and I tell you if it's a good choice." suggested Lauren.

"Okay...So...Let's see." Said Bo while she looked at every horse of the stables. "This one." She says, pointing a beautiful white horse.

"Aslan." Smiled Lauren."That's a good choice."

They entered the horse box, Bo was much more confident than previously. She slowly stroked Aslan's snout."I think I've made a new friend." She smiled.

Outside the stable, Lauren finished saddling up the horse while Bo watched her with admiration.

"Wow...You really know what you're doing !" Bo exclaimed.

"I have a lot of experience." Said Lauren."You'll get there too, one day."

"I will be happy if I ever feel safe to ride alone."

"Well, Aslan is good to go. Are you too ?" Lauren asked, handing one of her hands to Bo.

"With you, I am." Smiled Bo, while she takes Lauren's hand.

Lauren helped Bo to get up on the horse. "Don't worry, I won't let go of you." She says when she felt the brunette tense-up.

After Bo was secured on Aslan's back, Lauren who still had the brunette's hand in hers, gets up on the horse too.

She placed herself behind Bo's back and took the horse's reins that she placed in Bo's hands.

"Are you sure ?" Bo asked, slightly panicked.

"Yes, don't worry, I'm with you." Lauren says while she puts her hands over Bo's. "Are you ready ?"

"Yes." Said Bo, before Lauren started giving to Aslan the signal that he could start walking.

Twenty minutes later, they arrived at the amazing lake, close to the Lewis's house.

Lauren dismounted from the horse and helped Bo to step off too.

They both sat on the grass, before Lauren asked, "So, what did you think of your first ride ?"

"It was amazing." Smiled Bo."Thank you, Lauren."

"You're welcome." Smiled Lauren."Do you think, you could be on Aslan's back alone when we will get back home ?"

"uh, maybe, why ?"

"It's just not really recommended to be two on a horse back." Explained Lauren.

"Oh… you should have told me, we, I mean...I would have made an effort to ride alone."

"Don't worry, Bo. It was only for a short walk, so it's okay." reassured Lauren. "But I would rather like not doing that two times, especially on the same day."

"I think I trust Aslan enough to be alone on him." Said Bo. "If you're still close to me."

"I will make sure you don't fall, don't worry." Smiled Lauren.

They both watched Aslan drinking the water from the lake in a comfortable silence, until Bo turned her attention to her girlfriend and noticed that Lauren couldn't stop ripping-off the grass.

"This poor grass didn't do anything to you." Bo chuckled.

Lauren stopped what she was doing before saying, "I can't help myself, every time I'm sitting on the grass, I have to...Whatever, it's probably because I never know what do to with my hands."

"Well, I guess, we should try to keep your hands busy, then." Bo says while she approached Lauren in a sensual way.

Lauren didn't waste any time and captured the lips of her beautiful girlfriend with her own, while Bo took one of her girlfriend's hand in hers.

After Lauren slipped her tongue in Bo's mouth, the kiss became quickly heated, and before she realized it, she was now lay on her back while the brunette was on the top of her, and slowly kissed her neck.

The more Bo's lips explored her neck, the more Lauren started panting. When the brunette reached the pulse point of her neck and licked it slowly, Lauren couldn't help the moaning who escaped her.

Before she could feel embarrassed, Bo mouth found hers again. Their tongues slowly danced against each other, while one of Bo's hands stroked shyly Lauren's waist over her clothes.

Even if they were both fully clothed, Lauren could already feel herself melting under Bo's touches and kisses.

Bo on her side, could feel her heart racing, she had become addicted to Lauren's taste and smell and she really couldn't wait to have more, but she also knew that now wasn't the right time for this.

She pulled away from Lauren before saying, panting,"I think we should stop now."

"Is there a problem ?" Lauren asked, worried.

"No, don't worry." Said Bo. "Gosh...Lauren, I want you, so much. But I feel that now is not the right time for...that."

"You're right, it's too cold to lose our clothes." Lauren chuckled. "Do you want us to go back home ?"

"Yeah..." Smiled Bo.

Lauren gets up from the grass and handed one her hands to Bo.

Bo smiled before taking Lauren's hand in hers and getting up, feeling Lauren's skin against hers was enough to make her heart racing again.

Lauren's helped Bo to get up on Aslan's back.

After she was comfortable, Bo asked,"You're sure you don't mind walking ?"

"With you by my side, I don't mind anything." Smiled Lauren.


	8. Chapter 8

Three weeks had passed since Thanksgiving, Bo and Lauren kept getting closer, even if they were both busy with their respective jobs and couldn't spend as much time as they wanted with each other. But every moment they spend together was wonderful.

Evony and Tamsin also spend a lot of times together these last weeks and rarely slept a night away from each other.

Kenzi also seemed to date someone, but she was very secretive about that, so no one knew for sure. Bo hoped her best friend would open up soon to her about that.

Bo was the first the wake-up this morning, she opened her eyes and smiled when she sees her beautiful girlfriend deeply asleep between her arms.

Lauren's sleeping problems seemed to get better and Bo couldn't be more happy about that.

She felt Lauren stirring in her arms and kissed her cheek before saying,"Morning, beautiful."

Lauren smiled and turned around to face her girlfriend."Morning, love." She says before giving a quick kiss on Bo's lips.

"You seem to sleep better these last weeks." Bo says while she caressed Lauren's cheeks softly.

"Yeah." Smiled Lauren."Since we started dating, it's better."

"Good." Smiled Bo.

"What time is it ?" Lauren asked.

Bo watched the alarm clock who was behind Lauren and said,"7.30 A.M"

"I have to be at work at 9." Lauren said, before getting up and opening her closet for searching clean clothes for her workday.

"Do you have the time to take a breakfast with me ?" Bo asked with a loving smile.

"Let me get dressed and I join you in the kitchen."

Bo smiled while she watched Lauren in her nightwear, disappearing into the bathroom.

She really had fallen in love with Lauren Lewis and hoped she would find the right time to say those words for the first time soon.

Bo finished to spread peanut butter on a toast, when she felt two arms softly circling around her waist.

"Are you making my breakfast ?" Lauren asked.

"Yes." Bo answered."I just spread peanut butter on a toast, it's nothing big."

"It's perfect." Said Lauren, before kissing Bo's cheek and sitting in front of her, behind the kitchen counter.

"I also made your coffee." Bo says while she handed a cup to Lauren.

"You're awesome." Smiled Lauren.

"Are you free tonight ?" Bo asked.

"Yes." Smiled Lauren."Do you have something in mind ?"

"Yeah...Would you like to go out on a date with me ?"

"It's been weeks since we're dating, Bo."Smiled Lauren. "You don't have to ask me out for getting me to spend time with you."

"I know...It's just, as you say it's been weeks since we're dating, and we never had a real date and that's bugging me because, Lauren, you deserve to be with someone who take you out on a romantic date and give you a goodnight kiss on your doorstep."

Lauren was speechless, no one ever took her on a romantic date before.

Bo misread Lauren silence for a no, and try to have a neutral voice when she says."It was stupid, forget about that."

She turned around, trying to hide her disappointment when she felt Lauren's arms around her, she placed a kiss on her shoulder before saying,"Please, Bo, look at me."

Bo turned around to face Lauren, who looked at her softly, before putting her hands around Bo's face and saying,"Nothing would make more happy than having a romantic date with you."

Bo smiled and said."Amazing. Can I pick you here at 8, tonight? "

"That's perfect." Lauren says, before kissing Bo's lips lovingly.

It was Bo's day off, She didn't have anything to do, besides, waiting for the time to get ready before her date with Lauren tonight.

She decided to open her laptop to do some "research" as she liked to call it in her mind.

Her attention was so grabbed by what she was reading that she didn't hear the front door opening, neither did she noticed Kenzi coming behind her, until she heard the voice of her best friend, "Did you lose yourself in the land of smutty fanfictions ?"

Bo jumped and looked behind her, she glared at her best friend and asked,"Please, can you announce yourself when you came home ?"

"Why? So, you can hide what you're reading ?" Kenzi giggle before sitting next to Bo, on the couch

"I was doing… scientific research." Bo says while she closed her laptop and put it on the table in front of her.

"Sure, scientific research." Kenzi chuckled."You really start talking like Hotpants."

"I'm serious, Kenzi. I need to prepare myself to know what to do when...you know."

"What ? You mean you still haven't done bam-chicka-wow-wow ?" Kenzi asked, surprise.

"We had a few occasions, and a lot of makeout sessions, but every time I step back before we do it." Explained Bo. "And I'm afraid that if I keep pushing back this moment, Lauren starts thinking that it's mean that I don't want her, and that couldn't be more untrue...I want her, so badly."

"I don't need that much detail." warned Kenzi. "But why did you step back if you want to do it ?"

"I'm afraid to make a fool of myself. I have never been with a woman and I'm stressed that I won't do...things right."

"I'm sure it's not that complicated." Kenzi chuckled."Especially if you really want to do it."

"So why do I keep worrying about that ?"

"Because that's not only your first relationship with a woman, that's also your first relationship with someone you love. And you're afraid to mess-up."

"You're probably right." Said Bo. "It's also because, Lauren is special and I want our first time to be special. I want to be sure it's the right time."

"Bobo, when you are with the right person, it's always the right time."

Her workday over, Lauren was coming back home. After she entered the apartment, She heard her cell phone ring, she took it out of her bag and saw it was a text message from Tamsin.

_I'm going to spend the night at Evony's, this way you will be free for your after-date with Bo ;) Xoxo._

Lauren sighed and checked the hour, before putting her phone on the table. It was already 6 P.M, Bo was going to pick her up at 8, she needed to start getting ready quickly.

After taking a hot shower, Lauren was standing in front of her closet only with a lace black panties and the bra that go with it.

She didn't have a lot of choices when it comes to the kind of clothes to wear on a date, but she wanted to make sure to pick-up the perfect outfit for this special day.

She knew Bo's favorite color was blue, so, she opted for a dress of this color with long-sleeve, the dress stopped above her knee and the season was too cold to get outside like this, so she added black tights to complete her outfits.

Her outfits and her makeup done, only the choice of her shoes was left.

Lauren smiled when she saw her pair of dark blue slippers who matched perfectly her dress.

She takes a look at herself in the mirror, she was satisfied with the result and pleased to have gained some confidence in herself.

Bo contemplated her wardrobe since at least one hour and she had changed her outfit multiple times and she still didn't find what to wear for her date with Lauren.

She knew Lauren didn't care a lot about her clothes, but Bo wanted this date to be special and hoped that at the end she would tell Lauren how much she loved her.

"Kenzi, I need help !" Bo shouted to her best friend.

The brunette entered Bo's bedroom a few minutes later, "What's up Bobalicious ? Streaky is not happy that you disrupted his daily massage."

"I'm sorry about that, but I need you more than him right now." Said Bo. "I don't know what to wear for my date with Lauren."

"I never see you so nervous about a date." sighed Kenzi. "You already have her heart, so matter what you wear, she's gonna love it."

"I know, but...I really want to be stunning tonight."

Kenzi smiled at her best friend before searching the perfect outfit.

After a few minutes, Kenzi takes out a gorgeous red dress out of the closet, "Wear this with your pair of black high heels and you're gonna be perfect."

Bo took the dress in her hands and smiled,"Thank you, Kenzi."

"You're welcome." Smiled Kenzi."I'm here for everyone when it came to fashion emergency."

Lauren was sitting on the couch while she patiently waited for Bo to pick her up, when she heard someone knocking.

She gets up to open the door and smiled when she sees her dazzling girlfriend, "Wow, Bo you're...Wow."

"I can say the same thing about you, my beautiful." Smiled Bo. "Are we good to go ?"

"Yes. Where are you taking me ?" Lauren asked, while she closed the door.

"You'll see." Smiled Bo.

About fifteen minutes later, they finally arrive at the place Bo wanted to take them, the brunette gets out of the car and hurry to the passenger's door before Lauren could open it herself.

"Wow, you really put out all the stops tonight." Lauren says while she gets out of the car.

"You deserve it." Smiled Bo.

Lauren takes a look at her surroundings, she didn't exactly knew where they were, so, she looked up at the restaurant sign.

"One taste away." She reads out loud. "What a strange name." she chuckled slightly.

"I think it's suits us well." Smiled Bo. "I also picked up that place because I know you don't like fancy restaurants and this one is small and simple but the foods is yummy, so i figured out that you'll feel more comfortable here than elsewhere."

"Thank you for being so thoughtful, Bo." Lauren says, before kissing tenderly the beautiful lips of her incredible girlfriend.

Bo gets lost in the kiss and couldn't resist her wants to deepen it.

When Lauren allowed Bo's tongue to collide with hers, the brunette couldn't stop the moaning that escaped her.

Bo savored the exquisite taste of Lauren and was suddenly hungry for something other than food.

Bo breaks the kiss before she lets her urge consume her, even if Kenzi told her, "when you are with the right person, it's always the right time." The front of the restaurant on a street when there was a lot of people who passed by, definitely wasn't the right time and place.

"Let's go inside." Said Bo.

"Yes, I'm starving !" Lauren says while she took one of Bo's hands in hers.

"Me too." Bo says while stares at her gorgeous girlfriend without Lauren noticing.

They were both sat at a table close to the window, when a waitress came to them,"May I take your orders ?" She asked.

"Yes, I will take garlic fingers with donair sauce." Lauren says while she read the restaurant menu before looking at Bo."And you, my love ?"

"uh...I'll take the same things."

The waitress nodded before leaving them alone.

"You know, I really like when you call me, my love." Bo says with a smile.

"Really, my love ?" Smiled Lauren.

"Yeah, it's the first time someone calls me that."

Lauren puts her hand over Bo's on the table before saying,"Then, I will never stop, my love."

Bo smiled lovingly at her girlfriend, she has never been more happy than these past weeks and was so grateful to have someone like Lauren in her life every day.

Lauren looked at the window who was next to them, before saying,"I'm sure the sky is full of stars tonight."

"We could go stargazing after the dinner if you want ?" Bo proposed.

"Stargazing on a date ? That's so cheesy." Lauren chuckled before saying with a smile,"But I don't mind being cheesy with you."

A few minutes later the waitress came back with their orders.

"Well, Bon Appetit." Said Bo.

"You too." Smiled Lauren.

After they finished their meal, Lauren asked,"Do you want a dessert ?"

"Uh...mmm...Yeah...Why not ?" Bo babbled.

She couldn't stop all the inappropriate thoughts that came into her mind when Lauren talked about,"having a dessert."

Unaware of Bo's thoughts, Lauren asked,"What do you want ?"

Bo took the restaurant menu in her hands and read the desserts part before saying,"mmm...I'll take...Nanaimo Bars. What about you ?"

"Butter tarts, that's my favorite dessert." Lauren answered.

When Lauren took the first bit of her dessert and slightly moan, Bo couldn't stop her inappropriate thoughts to come back into her mind.

Hoping Lauren wasn't conscious of the fire who was raging through her mind and body, Bo tried to replace her hunger for Lauren by her dessert.

She finished quickly and was back at staring at her wonderful girlfriend with so much lust in her eyes that this time, it didn't go unnoticed by Lauren.

"Are you okay, Bo ?" Lauren asked, amused.

"mmm...Yeah...I'm good."

"Do you still want to go stargazing ?"

"Yes, why I wouldn't want anymore ?" Bo asked with a frown.

"I don't know, but...you could have other things in mind."

"I have a lot of things in mind actually." Smirked Bo."But it will be better to go stargazing first. You can go waiting for me outside while I pay the bill."

"Why would you be the one who pays ?" Lauren asked.

"Because I'm the one who asked you out." Smiled Bo.

Bo and Lauren walked down the street, holding hands, when they found a bench who could give them a perfect view of the sky full of stars.

"Let's sit there !" Bo says while she leads them to the bench.

They were sitting close to each other, looking at the stars, while Bo drew imaginary circles over the back of Lauren's hand.

"Do you know the name of the stars ?" Lauren asked.

"Well, I know this one." Bo answered while she pointed at the shiniest star of the sky.

"Really ?" Lauren asked, surprise. "What is that ?"

Bo stared deeply at her beautiful girlfriend before answering with a smile,"Lauren Lewis."

Lauren frown,"What ?"

"That's the name of this star." Bo says, pointing at the shining star.

Lauren giggle at this answer before Bo says,"I'm serious, this is your star, I bought it for you."

"Excuse me, you bought me a star ?" Lauren chuckled.

"Well, more technically, I named it after you." explained Bo."Because no matter, I much I wish I could take it off from the sky and put it in your hands, I can't."

Noticing that Lauren didn't say a word and just stared at her, Bo adds,"You don't believe me...I have the official papers that proves it in my bag."

Lauren stopped Bo from taking her bag and says with a smile,"I don't need a prove, I trust you, I just have a hard time believing that someone took the time to give me a such meaningful gift."

"Well, I told you I wanted to give you a romantic date." Smiled Bo.

"You definitely can't do more romantic than that." Smiled Lauren."But what give you the idea for this original gift ?"

"Well, I wanted a special gift to tell you how much you are important to me and you shine even brighter and are even more beautiful than a star." Bo says, staring deeply into Lauren's brown eyes. "You are the shiniest star of my sky, Lauren Lewis."

Lauren was speechless at Bo's declaration and couldn't stop the tear that fall down on her cheek.

Bo wiped Lauren's tear before caressing her cheek slowly,"I'm sorry, I didn't want to make you cry."

"Don't worry about that." Lauren chuckled."It's a happy tear."

Bo smiled before Lauren puts her hands around her girlfriend's face and kissed her lovingly.

Bo wrapped her arms around Lauren's waist and pulled her closer to her body.

The two women savored this magic kiss under a sky full of stars.

When they started to feel breathless they both break the kiss at the same time, but refusing to lose the close proximity they have at this instant, they were still holding each other.

They stared deeply into each others eyes with a smile when Lauren asked,"Why are you so amazing, my love ?"

Bo smiled at her girlfriend while she put one of her hands on Lauren's cheek, before saying,"Because… I love you, Lauren Lewis."

"Really ?" Lauren asked with shining eyes.

"Yes, I do." Smiled Bo.

After this declaration Lauren couldn't resist her needs to taste Bo's lips again.

She pulled her girlfriend in kiss full of love before resting her forehead against Bo's and saying,"I love you too."

Bo smiled before taking her girlfriend in her arms and holding her close to her heart who was beating faster than usual.

"I hope it's me who have that effect on you." Lauren chuckled.

"You are the only one who can have that effect on me." Smiled Bo.

They stared in silence at the shining stars of the sky until Bo noticed that Lauren started shivering.

"Are you cold ?" Bo asked.

"a little."

"Do you want us to go back home ?"

"I don't want to leave this place." Lauren says, staring at the sky.

"Don't worry, we will have a lot of night together to look at the stars." Smiled Bo."Besides, it's starting to get late."

"What time is it ?"

"Almost midnight."

"Let's go back home, then." Lauren says while she gets up.

"Don't worry, our romantic date is not over yet." Bo says, taking one of Lauren's hands in hers. "We still have a beautiful kiss on your doorstep to do."

"That's right." Lauren chuckled.

Arrived at Lauren's doorstep, Bo says,"Well, I guess this is the moment our romantic date is supposed to end."

"Yeah... I guess it is." Smiled Lauren."Thank you for tonight, You have really given me the best date of my life."

"You're welcome, as I said, you deserved it." Smiled Bo.

They stared deeply at each other with a smile on their face, before Bo puts her lips on Lauren's.

Lauren smiled into the kiss before she deepen it and slipped her tongue in Bo's mouth.

Bo pulled her girlfriend closer to her body, while Lauren entangled her hands in the brunette's hair.

They kissed for long minutes, their tongues danced against one another until they break the kiss and rested their forehead against each other.

They pulled away slightly before Lauren asked,"Now that you given me a goodnight kiss on my doorstep, would you like to come in ?"

"For one last drink ?" Bo asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Or something else." Lauren chuckled.

"Do we have the apartment for ourselves tonight ?"

"Yup."

"I'll be happy to follow you, then." Bo says, before Lauren opened the door.


	9. Chapter 9

After she closed the door of the apartment, Lauren asked,"Do you want anything to drink ?"

Bo stared at Lauren while she took-off her jacket, her throat suddenly dry at the breathtaking sight of her wonderful girlfriend. In the hope of quenching her thirst, she says,"A glass of water, please."

One glass of water later, Bo and Lauren were sitting on the couch, staring at each other shyly, none of them seemed willing to make the first move.

"Did I tell you how much you're gorgeous in that dress ?" Bo asked.

"Yes, and thank you." Smiled Lauren."You are also absolutely breathtaking, my love."

"Kenzi picked the dress."

"I don't know why, but I'm really not surprised by that." Lauren chuckled.

Bo started to move closer to Lauren, she puts a lock of blonde hair behind her girlfriend's ear, and rested her palm against Lauren's cheek.

"You truly are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." Bo says staring deeply at her girlfriend.

Lauren smiled at her girlfriend before she moved closer to her and kissed her lips tenderly.

The kiss became quickly heated after the brunette licked sensually her girlfriend's lips and slipped slowly her tongue in Lauren's mouth.

Bo wrapped her arms around Lauren's neck while she blonde caressed gently her girlfriend's thighs until she felt the brunette started to shake lightly.

Lauren slightly pulled away before asking,"Do you want us to stop ?"

Bo was breathless when she says,"No... I want you Lauren...so much. But we can wait if you're not ready yet."

"I am more than ready." Smiled Lauren. "But you're kind of shaking, and I don't want you to feel pressured to do anything."

"I don't feel pressured." Bo says in an assured tone."I'm just...nervous."

"And I can understand that." Smiled Lauren while she caressed Bo's cheek."I'm nervous too. It's normal to feel that way before a first time. I just wanted to make sure that you really want to have sex with me."

Bo kissed Lauren's lips before staring deeply at her and saying,"I want more than having sex with you, Lauren... I want to make love with you."

Lauren smiled softly at her girlfriend before saying,"Let's move to my bedroom then, making love on the couch is not really romantic for a first time."

"And I don't think Tamsin would be okay with this." Said Bo.

"Probably not. But that would be a payback for all the times I stumbled upon her and Evony."

"Really ? How many times that's happened ?" Bo chuckled.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." sighed Lauren, before getting up and handing one of her hands to Bo.

Bo smiled before taking Lauren's hand and following her into her bedroom.

After, she closed the door of her bedroom, Lauren moved closer to Bo and sensually kissed her while her hands caressed the incredible body of her girlfriend over her dress.

"You can take it off if you want." Bo whispered, breathless.

Lauren was eager to do that and didn't waste any time before finding the zipper of Bo's dress and quickly worked on taking off the stunning red dress, revealing the magnificent body of the brunette who was still partially covered by red panties and a bra of the same color.

"You're so beautiful." Lauren says softly while she devoured her girlfriend with her eyes.

Bo loved having that effect on Lauren, she slightly bit her lips before saying,"Even if I love this dress, thank you for picking up my favorite color by the way...I really would like to see you out of it."

Lauren smiled at Bo's remark before taking off her dress and her black tights.

Bo was stunned at the sight of Lauren, who was only covered by lace panties and bra. She didn't have any word and the only thing she could do what showing to her girlfriend the effect she has on her.

She pulled Lauren in a passionate kiss, their tongue danced against each other for long minutes, before Bo pulled away from Lauren's mouth and kissed all along her neck.

"I take that... you're not disappointed by me." Lauren murmured, eyes closed.

"I don't know how it's possible to be disappointed by what I have in front of me." Bo says before she leans down to kiss Lauren's chest who was still covered.

While Bo kept kissing and licking between Lauren's breast, the blonde couldn't stop the groaning that escaped her and says in a husky voice, "Bo, please...can we move to the bed...I don't think I can't keep standing there much longer."

"As you wish." Bo says, taking Lauren's hands in hers and guiding them to the bed.

Lauren didn't waste any time and captured Bo's lips with her own while her hand find the clasp of Bo's bra."Can I ?" She asked.

"Yes...Please." Bo panted.

Her bra gone, Lauren could finally discover Bo's boobs who were the sexiest she has ever seen.

"Wow." Lauren says before leaning down to kiss the valley between them.

After giving a sweet kiss on Bo's lips she whispered, "Lay down."

Bo did as Lauren said, she lay down on her back while the blonde placed herself on the top of her. She was magnified by the sight of her girlfriend who appeared so confident and looked forward to see what Lauren had in store for her.

Lauren started kissing her neck while she massaged gently her boobs. She twirled softly Bo's nipples between her fingers whilst her mouth kept lowering down.

Encouraged by Bo's high-pitched moans, Lauren took one nipple in her mouth and sucked it gently while her other hand worked on pleasuring Bo's other boob.

She did the same thing with the other boob, and kept playing with them, until Bo's whining let her know that she needed more.

Her mouth kept lowering down, she kissed her abdomen and continued her journey to Bo's stomach,

She was now close to Bo's panties who was completely drenched, Lauren didn't need to touch them for knowing that, she could already smell Bo's arousal.

Bo looked at her, waiting eagerly for her next move.

Lauren asked silently the permission to remove her panties.

Bo accepted with a nod.

Lauren removed Bo's soaked panties and settled herself down between her legs while the brunette spread them wider to give her a better access.

Lauren licked her lips at the sight of her girlfriend, so ready and open for her.

Even if she couldn't wait to taste Bo's juice, she wanted to take her time and give her the best orgasm possible.

She leaned her face down between Bo's legs and started kissing and licking her inner thighs who were already flooded by her moisture.

Lauren kept getting closer to the place Bo's needed her the most but she was still careful to not go there yet.

She wanted her girlfriend to be even more excited and wet before doing the task she craved to do.

"I love you Lo, but please...stop teasing me." Bo moaned needy.

"Anything you want, my love." Lauren says before taking her first lick on Bo's pussy.

"mmmm." Bo hummed in pleasure.

Lauren smiled against Bo's pussy, inhaling deeply her scent before taking a long slow lick up and down.

She takes her time to lick at the full length of Bo's pussy back and forth, moaning at the scrumptious taste of her girlfriend, she committed enthusiastically to the task.

When she felt Bo was warmed up enough, she softly kissed her clit before drawing circles all around it with her tongue.

Bo whimpered harder while her legs started to shake.

Lauren grabbed her hips, keeping her in place as she took Bo's clit in her mouth and sucked it gently at first, and then, she increased the suction before stopping.

"Nooo...what did...you." Bo panted.

Lauren stopped Bo's complaint by plugging her tongue deep into her, gathering as much liquid as she could, savoring the sweet taste of her girlfriend. When she felt Bo nearing her peak, Lauren licked and sucked her inner lips for a while before going back to her clit.

Bo entangled one of her hands in her girlfriend's hair when Lauren rolled her tongue over the brunette's clit before sucking it again.

"Oh...mmm...Lo...Lauren" Bo gasped as her orgasm was hitting her.

Lauren wiped her mouth and face with the back of her hand, before sliding over the full length of her girlfriend to be face to face with Bo, who still had her eyes closed while she tried to catch her breath.

Bo opened her eyes and smiled,"Wow..." was the only thing she was able to say

Lauren kissed her lips tenderly before slipping her tongue in her mouth.

After they break the kiss, Bo says, "You don't taste the same way."

"I taste like you." Lauren chuckled.

"That's hot." Bo says before pulling Lauren for another kiss.

"Do you think you can take more, my love ?" Lauren asked.

"If you can give me even more than that...yes."

Lauren wasted no time and plunged slowly one finger into Bo and started to thrust it in and out. Bo was so damp that she easily slipped two other fingers and pressed her thumb on Bo's clit while she kissed her neck and sucked at her pulse point.

"mmmm...Gosh..." Bo whimpered as she felt the peak of her second orgasm about to hit her.

"Come for me, my love." Lauren purred while she took one of Bo's hand in hers.

Bo clenched on Lauren's hand as her whole body twitched while her orgarsm was submerging her.

After a few seconds, Bo struggled to catch her breath when Lauren asked,"Are you okay, my love ?

"mmmm...yeah" Bo panted."I...I've never felt that good."

"I know what you mean." Lauren chuckled.

"I barely touched you."

"This is not what is important." Lauren says."Making love to you has been one of the most incredible thing I have ever done."

"But I want to make love to you too." Bo says determined."And I'm the only one completely naked right now and I start to feel embarrassed."

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about." Lauren chuckled."But whatever you want to do now...I'm yours."

"Okay...It's my turn to top you now." Bo smirked before unclamping Lauren's bra and placing herself over the blonde.

The sight of Lauren's naked chest was mouth watering to Bo, she stared deeply at her girlfriend before saying,"You are breathtaking."

She captured Lauren's lips with her own before lowering her mouth down to kiss her chin and then her neck.

She buried her face between Lauren's breast and breathed deeply her scent before putting her palms on each of her boobs.

"Gosh...Lauren it's feels so good to touch you." Bo says in a breathy voice.

"It's feels so good...when you touch me." Lauren panted.

Bo lowered her head and traced a circle all around Lauren's nipple with her tongue before she took it in her mouth and sucked it gently.

Lauren gasped at this sensation while her body started to writhe, the pleasure she had felt when she made Bo came twice and the exquisite things her girlfriend was doing right now, aroused her even more, she desperately needed to have the ache between her legs relieved.

Sensing the distress of her lover, Bo was about to touch her lower when she asked,"Can I touch you here ?"

"Yes...please." Lauren groaned.

Bo slipped her hand into Lauren's panties, she moaned when she felt how much her girlfriend was dripping wet.

She lightly massaged Lauren's clit with one finger, that was enough to make her whining more.

"Please...More." Lauren panted.

Bo started to draw circles around Lauren's clit, she keeps doing that for long minutes before rolling the tip of her finger more firmly on it.

After long minutes of teasing, Bo finally plunged one finger into Lauren, with how she was drenched, Bo knew she could easily take another finger.

She thrust two fingers in and out for a few minutes while her palm was pressed against Lauren's clit.

Lauren's body was quivering when she started to rock her hips against Bo's hand and it didn't take long for her orgasm to submerge her.

Bo waited for Lauren to calm down completely before removing her hand from her panties.

"ooh...That was...mmmm" Lauren panted.

Bo took off her hand from Lauren's panties and licked her fingers, cleaning her girlfriend's arousal from them,"mmmm...that's better than maple syrup."

Lauren chuckled before saying,"that was amazing."

"I agree and I really can't wait to have more." Bo says before pulling Lauren into a passionate kiss who concluded their wonderful night perfectly.

Bo was the first to wake-up this morning, she stretched her legs slightly before opening her eyes.

She couldn't help the smile that took place on her face when she noticed Lauren's head buried in the crook of her neck while she had her arms wrapped around the brunette's waist.

Even if a part of herself was disappointed the season was too cold to sleep naked, so, they were both wearing pajama. She couldn't wait to feel the soft skin of her girlfriend against her, and the events of last night, even if they had been perfect, definitely left her greedy for more.

She stroked Lauren's hair lovingly and felt the blonde stirring before she slowly opened her eyes.

"Morning, love." Lauren says in a raspy voice.

"Morning beautiful, You really start to sleep more than me." Smiled Bo.

"What can I say, you exhausted me last night." Lauren says while she stretched and positioned herself on her back.

Bo chuckled before approaching herself from her girlfriend and asked,"Well, are you well rested now ?"

"Yes...Do you have something in mind ?" Lauren asked with an eyebrow raise.

"Yeah...I would like to...umh...I really don't know how to say that..." Bo babbled as she blushed.

Lauren softly puts one of her hands on Bo's cheek before saying,"You can tell me anything, my love."

"Well, it's about something you did last night, that I would really like to try but...umh...but I'm not sure how doing it and...Gosh, that's so embarrassing." Bo says before hiding her face in her pillow.

Understanding what Bo was referring to, Lauren chuckled before caressing Bo's hair and saying,"You don't have to feel embarrassed about that or anything, and you can try it... if you want."

Bo takes her face off of her pillow before saying,"What if I do it wrong ?"

"Don't worry about that." Smiled Lauren. "And don't be afraid of disappointing me, that's could never happen."

"Okay..." Bo says before slowly putting her lips on Lauren's.

After they break the kiss, they rested their forehead against one another, before Bo started to kiss Lauren's neck while her hands started to wander under the blonde's pajama top.

She tickled lightly Lauren's waist before raising her hands to her stomach and then she reached her abdomen."Can I take your top off ?" Bo whispered.

For answer, Lauren took off her pajama top herself, Bo didn't waste any time and started to kiss above her breast.

It didn't take long before Lauren starts panting under Bo touches and kisses, even if they were a couple only since a few weeks, Bo already knew all the right place and way to touch her.

Bo lowered her kisses and was now taking care of her boobs while her hands caressed her stomach and started to be very close to the waistband of her pajama pants.

Bo wrapped her lips around Lauren's nipple and licked it slowly, before sucking it gently, making Lauren moan.

She did the same thing with her other boob, before lowering her mouth and kissing Lauren's abdomen. She took her time, savoring the addictive taste of Lauren's skin, before descending to her stomach.

She slowly took off Lauren's pajama pants and was pleased to not see any panties.

She bit her lips at the sight in front of her, and put her hands on Lauren's hips while she started to kiss her thighs while Lauren spread her legs wider.

Bo settled herself down, between Lauren's thighs, surprised that she didn't feel more nervous about what she was about to do, instead she felt even more aroused.

She decided to start the same way Lauren did last night and lowered her head to kiss Lauren's inner thighs.

When she heard Lauren wheezing and saw how much her pussy was glistening because of her wetness, Bo knew that now was the right time to give her more.

She started by giving a kiss on Lauren's pussy, making the blonde twitches at this contact.

Not wanting to rush this, Bo took the time to bury her face between Lauren's thighs and breathing deeply her arousal, before taking a long slow lick, savoring the scrummy liquor of her lover.

"Is that right ?" Bo asked, still a little unsure about what she was doing.

For only answer, Lauren puts one of her hands over the back of Bo's head and gently bring her back to the place that she needed her.

That was the only thing Bo needed to gain confidence in her skills. She kept licking Lauren's pussy up and down slowly, for long minutes and couldn't help the moaning that escaped her at Lauren's exquisite taste, she definitely craved more now.

She plunged her tongue deeply into Lauren, making the blonde gasp while her body started quivering.

Bo puts her hands on Lauren's thighs to keep her in place, before licking her inner lips and slowly making her way to her clit, she teased the bundle of nerves by rolling her tongue lightly on it before drawing circles all around it. When she felt Lauren's clit was sensitive enough, she wrapped her lips around it and licked it, before sucking it gently.

Lauren whimpered more while her thighs shook harder and her all body writhed.

Bo backed off of Lauren's clit and started to lap at her center, before teasing her entrance and plunging her tongue with fervor into her.

"Oh...Bo...That's so goood." Lauren groaned.

Bo smiled against Lauren's pussy, proud of the effect she had on her. She thrust her tongue in and out for long minutes, before making her way back to Lauren's clit and licking it slowly, before she accelerated the pace of her licking.

Then, she slowed down and wrapped her lips around Lauren's clit and started to suck on it, gently at first. Until she felt Lauren nearing her peak and increased her suction.

"mmm...Bo..." Lauren whimpered as her orgasm was hitting her.

Bo kept lapping at Lauren's as she came down, gathering and cleaning as much arousal as she could, and then she finally moved her head from between Lauren's thighs and kissed her stomach, wiping her mouth and her chin in the process.

Bo smiled at the sight of her girlfriend who was still trying to catch her breath after her orgasm.

She kissed her cheek before Lauren asked breathless,"You're sure it's the first time you do this ?"

Bo chuckled before saying,"Does it mean that I was good ?"

"You were more than good...You were amazing." Lauren says before pulling Bo for a passionate and loving kiss.

Their foreheads were rested against one another when Lauren says,"You are amazing...And I love you."

"I love you too." Smiled Bo.

After a lovely passionate morning and a hot long shower, Bo and Lauren were eating out in a coffee shop, close to their building.

The food was yummy and the two women enjoyed this peaceful ambience while Lauren couldn't stop staring at Bo with a huge smile on her face.

"Why are you looking at me like this, beautiful ?" Bo asked with a smile.

"I'm just happy." Smiled Lauren."I never thought that I could have met someone like you, even if I always dreamed of that, but I didn't thought someone like you could even exist. I'm just so grateful to be here and to have you in my life."

Bo was speechless at Lauren's declaration, she felt the same way and with all the wonderful moments they already had shared together, She wasn't really surprise that Lauren felt it too. But still, she was conscious about how much they were lucky to have found each other in the vastness of the universe.

She smiled softly at her girlfriend before asking,"Is that the moment you ask me to marry you ?"

"As much as I love you, I think it's too soon for this." Lauren chuckled."It's too soon to even move in together."

"You're right, I was just kidding." Smiled Bo."Besides, who's say that you'll be the one doing the proposal ?"

"Well, we'll see when this moment will happen." Lauren says with a smile, before asking,"So, what do you want to do this afternoon ?"

"Well, since the weather is not the best." Bo says while she watched the snowflakes who were falling behind the windows of the coffee shop. "How about we go back at your apartment and binge-watch a TV show while we cuddle each other under a soft blanket ?"

"I like the way you think, my love." Smiled Lauren.


	10. Chapter 10

After her workday, Lauren was on her way home.

The road was very busy and the traffic very slow, which gives her the time to admire all the Christmas decorations that has been installed all over the town while she driven.

Christmas has always been Lauren's favorite time of the year, she and Bo still didn't discuss their holiday plans, but Lauren really hoped Bo would be agree to spend them with her at the Lewis's ranch.

After she arrived at the building she parked her car at her usual place before putting her beanie on her head and getting out of the car.

Lauren really loved these weather, she enjoyed feeling the snowflakes falling on her, which was probably the reason she had called her parents' dog "Snowflake." She smiled at the thought of the adorable Samoyed dog who really looked like a fluffy snowball, she couldn't wait to see him again.

After a few minutes, she finally decided to head to the building before getting a cold.

When she entered the apartment, she was surprised to find Tamsin on the couch reading a huge book. "Since when you're reading ?" she asked.

"Since Evony convinced me to participate in her book club." Tamsin answered, still focused on her reading.

Lauren giggled while she took off her jacket and her beanie.

"What's so funny ?" asked Tamsin with a frown.

"Nothing...I'll never would have thought that you would make so many efforts for someone." Lauren answered. "We met in a library but as far as I remember you were never able to focus enough to read a huge book."

"I was younger, now I'm more...wise and that's make me able to enjoy a good book." Tamsin says while Lauren sits on the couch next to her. "And that's make Evony happy, so that's a bonus."

"As long as you don't do it only for her it's okay, because trust me changing who you are for someone is not really healthy." Warned Lauren.

"And you know what you're talking about when it comes to unhealthy relationships." Point out Tamsin.

"Indeed." Lauren says, relieved to know she was now in the best kind of relationship she could have dreamed of.

"It's not one sided, I also get Evony to participate in stuff that really interest me. We took our first kick boxing class together last week. She had a lot of fun."

"Good." Smiled Lauren, before getting up from the couch.

"You're going somewhere ?" Tamsin asked.

"Bo is working tonight, so I wanted to see her a little, before she takes her shift at the Dal."

"You come back after ?" Tamsin asked and Lauren could hear a slight worry in her voice."I mean you take your dinner here...with me ?"

"If you want to, yes." Lauren answered."Is there a problem ?"

"No, it's just...I miss you." Tamsin says as she looked down.

"Tamsin..."

"I know... you and Bo are together and I'm so glad for you because no one deserves to be happy more than you." Tamsin says while she looked up in Lauren's direction. "And I also spend a lot of times with Evony but...I miss my best friend sometimes."

"Why didn't you tell me ?" Lauren asked, feeling guilty to have put her best friend aside these last weeks.

"You look so happy, I didn't want to ruin your mood." explained Tamsin. "And I didn't want to sound selfish either."

"Oh, Tamsin...I'm so sorry." Lauren says before rushing to take her best friend into her arms.

Tamsin tightens up her grip on Lauren while she says."Don't be sorry...I don't want you to feel guilty to be happy."

"No matter how much I'm happy, I should always pay attention to my best friend." Lauren says. "And no matter how much we both like spending times with our respective girlfriends, we should always make some time only for the two of us."

"You're right." Tamsin says relieved to have removed this off of her chest.

Lauren smiled before slightly pulling away from her best friend, "So how about I go make out with my girlfriend for like...thirty minutes and then I get back here, so we could have a good dinner and watch Disney movies."

"I'd like that...a lot." Smiled Tamsin.

"Okay, so let's do this." Lauren says before kissing Tamsin's cheek and heading to the front door. "I will be quick."

Lauren headed to Bo and Kenzi apartment,her girlfriend told her a few weeks ago that she was always welcome here so it was useless to knock before come in,

She entered the apartment and as often she found Kenzi sitting on the couch playing video games while Streaky was peacefully asleep on her lap.

"Hey Lo ! You come to see Bo I guess ?"

"Yup. Is she..."

"She's in her bedroom, she got out of the shower a few minutes ago, so, if you're lucky enough she won't be fully clothed." Kenzi says. "Should I put my earbuds on to avoid an embarrassing situation ?"

"We're going to keep it soft today, I promise." Smiled Lauren before going to Bo's bedroom.

After she opens the door, she found her girlfriend only covered with a jeans and a bra.

"I have a feeling of déja-vu." Lauren says while she stared at her perfect girlfriend, thinking about all the things she would like to do her right now.

"We've come a long way since the first time you saw me like this." Smirked Bo, while she moved closer to the blonde and closed the door behind her before taking Lauren's hands and pulling her into the bedroom.

"It's true. Now I can do that." Lauren says before kissing lovingly the delicious lips of her girlfriend.

Bo could feel herself melting with that kiss and couldn't resist her desire to deepen it.

She licked Lauren's lips before the blonde opens her mouth, letting their tongues dancing against one another, while Lauren wrapped her arms around Bo's neck and the brunette pulled her girlfriend closer to her.

"mmm." Bo hummed after they break the kiss."I really could never get tired of doing this."

"I know what you mean." Smiled Lauren before she leans down to kiss all along Bo's neck.

Encouraged by Bo's breathing who started to be faster and panting, Lauren lowered her kisses on her chest.

She started kissing above her breasts before descending to the valley between them where she alternated between licking and kissing while her hands caressed Bo's waist.

"mmm...oooh." Bo moaned loudly.

"I thought you were supposed to keep it soft ?!" Kenzi shouted from the living-room.

Lauren stopped herself in her track and stared at her girlfriend who struggled to get back to reality.

"We should stop before it becomes too heated." Lauren says, even if she really didn't want to stop at all.

"I think it's already heated." Bo says, breathless.

Lauren chuckled before saying,"I will make up for this later, my love."

Bo smiled at her girlfriend before kissing her tenderly,"I can't wait."

"Me neither."Smiled Lauren."But you really need to put a shirt on now."

Bo giggled and finished getting dressed under Lauren's eyes who was mesmerized by the beauty of her girlfriend.

"As much as I love you shirtless. You really are stunning like this too." Lauren says while she stared at her gorgeous girlfriend.

"Thank you." Smiled Bo.

"And now I can focus to ask you something I've been meaning to for a few weeks." Lauren says.

"You start to worry me." Bo says, before sitting on the bed.

"It's nothing to be worried about." Smiled Lauren while she sits next to Bo and took one her girlfriend hands in hers. "What are your plans for Christmas ?"

"uhm...Nothing big." Bo answered. "Trick keeps his tradition to have the Dal opened in case someone need to have a safe space, so maybe Kenzi and I will keep him company or either we will just have dinner here."

"What do you think about...spending Christmas with me at the ranch ?" Lauren asked."Of course Kenzi is invited too...I'll understand if you rather stay with..."

Bo silenced her girlfriend with a sweet kiss, she rested her forehead against Lauren's and says, smiling,"I couldn't dream of a better Christmas."

Bo was close to finish her shift at the Dal, but before going home, she really wanted to talk to her grandfather about her Christmas plans, she also wanted to tell him that she was dating Lauren before he figured that out by himself.

She came behind the counter where her grandfather poured some wine in a glass and asked,"Can I talk to you ?"

"Of course." Answered the old man.

After a few seconds of silence where Bo took the time to think about the wording of what she wanted to say, she breathed deeply and says, "It's about Lauren...we're dating, she's my girlfriend and I love her."

Trick smiled at his granddaughter before saying,"I know, Bo."

"You know ? How ?" Bo asked, surprise.

"Well, I wasn't sure, but... since she came in town I noticed that you looked... different, but it's after Thanksgiving that I figured out, I have never seen you so happy."

"I have never been so happy, it's true." Smiled Bo."We're going to spend Christmas together, unless you really need me here..."

"I can handle the Dal just fine, it won't be very busy... I want you to live your life, Bo, you deserve it."

"Thank you Trick." Bo says while she took her grandfather in her arms."For everything."

When Bo came home after her shift, she found Kenzi asleep on the couch with Streaky laying on her stomach.

The TV was still on and we could still hear the music of her video games playing. Bo tried to not make too much noise when she turns off everything.

But unfortunately for her, she tripped over one of Streaky's toys and fallen on her knees."Ouch !"

This was enough to wake-up Kenzi,"What's happen ?" She asked as she straightened, Streaky purred while he stepped off of the couch.

"Your damn cat spread his toys everywhere." Bo grumbled.

"It's not Streaky fault if you can't stay on your feet." Kenzi says.

Bo sighed before Kenzi asked,"You look kind of moody, what happened ? Did you fight with Hotpants ?"

"No, I was ecstatic until I fall on my knees." Bo says while she sits next to Kenzi. "Everything is amazing with Lauren, she asked me to spend Christmas with her, you're invited too...I even told Trick that I'm dating Lauren and turns out he already knew."

"Which is not surprising, everyone can see that you and Lo, that's the real deal. Do my damn cat is invited too ?"

"You know I didn't mean it." Bo says."I love Streaky, not as much as Lauren does but still. You can even invite your boyfriend if you want."

"Our relationship is still very new and not serious enough to spend Christmas together."

"You could at least tell me who he is."

"If that's become serious, you will be the first to know."

"All right." Bo says while she gets up from the couch. "Now go in your bed, sleeping on the couch is not healthy for your back."

Kenzi sighed before getting-up and taking her cat in her arms before going to her bedroom.

A few days later, Bo, Lauren, Tamsin and Evony were outside the building, waiting for Kenzi to join them, so they could get in their cars and start the three hours drive to the Lewis's ranch.

The brunette arrived, charged with Streaky who was secured in a cat transport case, "Sorry for the tardiness, Streaky wasn't cooperative."

Tamsin gets in her car while Evony placed herself on the passenger's side.

Before starting the engine, Tamsin says, "Babe, I know we're alone in the car, but please try to not distract me."

"Okay...I promise to behave correctly." Smirked Evony.

"Really ?" Tamsin asked with an eyebrow raise.

"Yup, and since we are alone..." She murmured in Tamsin's ear."We'll could still take a break somewhere."

"That's my girl !" Smiled Tamsin, before starting the car.

Bo placed herself in the driver's seat, while Lauren was on the passenger's side and Kenzi installed herself on the back with Streaky on her side.

Bo stared at her girlfriend with a smile when Kenzi exclaimed, "Bobo, could you stop all this eye-sexing-loving and start driving ?!"

Bo was snapped back to reality while Lauren's cheeks blushed.

Three hours later, Bo, Lauren and Kenzi were the first to arrive at the Lewis's ranch.

When she sees the immense house and the wonderful surroundings, Kenzi exclaimed, "Wow...This is incredible !"

"I know." Smiled Lauren, who already felt so good to be back here.

After they get out of the car, Lauren took one of Bo's hands in hers and led them to the front door.

When they entered the house, the first member of the family to welcome them was of course Snowflake, the enthusiast dog.

Kenzi grabbed Streaky's transport case more firmly before Lauren says, "Don't worry, Snowflake is as friendly with animals than he is with humans."

Kenzi relaxed after these words, but she still wasn't ready to let him out.

When they entered the living room, they found Linda, watering the plants.

The woman welcomed them with a bright smile before rushing to take her daughter in her arms."I missed you so much, sweetie."

"We saw each other last month, mom."

"One month is a long time." Linda says while she let go of Lauren and took Bo in her arms.

Bo was surprised by this reaction and it took her a few seconds to hug her back.

After pulling away from Bo, Linda turned her attention to Kenzi. "You must be Kenzi. It's a pleasure to meet you. You can let your cat out of his box, don't worry. Tamsin and Evony aren't with you ?" she asked, surprise.

"They drove a little further behind us, they will probably come soon." Lauren says.

A while after they come in, Bo, Lauren and Kenzi were peacefully seated on the sofa in the living-room as they were drinking tea while they were eating a chocolate cake that Linda had prepared specially for them.

"mmm...this is the best cake I ever tasted." Kenzi moaned lightly.

Not long after, Tamsin and Evony make their entrance into the room.

"Sorry for the tardiness." Tamsin says. "We didn't have enough gas and had to make a stop to fill up the car."

"Of course." Kenzi chuckled.

The next day, everyone gets their hands-on to decorate the all ranch. Archibald bought a huge Christmas tree and everyone had a lot of fun to put all the beautiful glittering ornaments on it.

After they were done, Bo stared amazed at the sparkling tree before saying,"That's the most beautiful Christmas Tree I have ever seen."

Kenzi took Bo off of her daydream when she came to them."There is still a tinsel garland left, where we could put it ?"

"I have an idea." Lauren says while she took it off from Kenzi's hand.

Lauren smiled at her girlfriend before wrapping the purple tinsel garland around her waist.

"What does it mean." Bo chuckled.

"That's means..." Lauren says while she wrapped her arms around Bo's neck. "That you are my favorite gift."

Bo kissed tenderly Lauren's lips before saying,"It's not even Christmas Eve yet."

"I don't care." Lauren chuckled."I feel like it's Christmas every day when I'm with you."

Bo and Lauren stared at each other deeply with a smile on their face and completely had forgotten Kenzi's presence until she cleared her throat.

"You know, you really should have brought your boyfriend." Bo says.

"I'm not having this conversation again." Kenzi says before leaving the living-room.

It was around 7. PM, Bo and Lauren were walking, holding hands in the streets that were beautifully decorated.

Lauren could see that Bo was lost in her thoughts and couldn't resist to ask,"What's on your mind, love ?"

Bo smiled before answering,"I'm just happy and grateful to be here...You know, before I met you, I never really had the Christmas spirit."

"I'm glad I've been able to make you discover the Christmas' magic." Lauren says squeezing Bo's hand gently.

"Before today, the only thing I liked about Christmas was having the opportunity to do ice skating."

"I'm not good at all at this."Lauren says kind of embarrassed.

"I could teach you, if you want." Smiled Bo.

"It's very kind of you, but I think I'm a lost cause at this point." Lauren chuckled.

"Oh, come on ! You can't be that bad."

"I'm very clumsy, Bo." Lauren says."I trip over my own feet way too often."

"I know, and I find this part of you extremely cute." Bo chuckled before moving to face Lauren, making them stop their walk. "I don't want to force you to do something you don't want to do, but if you want to learn, I'd be more than happy to teach you."

Lauren took a few seconds to think before smiling and answering,"Let's do this, then. I just know the perfect place for that."

A few minutes later, they arrived at the ice skating who was just in front of a coffee shop,a giant Christmas tree adorned the street and there was so much Christmas light everywhere that the place looked to be straight out of a fairy tale.

"I feel that I'm in one of those cheesy Christmas movies." Bo says while her eyes wandered everywhere.

"Be ready to film one of their must-see scenes, then." Lauren giggled.

After choosing their skates, Lauren was still sitting on a bench when Bo came to her,"You're okay ?"

"uhm...yes, but I'm kind of afraid to get up."

"Would you be less scared if I'd hold your hand ?" Bo asked with a smile.

"Probably." Lauren answered.

Bo helped Lauren to get up, the blonde struggled to stand up and started to regret her decision,"I'm not sure this was a good idea."

"Don't worry, beautiful." Smile Bo."You're able to stay on a horse's back, ice skating is very easy in comparison to that."

"Maybe for you." Lauren grumbled. "This is not the same thing. I trust horses, but I don't trust my uncoordinated feet, neither did I trust the thing under them."

"We can leave if you want..."

"No, I really want to do this with you." Lauren says."I trust you, and that's the thing that matters the most."

"Good." Smiled Bo."I promise you, everything gonna be okay, and afterwards, we'll go to the coffee shop and I'll buy you a delicious vanilla coffee."

"Deal." Lauren says while Bo pulled her on the ice, holding her hands in the way that make the blonde feel safe.

After a few minutes, Lauren started to adjust to the sensation under her feet when she says, "You know ? It's not as uncomfortable as I thought it would be."

"Does it means that I can let go of your hands ?" Bo teased.

Lauren glared at her girlfriend while she says,"Don't you dare doing that."

Bo and Lauren faced one another while they were still holding hands and slightly danced with each other on the ice.

"You'll see, I knew you could be good at this." Smiled Bo.

"I didn't know it could be possible." Lauren chuckled.

"You really should trust yourself more." Bo says."You're able to do great thing. I know that."

"Maybe you're right." Smiled Lauren. "You help me to believe in myself, love."

"I'm glad I can help with that." Bo says before she stopped moving, making Lauren stop too."I just wish you could see yourself the way I see you."

"And how do you see me ?" Lauren asked with a smile.

Bo stared deeply at her girlfriend before putting her palm on Lauren's cheek and answering, "Like the most incredible person of the universe."

Lauren smiled at her girlfriend speechless before slowly putting her lips on Bo's.

Bo wrapped one her hands around the blonde's waist while her other hand was still in Lauren's hand.

They kept kissing tenderly for long minutes, savoring each other taste under the snowflakes who started falling on them.

Christmas Eve was coming, Linda had been busy in the Kitchen all day, but luckily for her, she could count on Kenzi to help her. Bo and Lauren also offered their help, but Lauren's mom declined kindly, she could see how much the two women loved spending times together, and she wanted to give them the opportunity to create wonderful memories of their first Christmas together.

Bo and Lauren were getting ready for tonight.

Bo finished putting some makeup on, in Lauren's bathroom who was very close to her bedroom when she asked, "Who will be there tonight ?"

"It will be only, my parents, you and I, Kenzi, Tamsin, Evony and my aunt." Lauren answered while she finished zipping her dress in her bedroom. "Ciara spends Christmas with Hale and his family."

When Bo comes back in the bedroom when she finds Lauren in front of the mirror, fixing her hair, she was wearing a stunning silver dress. She was wonderstruck at the sight of her gorgeous girlfriend who looked like a queen.

Bo wrapped her arms around Lauren from behind and nuzzled her hair before kissing lovingly her shoulder.

Lauren melted into the embrace and smiled while she says,"I take that you like the dress I picked-up."

"Yes, but I love the woman who wears it even more." Bo says before kissing Lauren's neck.

"mmm." Lauren hummed at the pleasurable sensation of Bo's mouth on her skin.

When Bo's hand started to wander over her dress, Lauren says,"I think we should stop now...before, starting something we cannot finish."

"You're right." Bo says while Lauren turned around to face her.

"We will have all the time after the dinner to...devour each other." Lauren says in a seductive voice.

"I really like the way you phrased that." Bo chuckled before kissing Lauren's lips.

The dinner went well, everyone chatted cheerfully with each other and enjoyed this wonderful moment together.

Bo felt a warm sensation of happiness at this moment, it was another reminder about how much her meeting with Lauren had changed her life for the better, Lauren not only given the kind of romance that she thought existed only in fictions, she has also given what she always wished for, a sense of belonging, a family where the majority of the people who constituted it wasn't related by blood, and that was the thing that made them special, these people cared about each other and were a family because they wanted to.

After the dinner, Bo gets up to help Linda doing the dishes and this time she didn't stop her.

The two women were focused on the dishes when Linda breaks the comfortable silence they were in, "I really want to thank you, Bo."

"For what ?" she asked, surprise.

"For loving Lauren, the way she deserves to be loved." Smiled Linda.

"Well...it's not hard to love her." Bo says with a smile. "She is the most incredible person I have ever met. She's special."

"And I think you are special too, I have never seen Lauren more happy than since she introduced you to us."

Bo smiled before saying,"And I will do my best to make her happy every day."

"I know you will." Smiled Linda. "I also want you to know that I consider you part of our family, so, if you ever need anything you can count on us."

Bo couldn't help the tear that fall down on her cheek when she says,"Thank you...That's really means a lot to me."

Linda smiled before taking Bo in her arms and stroked her back. "You're welcome."

"Is everything okay ?" Lauren asked when she enters into the room.

Linda pulled away from Bo before saying with a smile,"Yes, sweetie, everything is perfect."

Linda was about to get out of the kitchen, but before doing so, she pulled Lauren in a tight hug and whispered in her ear,"She is the one."

After Linda was gone, Lauren turned her attention to Bo and smiled awkwardly at her girlfriend, the thing her mom just said to her couldn't stop echoing in her mind, even if she didn't have any hard time to believe her.

It was past midnight, it was now the time for everyone to exchange their gifts.

Evony was the first to hand her gift to Kenzi. "Is it, what I think it is ?" the brunette asked, trying to contain her excitement.

"Opened it and you'll see." Evony answered.

Kenzi unwrapped the gift wrap paper consciously, revealing a box, printed with Evony's fashion mark.

Kenzi opened the box,"Oh my...That's so awesome !" She exclaimed whilst she took off a stunning black dress with some strass on it.

Evony smirked proudly, satisfied with the effect her gift had.

After a few more gifts been exchanged, Bo whispered discreetly to Lauren,"I would like to give you, your gift in private."

"Let's go to my bedroom, then." Smiled Lauren, before taking one of Bo's hand in her and leading them to the stairs.

"I'm sure it's a sexy gift." Tamsin whispered to Evony.

"Maybe... would you like a sexy gift too ?" Evony smirked.

"I wouldn't mind it...at all." Tamsin chuckled.

Evony smiled before kissing Tamsin's cheek and saying,"Wait until we're alone then."

Lauren was sitting on her bed, whilst Bo searched something in her bag. "There, it is." the brunette said.

Bo joined Lauren on the bed and handed her a tiny box.

Lauren took off the gift wrapping paper,"I already know it's a jewel." She says when she read what was written on the box.

"I hope you're gonna like it." Bo says with a smile.

"I'm sure I will." Lauren says before opening the box and taking off a beautiful silver bracelet with the infinity symbol on it."Wow...it's beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it, I admit I was afraid you find that too cliche, but this symbol represents perfectly what I feel for you, because even if our relationship in still recent, I love you Lauren and I know that I will never stop, You are my infinity."

Lauren smiled lovingly at Bo before wrapping her arms around her girlfriend and pulling her into a kiss.

After they break the kiss, they rested their forehead against each other before Bo asked,"Do you want me to put it on you ?"

"Yes, please." Lauren answered with a smile.

Bo took Lauren's left hand and slowly put on the beautiful jewel around her wrist.

Lauren takes a look at her wrist before saying,"Thank you, I really love it."

"You're welcome." Smiled Bo.

"Well, it's time that I give you my gift." Lauren says before opening the drawer of her bedside table.

After she was unwrapped the gift wrap paper, Bo opened the box and find out a beautiful necklace. She smiled and discover that a paper was tucked on the box, she took it off and read out loud,"For giving me the freedom to be myself."

Bo smiled softly at Lauren's before putting her palm on her cheek and saying,"This is something you give to yourself, Lauren. I just show you that you can be loved for who you truly are."

"You probably don't realise it, but you played an important role in my self-acceptance journey." Smiled Lauren.

"Maybe, but you did most of the work yourself." Bo says."And thank you for the necklace, I love it."

After Lauren puts the necklace on Bo, she asked,"So, what did you think of our first Christmas together ?"

"It's the best Christmas I ever had and I can't wait for all the years to come." Smiled Bo.

"Me too." Lauren says before giving a loving kiss on Bo's lips.


	11. Chapter 11

Lauren stretched as she felt herself waking-up, she opened her eyes slowly, taking the time to adjust to her surroundings. She smiled when she realized that she was in Bo's bedroom.

The brunette was on her back, she seemed to still be deeply asleep. Lauren licked her lips slightly at the magnificent sight in front of her, she desperately needed to touch and taste her.

She was grateful that Bo opted for an oversized shirt and wasn't wearing any pants or panties. She started to make her hands wander on the brunette's knees until she slowly reached her thighs. Lauren could feel herself becoming more aroused by the feeling of Bo's soft skin under her palms and her fingers.

Bo started to be responsive to Lauren's touches, even though her eyes were still closed, she started to spread her legs, allowing her girlfriend to do whatever she wanted to do.

Lauren smiled before caressing softly Bo's inner thighs. After a few minutes, the brunette started to moan lightly before spreading her legs wider. Satisfied with this answer, Lauren slowly dragged her hand between Bo's thighs and was delighted to feel how much, her girlfriend was already drenched. She teased her entrance before stroking her inner lips for long minutes.

As Bo started to pant faster, Lauren felt that now was a good time to stimulate her clit, she started by pressing gently the tip of her finger on it, making the brunette gasp. She massaged the bundle of nerves for a while, until Bo whined, "Stop...teasing...me...please."

Lauren puts her palm on Bo's cheek while her other hand kept teasing her clit, she stared deeply into the beautiful brown eyes of her girlfriend, and whispered,"Tell me what you need, my love."

"I...need...your tongue...on me." Bo panted.

Lauren bit her lips with the desires and anticipation of what she was about to do. She pulled the sheets away from them before settling herself down between Bo's thighs.

She raised Bo's oversized shirt higher, before putting her hands on each side of the brunette's waist and lowering her head to take her first lick on Bo's pussy.

Bo's back arched in response, encouraging Lauren to press her face deeper into the brunette's pussy. She hungrily plunged her tongue into her and thrust in and out for long minutes.

She savored the luscious cream who flooded from Bo's core whilst her body was trembling with pleasure. When her thighs started to writhe, Lauren guided Bo's legs onto her shoulder before cradling her shaking thighs with her hands to keep her steady.

She kissed her clit before asking in a breathy voice,"What do you want now, my love ?"

"I…I…need your fingers...inside of me." Bo answered with a raspy voice.

She kissed her center before saying,"Anything for you, love."

Lauren pushed easily two fingers into Bo's swamped sex.

"Ohhh..." Bo shrieked.

"Does it feel good, love ?" Lauren murmured, while she curled her fingers inside of Bo's sex.

"Soooo...Goood." Bo growled.

Lauren added another finger before leaning her face down to take care of Bo's clit. She wrapped her lips around the bundle of nerves who begged for attention and started to lick it.

"Ohhh...my...mmmm." Bo moaned while she entangled her hands in the blonde's hair.

Lauren twisted and curled her fingers into Bo's drowning passion while she sucked her clit. After long minutes of teasing, Lauren's finger finally hit Bo's sweetest spot whilst she sucked her clit harder.

"Ohhh...Lauu...Laureeen." Bo whimpered as she climaxed.

Lauren smiled proudly before kissing Bo's center one last time and taking the brunette's legs out of her shoulder to slide over the full length of her wonderful girlfriend to be face to face with her.

She takes off a stray of the brunette's hair from her beautiful face and rested one of her palms on her cheek, she smiled softly at her girlfriend when Bo says, breathless,"Thank...You."

"You're welcome." Lauren chuckled, before kissing Bo's lips tenderly.

Bo couldn't resist her need to deepen the kiss and entangled her hands in the blonde's hair while she slipped her tongue in Lauren's mouth, tasting herself at the same time.

After they break the kiss Bo says, "That's could sound weird, but I really love tasting myself on you."

"That's not weird at all." Lauren smiled, caressing Bo's cheeks."I really love tasting you, too."

"I noticed." Bo chuckled, before pulling Lauren for another kiss.

"Good morning by the way." Lauren says with a smile.

"That was definitely a good morning." Bo chuckled."Can I take my breakfast in bed too ?"

"What a way to phrase it !" Lauren giggled. "You can do what you want."

Bo smirked before removing Lauren's pajama and started to ravish the perfect body of her stunning girlfriend.

After their cuddle-sex morning, Bo and Lauren headed to the kitchen to take their breakfast-a real one this time-. When they find Kenzi on the couch playing video games, the brunette was wearing a red pair of headphone and didn't hear the two women come in.

Bo smacked slightly Kenzi's shoulder, making her jump from the couch. "Can you not do that !"

"You would hear me coming behind you, if you didn't wear these things." Bo says.

"I wouldn't need to wear these things, if you both could keep it quiet !" Kenzi scoffed.

"Sorry." Bo chuckled, showing clearly that she wasn't sorry at all.

Lauren had her cheeks red from embarrassment when Bo joined her in the kitchen. She circled her arms around Lauren's waist from behind and kissed her shoulder when they heard Kenzi shouting,"There still some pancakes left, you probably both need to refuel your energy after last night and this morning !"

Bo giggled when Lauren sighed,"It's so embarrassing."

"She'll get over it, don't worry." Bo says, before kissing Lauren's cheek.

New Year's Eve was coming close, as usual a party to celebrate the end of the year and the beginning of the new year was planned at the Dal.

Bo finished decorating the bar with the help of Kenzi and Crystal when Lauren made her entrance, the blonde rushed to her girlfriend with a smile and kissed her lips lovingly, Bo smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Lauren's neck.

They were so lost in each other, that they forgot they weren't alone. Kenzi sighed before going back to what she was doing while Crystal watched them with a sad smile.

"Excuse me, I need some fresh air." Crystal says –more for herself than for the other people in the room- before heading outside.

Bo, who noticed the crushed expression on the blonde face before she left, pulled away from Lauren and says,"I'll be right back, can you help Kenzi with the decoration ?"

"Sure !" Smiled Lauren.

Bo finds Crystal outside the Dal, she was pacing back and forth when she noticed Bo's presence and quickly wiped her tears, before asking,"I'm sorry to have left like this...I'm going back to work, now."

Bo stopped her by kindly putting her arms on her forearm."It's okay, Crystal. I don't came here to reprimand you. I just wanted to make sure that you were okay."

"Well, I'm not really okay, but I don't want to bug you. Let's get back to work !"

"Is this about Lauren ?" Bo asked."I mean, do you still have feelings for her ?"

"I never really had feeling for her, Bo. I mean, she's hot and yes, I really would've like to have some cuddles with her but..." She stopped when she noticed Bo's death stare. "I'm just...kind of jealous of what you two have. I wish I could have that too."

"Really ?" Bo asked, surprise."You don't look like the kind of person who's into serious relationships. Sorry, I didn't mean..."

"It's okay, I know what you mean. I just can't find someone who makes me want to have this kind of relationship. But every time I see you with Lauren, it's make me hope I could have that one day. But I'm afraid that it's never gonna happen to me."

Bo smiled kindly at Crystal before saying, "If I learned one thing when I met Lauren, it's that this kind of things happen when you least expect it. A few months ago, I've never thought that my life would be like this today, but sometimes fate simply lead you to the right person and give you the relationship that you thought you couldn't have because you wasn't sure it could even exist."

"What you said is heartwarming, but how it's supposed to help me ?"

"What I mean is...just, love yourself, enjoy your life, have fun, but don't desperately look for a relationship because that will only lead you to disappointment. Trust that fate will make your paths cross with your soulmate sooner or later."

Crystal pondered everything Bo said for a few seconds before saying," Thank you, Bo. I didn't think this way. I feel more hopeful now."

"I'm glad I could help." Bo says."But if you want us to be friends, stop having inappropriate thoughts about my girlfriend or I'm gonna kick your ass."

"Don't worry about that, Bo." Crystal chuckled. "I don't want to risk breaking-up the couple who make me believe in Soulmates. And even if I wanted to, that couldn't work, no one stand a chance next to you. You're the one you stole her heart and I highly doubt that could ever change."

Bo smiled at Crystal before saying,"Now that we had a heart-to-heart conversation and that you feel better, can we get back to work ?"

Crystal nodded in approval before going back inside the Dal.

Bo was about to follow her when she bumped into Lauren."Since how long are you standing here ?"

"a few minutes." Lauren says with a smile.

"Did you listen our conversation ?" Bo asked.

"Not everything, just the part where you talked about soulmate." Smiled Lauren.

"Oh...that." Bo says, kind of embarrassed.

"I didn't mean to, but Kenzi sends me to tell you that we're done with the decorations. And I didn't want to interrupt your conversation." Lauren explained.

Seeing that Bo stayed silent, Lauren wrapped her arms around her neck and says, "You don't have to feel embarrassed, I find your speech very moving. And I get it, because I feel the same way."

Bo smiled lovingly at her girlfriend before kissing her lips tenderly. Lauren could feel all the depth of Bo's love in that kiss and hoped her girlfriend could feel hers too. But with the way the brunette pulled her closer, Lauren knew, she did.

The Dal was crowded on this New Year Eve, even if tonight was supposed to be a party, Bo still would have to work, so, it was a good thing that she liked her job.

She scanned the room to see if her girlfriend has arrived, but the blonde was nowhere to be found. She sighed, even if she already saw Lauren barely a few hours ago, she missed her terribly. She frowned when she noticed Kenzi and Dyson who seemed to be weirdly close, but she didn't have the time to linger on them right now, because, she heard the front door of the Dal open and saw her gorgeous girlfriend make her entrance into the room with Tamsin and Evony.

Lauren was wearing a red top with a leather pants, her outfit was hugging her in all the right places. Bo was breathless at the sight in front of her and her throat was suddenly dry, she really wished it could be the end of the party already, so, she could go back home and show to her girlfriend the effect she has on her.

Lauren came toward her with a proud smirk who confirmed to Bo, that her girlfriend, clearly knew what she was doing when she picked this outfit.

"Wow...Lauren...You are...I don't have the words." Bo babbled.

Lauren chuckled,"That was the effect I wanted to have. I hope you don't mind that I stolen your pants ?"

"If that's mean that I get to see you like this, I don't mind at all." Bo says, before kissing Lauren's lips.

Lauren deepens the kiss and slid her tongue into Bo's mouth, the brunette's hands started wandering on the blonde's waist as she stroked her over her clothes, when she reached her ass, she suddenly remembered that they weren't alone and break the kiss before asking,"How long we have until we can go back home ?"

"Four hours at least." Lauren chuckled.

Bo sighed before saying,"Right...I'm gonna keep my hands to myself, I can manage four hours."

Lauren smiled, before wrapping her arms around Bo's neck and whispering in her ear,"That's will be worth the wait, trust me."

Bo could feel herself melting, Lauren's scent, mixed with the feeling of her breath against her skin awestruck her, she murmured, eyes semi-closed."You really try to tease me."

"Yup." Lauren smirked."Is that working ?"

"So much." Bo says, in a breathy voice."Do want something to drink while we wait ?"

"I'll take a beer."

Midnight was finally here and so was the New Year, everyone cheerfully exchanged their New Year wishes.

Lauren wrapped her arms around Bo's waist from behind and nuzzled her shoulder, before kissing it and saying softly, "Happy New Year, my love."

Bo turned around to face her girlfriend and puts her hands on Lauren's cheek, before kissing tenderly her lips. "Happy New year, beautiful."

"If I get to spend it with you, I already know it's gonna be amazing." Smiled Lauren.

"So, be ready for an extraordinary year !" Bo exclaimed.

Lauren pulls her for a hug and whisper in her ear,"I love you."

Bo tighten-up her grip on her girlfriend as she says,"I love you too...so much."

When they slightly pulled away from one another, Bo was about to kiss Lauren when she was interrupted by Kenzi who came to them, the brunette was closely followed by Dyson,"Bobo, I want you to meet my boyfriend...That's you already know but whatever."

"It's New Year, not April fools." Bo chuckled.

"This is not a joke." Kenzi says, seriously."We kind of started dating at Thanksgiving and that's why I was reluctant to talk to you."

"Okay...I see." Bo says, neutral.

"What ? That's all ?" Kenzi asked.

"What do you want me to say ? I admit I find this surprising and kind of weird, but if you are happy that's all that matter for me."

"Thank you." Kenzi says, relieved."I was so afraid to tell you."

Bo puts her hands over Kenzi's shoulders, before saying,"You should never be afraid to tell me, something... I'm happy for you."

Kenzi smiled at her best friend, before saying,"So, I'm going to spend the night at Dyson's, this way you can celebrate the New Year as it deserves with your girlfriend."

Bo giggled at Kenzi's remark while Lauren's cheeks redden in embarrassment.

After Kenzi left them alone, Bo took one of Lauren's hand in hers and says,"Come on, sexy, let's go get you out of this tight pants !"

After Bo closed the door of the apartment, she didn't waste anytime and captured Lauren's luscious lips with her own, before slipping her tongue in the blonde's mouth and pulling her closer to her body.

Lauren moaned in the kiss as Bo grabbed firmly her ass, before putting her palms behind her thighs, gripping them tightly, inviting Lauren to wrap her legs around her waist."You're sure...you're strong enough…to carry me to the bed ?" the blonde asked in a husky voice.

"Yes...Do you trust me ?" Bo asked, softly.

"More than I ever trusted anyone." Lauren says, in a breathy voice, before she wrapped her legs around Bo's waist.

The brunette walked to the bedroom with her girlfriend secured on her arms, whilst the blonde kissed all along her neck.

She laid Lauren gently on the bed and started to undressing her, she removed the red top in the first place, who revealed a purple bra.

"You're so perfect." Bo whispered while she leans to kiss between Lauren's breast and unclasped her bra at the same time.

She threw the fabric away before returning to take care of her wonderful girlfriend. She started by alternating between kissing and licking her neck, before lowering her mouth above Lauren's breast while her hands stroked her waist, making the blonde panting.

After a few minutes of teasing, she finally took Lauren's left nipple in her mouth to lick and suck it at the same time.

Lauren gasped at this sensation whilst she felt her right nipple harden in response.

After kissing the left boobs one last time, she directed her attention to the other and did the same thing.

She kissed Lauren's abdomen, before descending to her stomach, nibbling and nipping at every inch of the delicious alluring skin beneath her mouth before she reached her pants.

She started to work on taking of the leather pants and struggled to remove it. "Shit, it's too tight !" she exclaimed in frustration.

"Do you want help ?" Lauren giggled between her panting breath.

"No, I want to do it myself." Bo answered. "Can you just...lift your legs a little ?"

"Of course !" Lauren chuckled whilst she lifted her legs.

After a few minutes, Bo has finally been able to remove the sexy tight leather pants, taking off Lauren's panties at the same time.

Before doing anything, she gets back to kiss Lauren's mouth tenderly but with a lot of passion.

"You're too clothed." Lauren pouted after they break the kiss.

Bo chuckled before removing her top and her pants, letting herself only with her bra and her panties."Better ?" She asked with a smile.

"So much...Better." Lauren says, before pulling Bo for another kiss while the brunette caressed her inner thighs.

Without a warning, Bo swiped one finger all along Lauren's pussy who was already dampen, making the blonde, hissing in surprise.

She brushed one finger multiple times on Lauren's clit and kept teasing her pussy with her fingers for long minutes, while she kissed her neck.

When Bo sucked at her pulse point whilst she rubbed gently her clit, Lauren moaned needy "I...Need...More."

"What do you need ?" Bo whispered in Lauren's ear while she slowly plunged one finger into her drenched sex.

"I need you...to make me come." Lauren whimpered.

Bo kissed the blonde's cheek before adding two other fingers and started to twist them into Lauren's puddle of desires.

Lauren was so focused on what Bo's fingers was doing that she didn't notice her girlfriend settling her face between her legs, until she felt the brunette's tongue tickling her clit.

"Ohh...Booo." Lauren whined while she buried her fingers in the brunette's hair.

Bo wrapped her lips around the blonde's clit while her fingers was hitting her g-spot.

"Ohhh...Shit...Bo...That's sooo good." Lauren cried out while she grabbed Bo's free hand.

With Bo sucking and licking her clit while her talented fingers was working inside of her, it didn't take long for Lauren to climax, she squeezed Bo's hand whilst her whole body quivered.

Bo slowed down her movement and kept lapping at her as she came down, cleaning her arousal and savoring the delectable taste of her girlfriend.

When Lauren twitches calmed down, Bo removed slowly her fingers from her lover, before sliding to be face to face with her stunning girlfriend.

"So, are you satisfied by your first orgasm of the year ?" Bo teased.

"More than satisfied." Lauren says, breathless.

Bo smiled at her girlfriend before kissing her forehead lovingly before descending to kiss the tip of her nose softly for finally reaching her mouth that she kissed tenderly.

Lauren slipped slowly her tongue in the brunette's mouth whilst her hands wandered over the perfect body of her girlfriend, who was still placed on the top of her.

Bo who was more than electrify from their previous activity, desperately needed to relieve the tension between her legs, she started rubbing herself against Lauren's naked body in the hope of coming soon. Luckily for her, Lauren sensing what her girlfriend what trying to do, slipped one of her hand into Bo's soaked panties whilst her other hand unclasped her bra.

"I'm the one who's gonna give you your first orgasm of the year." Lauren whispered, before plunging two fingers into Bo's moisten desires.

"Ohhh...Gosh." Bo yelped.

Lauren added another finger and started to work her magic into Bo's pussy while her thumb given just the right pressure to her clit.

"Ohhh...mmmm." Bo hummed in pleasure.

"Come for me, my love." Lauren purred, before taking one of Bo's nipple into her mouth and sucking it while her fingers hit her g-spot.

It didn't take long for Bo to climax and collapsing on the top of Lauren with a loud breath.

"mmm...That was definitely the best way of starting the year." Bo says, as she nuzzled herself on the crook of Lauren's neck.

"Definitely." Smiled Lauren, while she stroked Bo's hair lovingly.


	12. Chapter 12

As the sunlight started to pass through her bedroom window, Bo stirred while she started waking-up, her eyes were still closed when she instinctively reached the other side of the bed, hoping to find the warm presence of the woman she loved. But instead, she finds a cold and empty spot, she frowned when she realized that Lauren wasn't there. After opening her eyes, she sighed when she remembered that Lauren had a best friend's night with Tamsin yesterday which means that it was the first time in weeks that she has slept alone. She definitely wasn't use anymore to wake-up without her girlfriend by her side.

Without anyone to cuddle, Bo wasn't in the mood for staying in bed late. She got-up and started her morning routine. She headed to the bathroom, when she opened the door and finds Dyson who was shirtless while he finished putting his pants on.

"Sorry, I didn't know you would be here." Bo says as she looked away.

"It's not as if it was the first time you saw me like this." Dyson smirked.

"Are you serious with Kenzi?" Bo asked.

"What do you mean?" Dyson asked as he started to put his shirt on.

"I mean, Do your feelings for Kenzi are genuine or are you with her just 'cause you try to make me jealous?"

"I'm truthful with Kenzi, I swear but...Are you jealous Bo?"

"No way." Bo scoffed. "I just worry about my best friend, she really likes you and I don't want to see her getting hurt."

"I'm not gonna hurt her, I promise." Dyson smiled. "As painful as it had been for me, I moved on from you Bo, I'm happy with Kenzi and I really do love her."

"I'm reassured to hear that."

"You also look happy with Lauren. I'm glad to see you finally gave your heart to someone."

"It takes the right person for doing that, I guess." Bo smiled.

"You're right. Could you tell Kenzi that I had to go to work early today? She's still asleep and I didn't want to wake her up."

"I will." Bo said.

"Thank you."

After taking a quick shower, Bo was in the kitchen to take her breakfast when Kenzi get out of her bedroom.

"Morning bobalicious." Kenzi says with a yawning.

"Good Morning Kenz', did you slept well?"

"Yeah...Dyson exhausted me last night." Kenzi says while she pours some cereals in a bowl.

"Eww...I don't need to know that, or anything related to that." Bo says with a look of disgust on her face.

"That's a payback for all the stuffs I have to hear between you and Hotpants."

"Okay, fair point." Bo chuckles.

Before starting to get ready for work, Bo sent a text message to Lauren. "I missed you last night and this morning, have a good day. I love you."

Barely five minutes later her phone buzzed, she picked it up and smiled when she saw it was Lauren who was answering her. "I missed you too. Can I get back my side on your bed tonight? I love you too."

She smiled while she written her answer."Yes! Can't wait for tonight. ;)"

Bo was about to take her shift at the Dal when she opened the front door, she frowned when she noticed her grandfather who seemed to be in a deep conversation with a woman. She stayed far away for a while as she studied the mystery woman, she was a tall brunette who looked strangely familiar to Bo, when suddenly she felt punched in the heart at the hard realization that this woman was Aife, her mother that she didn't see since over twenty years. She was staggered and started shaking while her heart was pounding in a painful way as she dropped her bag brutally on the floor.

"Bo..." Trick says as she started to move toward his granddaughter followed by Aife. "Please, can you sit down with us for a while, there's something we need to talk about..."

Bo swallowed the lump in her throat before glaring at her mother and asking in a harsh tone, "What could you have to say after all these times?"

"Please Ysabeau, let me explain myself, I want to..." Aife begged.

"Don't call me like that!" Bo shouted. "You lose your right to ask anything from me the day you abandoned me...I don't want and I don't need anything from you!"

She picked-up her bag on the floor before glaring at her grandfather while she says, "How could you even allow her to be here?"

Trick seemed to be ashamed as he looked down when Aife says,"I'm sorry..."

"Me too." Bo muttered while she was trying to choke back her tears.

Bo rushed to her car, she threw her bag on the passenger seat before breaking in tears. She couldn't believe that it was happening, she spent years wondering why her mother abandoned her, why she didn't love her enough, why she wasn't worth it... She spent years wishing that one day her mom would get back to her, until she accepted that it probably would never happen. She cries as she wonders why does it have to happen when she finally feels at peace with herself and happy with her life.

After her sobs calmed, Bo sniffed while she grabbed her bag for searching a tissue, she wiped her tears before blowing her nose. She took a deep breath before starting the engine of her car and heading back to her apartment.

She entered into the apartment and slammed the door behind her before throwing her bag on the sofa.

Kenzi stared at her surprise,"Weren't you supposed to work?"

"I took a day off." Bo said before heading to her bedroom quickly and slamming the door again behind her.

Kenzi who knows her best friend very well, could tell that something must have happened to put her in that state. She sighed before joining her best friend in her bedroom.

Her heart break at the sight in front of her, Bo was laying on her bed while she was crying whilst her head was buried in a pillow, it was the one Lauren used when she was sleeping there.

Kenzi sits down behind her before caressing her hair softly,"What happened, Bo? Did you have a fight with Lauren?"

"No...I...It's just..." Bo stammered before sniffing."My mom is back."

Kenzi eyes widen in surprise as she asked,"What? but..How...and Why?"

"I don't know...I didn't let her explains herself...I...I think I need to be alone, Kenz', if you don't mind." Bo sniffed.

"Alright. Call me if you need anything." Kenzi said before kissing Bo's cheek and leaving the room, closing the door gently behind her.

After a couple of hours, Bo still didn't get out of her bedroom and Kenzi worry increased, she opened the door of her bedroom delicately, the brunette was laying on her side, she seemed lost in her thought while some tears kept spilling from her eyes. She closed the door gently before going back to pacing back and forth in the living-room. She stopped in her track when she thought about the only person who has the ability to brighten Bo's mood, whatever she was feelings. She grabbed her phone who was on the table in front of the couch and dialed Lauren's number.

Lauren was still at work when she felt her phone vibrating in her pocket, she tried to ignore it and keep focusing on examining the cute dog who needed to update his vaccines, unfortunately for her the feisty Jack Russell named Kirky wasn't really cooperative.

"I'm sorry, he's usually not that difficult." The owner of the dog-who was a beautiful redhead- probably in her twenties said.

"I deal with more difficult every day." Lauren chuckled.

After her workday was over, Lauren headed to her car while she took off her phone from her pocket. She frowned when she saw that she had three missed calls from Kenzi. She walked faster as her worry increased.

As soon as she gets into her car, she dialed Kenzi's number, it didn't take long for the brunette to pick-up the phone.

"Finally!" Kenzi scoffed.

"I worked all day, Kenzi." Lauren said.

"I know. I'm sorry, I'm just...super worried about Bo."

"What happened?" Lauren says while she could feel her heart speed-up. "Is she okay?"

"Um physically she's okay but emotionally...that's another problem." Kenzi replied. "Could you come at our apartment? Like, right now?"

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes." Lauren said.

In fact, in took her barely ten minutes to reach their building. She shut-down the engine quickly before stepping off of the car and closing the door with more brutality than she attended to.

Kenzi was sitting on the couch, waiting for Lauren to arrive when the door of the apartment opened abruptly, making her jump from the couch in surprise at the same time. "Careful with that door, Hotpants ! I'm sure you could break it like that."

"Where is she?" Lauren asked, not paying attention to Kenzi's reprimand.

Kenzi moved toward Lauren and put her hands over the blonde's shoulders as she says, "Relax, she's safe in her bedroom."

Lauren sighed in relief before asking,"What happened?"

"Her mom is back in town." Kenzi said.

Lauren eyes widened in surprise,"Bo told me she didn't speak to her mom since over twenty years."

"And that's true, look, I don't know why she's here, Bo doesn't know either, but she's a mess and I know that you are the only person who can make her feeling better right now."

Bo is sitting on her bed since a couple of hours, she doesn't have the energy to get-up, she barely has the strength to move, she's done crying-at least for now. Her heart is still aching badly, and she doesn't know what to think about the situation. She's so lost in her thoughts that she doesn't notice the person who's entering into her bedroom until Lauren lay in front of her.

Lauren doesn't say anything, she kisses Bo's forehead tenderly before wiping softly her wet face. Her palms are rested on the brunette's cheeks as she says,"Kenzi told me what happened."

"I hope she didn't make you leaving work earlier." Bo says with a raspy voice, who showed how much she has cried.

"I was already done when I saw her missed calls." Lauren says while she caresses Bo's hair lovingly.

"I'm sorry to have worried you..."

"Don't worry about that." Lauren smiles. "Do you wanna talk about what you feel?"

Bo shakes slightly her head as she says with a trembling voice,"I don't wanna talk about anything right now."

"Do you want me to leave you alone?" Lauren asks, softly.

"No, please." Bo says while she grabbed Lauren's hand. "Stay here with me, just like this, that's all I need."

"I'm not going anywhere." Lauren says with a soft smile before wrapping her arms around her girlfriend.

Bo overloaded by her emotions could feel the lump in her throat coming back, she tighten-up her grip on Lauren as she released the tears she had tried to choke back. But at least now she wasn't alone anymore to face her sorrow.

Lauren felt powerless face to Bo's distress, all she could do was caressing gently her back and her hair, showing that she was here for her for as long as she needed.

After a few minutes, Bo's sobs started to calm down, she nuzzled herself into Lauren's embrace, forgetting all the heaviness of her heart for a while. With the arms of the woman she loved around her, she was safe in this instant and that was all that mattered.

Later in the evening, Bo was still in Lauren's arms while they were laying on the bed, in a comfortable silence.

"Do you want something to eat?" Lauren asked as she played with Bo's hair slowly.

"No, I can't swallow anything right now. You can go eating something or even leave if you want."

"There's no way I'm leaving you alone tonight." Lauren said. "But I'm starving, I'm gonna grab something in the kitchen."

As Lauren headed to the kitchen, she finds Kenzi on the couch, cuddling her cat while she was watching TV.

Kenzi turned her attention off of the TV as she asked, "How is she?"

"Better that when I got here, but she doesn't feel great." Lauren answered. "Do you know what happen exactly between her and her mom?"

"Um, yeah...But I don't think that's really my place to talk about this."

"You're right." Lauren replied.

Lauren entered Bo's bedroom again with a plate of cookies in her hands.

"Is that your meal?" Bo asks with a smile.

"Yes, I know it's not the most healthy meal on earth but whatever." Lauren answers while she sits down on the bed next to Bo. "I'm glad to see you smile again."

"I'm feeling better than earlier but I still feel like shit." Bo replies. "I'm not even in the mood to have sex, so I think that's speak volume about how bad I actually feel."

Lauren chuckled before Bo says,"I'm sorry, it has nothing to do with you, I still think that you are the most beautiful and the sexiest human being of the planet."

"I don't take it personally, don't worry." Lauren replies. "It's normal to not be in the mood for that sometimes, especially when you're upset about something."

"I think I'm gonna be upset for a long time." Bo mutters.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Lauren asks. "You don't have to if you don't want to but..."

"No it's fine, it's just… I didn't expect to see her again."

"What happened between you two ?" Lauren asks. "The only thing you told me about your mother was that you've lost contact with each other twenty years ago."

"I don't like talking about that, only Kenzi knows. But you are my girlfriend and I love you and I want to share it with you. I just don't know where to begin."

"Start from the beginning." Lauren smiles.

"Well...my mother never really cared about me. I lived with her when I was a kid, she didn't make me feel safe or love. She liked more having fun with other people than spending times with me, and when I turned nine… she just abandoned me with my grandfather… I never knew why, and when I asked him about that, he just told me that my mom couldn't take care of me. I think she just didn't want to." Bo says as her hands are shaking slightly.

"I'm sorry, Bo..." Lauren says while she takes Bo's hands in hers.

"I don't know what she wants from me now..." Bo sighed.

"Maybe you could let her explains herself, when you'll feel ready." Lauren says with a soft voice.

"I'll think about it." Bo sighed. "Now can we downed that plate of cookies?"

"Yeah!" Lauren chuckles.

The next day, Bo was grateful that it was her day off, she wasn't in the mood to face her grandfather but unfortunately that didn't stop him to call her. She sighed before picking up the phone. "What do you want?"

"Uh...I just wanted to let you know that your mom will stay in town until you give her the chance to explains herself."

"I hope she's not holding her breath 'cause I don't plan to change my mind any time soon." Bo sighed.

"Bo..."

"I spent years waiting for her, now she's the one who will have to wait for me." Bo said before hang-up her phone. "I have been a too harsh, right?" she asked when she noticed that Kenzi was observing her.

"A little." Kenzi admits."But you're allowed to."

"Thank you."

"Do you still want to have that girls night we have planned tonight?" Kenzi asked.

"Why I wouldn't want anymore?" Bo frowned.

"I dunno, maybe you'll need some peace and alone time to get better with the storm going on in your life right now." Kenzi answered.

"Actually, to face that storm I need to be surrounded by the ones I love the most." Bo replied.

"Okay." Kenzi smiled.

Lauren had a hard time focusing at work today, she couldn't stop thinking about her girlfriend, even though she seemed to feel better this morning than yesterday. She really hoped Bo would be agree to talk to her mother soon and that thing would go well between them. For now, she walked into the corridor of their building and headed to Bo and Kenzi apartment.

Kenzi was busy preparing the meal for tonight while Bo was sitting on the couch, twirling a lock of brunette hair between her fingers before a knock on the door interrupted her train of thoughts. She gets up quickly and headed to the front door, a smile taking place on her face after she opened it.

"How are you doing?" Lauren asked while she closed the door behind her.

"Better now that you are here." Bo answered before wrapping her arms around Lauren and dragging her for a kiss.

Lauren smiled into the kiss while she pulled her girlfriend closer to her body.

They kissed for long minutes until they heard someone clearing their throat and pulled away from each other in surprise.

"Excuse me, someone just knocked on the door." Kenzi said.

"I didn't hear." Bo said with a slight frowning.

"Of course, you didn't." Kenzi sighed."You were too busy giving a mouth bath to your girlfriend."

Kenzi reached to the front door while Bo chuckled and Lauren blushed.

Turns out the weekly girls night wasn't as fun as it usually was. Bo wasn't really in the mood for talking and clearly seemed lost in her own thoughts.

"You okay?" Tamsin asked, concerned.

"Not really." Bo sighed. "But can we not focusing on me tonight ? After all, I'm not the only one in this room who has shitty parents."

"True, we all have shitty parents here." Kenzi replied.

"Not me." Lauren said.

"You're one of the few lucky, Lo." Tamsin replied.

"I know." Lauren smiled.

"In fact, mine aren't so bad." Evony said. "They're not perfect, but they're good."

"Why I still haven't met them?" Tamsin asked.

"They travel a lot and are rarely available." Evony answered.

"I see." Tamsin replied as she sipped some wine."I have the same."

After Evony and Tamsin headed back to their apartment, Lauren stayed at Bo and Kenzi's.

"I'll do the dishes tonight." Kenzi said to Lauren."Go, take care of her."

"Alright. Thank you, Kenzi." Lauren smiled.

Bo and Lauren were laying on the bed, the blonde was on her back while Bo's head was peacefully rested on her chest whilst Lauren caressed her hair.

"Thank you, Lauren." Bo says quietly.

"For what?" Lauren asked.

"For being here for me when I need you the most." Bo answered. "For being so perfect and wonderful. I don't know what I'll do without you."

"You'll never had to wonder about that because I don't plan to ever leave you." Lauren says with a soft voice while she plays with the brunette's hair.

Bo snuggled ever more deeply into Lauren embrace and nuzzled into the crook of her neck before whispering, "You are the best thing that ever happened to me, Lauren Lewis."


	13. Chapter 13

One week has passed since Bo's world has been turned upside down, one week in which, she did her best to avoid another confrontation with her mother. She was careful to not go at the Dal when she knew her mother would be there and in the middle of this messy situation she was grateful that Aife wasn't pressuring her to have a conversation. As her grandfather has told her, she has planned to stay in town until Bo was willing to let her explain herself, but she wanted to let her daughter coming to her when she would be ready to do so.

Bo and Lauren were doing the dishes after having dinner at Lauren's apartment. Even if she seemed to be better these last weeks, she even looked like she got her mojo back, but she still had a tendency to lose herself in her own thoughts. Lauren knew her girlfriend was strong but that didn't stop her to worry about the woman she loved.

"I think I'm gonna give a chance to my mom to explain herself." Bo says while she finished wiping the plates.

"Really?" Lauren asked, surprise.

"I'm still angry at her." Bo sighed. "But I can't stop wondering what she wants from me and imagining ten thousand of different scenario that are probably wrong...I need answers and I'm willing to get them even if there's a lot of chance I won't be pleased by them. What do you think?"

"I'm with you, no matter what." Lauren smiled.

"I'm glad you're saying that 'cause I actually wanted to ask you if you were agree to go with me." Bo said.

"To meet your mom?" Lauren asked as her anxiety was coming back.

"Well, I met your parents." Bo replied.

"It's not the same, I'm in good terms with my parents, you haven't spoken to your mother since over twenty years." Lauren explained."Don't you think it's a conversation you should have, only just the both of you?"

"You don't have to go if you don't want to." Bo said as she looked-down."It's just..."

"Just what ?"

"Nothing." Bo sighed before heading to the bedroom.

Lauren stopped her before she could reach the handle of the door, she softly puts her hand on Bo's forearm as she says, "Please, tell me what you feel."

"I don't know if I can do this without you by my side." Bo said."I feel stronger when I'm with you, it's like I can get through anything when you're with me."

Lauren smiled softly at her girlfriend before saying,"I'll be happy to go with you, then."

"Really?" Bo frowned." What's makes you change your mind so quickly?"

"You." Lauren smiled. "I want to support you in this, I really do but I...Um...I'm afraid she won't like me and...I'm scared her opinion could make you change your mind about us."

Bo wrapped her arms around Lauren's waist while she pulled her for a quick and sweet kiss before saying, "You don't have to worry about that, if she doesn't like you that's means that I have nothing more to do with her. I can't make peace with my mother if she doesn't like the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with."

"You really want to spend the rest of your life with me?" Lauren asked as she felt a sensation of happiness bursting in her chest.

"Yeah." Bo replied with a loving smile."I know we're together since only three months, two weeks and four days exactly, so, it's way too soon for me to get down on my knees and asking you the big question but I really can't see my future without us, being together."

"Me neither." Lauren said with a happy smile.

"Now that we've made big declarations, can we stop talking?" Bo asked with a flirty smile.

"What do you want to do instead?" Lauren chuckled.

"Less verbal declarations." Bo whispered in Lauren's ear.

Lauren moaned slightly at the feelings of her girlfriend's warm breath against her skin and the sexy tone she used, yeah, she definitely got her girlfriend back. She smiled before pulling the brunette for a hot kiss.

The next day, Bo and Lauren headed to the Dal together hands-in-hands. Lauren could notice that her girlfriend was anxious, because even though the fingers of one of her hands were safely and softly intertwined with Lauren's, she couldn't stop fidgeting her others fingers in a nervous manner.

"You're ready?" Lauren asked before opening the front door.

"I'm not so sure about this all of a sudden." Bo muttered.

"I'm with you." Lauren said while she squeezed Bo's hand gently.

"Okay, let's do this." Bo replied before Lauren opened the door.

After they entered into the Dal, Bo spotted her mother and her grandfather at a table and headed towards them, Lauren's hand still firmly in hers.

"I have to get back to work." Trick said, before getting up.

Bo and Lauren seated next to one another in front of Aife when she says, "Thank you for giving me the opportunity to let me explain myself, Ysabeau."

"Everyone calls me Bo now." She replied, a little too harshly.

"Right, your grandfather told me a lot about you, I guess you must be Lauren." She says while she turned her attention to Lauren.

"Yes, but I'm only here as a moral support for the woman I love." Lauren said while she rubbed softly her thumb over the top of Bo's hand.

"I'm glad to see that Ysa...Bo has found someone who loves her and makes her happy."

Bo couldn't stand this meaningless conversation any longer, she was here to have an explanation, not to make small talks-who was something Lauren disliked a lot by the way."What is your explanation, mother? I came here for that in the first place."

Aife sighed before starting,"Before I start explaining myself, I feel like I own you an apology and even though it's maybe too late, I really would like to be part of your life now."

"Oh! You want to be part of my life now." Bo scoffed."You managed just fine over twenty years without me."

"I missed you every day." Aife replied."And I checked up on you almost every week."

"So, why you didn't come back earlier?" Bo asked bitterly.

"I was afraid you would reject me."

"Like you rejected me?"

"It's not fair, it's not what hap..."

"It's exactly what happened." Bo interrupted."You never cared about me in the first place and when I was nine, you've made me understood that very explicitly."

"I'm sorry, Bo. I thought I was doing the right thing and I still think I did it."

"Why did you abandoned me in the first place ?" Bo asked."Please answer honestly to this question, it has been haunting me since I was nine."

"I didn't know how to take care of you properly, and you must have noticed that when you were a kid. I know it doesn't make things right, but I'm still ashamed about that…I wanted to give you a better chance in life. I wanted you to be raised by someone who would have done a better job than me, you deserved so much better than what I could have given you at this moment."

"That's all?" Bo asked.

"Not exactly..." Aife sighed. "I still struggle to talk about this but you deserve to know the truth, even though I'm afraid your opinion on me get worse that it already is…When you were a kid, I used to have a drinking problem."

"What?" Bo asked with a frown."Why didn't you tell me? Why Trick didn't tell me either?"

"Don't be mad at your grandfather, please. He kept my secret like I asked him to do it the same day I asked him to take care of you the way you deserved it…That's could sound pathetic but I started drinking heavily shortly after your father left us."

"Are you...Are you good now? I mean...Are you sober?" Bo asked while she slightly fidgeted in her seat.

"I'm sober since exactly four years and ten months." Aife answered. "It took me a long time to realize that I had a problem and it took me even longer to accept that I needed help, but I knew that you deserved better, and I was afraid that my issues would have put you in danger, I wanted to be sure you were safe."

"I wasn't expecting that..." Bo said with a shaking voice while her eyes were glossy.

"What did you expect?" Aife asked. "I hope I didn't make you feel worse by telling you all of this."

"Um, no, actually I feel a bit better." Bo replied."All these years I've been convinced that you abandoned me because you didn't love me."

"I guess I can't blame you for that." Aife sighed." Whether you want me in your life or not, I want you to know that you are the person who matters the most to me and I love you and I'm so proud of the incredible woman you've become."

This time Bo couldn't stop the tear to roll down on her cheek, she wiped it quickly with her palm while Lauren gently squeezed her other hand.

After long seconds of silence, Aife asked,"Are you willing to give me a second chance ?"

"Honestly, I don't know." Bo sighed." It's a lot of information at the same time to process, I need some time to think about it."

"I understand. Call me when you've made up your mind. For what it worth, I am deeply sorry for the pain I caused you and, I'm glad to see that you get the happiness you deserve and I really wish I could be part of your life." Aife said before leaving the Dal.

Bo sighed as she looked-down, her body was shivering under the weight of the information overload, she felt like she was about to break in tears, until Lauren puts one of her arms around her and asked,"You okay?"

"I don't know..." Bo shuddered."Can we go home?"

"Yeah." Lauren said before kissing the top of Bo's head.

The road on their way home was silent, Lauren was the one who drove while Bo was sitting on the passenger seat, clearly lost in her thoughts.

Thirty minutes after they were back home, Bo still didn't say a word and isolated herself in her bedroom. Lauren couldn't stop her worry to increase and decided to check up on her. She opened the door and find her girlfriend who was laying on her bed, her eyes were red and puffy and the blonde could feel her heart shattering at this sight, nothing was more painful for her than seeing someone she loved suffering.

"Do you want to have some company or do you want to be alone?" Lauren asked quietly.

"I need a hug." Bo answered with a raspy voice.

Lauren smiled before climbing onto the bed, Bo didn't waste any time and moved closer to her girlfriend while the blonde wrapped her arms around her. The brunette nuzzled into the warmth embrace of her girlfriend and tighten-up her grip on her.

They stayed like this for a while, in a comfortable silence, enjoying each other presence. Lauren played with Bo's hair when she asked,"Are you ready to talk about what you feel?"

"I feel lost." Bo sighed."And confused, I'm torn apart between wanting to keep being angry at my mother and wanting to forgive her. I also feel bad for her and I'm mad at myself to not have seen what she was struggling with."

"You were a kid, Bo." Lauren replied."What could you have done?"

"I don't know." Bo sighed."I just...I really didn't expect something like that. All my life I've been convinced that my mother didn't love me and that it was the reason she abandoned me and it turns out it's the opposite… At least now I know I have one of my parents who love me."

"You never talked about your father before."

"There's not much to say, I barely remember him." Bo sighed. "He didn't want kid in the first place, so he never took his responsibilities. My parents split when I was four and I never heard of my father since then. Now that I think about it, it was at this moment that my mother started to change..."

"I'm sorry for everything you've been through." Lauren said while she caressed Bo's back softly. "I can't imagine how difficult things must have been for you."

"Well, it took me a long time to feel good, but I'm happy now. I have friends that are like a family to me and I have you." Bo replied.

"And you'll always have me." Lauren smiled.

Bo snuggled even more deeply into her girlfriend's embrace as she inhaled her comforting smell, before resting her head on Lauren's chest before saying,"Can we just stay like this for a while?"

"Of course." Lauren said before taking one of Bo's hand in hers and kissing it softly.

Later that evening, Lauren was in the shower while Bo was sitting on the couch next to Kenzi with Streaky between them.

"Can I ask you a question Kenz?" Bo asked while she stroked the soft fur of the black cat.

"Sure." Kenzi answered before lowering the volume of the TV and turning her attention to her best friend.

"If your mother would come back in your life, would you forgive her?"

Kenzi pondered her answer for a few seconds before saying,"I think so..."

"Does it mean that I should forgive to mine?" Bo sighed.

"It's not that simple." Kenzi replied. "We all have different experiences, I haven't spoken to my mother in years too, but she didn't abandon me when I was a kid, she married a jerk and when I asked her to choose, she chose him over me.

"And you could forgive that?" Bo frowned.

"Everyone makes mistake and if I was lucky enough for my mother to realize hers, I think I would give her another chance." Kenzi replied. "Besides, from what you told me, your mother abandoned you mainly because she wanted to protect you."

"Yeah." Bo sighed."I just don't understand why no one told me the truth sooner, I hated her for so long for nothing, I could have helped her to get better if I had known earlier."

"It wasn't your job to heal her, Bo. I don't know her, but she was probably more comfortable with the idea that you hated her rather than feeling sorry for her. And as for Trick, maybe having a conversation with him could help you understand things better."

"You're right." Bo smiled."I don't know what I'll do without you as best friend."

"You'd be lost." Kenzi chuckled."And I'd be too."

Bo smiled at her best friend before pulling her in a hug, her arms were wrapped around Kenzi when her eyes met her girlfriend's who was watching them from the doorstep of the bathroom. Lauren smiled lovingly at her girlfriend, Bo smiled back. And in this instant, Bo knew that no matter what will happen, with the family she has chosen by her side, she'll always be okay.

The next day, Bo has worked all day at the Dal, the bar had been crowed, so, she still didn't found the time to have a conversation with her grandfather, but she could already feel that the atmosphere between them was less tense than it used to be these last days. After her shift was done, and she was about to leave, she heard Trick's voice behind her,"Bo, Can I hold you back for a few minutes?"

She turned around before saying,"Sure, actually I was hoping we could talk."

"Have you thought about what your mother told you the other day?" Trick asked.

"Yeah, in fact, it's the only thing I've been able to think about since then." Bo answered. "I'm gonna give her another chance. I want to get to know her."

"I'm happy to hear that." Trick replied. "What do you wanna talk about, now?"

"I want to know why you didn't tell me exactly why my mother couldn't take care of me, I know she asked you to keep her secret and I understand why you didn't tell me when I was a kid but you could have told me later instead of letting me think she didn't love me."

"I couldn't break the promise I've made to her, I know how much it has been hard for you to grew-up without her by your side and I did my best to raise you and I don't want to flatter myself but when I look at you I think I did a good job."

"Yeah, you did." Bo smiled."But that doesn't really answer my question..."

"I know." Trick sighed. "Your mother didn't want you to know the truth before she was in a good place because she didn't want to be a burden to you, she didn't want you to worry about her, leaving you have been the hardest decision she ever had to make, but she made that sacrifice because she wanted you to have a good life."

"I couldn't have explained everything better myself." They heard someone saying.

Bo slightly jumped at this voice that she wasn't use to hear anymore, she turned around and faced her mother, "Mom." she whispered.

"Sorry, I didn't want to interrupt but I heard what you said, Bo. Did you mean it? You really want to get to know me?" Aife asked with a hopeful smile.

"Yeah." Bo answered."I know we probably could never have a normal mother-daughter relationship but I want you to be part of my life, so, maybe you could stick in town for while?"

"Of course I can do that." Aife smiled.

"Aife and I planned to have a dinner tonight, Do you want to join us?" Trick asked with a smile.

"Um, I would have loved to but I already have a dinner planned with my friends." Bo answered.

"We can do that another time." Aife replied.

"Yeah." Bo smiled. "Actually, tomorrow it's my birthday and my friends throw a party at our apartment, I'll be happy if you could come."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Aife replied.

"Great." Bo said.

Bo gets out of the Dal, her heart lighter than this last week, even though nothing could erase twenty years of absence and it would probably take a lot of times for her to stop feeling any kind of resentment against her mother, Bo felt more at peace with herself than she has ever been.

She entered into her apartment, a wide smile taking place on her face when she noticed that Lauren, Tamsin and Evony were already there with Kenzi.

Lauren's heart was warmed to see Bo's lovely genuine smile again, she gets-up from the couch and headed toward her girlfriend before wrapping her arms around her waist. "You okay?"

"More than I have ever been." Bo said with a bright smile while she wrapped her arms around Lauren's neck.

Lauren smiled back before pulling her girlfriend in a gentle loving kiss.

Bo moaned slightly in the kiss before Evony's voice interrupted them,"Can we start eating the dinner before you start eating each other?"

They pulled away from one another, Lauren blushed in embarrassment while Bo chuckled, "I'm glad to see some things never change."


	14. Chapter 14

As the sun started to pass through the window of Bo's bedroom, Lauren was the first to awake this morning, she stared lovingly at her girlfriend who was peacefully asleep next to her. She was so beautiful, Lauren couldn't help a smile to take place on her face at this sight. Today was Bo's birthday, and she was eager to give to her girlfriend the most perfect birthday she ever has.

She slowly puts her palm on Bo's cheek and caressed it softly, making the brunette moaning in contentment as she started waking-up, Lauren couldn't stop thinking about all the other ways she would like to make her girlfriend moans, but she wanted to take things slow. She leisurely descended her hand to give light tickles to the brunette's waist, before delicately sliding her hand under Bo's top and caressing her stomach, she kept doing her ministrations for long minutes until she reached the place under her chest and kept heightening her soft touches to reach Bo's perfect breast.

She tenderly puts her palm on her boob, moaning lightly at the feeling of Bo's soft skin under her hand, before gently twirling Bo's nipple between her fingers, making the brunette gasp, and she stopped there.

"Why did you stop?" Bo groaned while she opened her eyes.

Lauren chuckled before saying,"I wanted to see your beautiful eyes."

"You are sweet." Bo smiled.

"Before I continue I also wanted to wish you a happy birthday, my love." Lauren beamed.

"Thank you, beautiful." Bo grinned before pulling her girlfriend for a slow and tender kiss.

Lauren smiled into the kiss before pulling away from Bo's mouth and putting her lips on her neck while she asked between her kisses,"What... do you…want me... to do now?"

"I...want you...topless...over me." Bo panted.

"Your wish is my command, love." Lauren said in a lusty tone while she removed her top and placed herself over her girlfriend.

The sight of Lauren's naked chest was mouth-watering to Bo, she bites her own lips in anticipation before softly touching her girlfriend's breast, she hummed in contentment while she kept doing her attention on Lauren's boobs.

Lauren wheezed while she felt the moisture pooling from between her legs, before being with Bo, she has never been really sensitive on this part of her body but her girlfriend clearly has a talent to drive her nuts with just one look, so, it wasn't surprising that simple soft touches could draw her quickly on the edge of an orgasm. "Oh, Bo..." She hissed when her girlfriend slowly rolled her skilled tongue over her nipple.

Bo smiled, pleased and proud of the effect she had on her girlfriend, before taking Lauren's nipple into her mouth, licking and sucking it while her fingers teased her other nipple.

Lauren panted harder as Bo was pleasuring her. "Y'know it's your birthday, I'm supposed to be the one who gives you an orgasm in the morning." she said in a raspy tone.

"Shhh...Let me take care of you." Bo whispered while she slowly slipped her hand into Lauren's panties.

"mmm 'okay... hmm" Lauren moaned as she lost herself in the delightful sensation her girlfriend was giving her.

Bo was satisfied to feel how much her girlfriend was dripping wet, she brushed one finger against her clit, Lauren whimpered at this contact. Pleased by this sound, Bo smiled before teasing all around the bundle of nerves, being careful to not touch it yet.

She spent long minutes drawing circles all around it with her finger until Lauren moaned needy,"Please...I need...more."

"Do you want to come now?" Bo purred while she pressed gently the tip of her finger on Lauren's clit.

"mmm...yes...please." Lauren whined.

"Alright." Bo murmured as she kissed Lauren's forehead before thrusting two fingers into her swamped pussy.

"Ohhh." Lauren shrieked.

Bo chuckled before adding another finger to her ministrations and giving hungry kisses on Lauren's neck as her fingers twisted and curled into her moisten desires while her palm was pressed against her clit.

"Ohhh my...Boooo...Don't stop… please." Lauren cried out as she neared her peak.

Bo smiled, she really loved being able to make Lauren feel that good, the feeling of her creamy arousal against her hand and the sound of pleasure her girlfriend was making could be enough to make her come too, she could feel the ache between her legs becoming more present, but making Lauren climaxing was more important to her than relieving herself. She licked Lauren's neck while her fingers were hitting her g-spot.

"Ohhh Booo." Lauren grunted while her orgasm was submerging her.

Bo grinned before removing her hand from Lauren's panties, she licked languorously her fingers, cleaning her girlfriend's arousal from them,"mmmm, I hope my birthday cake will taste that good."

Lauren sighed in pleasure while she rolled over her back and chuckled,"Well, I'll can be your birthday cake...shit...it didn't sound as weird in my head."

Bo smiled while she moved closer to her girlfriend, she caressed her cheek softly while she says,"You know what? You actually gave me an idea, make sure we have some whipped cream for tonight."

"What do you have in mind?" Lauren asked with an eyebrow raise.

"You'll see." Bo smirked.

"I look forward to it." Lauren smiled."In the meantime, I think it's time I give you a birthday orgasm."

"It's definitely my lucky day." Bo grinned.

"You have no idea." Lauren whispered while she took off Bo's panties, before delicately parting her thighs and settling between them.

Bo's back arched as Lauren started to work her magic with her talented tongue. She took her time to explore her wet folds, savoring the yummy taste of her girlfriend, before diving her tongue deep with enthusiasm into her hot sex.

"Oh...Gosh." Bo yelped as she was so close to climax.

Lauren replaced her tongue by two fingers that she thrust deep into Bo's drenched pussy, before wrapping her lips around the brunette's clit and sucking it gently while she added another finger into her. When she felt that it wouldn't take long for her girlfriend to reach her orgasm, she kissed her clit one last time before sliding over her body to be face to face with her while her fingers kept twisting into her.

Lauren bites her own lips at the sight in front of her, Bo had her eyes closed while she was lost in the bliss her girlfriend was providing her. Without a doubt, Lauren knew she could never get tired of doing this. Making love to Bo Dennis was obviously on her list of favorite thing to do.

"Ohhh...Laureeen." Bo mewled as she climaxed under Lauren's touches."Best birthday ever!" she said while she tried to catch her breath.

"It's far from being over." Lauren chuckled.

"I don't care, I know it's already the best 'cause I get to spend it with you." Bo beamed.

"You are cheesy." Lauren chuckled."Which is great 'cause my gift for you is very cheesy."

"Really? What is it?" Bo asked, curious.

"You'll see." Lauren smirked the same way Bo did it previously.

After their morning-cuddle-sex, They decided to take a quick shower alone in their respective apartment because if they would had done it together, they would have both been very late for work.

After giving a sweet kiss on Bo's lips, Lauren headed to her apartment with a happy smile on her face, before being with Bo, she never would have thought that she could be so happy in a romantic relationship, but everything with her girlfriend felt so real and natural, it was like they were meant to be together. Out of this, she gained two amazing friends with Kenzi and Evony and got even closer to her best friend. Yeah, life was incredible in a way she wouldn't have thought possible, and she couldn't be more grateful.

Bo was almost done with her shift at the Dal when she heard a voice behind her,"Happy Birthday, Bo!"

She turned around and faced her mother, she was surprise that she didn't feel her heart aching more, even though she still wasn't completely used to having her around,"Thank you, mom." she smiled.

"I hope you don't mind that I came here, I just wanted to give you your gift in private." Aife said while she handed a little box to her daughter.

Bo smiled while she took the box, she opened it slowly and discovered a dazzling silver ring with a sparkling diamond, it seemed to be a wedding ring."Wow...It's beautiful." She said, stunned.

"It's belonged to your grandmother." Aife replied. "She offered it to me the day you were born, so, I figured out that it was time for you to own it."

"Thank you...so much." Bo said as her eyes were glossy.

"You're welcome." Aife smiled."Maybe when the time will be right you could give it to Lauren."

Bo was speechless, her heart fluttered in a pleasurable way while she imagined sliding this stunning ring on the finger of the woman she loved when she would propose to her. Shortly after that they would declare their love for one another, both dressed with a beautiful white dress, in front of their friends and family, Yeah, one day that would happen, she was sure of that.

"I take that you like her, then?" Bo asked with smile.

"I only saw her one time but that was enough to see how much she loves you." Aife answered.

"I really do love her too." Bo beamed.

"I noticed that too." Aife smiled."I'm happy for you, Bo. And I'm so glad that you gave me the chance to be part of your life."

"Well, That doesn't mean that I'm not wounded over what happened anymore but I think that if I would have pushed you away, I would have hurt myself too in the process." Bo replied. "We both deserved better than that."

"You're so mature, I'm proud of you." Aife said.

"I have help from my amazing friends and my incredible girlfriend to be like this." Bo replied. "Without them that would have taken months before I allow you to be in my life."

"Remind me to thanks them all tonight, then." Aife said, before pausing,"Is that too soon for a hug or not?"

_It's twenty years too late,_  she thought, but she didn't want to ruin the mood, so, instead, she said,"Of course not."

Aife smiled before moving closer to her daughter, she awkwardly wrapped her arms over her shoulder while Bo wrapped hers around her mother's waist. It felt weird for the both of them but it was a good kind of weird. Bo smiled as her mother hugged her tightly and for the first time in her life she felt safe in her arms.

Bo was coming back home after her shift, when she entered into her apartment and saw Kenzi who finished to festively decorating it. "Wow...You really puts out all the stop!" she exclaimed while she closed the door behind her.

"Well, you deserve it." Kenzi smiled."Besides, you turn thirty-three only one time in your life."

"Yeah, like every other age." Bo chuckled."Thank you for that but I hope you didn't plan a huge party, you know Lauren doesn't like crowded place."

"Yeah, I know, I took your girl into consideration. There will be only Evony, Tam-Tam, Dyson, your mother and Trickster." Kenzi replied. "Besides it's not as if this apartment could fit a lot of people."

"True." Bo chuckled."Do you need help with something?"

"Nope, I'm almost done." Kenzi said."Start to get ready for tonight."

"Okay." Bo smiled.

"Wait!" Kenzi exclaimed."I forgot to give you your gift."

"I thought this party was my gift?" Bo frowned.

"Well, it's part of it but I have something else for you." Kenzi replied while she headed to her bedroom followed by her best friend. "There it is." she says whilst she handed a package to Bo.

After Bo removed the wrapping paper, she discovered a photo frame with a wonderful picture of she and Lauren that showed them sitting on the couch while they both stared lovingly at each other, this picture captured perfectly all the love between them, Bo smiled whilst she studied the photo."When did you take that?" she asked curious.

"A few weeks ago." Kenzi answered. "When I saw the way you both looked at one another I thought the moment was too beautiful, I wanted to capture it. And I also wanted to give you a personal gift that I was sure would make you happy."

"That's make me really happy." Bo beamed."Thank you, Kenzi."

"You're welcome, Bobo." Kenzi smiled while she wrapped her arms around her best friend.

After that, Kenzi returned to her task while Bo headed to her bedroom, before starting to get dressed for tonight she placed the photo frame on her bedside table and took the box her mother had offered her out of her pocket and until the time to use it arrives, she stows it in her drawer under a pile of bras.

After her workday, Lauren headed to her apartment, she looked forward for tonight, especially because she was curious to know what her girlfriend had reserved for them at the "after-party."

She was staring at her wardrobe since twenty-minutes and was cursing herself for not having more diverse clothes, she sighed before opting for the same dress she had worn for their first date, the first time they had voiced their love for another, she smiled at this memory, they had come a long way since then, and she couldn't wait to know what the future had in store for them.

After she was done getting ready, she puts Bo's gift into her bag and hid the whipped cream her girlfriend as asked to have and headed to Bo and Kenzi apartment.

Bo was taking a look at herself in the mirror, she was done getting dressed for tonight and was pleased with the result. She was wearing a stunning black dress with a plunging v-neck who perfectly showed off her wonderful assets, she made a mental note to thanks Evony for the dress. She was pressed to see Lauren's longing eyes on her and started to think about all the thing they could do tonight when a knock on the door interrupted her train of thoughts.

She hurried to the door and was delighted to see her beautiful girlfriend, "Wow...Lauren, you're splendid!" she beamed.

"Thank you." Lauren chuckled."You are also gorgeous, my love." She says while her eyes started to get lost into Bo's cleavage.

"Thanks, my eyes are up here." Bo smirked.

"Sorry..." Lauren blushed.

"Don't be." Bo smiled."This is exactly the effect I wanted to have." she says while she wraps her arms around her girlfriend's waist and tenderly puts her lips on Lauren's.

Bo smiled into the kiss before sliding her tongue in her girlfriend's mouth, making the blonde moaning with pleasure.

After they break the kiss, they rested their forehead against one another when Lauren said with a smile,"It's time I give you my gift."

"You are my favorite gift, sweetheart." Bo beamed while she played with Lauren's blonde hair.

"You are very cheesy today." Lauren chuckled.

"I'm just happy, like, really truly genuinely happy." Bo smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that and I hope my gift will make you even more happy." Lauren said while she searched the package in her bag.

"Is that a puppy?" Bo asked hopeful.

"In my bag? No, even though it's close enough." Lauren chuckled."But I keep that in mind for next year." She says while she handed a package to her girlfriend.

"Thank you." Bo smiled before unwrapping her gift slowly and discovering an adorable dog plushy, a yellow Labrador who was the dog breeds they both decided they'll would get one day.

Bo caressed the soft fur of the plushy and smiled when she noticed the red heart with  _I love you_  written on it, she looked-up in Lauren direction and said, "It's so cute, thank you."

"You really like it? I was afraid you'll find it ridiculous 'cause after I bought it I realized that it was the kind of gift I like to get but not every adult like childish things, so I was..."

Bo chuckled while she takes one of Lauren's hand in her,"Stop rambling, sweetheart. I love it."

Lauren sighed in relief before saying,"Press on the heart."

"What? Why?" Bo frowned.

"It's better if you figure out by yourself." Lauren smiled.

"Alright." Bo said before gently pressing on the  _I_   _love you._  She expected to hear the standard message this kind of plushy contained and widened her eyes in surprise when instead she heard the voice of her girlfriend saying,  _Bo Dennis, you are the most wonderful person of this planet, you have the kindest heart and the most beautiful soul. I love you. Forever._

"This is definitely the best gift I've ever received." Bo says while she wiped that one tear that have escaped from her eye."After you, of course."

Lauren smiled, pleased and satisfied by the effect her gift had on her girlfriend, Bo cupped her face and kissed her lips lovingly, after they broke the kiss she rested her forehead on Lauren's while she says,"I love you, so much."

"Did she propose to you, Bobo?" Kenzi asked when she entered the room.

"No yet." Lauren chuckled.

At this moment Bo thought about the ring that was hiding in her drawer, she knew it was too soon for that, but she couldn't stop daydreaming about her future with the woman she loved.

After Lauren, Tamsin and Evony were the next to arrive. They both joyfully wished a happy birthday to Bo before Tamsin handed her a package.

"I don't know if that's more a gift for you or for Lauren, you'll see." Evony smirked.

"That'll better not be a silly embarrassing joke." Bo scolded.

"It's not." Tamsin giggled.

Bo eyed the two of them suspiciously before removing the wrapping paper, revealing a box printed with Evony's fashion designer mark. "Is that a new dress? Thank you for the one I'm wearing by the way."

"You're welcome, and no, I don't recommend you to go outside only covered with a piece of clothes hidden in this box." Evony smirked.

"Okay." Bo said with a slight frowning before opening the box and discovering sexy purple underwears who were probably very expensive. "Whoa, I've never seen anything like this in any store."

"Which is normal, they're not out in any store yet." Evony replied.

"Thank you." Bo says as her thoughts wandered on the activity she could do with her girlfriend while she would be dressed like this.

The rest of the guest arrived shortly after that, almost at the same time.

Kenzi wrapped her arms around Dyson's neck while she welcomed him with a kiss. Bo frowned at this sight, she still wasn't used to see them together.

"You okay?" Lauren asked when she noticed her girlfriend's expression.

"Yeah, I'm still not use to see Kenzi and Dyson together."

"Do you still have feelings for him?" Lauren asked in an nervous tone.

"What? No, I've never had any romantic feeling for him in the first place." Bo replied but that didn't stop her girlfriend to keep looking at her with her eyes full of insecurity.

Bo took one of Lauren's hand in hers and squeezed it gently as she tried to reassure her, "Lauren, I love you more than I've never loved anyone, and you are the one that I want to be with for the rest of my life."

"I'm sorry to have doubted you for a while." Lauren apologized. "I've never expected I could have the kind of love, you and I share and sometimes I still fear that all of this is a dream and that I'm gonna wake-up from it or that suddenly you won't want to be with me anymore and I can't imagine my life without you in it."

"I thought your self-esteem was better these last months?"

"It is...but sometimes I still wonder why you are with me because you are just so...perfect and I'm this socially awkward clumsy woman who trips over her own feet."

"Yep, I know that." Bo says while she wraps her arms around Lauren's waist as she pulls her closer to her body. "You are awkwardly cute Lauren Lewis and that's the first thing that got me attracted to you."

"Really?" Lauren chuckled.

"Absolutely." Bo beamed. "Actually, I think it's not me you've been doubting, it's yourself and you have to stop doing that because you are, brilliant, smart, wonderful, funny and let's not forget that you're also the most beautiful woman of the planet."

"It's funny 'cause I feel the same way about you." Lauren chuckled.

"We're a good match." Bo replied."Everyone says so."

Lauren beamed at her girlfriend before Bo cupped her face and pulled her for a loving kiss.

The party has been a success, Bo has been satisfied by her birthday cake who has been masterfully baked by Kenzi, even though her best friend seemed to have found her vocation as pet-sitter, if one day she would want to open a restaurant, Bo was certain it would be a success.

Aife was the last person to leave the apartment. "I'm glad to have been there tonight, thank you for inviting me." she says to Bo while they were at the doorstep.

"You're welcome, I'm glad you've been there too." Bo smiled."Even if, I won't lie...it's feels kinda weird to have you back in my life again."

"It is for me too, I'm sorry again for all the things I've missed in your life. I should have been there sooner."

"Yeah, you should have." Bo replied, regretting her words at the second she noticed the hurt in her mother's eyes."But I understand why you weren't and I don't want to waste more time being angry at you."

"Do you still want me to stick in town?" Aife asked.

"If you can yes." Bo answered.

"Well, your friend Evony just offered me a job tonight, so now I'm thinking about buying a house here."

"You're going to work for a fashion designer?" Bo frowned.

"I went back to college almost five years ago and I have a degree in fashion."

"There's still so many things I don't know about you."

"We'll have all the time to get to know each other from now on."

"Yeah." Bo smiled.

"Goodnight." Aife said.

"Goodnight." Bo replied before closing the door.

"So, are we alone?" Lauren smirked.

"Yup, Kenzi spends the night at Dyson's, so we have the apartment for ourselves." Bo replied."Did you bring some whipped cream?"

"Yeah, but I thought you've had liked your birthday cake?" Lauren chuckled.

"Oh, I did. But I really would like to lick some whipped cream from your sexy body now." Bo smirked her eyes full of lust while she moved closer to her girlfriend.

"I've never done that before." Lauren said, shyly.

"We don't have to if that's makes you uncomfortable." Bo smiled.

"That doesn't make me uncomfortable, it's quite the opposite actually." Lauren blushed.

Bo bite her lips at the anticipation of the events to come before taking one of her girlfriend's hand in hers and leading them to the bedroom.

Barely after Bo closed the door behind them-even though they were alone- Lauren pulled her for a greedy kiss while her hands started to caress her body over her black dress. She lowered her kisses all along Bo's neck until she landed on her cleavage and begin alternating between kissing and licking as Bo panted under her skills.

"Gosh! Someone's eager." Bo giggled when Lauren hands begin massaging her ass.

"I've been wanting to touch you like this since I got here earlier." Lauren admits.

"With the way you were looking at me I'm not surprised." Bo says breathless.

"This dress is stunning but you would be even better without it." Lauren says with a yearning look.

Bo chuckled before unzipping the dress, letting it falling on the floor and standing in underwears in front of her girlfriend.

"You are breathtaking!" Lauren exclaims awed.

Bo beamed at Lauren before cupping her face and kissing her sweet lips while she was leading them to the bed, she started undressing her while she couldn't stop kissing every inch of skin she discovered along the way until Lauren was laying naked on the bed.

"You're so beautiful." Bo whispered while she stared at her stunning girlfriend before giving craving kisses all along her neck.

"Oh boy!" Lauren hissed in surprise when Bo settled one of her legs between her thighs before putting her lips on hers.

Bo started rubbing her thigh against Lauren's wet sex while their tongue danced against one another. They kissed languorously for long minutes until the brunette says in a breathy voice"Where's the whipped cream?"

"In my bag." Lauren panted.

"I'll be right back." Bo said before giving a quick kiss on Lauren's lips.

"Have you ever did this kind of things before?" Lauren asked when Bo came back with a smirk.

"Nope, never wanted to before you." Bo smiled.

"So, I'm special, then?"

"You most definitely are!" Bo chuckled.

A few minutes later, Lauren's chest was covered with a generous amount of whipped cream and Bo was more than keen to eat her dessert. She moved closer to her girlfriend and slowly clean it all, moaning at the sweet taste of Lauren's skin mixed with the taste of the whipped cream.

"mmm." Lauren hummed in pleasure at each caress of her girlfriends tongue on her skin. "Oh." she gasped when Bo flicked her tongue on her nipple before swirling around it.

Bo directed her attention to the other boob, cleaning the last remaining of whipped cream. She tickled her nipple with her tongue for a while until she stopped teasing her and wrapped her lips around it to suck and lick it until she bites it softly and asked,"Do you want me to move further?"

"Where do you want to go?" Lauren asked between her panting breath.

"Everywhere." Bo whispered while she caressed leisurely her inner thighs.

"I'm yours." Lauren says breathless.

Bo kissed each one her boobs one last time before descending her ministrations further. She spread the whipped cream over Lauren's stomach and took the time to look at her artwork,"You look...yummy."

"Thank you." Lauren chuckled.

Bo did as previously and cleaned without hurrying the whipped cream from Lauren's stomach while she caressed her thighs at a leisurely pace.

After she was done, she asked,"Can I put some on your cute pussy?"

"Oh boy! I'm gonna need a good shower after this." Lauren chuckled.

"Since it's my fault I'll be happy to wash you." Bo smirked.

"I'm sure you'll be." Lauren chuckled.

Bo started by spreading the whipped cream on Lauren's inner thighs and languorously clean it all.

Lauren who couldn't stand this sweet torture any longer whimpered,"Bo...I love you but can...you please...hurry?"

"Patience sweetheart, your body is a masterpiece that deserves to be appreciated at a slow pace." Bo purred before giving a quick kiss on Lauren's pussy.

"Ohhh." Lauren whined while Bo kept licking the whipped cream from her inner thighs.

After long minutes of delicious torture, Bo finally relented to Lauren's needy wails and started to spread some whipped cream on her glistening pussy.

"Ohhh...Booo." Lauren shrieked when she felt Bo's tongue making contact with her sex.

Bo smirked proudly while she kept lapping at the whipped cream mixed with Lauren's slick delectable juice, moaning in pleasure at the taste of the succulent combination.

The whipped cream cleaned, Bo could now focus on giving a mind-blowing orgasm to her girlfriend. She slowly licked each one of her inner lips before dragging her tongue up to her clit to give soft caresses on it, driving Lauren even more crazy and aroused in the process.

"Booo…humm...Ohhhh." Lauren whimpered as she bucked her hips to be as close as she could to her girlfriend's mouth.

Bo guided Lauren's legs onto her shoulders and cradled her hips in her hands to keep her steady before diving her tongue into her pussy, shoving it as deeply as she could.

"Ohhhh...Booo...Ohhhh" Lauren screamed while her girlfriend's tongue wiggled into her. "You're so good at this."

Bo could feel Lauren's inner walls clenching around her tongue,  _it's not gonna take long_ , she thought while she removed her tongue, earning a groaning of frustration from her girlfriend.

"You're such a tease." Lauren sighed and chuckled at the same time while Bo kissed firmly her clit.

"I know." Bo whispered before wrapping her lips around the bundle of nerves, licking and sucking it at the same time.

"Ohhhh...yessss...right there." Lauren grunted while she buried her fingers into the brunette's hair. "Don't stop please."

As much as Bo loved teasing her girlfriend, making her climaxing was definitely her favorite thing to do, she increased her suction while she tickled Lauren's thighs with her hands.

"Booooooo." Lauren cried out while she clutched at the sheets underneath her with one hand while her other hand was grabbing more firmly the brunette's hair.

Lauren eased her grip on Bo's hair while she kissed her center one last time before taking off her legs out of her shoulders and sliding over the full length of her girlfriend.

"You okay?" Bo asked while she caressed tenderly Lauren's hair while she was still trying to catch her breath.

"Yeah, I'm more than okay." Lauren says breathless. "We could believe it's my birthday with all the amazing things you've done to me."

"Seeing you like this is the best gift ever." Bo smiled.

Lauren beamed lovingly at her girlfriends before their lips met in a searing kiss, allowing her to taste herself on Bo's lips and tongue.

"So, you talked about having a shower?" Bo smirked.

"Yeah." Lauren chuckled."And we will but first, is there still some whipped cream left?"

Bo nodded positively before asking,"Are you hungry sweetheart?"

"In more ways than one." Lauren answered in a lusty tone before removing Bo's underwears and starting to ravish the stunning body of her girlfriend.


	15. Chapter 15

Lauren was having a best friend's night with Tamsin while Bo was having one with Kenzi, it was a tradition they both decided to make-amongst the weekly traditional girl's night. No matter how much the four women were happy in their respective relationship and how much Bo and Lauren loved spending time together, they both knew how much friendship was important and didn't want to "neglect" their best friend.

"Can I talk to you about something?" Tamsin asked after the first Animated movie of the night ended.

"Of course." Lauren answered while she turned her attention to her best friend.

Seeing that her best friend stayed silent and seemed nervous, Lauren asked,"Is there a problem?"

"No, not really a problem but Evony and I took an important decision recently and that's kinda concerns you." Tamsin replied.

"Oh my god! You're gonna get married!" Lauren exclaimed. "Do you want me to be your maid of honor?"

"What? No, we're not getting married and I'm not sure we ever will but if it's happen you definitely gonna be my maid of honor."

"So, what's the matter?" Lauren asked.

"We decided to live together."

"That's your big announcement?" Lauren chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Tamsin frowned.

"Tam-Tam you probably don't realize it but you and Evony already kinda live together." Lauren explained. "You spend only one night per week away from each other."

"You're right, but I'm gonna live with her officially, I'm gonna have my name on her mailbox and all."

"I'm happy for you." Lauren smiled.

"Really? You're sure you're okay with this?"

"Why I wouldn't be?" Lauren asked.

"I dunno, but we've been closer these last months than in ten years and I liked living with you but I think I'm ready to take the next step with Evony."

"Tamsin, we still gonna be close even if we don't live together anymore." Lauren smiled. "This isn't like the time when I moved in with Nadia and we started drifting away from one another."

"Promise?"

"I promise." Lauren smiled while she wrapped one of her arms around Tamsin's shoulders. "That's means I will have this apartment for myself?"

"Maybe you could ask Bo to move in with you?" Tamsin suggests.

"I don't think we're ready for that yet." Lauren replied, earning a chuckle from her best friend."What?"

"You don't spend a lot of night away from one another either." Tamsin said.

"I know but I...I don't think we're ready to live together officially as you said." Lauren replied."We want to take every step slowly, that's the best way to not messing-up everything."

"I don't know what could go wrong between you two, you're both perfect for each other."

"Better safe than sorry."

"Since you will have two keys you could at least offering one to her, as a symbol that you want to take that step with her one day."

"I'll think about it." Lauren said."It's the first time that you're gonna live with someone you date, right?"

"Yep! I didn't think I'd ever do that. I feel adult all of a sudden."

"Life takes an unexpected turn sometimes." Lauren smiled. "And that's a good thing!"

"Are you talking about me or about you and Bo?" Tamsin asked.

"Both." Lauren replied. "So, are we up for another movie now?"

"Yea! I'll let you pick this one."

In another apartment Bo and Kenzi were fighting against one another at one of Kenzi's video games and once again Bo has lost against her best friend who was far more skilled than her in this field.

"This is it! I quit!" Bo exclaimed exasperated.

"Don't be a sore loser Bobo, no one can beat me up at this game!" Kenzi giggled with a proud grin.

"Except Lauren." Bo said with a satisfied smirk.

"No need to remind me." Kenzi grumbled under her breath. "Besides its happen only one time, and I was tired this day!" she said more loudly.

"Now who's the sore loser?" Bo asked with an eyebrow raise.

"Whatever." Kenzi shrugged."I think we both could probably use a break from this."

"I agree." Bo smiled."Do you want some wine?"

"Yup." Kenzi replied."So, do you have plan for Valentine's Day with Hotpants?" she asked while Bo poured some wine in her glass.

"Umm, no we still haven't discussed about that." Bo answered slightly uncomfortable.

"You have forgotten about this day right?" Kenzi chuckled.

"Yeah." Bo admitted. "It's not as I've ever been really interested in this day before."

"And here I thought that you were better with the romantic stuff." Kenzi sighed.

"I am super romantic!" Bo replied."But I don't need a commercial holiday to remind me to tell to the woman I love how much she means to me."

"What if Lo' wants to celebrate it?" Kenzi asked.

"Then we will do it. Whatever makes her happy, makes me happy too." Bo answered. "Why are you so interested in my Valentine's Day plan?"

"I just wondered if there was a possibility that I get this apartment for Dyson and I on this day?"

"Why can't you both just stay at his apartment?" Bo frowned.

"His friend, Vex is crashing on his couch and I can't barely get some privacy with my boyfriend these days." Kenzi sighed.

"I see." Bo replied.

"Do you have a problem with Dyson and I dating?" Kenzi asked."Because when I told you, you seemed happy for us."

"I am happy for you, both of you." Bo answered."I just kinda find it weird to see you together and I'm also worried you'll get hurt."

"Why I would get hurt?" Kenzi frowned.

"He was in love with me a few months ago, and don't get me wrong I'm absolutely relieved if he's not anymore but somehow I find strange that of all the women he had choosen my best friend." Bo explained.

"I understand and if the situation was reversed I'd probably would have the same worry and I admit that at first I was also afraid that he was using me only to make you jealous but I trust him even though we still don't pronounced the three magic words. "

"Do you feel the three magic words?" Bo asked.

"I think so and I really want to tell him." Kenzi answered. "I just hope he feels the same."

"He does." Bo affirmed."So, I don't know why I keep worrying."

"Because you always worry too much about the ones you love." Kenzi smiled. "But how can you know he loves me?"

"Well, he kinda let it escape when I asked him if he was using you to make me jealous." Bo said."It was the day my mother came back."

"How things are going between you two?" Kenzi asked, completely changing the theme of the conversation at the same time.

"Things go surprisingly well, I mean there's still some awkwardness in our interactions but I know we're heading in the right direction. She started working for Evony a few days ago, and she's living with Trick while she's looking for a house in town." Bo answered.

"I'm happy for you Bobo." Kenzi smiled.

"Thank you, Kenz'." Bo smiled."So, can I try to beat you up at this game yet?"

"You're allowed to dream, Bobo." Kenzi scoffed before starting the game.

The next morning, Bo was on her way to work when she spotted Lauren into the corridor before she crossed the front door of the building. She hurried to reach her girlfriend who was about to get into her car.

"Good morning, beautiful!" Bo smiled while she wrapped her arms around Lauren from behind before kissing her shoulder.

"Good morning!" Lauren said while she turned around to face her beautiful girlfriend."I'm glad to see you before work, love."

"Me too." Bo beamed while her girlfriend was pulling her in a sweet kiss.

She smiled and got lost into the kiss until she reminded what day it was and slowly broke the kiss."Happy Valentine's Day, sweetheart!"

Lauren frowned at this declaration.

"You had forgotten too." Bo chuckled.

"Umm...Yeah...I'm sorry." Lauren admitted."But for my defence I didn't know you were into this kind of things."

"To be honest, I'm not really interested in this day because I don't need a special day on the calendar to telling you that I love you." Bo replied. "But if you want to celebrate this day, we can do it."

"In my opinion Valentine's Day has been invented only to make money, I hated celebrating this day with Nadia, she always wanted us to go into fancy expensive crowded restaurants that was making me uncomfortable. There was absolutely nothing romantic."

"I hope I'm never gonna meet her, I don't know how it's possible to be that much inconsiderate over the person you're dating." Bo said, kinda angry over all the things her girlfriend must has been through because of this woman.

"It doesn't matter anymore." Lauren smiled while she fondled Bo's waist."I'm with you now and I know you are nothing like her."

Bo smiled lovingly at her girlfriend before saying,"Kenzi wants to have the apartment for her and Dyson tonight. So, do you want to have dinner with me tonight? We can have a simple dinner at your apartment or I figured out that maybe we could go back to the restaurant we've been on our first date."

"I'd love to go back to this place and stargazing afterwards." Lauren beamed.

"Do you want a repeat of our first date?" Bo teased with a grin.

"I wouldn't mind." Lauren smiled."It's the best date I've ever had."

"Let's do this, then." Bo grinned.

"If you can put back the dress you've been wearing this day that would be an awesome bonus." Lauren said with a eyebrow raise.

"I'd do anything for you, sweetheart." Bo smiled.

"Can't wait." Lauren chuckled."But now I have to go or I'm gonna be late for work."

"Me too." Bo said."Can I pick you up at like 7?"

"Perfect." Lauren smiled before giving a quick kiss on Bo's lips. "See you tonight." she said while she got inside her car.

Bo nodded with a beaming smile before Lauren started the engine of her car. Tonight couldn't come fast enough.

While Bo finished applying her smokey-eyes makeup, she heard the door of the apartment opening and closing two seconds later, letting her know that Kenzi has come home.

"Bobo?" she heard her best friend calling.

"I'm in my bedroom."

"Wow!" Kenzi exclaimed when she entered Bo's bedroom and saw her best friend dressed in a stunning red dress. "I'm assuming you have a romantic dinner with your girlfriend if you're dressed like this."

"Yep! Not that we need Valentine's Day for that but whatever."

"Please, tell me you're also gonna spend the night at her apartment!"

"Yes, you'll have this apartment for you and Dyson for the whole night." Bo said while she put her black high heels on.

"You are the best best friend ever!" Kenzi grinned.

"I know." Bo chuckled. "Now, it's time that I've become the best girlfriend ever!"

"From the way Lo' is looking at you every time she lay her eyes on you, I think you already are." Kenzi said.

Bo smiled before wishing a good night to her best friend and heading to her girlfriend's apartment.

She reached quickly the front door of Lauren's apartment and knocked, it didn't take long for her to hear footsteps coming and a few seconds later, Lauren opened the door with a beaming smile.

"Wow, you are gorgeous!" Lauren exclaimed awed while she stared intensively at her girlfriend.

"You know it's not the first time you see me dressed like this." Bo smiled.

"Doesn't matter, you are always gorgeous." Lauren said while she locked the door.

Bo smiled before wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's waist and drawing her in a searing kiss. She slowly slid her tongue into Lauren's mouth, earning a sweet moaning from her girlfriend while the blonde pulled her closer to her body.

They kissed passionately and languorously for long minutes until Bo break the kiss and says breathless,"We should get going or we'll miss the reservation."

"You're right, dinner come before dessert." Lauren smiled.

"The wait will be worth it, trust me." Bo smirked.

"Oh, I know." Lauren chuckled.

Bo kissed tenderly her girlfriend's lips and took one of her hands in hers to lead them to the exterior of the building.

Kenzi was taking a peek at herself in the mirror of her bedroom while she waited for her boyfriend to arrive, she was dressed with the stunning black dress that Evony had offered to her at Christmas. She hoped that tonight she could blurt the three famous words that would make their relationship more serious. She just wished that a declaration like this wouldn't change the way they moved with their relationship, no matter what she was feeling for him, she didn't want to rush into something she didn't feel willing to do, she wasn't ready to move in with him let alone getting married. And she hoped her boyfriend would be on the same page or that at least it would make an effort to understand her.

After she put the food into the oven, she heard someone knocking and guessing that it was probably Dyson, she headed to the front door with a smile. And here he was on the doorstep with a bouquet of red roses."These are for you." he said with a charming smile.

"Thank you." Kenzi smiled before she invited her boyfriend to come in.

"So, are we alone?" Dyson asked.

"Yeah, Bo spends the night at Lauren's."

"Good."

"You don't feel anything for her anymore, right?" Kenzi asked.

"I still care about her but I'm not in love with her anymore if that's your question." Dyson answered. "Why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to be sure because I really really like you, you know." Kenzi replied."And I love what there is between us."

"I love what there is between us too." Dyson smiled while he moved closer to his girlfriend before softly putting his palm on her cheek."And I love you."

"I love you too." Kenzi beamed as Dyson cupped her face to pull her in a loving kiss. "You're not going to propose to me, aren't you?" she asked after they broke the kiss.

"No, I won't." Dyson chuckled."I know you are far from being ready for that and to be honest neither I am."

"You are even better than I thought you were D-man." Kenzi smiled.

In another house, Tamsin was making the dinner for tonight while Evony was in the shower. Her heart fluttered when she thought about the fact that she was living formally in this house with the woman she loved. They were dating officially since only a little more than four months but if they counted the months they have been having sex without putting a name on the statue of their relationship, they were together since at least a year. When she met Evony, Tamsin would have never expected for this relationship to become serious but as Lauren as told her yesterday, "life takes an unexpected turn sometimes." And here she was in this kitchen making a Valentine's Day dinner for her girlfriend.

After she put the food in the oven, she was lost in her thoughts when she felt two delicate arms circling gently her waist. She relaxed into the embrace and snuggled even deeper into it when she felt Evony's mouth on her neck.

"How long we have until the dinner is ready?" Evony asked in a seductive tone.

"Two hours at least." Tamsin answered."Why?"

"I was thinking that maybe we could have a dessert first." Evony replied while her hands wandered over Tamsin's clothes.

"There're chocolate yogourts into the fridge."

"I wasn't talking about that kind of dessert." Evony whispered before biting softly Tamsin's neck, making the blonde groaning slightly. "Are you up for a first round already?"

"Always." Tamsin said while she turned around, before grabbing Evony thighs as she was making her sitting on the kitchen counter and settled between them.

She captured her girlfriend's mouth with her own and slipped smoothly her tongue into it while her hands stroked her thighs.

Evony moaned in pleasure as she entangled her hands into her girlfriend's hair while Tamsin's hands slid further under her dress.

On their side, Bo and Lauren were having dinner at their favorite restaurant, "one taste away."

After they had eaten the famous "smoked meat" of the restaurant and now waited for their dessert Lauren asked, "How did you know this place?"

"I worked here a couple of years ago." Bo answered. "It has been my first job actually."

"How long did you work here?"

"Three years, after that I started working at the Dal. What was your first job?" Bo asked.

"I always worked with animal." Lauren replied. "First I've worked as pet-sitter while I was in college and after I've got graduated I quickly got my first job in a clinic."

"Sometimes I feel stupid for not having any diploma. I didn't even finish High School."

"Not everyone is made for that and not having any diploma doesn't make you stupid." Lauren said."What would you have wanted to do?"

"Honestly I don't know but I'm happy with the job and the life I have."

"That's the only thing that matters then." Lauren said while she grabbed gently Bo's hand who was on the table.

"You're right." Bo smiled.

They smiled at one another while they were lost into each other eyes when they heard someone clearing their throat and were snapped back to reality as they were breaking the soft touch of their joined hands.

"Sorry." The waitress apologized before placing a butter tart in front of each one of them.

Lauren was eyeing her dessert with appetite, butter tarts were her favorite dessert, it was her comfort food, the one she could eat every day without being tired of it. She moaned as she took her first bite.

Bo crossed her legs tighter at this sound who has the ability to drive her even more horny than she usually was.

Lauren who had remarked the gesture of her girlfriend and the lust in her eyes asked amused,"Are you okay, love?"

"Humm...yes...I just can't wait to have another kind of dessert." Bo smirked.

"Finish this one quickly then." Lauren said while she pointed at Bo's untouched dessert.

"Right." Bo replied while she started eating her dessert."But we have to go stargazing before going home."

"Really?" Lauren sighed."Can't we skip that step?"

"Nope!" Bo smirked."You wanted a repeat of our first date, you're gonna have it."

"I don't know if you want to be romantic or if you just want to tease me." Lauren sighed.

"Both." Bo replied as she was licking slowly one of her finger.

After they were done eating their dessert, Lauren insisted on paying the bills and for once Bo relented to let her do that.

Bo and Lauren were walking down the street, holdings hands in a comfortable silence. Their eyes wandered all around the street that was decorated romantically for the occasion. Bo smiled as she drifted into her thoughts, how much Valentine's Day never had an impact on her beforehand and how she even used to have a tendency to kindly make fun of people who was taking this holiday too seriously. But right now, at this very moment while she was holding tenderly the hand of the woman she loved as they were surrounded by decorations who could make them believing they were in a cheesy romantic comedy, Bo understands better the meaning of Valentine's Day. Sure, she still didn't need one particular day to show to Lauren how much she loved her but it was nice to have a special occasion to celebrate their love for one another.

"We're arrived to our bench." Lauren said, taking Bo out of her thoughts.

"It's our bench now?" Bo chuckled.

"Absolutely!" Lauren exclaimed."That where we said our first I love you. It's part of our history."

"You're adorable." Bo beamed while they took place on their bench.

"I'm only adorable?" Lauren pouted.

"No." Bo chuckled."You are also stunningly beautiful and incredibly sexy."

"Same about you, love." Lauren smiled before capturing Bo's lips with her own.

Bo moaned slightly into the kiss while she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend as she pulled her closer to her body.

Lauren cupped softly Bo's cheeks before gently sliding her tongue into her girlfriend's mouth, earning a louder moaning from the brunette while she tightened her grip delicately on the blonde.

They kissed slowly and languorously for long minutes that seemed to feel like seconds for them, because no matter how many kisses they had shared since they knew each other, they both knew that no matter how many times they will do this, they could never get tired of each other's taste.

Breathless they had to break the kiss, they softly rested their forehead against each other while their eyes were closed until Bo pulled Lauren even closer to her to hold her closer to her heart in the same way she did the first time they had been sitting on this bench, Bo knew her heart was beating faster than usual, and she also knew how much Lauren loved hearing the effect she had on her girlfriend.

They stayed like this in a peaceful silence until Lauren spoke softly,"The stars are beautiful tonight."

"They are." Bo smiled."But you outshine them all."

"I'm more beautiful than a star?" Lauren chuckled while she slightly pulled away from Bo's body to look into her eyes.

"You are a star, Lauren." Bo beamed.

"Right, how could I forgot the best gift I've ever received." Lauren smiled."It's not every day that someone named a star after you."

"You deserve it." Bo grinned.

"It's me who have a gift for you tonight." Lauren smiled.

"What? But I...I don't have anything for you." Bo stammered embarrassed.

"Your presence with me right now is a gift more than sufficient." Lauren smiled. "Besides, this one didn't cost me anything. It's more like a symbol."

"You definitely caught my attention, sweetheart." Bo beamed.

"Close your eyes." Lauren said.

"Okay." Bo smiled, curious while she closed her eyes.

Lauren grabbed her bag to search for something, "There it is!" she exclaimed victorious when she finds the object she was looking for.

She softly seized Bo's hand and placed the small object on her palm,"You can open your eyes now." she said.

Bo grinned as she opened her eyes, she frowned when she discovered a key who was very similar to the key of her own apartment. "Is that the key to your heart?" she asked with a smile.

"No, You already have this one since the first time I laid my eyes on you." Lauren smiled. "I'm not asking you to move in with me, I know we decided to take every step slowly and I think we should keep doing that. But I love you Bo Dennis, you are the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with and…"

Lauren didn't have the time to finish her sentence because Bo was silencing her with a soft kiss.

"Sorry..." Bo said as she pulled away."I didn't let you finish but I couldn't help myself."

"Feel free to interrupt me like this as much as you want." Lauren replied awed.

"So, a key?" Bo smiled.

"Well, Tamsin is moving at Evony's, so, I'm gonna have this apartment all for myself and one key left. I wanted to give this one to you, so, you could come at my apartment every time you want to."

"Thank you, sweetheart. That's means a lot." Bo smiled."Even though you have a tendency to not locking the door, so I'm not sure I'm gonna use it a lot."

"What do you mean?" Lauren frowned.

"Do you remember the first time we've met?" Lauren nodded."You clearly had forgotten to lock the door behind you." Bo chuckled.

"Don't remind me, I was so ashamed!" Lauren exclaimed.

"As I already told you have no reason to be ashamed about that, especially now that I know what this tiny purple towel was hiding." Bo smirked.

"You even remember the color of the towel?" Lauren asked, surprised.

"I remember every detail." Bo smiled while she caressed Lauren's cheek."You can't forget the moment you've met the love of your life."

Lauren smiled lovingly at her girlfriend before cupping her cheeks and softly putting her lips on hers.

Bo savored the sweet taste of Lauren's lips for a couple of seconds before slightly pulling away and wrapping her arms around her girlfriend to drew her closer to her heart.

Lauren snuggled deeper into Bo's embrace, listening to her steady heartbeat while she enjoyed the warmth of her girlfriend's arms around her. She felt so safe and loved, she couldn't be happier.

Bo caressed her back softly while she buried her nose into the blonde's hair, inhaling deeply her comforting smell, relaxing into her sugary scent, thinking about how much she was lucky to have found a love like that, though she realized she hadn't found love, if she wanted to be accurate, it was love itself that had found her. It was Lauren.

As soon as they get into Lauren's apartment and slammed the door behind them-not even wasting time to lock it-it didn't take long for their mouth to find each other while their hands wandered on one another body over their dress. Their first Valentine's Day together has been a perfect repeat of their first date, except for this part, this time there was no nervousness nor hesitation in any of their movements. Every touch and kiss felt like a dance where every step were perfectly executed. Before they realized it, they landed on the couch and Lauren who was above Bo was more than eager to undress her beautiful girlfriend and ravishing her stunning body.

Lauren's lips was on Bo's neck while her hands reached the zipper of her dress "How thought we couldn't have sex on the couch?" Bo asked breathless.

"Tamsin doesn't live there anymore, so now, it's my couch and I can do whatever I want on it." Lauren replied before sucking at Bo's pulse point, earning a gasp from the brunette. "And now I want to make love to my amazing girlfriend, unless you want to move to the bed."

"I want you now." Bo said before capturing Lauren's lips with her owns, there would be time later for a proper love-making on the bed anyway, she thought as her girlfriend worked on the zipper of her dress. She helped Lauren to remove her stunning red dress, letting herself only covered with the purple underwears Evony had offered for her birthday.

"You're the most magnificent creature from the universe my love." Lauren beamed.

Bo smiled at Lauren's declaration, she already knew she was a beautiful woman with wonderful assets that could attract an uncountable number of human being, but when it was Lauren who was complimenting her that was different, because she knew her girlfriend wasn't talking only about her physical assets, she knew Lauren loved her for whom she was, she was attracted to her soul and mind as much as she was attracted to her wonderful body and beautiful face. She played softly with the blonde hair of her girlfriend while Lauren cupped gently her face as she was pulling her for a sweet, slow and tender kiss before Bo started removing Lauren's blue dress.

They were both laying on the couch in underwears, the blonde atop the brunette who was laying on her back. Their mouth kissing languidly while their hand explored each other body with soft but firm caress.

Lauren lowered her mouth and slowly reached Bo's chest, as her bra was in the way, she slid one of her hand behind the brunette's back and unclasped the soft fabric before letting it falling on the floor.

Lauren gazed at Bo's naked chest speechless, her eyes full of lust and devotion.

"Y'like what you see, sweetheart?" Bo teased with a smirk.

"More than I can tell." Lauren whispered."I could never get tired of this sight."

"I know what you mean." Bo smiled while she slid her hand behind Lauren's back and unclasped her black bra before throwing it closes to hers on the floor."Perfect!"

Lauren grinned at her girlfriend before pulling her in a searing kiss, their breast rubbing against one another in a way that was electrifying for the both of them.

"Gosh!" Bo yelped when she felt Lauren's thigh pressing against her drenched panties.

Lauren knew that Bo was ready to have more, but she didn't want to give it to her yet, she wanted to increase her desire a little more before relenting to do what her girlfriend wanted her to do.

She took care of her breast first and flicked her tongue over each one of her nipple multiples times while Bo panted harder under this sweet teasing.

"Laureeenn." Bo whined when her girlfriend started sucking one of her nipple slowly while she twirled softly the other between her fingers.

While Lauren swirled her tongue around Bo's nipple as she made her fingers rolling over the other, she leisurely brought one dainty hand between the brunette's thighs and started rubbing softly her sex over her soaked panties.

"Laureeennn." Bo groaned.

"Do you want me to go faster, love?" Lauren whispered while she slipped her hand into Bo's panties, "mmm." she hummed when she felt how much her girlfriend was dripping wet.

"Yes, please." Bo said in a raspy tone."Oh!" she yelped when Lauren grazed one finger over her clit.

Lauren kept tickling her girlfriend for long minutes, liking her neck while she was drawing circles around her clit, brushing against it from time to time, until encouraged by Bo's whimpers, she started to stroke the bundle of nerves more firmly.

"Lauren." Bo sighed as her thighs quivered. "Can you...Ohh!" she stopped mid-sentence and hissed when she felt Lauren plunging two fingers into her.

"Ohhh...Gosh…yes...don't stop!" Bo shrieked while Lauren twisted her fingers into her.

Lauren smiled against Bo neck while she added another finger to her ministrations as she felt Bo's nails scratching slightly her back while her other hand was entangled into the blonde's hair. After a few minutes she felt that Bo was really close to her peak, she pressed on her clit gently with her thumb while her fingers were hitting the right spot inside of her.

"Lauuureeen!" Bo cried out while she reached for one of Lauren's hand and squeezed it gently.

Lauren slowed down her movements as Bo came down before removing her fingers from her panties, she licked her fingers, cleaning her girlfriend's arousal from them, moaning at the delicious taste.

"Wooww." Bo says breathless.

Lauren beamed at her girlfriend while she was putting her palm on her cheek and caressed it softly before bringing their mouth together for a searing kiss.

Bo buried her face into the crook of Lauren's neck for a couple of seconds before giving hungry kisses on the soft skin of her neck. Feeling the blonde shuddering, she slipped her hands into her panties and hummed in pleasure when she felt her girlfriend's moisture against her fingers and started caressing her wet folds at a leisurely pace.

"Bo." Lauren gasped under Bo's expert fingers that were running all along her wet pussy. "Ohhh...mmm." she moaned when she felt a pleasurable pressure on her throbbing clit.

Satisfied by the sounds her girlfriend was making, Bo started rubbing softly but firmly Lauren's clit while she was sucking at the pulse point of her neck.

"Booo." Lauren grunted at the feeling of Bo's mouth on her neck."Ohhhh...That's... feel so...good." she whimpered while her girlfriend was rubbing her clit faster. She had been so aroused from their previous activity that she had knew even before her girlfriend slipped her hand into her panties that it wouldn't take long for her to reach a wonderful orgasm. "Ohhh." she screamed when Bo thrust two fingers into her pussy while her thumb keeps stimulating her clit.

"Come for me sweetheart." Bo whispered into Lauren's hear before caressing her nipple with the tip of her tongue.

With the feeling of Bo's hot breath on her ear mixed with the sexy tone she used, the soft tongue tickling her breast and the skilled hands that was working in the sweetest way between her legs, Lauren writhed atop Bo as she was letting her orgasm submerging her."Booo..." she growled before collapsing onto her girlfriend.

Bo who was laying on her back, caught her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around her body, she caressed tenderly her hair while her other hand fondled Lauren's arms that was wrapped around her waist. They stayed like this for a while, entangled into each other's arms in a soft comfortable silence.

"I wish we could stay like this forever." Bo said quietly.

"Me too." Lauren smiled while she tightened her grip on her girlfriend.

"The couch in uncomfortable though." Bo replied.

"I know." Lauren chuckled. "We can move to the bed if you want."

"I would like that a lot." Bo smirked.

"Go to the bedroom, I'm gonna lock the door." Lauren said as she got-up from the couch.

Bo headed to the bedroom, picking-up their clothes on the floor in her track, a few minutes later Lauren joined her with a smile, and after another passionate tender love-making, Lauren was laying on Bo's chest who seemed to be lost in thought while she was caressing her hair softly.

"What are thinking you about?" Lauren asked as she snuggled deeper into Bo's embrace.

"I'm thinking that Valentine's Day is not as stupid as I thought." Bo answered with a smile while she played slowly with Lauren's hair.

"I know what you mean." Lauren beamed."I guess we just need to be with someone we truly love for enjoying it."

Bo smiled lovingly at her girlfriend before kissing the top of her head and tightening her embrace on the woman she loved. Yeah, Lauren Lewis was the love of her life, it was something she was sure of.


	16. Chapter 16

Months have passed by since Valentine's Day and summer has come quickly. Everything was going well for everyone, Kenzi and Dyson were still dating and Bo finally get used to seeing them together and was genuinely happy for her best friend, relieved that he didn't have any confusing feeling toward her, Dyson and her had fallen into a comfortable friendship. Though Lauren has been kinda tense face to the new friendship between her girlfriend and Dyson, she realized rapidly that she had nothing to be worried about. Bo Dennis only had her eyes for Lauren Lewis and that was something that everyone could see.

Tamsin and Evony were still living together, even if their strong personalities could make them clash from time to time, their love for one another was always stronger than any disagreement.

Bo and Lauren were still going strong, it's been months since they haven't spent a night away from each other's, whether it was at Lauren's apartment or at Bo's, they started living together without even realizing it and got even closer than they used to be.

Awoken by the feeling of the sun passing through the window of her bedroom, Bo started opening her eyes and attacked by the brightness of the light, she closed them barely one second later, she rolled on the other side of the bed, getting away from the sunlight and closer to her girlfriend who was asleep next to her. Bo wrapped her arm around her girlfriend's waist and hummed in contentment at the feeling of Lauren's naked skin against her owns while Lauren unconsciously entwined her fingers with Bo's, that was her favorite part about summer, falling asleep and waking-up naked with her girlfriend equally naked. In this new season she also had discovered another side of her girlfriend, if she had a soft spot for awkward Lauren, grumpy Lauren was also one of her weakness. With summer comes the hot weather and that was something Lauren Lewis wasn't fond of, she hated being sweaty and could barely stand to wear clothes on her sticky skin, she wasn't the kind of person to complain about anything that could annoy her but the inconvenience that was coming with the summer was the kind of thing that was making her moody. Which was something that Bo finds adorable, she was madly in love with Lauren Lewis and everything about her was making her heart flutter.

She kissed softly her bare shoulder and opened her eyes that were safer from the sun than previously, though the sight she had in front of her as this moment could be as dazzling as the brightest sun.

Lauren was still sound asleep, one of her arms placed under her head that was framed by her beautiful blonde hair while her other hand rested under her chest safely entwined into Bo's.

Bo took the time to admire her wonderful girlfriend, taking off a stray of blonde hair away from her face to have a better look at her. She kissed her cheek, her lips lingering a couple of seconds on the soft skin of the blonde until she lowered her mouth to reach her neck and giving sweet kisses on it.

Lauren stirred as she started to awoke,"mmm, I love waking-up like this." she says in her morning voice.

Bo smiled while Lauren turned into her direction,"Morning beautiful."

"Good morning my love." Lauren smiled before Bo gave a quick kiss on her lips.

"It's always a good morning when I'm waking-up next to you." Bo said with a beaming smile while her hands caressed Lauren's thighs and started to wander further.

Lauren stopped Bo's hand before its landed between her thighs,"Before we start something we cannot finish I rather warn you I have to be at work in..."she looked at the alarm clock behind her."Two hours."

"Do you have time for a quick shower with your sexy girlfriend?" Bo asked in a flirty tone.

"Always." Lauren smirked as she pulled the sheets away from her and got-up from the bed while Bo was gazing at her with lust in her eyes.

Once they arrived into the shower, it didn't take long for Bo to gently push Lauren against the wall while the water flowed over them. She kissed all over her neck with dedication whereas her hands fondled her waist as Lauren gasped under her sweet kisses and pleasurable touches. She nipped softly at her neck before lowering her mouth to reach her chest and kissed each one of her boobs until she swirled and flicked her tongue over her nipples multiple times.

"Booo." Lauren moaned as Bo was taking one hardened nipple into her mouth to suck it gently.

Bo did the same thing with the other nipple while she brought one of her hands between Lauren's thighs.

"Ohhh...Bo." Lauren whimpered when Bo's finger started to lightly caress her clit.

"Are you ready for more?" Bo purred into Lauren's ear.

"So much..." Lauren said breathless. "Ohhh." she groaned when she felt Bo sliding one of her finger into her pussy.

Bo choked Lauren's moans with a passionate kiss, she nibbled gently her lips and started lowering her mouth to kiss her chin before burying her face into the crook of her neck while she thrust two others fingers into her girlfriend.

"Hummm...Booo...don't stop." Lauren quivered while Bo was sweetly bringing her to a wonderful climax.

Bo kissed softly Lauren's neck whereas her fingers kept working into her as her other arm was wrapped around the blonde's waist, she accelerated the gentle rubbing on her clit with her thumb while her fingers were hitting the best spot and a few seconds later, Lauren's body spasmed as she was climaxing under her girlfriend's expert touches.

Lauren sighed in pleasure as Bo was catching her trembling body between her arms."That was definitely a good morning." she shuddered.

"I agree." Bo smiled before cupping Lauren's face and kissing her lips tenderly.

"It's not over yet." Lauren whispered against Bo's lips.

"What do you have in mind sweetheart?" Bo smirked.

"Giving a mind-blowing orgasm to the woman I love." Lauren said as she reversed their position, so that Bo's back was against the wall of the shower.

"Gosh!" Bo yelped when she felt Lauren sucking her nipple softly while her hands caressed her thighs. "I could have a mind-blowing orgasm just with this." she whispered.

"Really?" Lauren smirked."Does it mean that you want me to keep teasing you like this?" she asked before giving sweet kisses on Bo's boobs while her fingers started stroking her wet folds and brushing against her clit.

"You could...but you would be late for work." Bo answered breathless.

"Right." Lauren sighed against Bo's chest. "That's means that I have to be quick then." she said while she thrust two fingers into Bo's sex whereas her tongue swirled around her nipples, flicking from one to the other, causing Bo to make high-pitched moans under Lauren's tongue and fingers.

"Oh! Gosh!" Bo whined while Lauren's fingers twisted into her pussy, hitting the sweetest spot in the process as her thumb rolled over her clit in a fast motion until she let her orgasm submerging her a couple of minutes later.

They hugged tightly while they were catching their breath until their mouth met in a searing kiss.

As they were kissing naked into the shower with the water flowing over them, the door of the bathroom opened abruptly, making the two women pulling slighly away from one another in surprise before looking into the direction of the intruder.

"Oh my...shit!" Kenzi cursed when she noticed her best friend and her girlfriend in a very intimate position, she hid her eyes behind her hands as she kept rambling, "I'm sorry...I didn't know you were...never mind...I'm going now...you can go back to... whatever you were doing." she said before leaving the bathroom with her hands still covering her eyes, almost bumping into the door frame in her track before closing the door behind her.

"I wish the floor could swallow me right now." Lauren whined as she was still staring blankly at the place Kenzi has been standing a few seconds ago.

Bo chuckled slightly as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend again and pulled her into a comforting hug,"It's okay, sweetheart."

"This door really needs a lock." Lauren grumbled as her face was buried into Bo's neck.

"I know." Bo smiled as she was stroking softly Lauren's back before kissing tenderly her shoulder.

"It was worth it though." Lauren whispered against Bo's neck.

"Yeah." Bo chuckled."But I think it's time we wash ourselves now."

After a hot shower-in more ways than one- and the embarrassing incident with Kenzi, Bo and Lauren headed to the living-room where Kenzi was sitting on the couch watching cartoons with a bowl of cereal onto her knees while her cat was asleep next to her.

"Hello BoLo!" Kenzi exclaimed with a wide smile."I rather see you two fully clothed."

Bo glared at her best friend while Lauren blushed in embarrassment, noticing the death-stare of her best friend Kenzi asked,"Do you want a breakfast Lo'? There's still some cereals left."

"No thanks, I have to go."

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. That's what you say every time we skip it." Kenzi said.

"I'll go grab something at the coffee-shop down the street." Lauren replied before Bo escorted her to the door.

"Dinner at my apartment tonight?" Lauren asked while they were at the doorstep.

"Can't wait." Bo smiled.

Lauren smiled back before giving a quick kiss to Bo's lips,"Have a good day."

"You too." Bo beamed as she watched her girlfriend leaving the building.

When she got back into her apartment and closed the door behind her, she noticed her best friend looking at her weirdly from the couch."What?" she asked.

"You look so married." Kenzi stated.

Bo eyes widened as she asked,"Excuse me?"

"You and Lo'," Kenzi sighed while she puts-down her cereals bowl onto the table before getting-up from the couch and turning-off the TV."You look sooo married, it's cute...or, it is cute when I don't have to see you two naked into the shower."

"Look, Kenzi...I'm sorry about that." Bo apologized. "We should probably install a lock on the bathroom door."

"Or you could both stop with this non-sense of living together between two different apartments and getting your own place." Kenzi said before sitting in front of the kitchen counter and opening her laptop.

"What do you mean?" Bo frowned.

"Exactly what I said." Kenzi replied."Seriously, you're both obviously head over heels for each other, what are you waiting for to take the next step?"

"I don't know." Bo sighed while she was sitting in front of her best friend."I just...I don't want to rush things between us."

"It's been almost a year since you two are dating." Kenzi said as she rolled her eyes slightly.

"It's been exactly seven months and three weeks." Bo replied.

"Whatever." Kenzi shrugged."If you don't want to buy a house together yet, you could at least live officially together at her apartment."

"Are you trying to get rid of me Kenz'? I'm offended." Bo said as she was faking to be hurt.

"I'm not trying to get rid of you, silly." Kenzi replied, rolling her eyes again."I'm just trying to spare myself to stumble into a situation like earlier."

"Is it that much traumatizing?" Bo chuckled.

"How would you react if that was Dyson and I?" Kenzi asked with an eyebrow raise.

"Eww...I don't want to picture that!" Bo answered.

"Exactly!" Kenzi exclaimed. "Honestly Bobo, why are you so reluctant about that?"

"I've never lived with someone I've date before."

"You've never really date someone before Lauren either." Kenzi said."The real question is, do you want to live with her?"

"Yes, I love her and I want to live with her. I want to buy a house with her and getting a dog afterwards." Bo replied. "I want her to be my wife."

"You already think wedding?" Kenzi asked surprise.

"I already have a ring for her." Bo beamed.

"Seriously?" Kenzi asked with wide eyes.

"Yep!" Bo nodded with a huge grin.

"I don't know why I'm surprise by this, after all you already look married and you already live together whether you realize it or not."

"I guess we should make it official." Bo said. "For the living together thing I mean."

"Of course, considering how slow you both are, I think Evony and Tam-Tam are going to be married before you two." Kenzi chuckled.

"We aren't slow, we are careful." Bo said. "I'm gonna talk to her about that tonight."

"Good." Kenzi smiled."I won't have to wear earplugs ever again."

"She didn't say she was agree to live with me." Bo said before pausing for a few seconds and asking slightly panicked."What if she doesn't want to live with me?"

"Relax Bobo, she loves you as much as you do her." Kenzi replied and just with that, Bo was reassured, she was ready for that step and was almost certain Lauren would be too, she just hoped she was right.

Lauren was having a lunch break with Tamsin at their usual coffee-shop, though their workplace was located at the opposite side of the town, this nice place was small and simple but good without being too crowded, everything Lauren liked, and with that it had the advantage of being situated perfectly in the middle of them, making easier for the two best friend to spend times together regularly now that they weren't living in the same apartment anymore. Lauren loved having this time with Tamsin though today she couldn't stop of being lost in her head, she was still mortified about what had happened earlier, though Kenzi had probably already forgotten about that but it was one of the many reasons that got Lauren thinking that maybe it was time for her and Bo to take the next step, aka living together.

"Lauren?!" Tamsin exclaimed while she was flipping her fingers in front of her best friend's eyes.

"Sorry, I zoned out for a bit." Lauren said.

"I noticed." Tamsin chuckled."Care to share what's going into this huge brain of yours?"

"I was just thinking about Bo." Lauren replied.

"Is everything okay between you two?"

"Yeah." Lauren smiled."Everything's great. I was just thinking about asking her to move in with me."

"Haven't you done that already?"

"No, though I can't remember the last time we've spent a night alone in our respective apartment."

"Why does it make you so tense then?"

"Well, she's been living with Kenzi for years and maybe she rather keeps living with her best friend than with me." Lauren explained. "Not that I mind living with Kenzi, she's become a good friend these last months but I would like having more privacy with my girlfriend."

"Did she stumble upon you and Bo while you were..."

"Yes, and that's not the first time it happened. But it's not just that, I really do feel like we're ready to take the next step but maybe she doesn't feel the same."

"You really overthink too much." Tamsin sighed."If she's not ready for that you will just have to wait a little more, but maybe she feels the same and doesn't know how to bring-up the subject."

Lauren pondered what her best friend just said for a few seconds before smiling,"You're right."

"Of course I am." Tamsin smirked.

"You know a few months ago I was the one who was giving you relationship advice." Lauren pointed out.

"I know and they all turned out to be pretty great, so, If you could be as smart when it comes to your own relationship that's would be good for you and Bo."

"How Evony and you took the decision of living together?" Lauren asked.

"It came naturally after I realized that almost all of my clothes were into her closets."

"She's not infuriated by your messiness?" Lauren chuckled.

"Sometimes she is but we have a maid, that makes Evony more able to handle my defaults… most of the time. Besides, she's not perfect either but I love her anyway."

"Is she still flirting with other people?"

"Surprisingly it happens less often but it still does happen sometimes, doesn't really matter though, I know I'm the only one she loves, so I can handle her flirty attitude as much as she can bear my messiness."

"Who would have thought that you would be settled into steady a relationship one day?" Lauren chuckled.

"Not me, I didn't even think I could want that but I'm happier than I've ever been."

"I know what you mean." Lauren smiled.

Bo was walking down the street after her shift at the Dal, she couldn't wait to go at Lauren's but before she wanted to change into more comfy clothes, the weather has been really hot today and her leather pants has become unbearable on her skin. She also wanted to take the time to take another shower to refresh herself, memories of her morning shower with her girlfriend coming into her mind, she couldn't help a grin, until she remembered her conversation with Kenzi, she wanted to ask Lauren if she was ready to take the next step with her and while she was almost certain she would get a positive answer, there was still some doubt lingering into her mind. She was so lost into her thought that she didn't notice the dog running into her direction until she felt a strong pressure on her thighs that almost knocked her off, she was thankful for the tree that was very close to her and kept her to completely losing her balance and falling onto the gravelled street. Once she regained her composure, she squatted in front of the animal and for one second, she wondered if that was a dog or a baby bear.

The adorable dog who was black and brown was looking at her with joyful eyes while his tongue was sticking out. Bo grinned as she reached for the soft fur of the animal and started stroking it when she heard someone running behind her.

"I'm...sorry." a girl with black hair with blue locks in them who looked to be in her mid- twenties said as she was trying to catch her breath."He usually doesn't act like this."

"No problem." Bo replied while she was still caressing the animal who was leaning closer to her."He looks friendly."

"He's the best boy." the girl said with a smile as she was attaching a black leash to his grey collar."I'm sorry again." she added before leaving.

Bo smiled while she watched them go, yeah, she definitely was a dog person.

After Lauren had come home from work and after making a stop at the supermarket, she took a cold shower in the hope of making the hot weather more bearable and dressed herself with a beautiful white skirt that was raised just above her knees and a pink tank-top that hugged her curves perfectly.

She was in the kitchen, wondering what kind of dinner to cook to her girlfriend, when she heard the front door of the apartment opening in a way that was so alike Bo and the footstep that followed confirmed her that it was indeed her girlfriend, Lauren smiled as her worry dissipated, they were already like a couple that was living together, they just needed to make things more official.

Interrupting her train of thought, she hummed in contentment when she felt the soft protective arms of her girlfriend circling around her waist as Bo was nuzzling into her blonde hair while her generous breast were pressed against her back. "Did you have a good day?" Lauren smiled.

"Yeah, I even got to pet a dog on my way home. He was so cute." Bo replied before pressing a loving kiss on her temple.

"What kind of dog it was?" Lauren asked as she snuggled deeper into Bo's embrace.

"Humm, I'm not sure but I think it was a Leonberger, he was huge, like an adorable fluffy bear." Bo chuckled.

"I love theses."

"You love every dog... or every animal for that matter." Bo laughed.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Lauren asked with a smile as she turned around to face her girlfriend.

"Not at all." Bo smiled while she played with Lauren's hair."I love the passion you have for everything you love."

Lauren beamed at her girlfriend as Bo was drawing her closer to her body before pulling her for a soft loving kiss.

Bo moaned slightly into the kiss as Lauren slid her tongue between her lips. They slowly kissed for while until they rested their forehead against one another for a couple of seconds.

"So, what were you doing before I came here?" Bo asked as they slightly pulled away from each other.

"I just wondered what to cook for tonight. Do you have any idea?"

"Whatever you want is fine with me." Bo smiled."Besides, you know I'm always more interested in the dessert."

"I bought strawberry ice cream, I know it's your favorite." Lauren said.

"That's very thoughtful of you but I wasn't quite talking about that kind of dessert." Bo smirked.

"I know." Lauren chuckled.

"You look stunning by the way." Bo grinned while she gazed at her girlfriend.

"Thank you, I picked these clothes for you too." Lauren smiled while she stared at her beautiful girlfriend who was dressed with a sexy black dress that was showing off perfectly her legs and also gave a breathtaking view of her cleavage."Did you pick that dress on purpose too?"

"You know me, sweetheart." Bo smirked.

After they had eaten the dinner-pasta with parmesan that Lauren had cooked for them into the living-room as they were sitting onto the couch, Bo was ready to start the dishes and was about to grab an empty plate on the table when Lauren stopped her kindly by putting her arm on her forearm, "Wait Bo, there's something I want to talk you about, I've been waiting a while for that but I can't anymore." she said.

"You're kinda scaring me." Bo replied as her heart started pounding in her chest.

"It's about us, I wanted to..."

"You wanna break up with me?" Bo asked and Lauren could clearly see her eyes watering.

"No, my love I don't plan to break up with you." Lauren said with a smile while she took one of Bo's hand in hers and squeezed it gently.

"Sorry, for one second I thought that you didn't want to be with me anymore." Bo replied while she tightened her grip on Lauren's hand.

"And here I thought I was the insecure one in this relationship." Lauren smiled."Come here." she said while she invited Bo to sit onto her lap.

Bo smiled as she let her girlfriend led her, she took place onto Lauren's lap and wrapped her arms around her neck while the blonde wrapped hers around the brunette's waist. "I want to be with you forever Bo. I love you." Lauren smiled.

"I love you too." Bo beamed."So, what did you want to tell me?"

"Do you remember the last time we haven't slept in the same bed?" Lauren asked.

"Humm...It was months ago." Bo answered.

"Exactly, so, I wanted to ask you if you are agree to move in with me...In this apartment until we get our own place together." Lauren said and Bo started laughing."What?" the blonde frowned.

"I wanted to ask you the same thing tonight." Bo chuckled.

"Really?" Lauren asked as her brow furrowed.

"Yeah, Kenzi told me this morning that it was time that we stop our non-sense and take the next step and I haven't been able to think about anything else today." Bo smiled.

"Me neither, except that it has been weeks since I'm thinking about it but I didn't know how to bring the subject."

"I can't imagine how much your brain must have been smoking these weeks." Bo chuckled.

"I was going to explode, that's why I needed to talk to you tonight." Lauren said.

"Well, Lauren Lewis, nothing can make me more happy than living with you." Bo grinned.

Lauren beamed at her girlfriend before connecting their lips together in a loving kiss.

"Are you sure you want to live with me though?" Bo asked after they broke the kiss.

"Absolutely! Why?"

"I'm messy, I mean you saw my apartment and I'm not sure who's the most untidy between Kenzi and I."

"I lived with Tamsin so, I'm used to living with a disorganized person, besides I kinda like this." Lauren smiled.

"Really? I thought that you liked when everything was in order."

"I need to have my own things in order." Lauren explained."How long as it's only your things that are untidy and that they aren't dirty I can deal with your messiness. I'm already kinda used to it by now." Lauren explained.

"What do you mean?" Bo frowned.

"Look around you." Lauren said.

Bo scanned her surroundings and that's when she noticed her jacket wrapped around a chair, her car's keys on a furniture, her shoes close the couch on the floor with her bag next to it and her cellphone on the table."This apartment already looks like ours." Bo smiled.

"And I love that." Lauren beamed. "I love having your things here and I love having you here and I can't wait for us to get our own house."

"And I can't wait for us to get a dog together." Bo grinned.

"Yep! That too." Lauren smiled. "You sure you won't feel to weird for not living with Kenzi anymore? I know you've been living together for quite some time."

"Maybe that'll gonna feel weird at first but I think we are ready for that, besides she's kinda tired of stumbling into awkward situation like this morning."

"And she's not the only one."

"I know." Bo chuckled.

"I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders." Lauren sighed in relief."I was afraid you wouldn't want to live with me."

"Sweetheart, when the time will come, let me do the proposal." Bo smiled while she caressed softly Lauren's cheeks."I'm not sure you can handle that level of stress."

"Shut up!" Lauren chuckled before locking her lips with her girlfriend's for a sweet kiss.

A sweet kiss that quickly became heated when Bo slipped her tongue between Lauren's luscious lips, they kept kissing languorously for long minutes while the brunette palmed her girlfriend's breast over her top until she slid to knelt in front of the blonde as she was settling between her legs.

Bo started kissing Lauren's stomach over her clothes and lowered her mouth until the blonde shuddered,"Bo."

"Do you want me to stop?" Bo whispered, looking into her girlfriend's eyes.

"No." Lauren smiled.

Bo smiled back before raising Lauren's skirt higher to reach her panties, she could already smell how much her girlfriend was warm. She smirked before sweeping her tongue all along her pussy over her panties, she did it back and forth multiple times until she started tickling her clit while her hands caressed her thighs.

Lauren had her eyes closed while she focused on the nice things her girlfriend was doing, her thighs quivered while her moaning was becoming more needy as Bo kept teasing her. "Bo...please."

"Please, what?" Bo asked faking to not knowing what her girlfriend needed.

"Take it off." Lauren replied in an urgent tone. "mmm." she hummed in pleasure as Bo was kissing and licking her inner thighs.

"Okay, sweetheart." Bo relented, kissing her pussy one last time through her panties before removing the drenched fabric.

"Ohhh." Lauren hissed when she felt Bo's tongue starting to explore her wet folds while she guided her legs onto her shoulders.

Bo cradled Lauren's thighs with her hands before diving her tongue deeply into her.

"Booo." Lauren groaned while she clutched a pillow that was next to her on the couch as her girlfriend's tongue swirled into her. "Bo." she sighed in frustration when the brunette removed her tongue. "You really do like teasing me." she said breathless.

"Yeah, I do but only because that makes you feel even better after." Bo replied in a breathy voice before grazing her tongue against Lauren's clit multiples times until she dipped her tongue into her inner lips, licking each one of them up and down.

"Booo...Hmmm...Ohhhh." Lauren whimpered while Bo licked over the full length of her pussy. "Ohhh...yesss." she growled when her girlfriend took her throbbing clit into her much and started to suck it slowly at first until she increased the suction, bringing her close to her orgasm. "Bo." she sighed when the pleasurable sensation between her legs stopped and her girlfriend took her legs out of her shoulders.

Bo stopped Lauren's complaints by connecting their lips together, allowing her girlfriend to taste herself on her lips and tongue until the brunette sucked sensually her lower lips.

"As much as I love being kissed like this... you don't plan to leave me like this, aren't you?" Lauren panted before locking their lips once more.

"No, I plan to give you everything you want." Bo smirked while she caressed Lauren's cheek lovingly."So, tell me beautiful, what do you want now?" she asked while she teased her sex.

"I want...your fingers...inside of me." Lauren shuddered.

Bo kissed her lips again before sliding two fingers into Lauren's drowning passion. As she started twisting them, she realized how much her girlfriend was soaked, she easily added two others fingers to her ministration while her palm rocked against her clit.

"Ohhhh...Boooo...please...don't stop." Lauren shrieked as she neared her peak.

This time, Bo had no intention of teasing her girlfriend and was more than eager to give her the bliss she deserved, she rubbed her sweetest spot while she curled her fingers into her girlfriend and a few minutes later, Lauren climaxed under her touches.

Bo wiped quickly her fingers against a pillow before wrapping her arms around her shuddering girlfriend who was still trying to catch her breath.

"That was amazing." Lauren said awed.

Bo smiled lovingly at her girlfriend as she cupped her cheek to pull her in a searing kiss.

After the kiss, Lauren lowered her mouth to kiss all along Bo's neck until she reached her stunning cleavage and started to give electrifying kisses on Bo's soft skin.

"Gosh!" Bo yelped while Lauren started licking slowly the valley between her breast whereas one of her hand slid under her dress and landed between her thighs as she started caressing her moisten panties. "Lauren." she gasped when the blonde brushed one finger against her clit.

"How about we have a real dessert now?" Lauren smirked while she removed her hand from between Bo's legs.

"You're serious?" Bo asked as she was brought back to reality.

"Absolutely." Lauren smiled while she caressed tenderly Bo's cheek."You said it yourself, the teasing only make the rest better and I confirm it truly does."

"Okay." Bo grinned."Let's get a delicious strawberry ice cream and then we could continue this in our bed."

"Our bed." Lauren smiled."I love the sound of this."

"Me too." Bo beamed before making her lips collide softly with her girlfriend's.


	17. Chapter 17

After Bo and Lauren had finally decided to move in together, though it has happened only a few days ago they both had fallen into a comfortable routine-that wasn't much different from the one they had the previous months but at least now they weren't awkward interruption to embarrass them anymore.

They were both peacefully in the kitchen, taking a breakfast together before they had to leave for their workday. Bo was sipping her coffee while Lauren was reading the newspaper. Bo smiled at this situation while she gazed at the wonderful blonde who was sitting in front of her, though she loved having passionate sex with her girlfriend and sometimes she wished she could spend every second of every day just kissing her, there was something so beautiful and comforting with quiet morning like this when they were just sitting silently with each other.

Feeling her girlfriend's stare on her, Lauren stopped reading to look into her girlfriend's direction and asked with a smile,"Why are you looking at me like this?"

"Because you are beautiful and I love you." Bo said simply.

"Aww, romantic this early in the morning." Lauren smiled.

"I am always romantic and you are always beautiful." Bo grinned.

"Flattery will get you anywhere, love." Lauren beamed."That's even could make me want to fake being sick to spend the whole day at home with you."

"Do that then." Bo smirked.

"As much as I would love to, I hate missing work even when I'm sick for real. So, if I fake it, I'd feel so guilty that I couldn't even enjoy my day."

"You are a complicated woman Lauren Lewis." Bo laughed.

"That's what you love about me, right?" Lauren smiled.

"Yeah, but I love many things about you." Bo said with an eyebrow raise.

"And I would love to hear more about that but I feel that you really gonna make me late if we continue this conversation." Lauren replied as she got-up."Besides, aren't you working today?"

"Yeah but Trick told me to not rush myself 'cause with this unbearable whether no one wants to waste their time in a bar that doesn't have air-conditioning."

"Don't remind me, I can't believe I'm gonna have to spend another day sweating in my work clothes." Lauren grumbled.

"Oh! Grumpy Lauren is back." Bo chuckled while she wrapped her arms around Lauren's waist from behind. "Y'know I could relax you." she whispered before kissing her shoulder.

"Keep that in mind for tonight." Lauren smiled before locking her lips with her girlfriend's for a couple of seconds."I have to go now or I won't be able to keep my hand to myself much longer."

"That's the point." Bo smirked and Lauren rolled her eyes as she smiled. "Go to work sweetheart, I have to pick-up the rest of my things at my old apartment anyway."

"Give his belly rub to Streaky and say hi to Kenzi for me." Lauren said while she was about to open the door.

"I'd do it." Bo replied with a beaming smile."Have a good day."

"You too." Lauren smiled before closing the door behind her.

Not long after Lauren had left the apartment, Bo headed to her old apartment that was now Kenzi's. After she entered into it, she spotted Streaky asleep laying on his back on the couch while his little paws were on the air, there was also an empty bowl on the table and cartoons was on the TV. Bo smiled, even though she didn't live in this apartment anymore, nothing had really changed.

She did as she had promised to Lauren, she stroked softly the fur of the black cat who purred in his sleep whereas Kenzi was getting out of the bathroom, dressed like a fashion designer while her make-up was on point as usual.

"What's up Bodacious?" Kenzi asked with a wide smile.

"I just came here to pick-up the rest of my things." Bo replied.

"You don't even have time for a morning-coffee with your best friend?" Kenzi asked, faking to be hurt.

"I always have time for you, Kenz' you know it." Bo smiled.

"I know, I'm glad to see you by the way." Kenzi said.

"Me too, though we saw each other every day since I moved in with Lauren." Bo replied.

"Yeah, but that not the same, y'know not living with you anymore, it feels weird sometimes." Kenzi said while she was making two cups of coffee whereas Bo was sitting in front of the kitchen counter. "But I don't want you to feel guilty about that, I'm glad to see you happy and I think somehow that can be good for me to live on my own for a while."

"You're still not ready to live with Dyson?" Bo asked before starting to sip her coffee.

"Nope!" Kenzi answered." I'm not ready for the marital life, Dyson knows that and he understands. He feels the same, but I know we'll get there, far later in the future. Anyway, enough talking about me and D-man, How that's going between you and Hotpants?"

"So great!" Bo exclaimed."I don't know why I was so anxious about taking that step. We're looking for a house."

"Look at you, all grown-up." Kenzi smiled.

"I didn't think I'd get there." Bo said."You're sure you're okay with us not living together anymore?"

"Yeah, don't worry about me." Kenzi smiled."I think it feels weird because we've been living together since the day we've met and that was..."

"Five years ago." Bo finished.

"Yeah." Kenzi smiled at the memories of the night that has been changing her life for the better. Before she met Bo, she had been living on the street for years, even though she had sometimes found a place to crash from times to times, she had no real place to call home and no one to really call family. Until the day she entered into the Dal and met the barmaid, Bo Dennis, the two of them immediately hit it off and when Bo had learned before Kenzi left the Dal that she didn't have any place to stay, she offered her to stay at her apartment until she found something else. But she never left, though Kenzi had insisted for weeks that she didn't want to bother her any longer, Bo was even more stubborn than her and didn't want her to live on the street again. After Kenzi had finally been willing to accept the help Bo wanted to give her, they quickly became best friend and never parted. With Bo being eight years older than her, she became like the big sister she had always wanted to have.

"Besides, I'm always gonna be there for you and you are welcome to our house whenever you want, just don't come unannounced if you don't want to stumble into y'know..." Bo said.

"Fear not, I have no desire to have a repeat of these last months." Kenzi replied."I have to go, I have a rabbit to feed."

"A rabbit?" You're petting rabbits now?" Bo chuckled.

"I'm a pet-sitter Bobo, I pet every animal that needs me." Kenzi replied. "You still have your keys?"

"Yeah."

"Good, take the time to gather your things and lock the door once you left." Kenzi said before giving a quick kiss on Bo's cheek.

Bo smiled as she watched her best friend leaving the apartment that was once their, relieved that the fact that they weren't living together anymore didn't affect their close bond, not that she really feared it would but it was nice to have some reassurance.

She washed their two mugs before heading to her bedroom, when she opened her wardrobe, she realized that most of her clothes were already at Lauren's, so there wasn't much to take. Once she packed the remaining outfits, she tucked the sheets she knew Lauren liked to sleep in into her suitcases.

As she was about to leave her best friend's apartment, she caressed the cute cat once again who purred once more and locked the front door before making a quick stop to her apartment and heading to the Dal to take her shift.

Saying that the Dal was empty would have been the understatement of the year, Bo was at work since three hours and the only customer she had seen wasn't even a real one, it was just a guy who needed to use the bathroom, he accepted with a thank you the glass of fresh water Trick has offered him afterwards and now they were alone again.

"Please install air-conditioning for next summer, maybe we'll have more customers or at least being bored would be less annoying." Bo grumbled.

"You can leave if you want, I doubt we have custo..." Trick started before the front door of the Dal opened.

Bo and Trick were ready to have some work and sighed when Aife entered the Dal.

"I don't know how I'm supposed to take that loud sigh." Aife said while she moved to sit in front of the counter.

"Sorry mom." Bo smiled."The place is desert today like it has been since this heat wave started."

"Have you considered installing air-conditioning?" Aife asked her father, making him sigh while Bo smiled victorious. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, he just doesn't like when he's not the first thinking about something." Bo chuckled.

"Some things never change." Aife laughed.

"You two start to be so alike." Trick sighed, leaving his daughter and his granddaughter alone.

"So, what brought you here?" Bo smiled.

"I finally found the house I've been looking for, so, I wanted to celebrate that." Aife replied."Can I have a glass of orange juice?"

"Sure." Bo said before grabbing a glass that was on the shelf and pouring some orange juice into it.

"Once I'd be settled I was thinking that maybe you and Lauren could have dinner with me, what do you think?" Aife asked.

"I'd love that and I'm sure Lauren will too." Bo smiled at the easiness that has been taken place into her interaction with her mother, sure a few months couldn't catch-up over twenty years but Bo was relieved to not feeling any anger or resentment anymore because these feelings weren't doing any good to anyone. She was simply happy to have the mother that had missed her for so long finally back in her life.

In the evening after they had dinner, Bo and Lauren were quietly sitting on the couch while they were watching a movie. Lauren's head was resting on Bo's shoulder whereas the brunette was drawing imaginary mindless patterns on the blonde's thigh. It was a peaceful Friday evening like they both liked.

"Is it your turn to work at the clinic on Saturday this month?" Bo asked.

"No, it's the next week, why?" Lauren frowned while she looked-up into Bo's eyes.

"I was thinking that maybe we could go at the beach, we still haven't done that together." Bo replied.

"I don't really like going to the beach."

"Too crowded?" Bo chuckled.

"Yeah and too boring as well." Lauren replied."But I have a feeling it won't be boring with you." she smiled.

"That's means you agree to go?" Bo smiled while she distractedly caressed Lauren's thigh.

"Is it an excuse to see me in bikini?" Lauren asked with an eyebrow raise.

"You have a bikini?" Bo beamed.

"Maybe." Lauren smirked. "Look, if you know a beach that isn't too crowded, I agree to go."

"I know the perfect place." Bo grinned.

"How it's possible that you always know the perfect place for everything?" Lauren chuckled.

"I've been living in this town since forever." Bo replied."I know everything there has to know."

"Okay, let's do this then." Lauren smiled.

The next day, Bo and Lauren arrived to a small beach located thirty minutes away from their apartment. It was planned that Kenzi and Tamsin will join them later in the afternoon but for now it was only the two of them.

Lauren scanned her surroundings, relieved that the level of population seemed to be manageable for her. Her gaze started to fixate on the blue ocean, she couldn't wait to get into it.

"So, what do you think?" Bo asked while they searched for the perfect spot to lay their beach towel.

"Not too bad." Lauren smiled."Let sit there."

Shorty after they laid their beach towels and their bag on the warm sand, Lauren removed her white summer dress and allowed her girlfriend to discover her body covered only by a pink bikini.

"Wow." Bo said awed while she couldn't take her eyes off of her girlfriend.

"You know you see way more than this every day." Lauren smirked.

"I know but still you're… wow." Bo beamed, her gaze yet on her stunning girlfriend while she removed her own clothes until she was standing only covered by a black bikini.

"I understand what you mean." Lauren said amazed as she scanned Bo's perfect body. "Can we take a dip already?"

"Need to refresh yourself sweetheart?" Bo smirked.

"In more ways than one." Lauren blushed.

"Let's go." Bo smiled while she took one of Lauren's hand in hers as she led them to the water.

As Lauren started to swim with grace, Bo was mesmerized by her every move, the blonde looked like the most beautiful mermaid of the universe, the brunette was wonderstruck at this sight, for someone who wasn't fond of the beach, her girlfriend clearly knew what she was doing into the ocean.

"Were you a mermaid in another life?" Bo asked with a smile.

"You discovered my secret." Lauren chuckled.

"I thought you didn't like swimming." Bo said.

"I like that, I just don't like bringing half of the sand with me at home." Lauren replied.

"Did I tell you how much you're adorable when you're grumpy?" Bo asked.

"A few times." Lauren smiled while she wrapped her arms around Bo's neck.

Bo beamed at her girlfriend before connecting their lips in a wet kiss, their first one in bikini and into the ocean.

After their swimming session, Bo and Lauren were laying on their beach towel in silence, their sunglasses onto their eyes. Bo was relaxed while she was laying on her back, she switched her position gracefully to lay on her stomach whereas Lauren was bored and looked like she was trying to dig a hole in the sand with her foot.

As Bo was about to fall asleep, she heard a loud sigh next to her, she didn't need to wonder from whose that was coming from to know that this annoyed sigh was coming from her girlfriend.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" she asked amused.

"I'm bored." Lauren sighed, earning a laugh from her girlfriend.

"You're so cute." Bo chuckled.

"I'm not cute, I'm bored." Lauren scowled.

"You're both." Bo smiled.

"Sorry to ruin your day." Lauren apologized while she turned her face to her girlfriend and the beaming smile the brunette had at this instant was enough to lighten-up her mood.

"You're not ruining my day, beautiful." Bo smiled."Tell me what can I do to make you feel less bored." she said as she took tenderly one of Lauren's hand in hers.

"I dunno, I just find boring to lay on my back with absolutely nothing to do." Lauren said while she began to draw imaginary circles over the back of Bo's hand.

"You usually don't mind laying on your back." Bo smirked, playing with Lauren's fingers.

"Yes, when I'm underneath you but right now it's even too hot for that." Lauren replied whereas she entwined her fingers with Bo's.

"Oh, really?" Bo smirked as she moved closer to her girlfriend. "Is that too hot for just kissing?" she asked, caressing Lauren's cheek with her free hand.

"It could never be too hot for that." Lauren replied as she was closing the gap between their lips.

Bo moaned at the contact of Lauren's soft lips against hers and couldn't resist her needs to deepen it, she slowly slid her tongue into the blonde's mouth while she tighten-up her grip on Lauren's hand whereas her other hand began wandering over her body.

Forgetting they were in public for while, Lauren let herself getting lost into this searing kiss and under Bo's soft touches until the brunette's hand began palming her breast over her bikini. She covered Bo's hand with hers, stopping them to go further at the same time while she pulled slightly away from her mouth,"Bo, we're in public." she whispered.

"I forgot for a minute." Bo said in a raspy tone."Wanna go home?"

"Tamsin and Kenzi are supposed to join us shortly." Lauren reminded.

"Right." Bo sighed.

"How about we get an ice cream instead?" Lauren proposed with a smile while she caressed Bo's cheek."You'd be fed and I won't be bored anymore."

"Strawberry for me." Bo said.

"I know." Lauren chuckled before heading to the ice cream stand.

One vanilla and one strawberry ice cream later, Tamsin and Kenzi finally joined their best friend at the beach and after they all take a dip, the four friends decided to do a beach volleyball game.

"You sure you want me in your team?" Lauren asked her girlfriend. "You know how uncoordinated I'am."

"I'll always want you in my team, sweetheart." Bo smiled, wrapping her arms around Lauren's waist."No matter how uncoordinated you are."

Lauren beamed at her girlfriend before connecting their lips together for a soft kiss.

"Can't you save that for later?" Tamsin asked with she twirled the ball that was firmly between her hands.

"Can someone explain the rule of that game to me before we begin?" Lauren asked while she pulled away from her girlfriend.

"You're that bad?" Bo chuckled.

"I'm a scientist not an athlete." Lauren replied."I know how to hit the ball, kinda, but I don't know how its works for the scoring and all that."

"Fine." Tamsin sighed before starting her long explanation that was making Lauren's brow furrowing in confusion. She didn't understand a lot but that was enough to know that playing volleyball was eventually going to be more boring and certainly more complicated that laying on her beach towel.

"It's okay, my beautiful." Bo smiled."Just follow my lead and you'd be fine."

"But we probably gonna lose though." Lauren said.

"I don't care." Bo laughed."It's just a game, it's supposed to be fun."

"I'm not sure Tamsin thinks that way." Lauren whispered into Bo's ear.

Bo turned her gaze to her girlfriend's best friend and chuckled when she noticed how much the blonde looked serious while she waited for the game to start. "I think that'll be safer for us to lose in fact." Bo muttered to her girlfriend who laughed.

Not long after the game had begun, Lauren already had missed the ball an uncountable numbers of times and to her surprise her girlfriend wasn't much better.

"Are you trying to lose on purpose to make the game shorter?" Kenzi asked.

"No, we're just both terrible at this." Bo answered.

At the second set, Lauren was surprisingly much better than previously and she was able to hit the ball and score a few points, making Tamsin grumbling in frustration.

"You're doing great!" Bo grinned to her girlfriend.

"I have no idea what I'm doing." Lauren chuckled before she noticed that the ball looked to go right into her face, not having the idea to just move away from it, she buried her face into her palms while she waited for the ball to hit her but it didn't because Bo reacted in time and hit the ball to launch it to the other side of the net.

Surprise by this move, neither Tamsin and Kenzi have been able to catch the ball in time and Bo scored another point to the BoLo team in the process.

"My hero." Lauren beamed at her girlfriend who beamed back at her.

Even if Lauren and Bo had become more skilled into the game, it wasn't enough to win it and Tamsin and Kenzi bumped their fists together victorious.

"I didn't think I'd say this but that was fun." Lauren smiled as she moved closer to her girlfriend.

"Yeah it was." Bo beamed, wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist."And you were pretty good for a beginner player."

"Thank you but you in contrary I thought you'd be better at this." Lauren said as she snuggled into Bo's embrace.

"You distracted me." Bo pouted.

"Oh, I distracted you. How so?" Lauren chuckled.

"I've been distracted by your sexiness." Bo replied.

"Wanna see more of my sexiness?" Lauren whispered into Bo's ear.

"Yeah..." Bo said, sucking a breath.

"Let's go home, then." Lauren smirked.

As soon as they got home, they threw their bags on the floor, removed their dress while they were kissing and headed to the bathroom in bikini.

They quickly arrived into the shower, Bo turned on the water before Lauren pushed her softly against the wall and pressed herself against her girlfriend as she was locking their lips in a searing kiss while she slid her hands behind Bo's back and removed expertly the wet fabric.

"Lauren." Bo gasped when Lauren kissed her neck while she brought her dainty hands around the brunette's hips and descended them to slowly make her panties slid all along her legs.

Bo cupped Lauren's cheek and brought her closer to hers to pull her in a loving kiss while she freed the blonde from her bikini.

"Bo." Lauren panted when her girlfriend gently squeezed her breast. "mmm." she hummed in pleasure as the brunette started to caress her nipples while she kissed her neck.

Bo lowered her kisses to reach Lauren's chest and began swirling her tongue around her nipples whereas her fingers started tickling her clit.

"Oh! Bo!" Lauren quivered.

"Wanna come now?" Bo whispered.

"No..." Lauren shuddered."I want you to come with me." she said before taking one of Bo's nipple into her mouth to suck it slowly while her fingers teased the other until a couple of minutes later, she brought one of her hands between her thighs.

"Laureeen." Bo whimpered while her girlfriend's tongue was on her breast whereas her fingers stroked her sex and began applying sweet pressures on her clit.

"Are you ready?" Lauren whispered into Bo's ear before softly biting her earlobe.

"Yeah..." Bo said in a hushed voice.

Lauren smiled before kissing Bo's cheek and thrusting two fingers into her while Bo did the same thing and after a few minutes of twisting and curling while soft kisses were mutually given on their body it didn't take long for the two women to climax almost at the same time as they were hugging each other tightly.

"So, does my beach day was boring?" Bo chuckled.

"Definitely not." Lauren laughed before cupping Bo's face and kissing her lips softly.

Later in the night, Bo and Lauren were laying on their bed, the heat wave was so unbearable that the sheet was away from them, and they both had trouble to fall asleep. But no matter how hot it was, they both couldn't be on the same bed without being tangled into each other's arms.

Bo caressed softly Lauren's hair while the blonde seemed lost in her thoughts, "What are you thinking about my beautiful?" she asked with a smile.

"Nothing in particular and a lot of things at the same time." Lauren replied, snuggling deeper into Bo's embrace.

"You probably have the most complicated brain on the planet." Bo chuckled, playing slowly with Lauren's hair.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Lauren frowned.

"A good thing." Bo smiled."Or at least it is for me, I never thought someone like you could exist."

"Same." Lauren smiled while she caressed Bo's arm that was wrapped around her.

"I have nothing special." Bo stated in a neutral tone.

"You are special, Bo." Lauren said while she straightened to look into her girlfriend's eyes and caressing her cheek. "You don't realize it but you are special. You are to me."

"Special how?" Bo smiled.

"You are smart and funny, you are beautiful inside and out and you are the most loving person of the planet, and I'm not only talking about the way you love me but about how you love the ones that matters to you." Lauren replied while she seized the plushy that was on the bed, the one she had offered to Bo at her birthday, she pressed softly on the red heart of the yellow Labrador and reminded to her girlfriend how wonderful she was.

Bo smiled as her eyes were glossy while she pressed again on the plushy to hear again the voice of her girlfriend,  _Bo Dennis, you are the most wonderful person of this planet, you have the kindest heart and the most beautiful soul. I love you. Forever._

"I love you so much Lauren." Bo whispered, putting her palm on her girlfriend's cheek.

Lauren beamed at her girlfriend before connecting their lips in a soft kiss as they were both trying to communicate without words everything they could feel. And in this instant Bo Dennis never felt so special while Lauren Lewis felt like the most loved person of the universe.


	18. Chapter 18

Almost Four months had passed by since Bo and Lauren had moved in together, they were still living into their apartment while they kept looking for the perfect house. Bo was less selective than Lauren could be on this matters and if she would have been the only one to decide, they already would have the house and the dog since a few months. But they were both agree on that, they wouldn't move out until they were both one hundred percent sure about the house they will buy together.

In the meantime, Kenzi has started doing volunteering at the Toronto Animal Shelter and Lauren also offered her service when she had the time for that and today she had promised to do a check-up of the puppy they had rescued yesterday.

Lauren took a deep breath before entering into the building, she loved her job but walking into a place full of animal who waited to find a home could be heartbreaking for her and every time she was there she had to fight against her urge to adopt them all.

She walked-up to Kenzi and asked,"So, where is the little guy?"

"This way." Kenzi answered while she led them to a box.

Lauren's heart missed a beat at the first second she laid her eyes on the puppy, the yellow Labrador looked at her with glossy eyes, his black eyes staring deeply into hers as if he wanted to say something to her. The good thing was that the animal seemed unharmed. Lauren sighed in relief before asking,"Where he has been found?"

"A man found him on the street, he couldn't keep him, so he brought him here. He doesn't have microchip." Kenzi replied."He seems to be fine but I wanted to be sure."

"Okay." Lauren said."I'm gonna start examining him…At first glance I'd say he's not older than two months."

"Do you need help with something?" Kenzi asked."Bobo just texted me, she's on her way with her momma."

"Aife still wants to adopt a dog?"

"Yup! But I don't think she's gonna be interested in this one. Bo said she wants an older dog."

"Okay." Lauren sighed in disappointment and relief at the same time."You can go, there's nothing I can't handle."

"You are the best." Kenzi smiled."If you can give him a name in the process that could be good too. He still doesn't have one." she said before leaving Lauren alone with the puppy.

Lauren smiled at the puppy,"How I'm gonna call you?" she asked as if he could answer her. She inspected the puppy, he watched her with sparkling eyes while his tongue was sticking out, he looked as if he was smiling. She caressed slowly his soft fur that was bright like the sun when her eyes widened as she exclaimed,"Sunny! Do you like that?" she asked with a smile while she stroked his little ears.

For answer, Sunny had given a quick lick onto Lauren's nose as if he was offering his approval.

Two hours later, Lauren was still on the box with Sunny. True to her first impression, the dog was completely in perfect health but for some reasons she wasn't willing to go and left him there, though she knew she would have to do it at some point in the day.

She was caressing playfully his belly as he was laying on his back while his paws wiggled in the air with happiness, Lauren was so lost in this peaceful and joyful moment that she didn't pay attention to the person coming behind her until she heard the voice of her girlfriend,"Someone has fun I see." Bo chuckled."Though, I don't know if it's more him or you."

"I'd say both." Lauren laughed as she turned her attention off from Sunny since the first second she had got here to look into her girlfriend's direction.

Bo smiled before squatting next to her girlfriend and stroking Sunny's yellow fur. "He's adorable."

"I know." Lauren beamed. "I named him Sunny."

"It suits him." Bo smiled, playing with Sunny's paw.

"So, does your mom have found what she was looking for?" Lauren asked.

"Yeah, without surprise she has chosen the one she was almost certain to pick when she saw her in the picture."

"The border collie? I don't remember her name though."

"Orla." Bo smiled."You're gonna love her."

"Yeah, like I love every dog I encounter." Lauren laughed before turning her attention back to Sunny.

Bo beamed at her girlfriend as she watched her, she looked so happy while she was petting Sunny. The puppy yawned before resting his head onto the blonde's thighs as he was closing his eyes. Lauren smiled before caressing tenderly his little head and Bo's heart melted at this sight.

A few days later, Bo and Lauren were getting ready to have dinner with Aife.

Lauren was dressed with a brown dress and finished applying her make-up when Bo came behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist before kissing her neck,"I remember the first time I saw you in that dress." She smiled.

"It was the day we decided to give a go to what we felt for each other." Lauren beamed when she turned around and connected her lips with her girlfriend's.

"Yeah, I think it's the best decision I've ever made." Bo grinned.

"Did you think we'd be here almost one year later?" Lauren asked.

"I hoped so and to be honest I didn't have any trouble picturing it." Bo smiled.

Lauren smiled back as she locked her lips with Bo's once again. "Let's go, let's not keep your mom waiting."

"I think it's safe to say that it's more Orla that you're eager to see." Bo chuckled.

Lauren smirked to her girlfriend in a way that let Bo knows that she was totally right.

Later in the evening, Lauren, Bo and Aife were having a good time, though Lauren has trouble focusing on the conversation that was going on, she was too distracted by the dog who couldn't stop trying to get her attention and didn't have any trouble to succeed.

Orla was an approximately four years border collie black and white with a lot of energy.

When Orla got back toward Lauren with a toy in her mouth, Bo chuckled to her mother."I think we lost her attention for the rest of the evening."

"I'm sorry." Lauren said with an apologetic look.

"Don't be." Aife smiled."It's good for her to play."

"And good for you to relax." Bo beamed at her girlfriend."So, keep doing that while we do the dishes."

Lauren nodded before launching the dog's toy and smiled as Orla was running after it.

"So, how the house hunting goes?" Aife asked while they were in the kitchen.

"Not great to be honest, I mean, we visited about 10 house these last months that were all amazing but I dunno why none of them has been good enough for Lauren." Bo answered. "I don't wanna rush her but it's starting to be kinda frustrating."

"Have you talked to her about how you feel?"

"No, I don't want to stress her, she doesn't need a lot for that." Bo said."Besides, I want to be sure we move into a house she really wants to."

"I think you should talk to her." Aife replied."After love, communication is the most important thing to make a relationship work, or at least that what I've heard."

"You never had a relationship after Dad?" Bo frowned.

"I had a few flings here and there but nothing serious." Aife replied. "You know what? I think we should stop this conversation, talking about this aspect of my life with you is embarrassing."

"You right." Bo chuckled.

"Think about what I said anyway." Aife replied."When I see Lauren and you together, I have no doubt to believe that soulmate exists and that we just have to be lucky to find it. So, don't let unsaid feelings come between you two."

Bo pondered for a few seconds what her mother said before chuckling slightly,"I never thought you could be so wise."

"Aging has a positive impact on me." Aife said.

"And I'm glad to see that." Bo smiled.

The next morning, Bo and Lauren were visiting another house that had every criteria they were looking for. The house that was light and spacious with an amazing garden was perfectly located close to their workplace. Bo was thrilled and could easily picture them living here, Lauren on the other hand seemed skeptical, her brow creased while she narrowed her eyes as she nodded at the realtor before he left them alone to discuss.

"So, what do you think?" Bo grinned.

"It's...um...It's a beautiful house." Lauren stated neutral.

Bo sighed, she knew where this conversation was heading,"What's wrong with this one either?"

"Nothing wrong, I just can't see us living here." Lauren said.

"Why? It's everything we want." Bo exhaled.

"I know." Lauren sighed."But I don't feel it."

"Don't feel what? Living with me?" Bo asked slightly panicked.

"We're already living together, Bo." Lauren responded.

"This isn't what I meant, we live together in an apartment where we just tenants. Buying a house together that's a huge thing." Bo replied.

"Exactly! That's a huge thing, that's why I think we shouldn't rush ourselves for that." Lauren stated.

"Lauren." Bo started while she softly took Lauren's hand into hers." If you're not ready for that step I understand and I don't want to pressure you but I'll appreciate if you could just tell me."

"I am ready for that step Bo." Lauren smiled, entwined her fingers with Bo's."I want this with you more than anything."

Bo smiled as she sighed relieved,"So, what's the matters?"

"Like I said earlier, I don't feel it." Lauren replied."All the house we visited were all great and I'm sure living into one of them would be amazing but I want to visit a house and feel, this is it...That's our home."

"I get it." Bo smiled.

"That must sound stupid." Lauren sighed as she looked-down.

"Not at all." Bo smiled, gently lifting Lauren's chin with her hand."I understand and now I'm not frustrated about our house hunting anymore."

"You were frustrated?" Lauren frowned.

"Kinda." Bo replied."And nervous too, I was afraid for a while that your reluctance about the house meant that you wanted to back-off from us."

"I could never want to back-off from us Bo Dennis." Lauren said while she wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck while Bo placed her hands around the blonde's hips. "Do you Remember what you told me at last Thanksgiving when we finally have been honest with each other?"

Bo smiled at this memory as she said,"I told you that you were stuck with me."

"You are stuck with me my love." Lauren beamed before connecting her lips with the brunette's for a few seconds."And I'm sorry to make a such fuss about the house."

"Don't be, sweetheart." Bo smiled."Overthinking everything is part of your personality and that's one of the thing that made me fall in love with you."

"You seem to like all my defaults." Lauren chuckled.

"Well, I love you for everything you are." Bo smiled."Default included."

Lauren beamed at her girlfriend as she was making her lips collide softly with the brunette's once more. "But Bo, if the house of my dream isn't what you wish for, tell me. As we already said, we both have to be one hundred percent sure about this."

"To be honest Lo', I don't care where I'm living as long as I'm with you." Bo smiled."As cheesy as it sounds you are my home Lauren Lewis."

"And you are mine." Lauren smiled back." But I..."

"I know." Bo replied."You like when everything has a meaning."

"Yeah." Lauren smiled."So, what are we doing now?"

"We keep looking for the house of your dream." Bo laughed.

"Thank you for being so understanding." Lauren beamed.

"Always." Bo grinned. "We have another visit this afternoon right?"

"Yeah." Lauren responded."How about we have lunch now?"

After they had lunch in a coffee shop close to their apartment, Bo and Lauren jumped into their car again and headed to their destination.

They arrived quickly in the neighbourhood that seemed to be peaceful, there was a good amounts of space between the houses, which was offering privacy to everyone. Lauren was already charmed by the environs, as Bo parked her car in front of a grey house, Lauren scanned her surroundings awed. The house didn't have anything particular at first glance but the blonde could feel something stinging inside of her as she got out of the car and moved closer to the house. The first thing she noticed was the swing under the porch, the garden seemed to be huge and she could already picture doggies playing in it.

Noticing the change in her girlfriend's eyes, Bo smiled as she was running her fingers into Lauren's blonde hair, "This one seems pretty great, huh?"

"Yeah." Lauren beamed, staring at the house."I hope the interior won't be disappointing."

"I guess we gonna find that very soon." Bo said while the realtor of this morning walked into their direction.

Lauren beaming smile didn't stop to grow wider as they visited the house. The living-room was full of light and she could already imagine the movie nights she would share with her girlfriend and the many girls night they would have with their friends. There was also a large patio door that was leading to the garden. The kitchen was as amazing as the living-room and once again Lauren had no trouble picturing the quiet breakfasts she would have with the woman she loved. At the second floor, they entered a room that has been settled as library and the bookworm that was Lauren Lewis was more than willing to keep it that way. When they visited the two bathroom of the house-one with a shower, the other with a bathtub- her cheeks blushed as she daydreamed of all the wonderful moments she could share with Bo into these rooms. After that, they entered the main bedroom that was spacious.

"I'm sure we can fit a huge bed here." Bo whispered into Lauren's ear.

Lauren chuckled at Bo remark before something else got her attention,"Oh, look...there's a balcony."

Bo smiled as she followed her girlfriend on the balcony that was giving them a complete view of the garden and an astonishing sight of their surroundings.

"We could spend a lot of night stargazing here." Lauren beamed.

"This is amazing." Bo smiled. "I understand better what you meant earlier, when you said you wanted a house that feel like ours.""

"So, this is it?" Lauren asked with a beaming smile.

"This is it." Bo nodded before connecting her lips with Lauren's in a soft and loving kiss."Welcome Home sweetheart." she smiled as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend to pull her in a tender hug.

They were both gazing at the sight in front of them, Lauren snuggled deeper into Bo's embrace as her smile didn't fade away. At this very moment, on the balcony of their newfound house, safe between the arms of the woman she loved, she was home, in more ways than one.

A few weeks later, Bo and Lauren were finally moving in into their home, helped by Tamsin and Kenzi the transfer of their things from their old apartment to the house had been done quickly.

"Wow, this house is sooo cool!" Kenzi exclaimed cheerfully."You aren't looking for a roommate by the way?"

"Uhm...Kenzi...it's...uh." Lauren stuttered embarrassed.

"Relax, Lo' I was just kidding." Kenzi giggled.

Lauren sighed relieved before saying,"We have a guest bedroom, so you're welcome here anytime. Just not...permanently."

Kenzi waved her hand as she said,"I get it."

"You know what Kenz', I think we should let them enjoy their home. How about I give you a ride to yours?" Tamsin interrupted their conversation and Lauren mouthed a silent "thank you." Tamsin winked in response.

"Finally alone." Bo smiled as she enveloped Lauren between her arms from behind and nuzzled her hair.

"Yeah." Lauren sighed in contentment."I love our friend but it's feels good to be only just the two of us." she said while she turned around and kissed softly her girlfriend's lips.

Bo deepened the kiss and gently slid her tongue between Lauren's lips, she moaned into the kiss as her tongue danced slowly against the blonde's. She softly nibbled Lauren's lower lip as they break the kiss before saying,"humm...I really would like to inaugurate our new bed or our new couch, whatever."

"Or our new kitchen counter." Lauren whispered against her girlfriend's lips.

Bo kissed Lauren's neck as she murmured between her kisses, "humm...yeah...that too."

"We need to finish decorating the house first." Lauren said in a breathy voice.

"You're sure that can't wait until tomorrow?" Bo smirked whereas her hands caressed Lauren's waist over her clothes.

"The sooner we get over with this..." Lauren started as she was kissing Bo's neck."The sooner we could spend the rest of our time doing...whatever we want." she finished before cupping her girlfriend's cheek and kissing her lips.

"Okay." Bo relented."Let's get over with this."

A few hours later, their clothes had been put into their closets and photo frames of their friends and family adorned the walls and the furniture with some picture of animals and landscape.

It was quite late into the evening, After they had a quick dinner, they were watching TV while they were sitting peacefully on the couch. Though they still didn't inaugurate it like Bo had suggested earlier, the brunette couldn't feel happier, Lauren head was resting on her shoulder while she was snuggled against her body and everything was right is the world.

When her girlfriend yawned, Bo asked,"Wanna go to bed sweetheart?"

"Yeah." Lauren replied while she rubbed her tired eyes."I'm exhausted."

Twenty minutes after they had gotten into their bed, Lauren's head rested on Bo's chest while the brunette was drawing mindless patterns on her thigh that was wrapped around her waist. With the feeling of Bo's soft fingertips on her skin, exhaustion started to leave Lauren's body and instead some parts of her body were definitely awoken.

Lauren started to kiss above Bo's chest who started panting,"I thought... you were tired."

"Not anymore." Lauren smirked while she slid her hands under Bo's pajama top.

"I guess we have to wear you out then." Bo replied while she helped Lauren to remove her pajama top.

"You're so perfect." Lauren said awed as she stared at Bo's naked chest, her eyes full of yearning for the woman she loved.

Bo smiled at her girlfriend who had the ability to make her feel like the most precious person of the universe with just one look and a few words. "Humm." she hummed satisfied when she felt Lauren's mouth ravishing her breast.

Lauren kissed Bo's boobs until she felt her girlfriend bucking her chest against her mouth in the hope of feeling more of the blonde's mouth on her.

"Oh." Bo gasped when her girlfriend started to suck her hardened nipple while she pinched softly the other before twirling it between her fingers as she increased the suction on the other. "mmm…Lauren." she moaned as her girlfriend flicked her tongue over her nipples while her soft hands caressed her stomach.

Lauren smiled against Bo's chest as she kept ravishing her boobs, swirling and flicking her tongue around and over her nipples while her hands descended to give soft fondles on the side of her thighs.

"Laureeen." Bo whimpered when she felt a wave of moisture pooling from her core as her girlfriend was kissing every inch of her boobs while her hands caressed slowly her inner thighs. "Gosh." she hissed in surprise when she felt a sweet pressure on her throbbing clit over her panties. "Can you take off your top please? I want to feel you against me." she whispered.

Lauren smiled at her girlfriend whereas she removed her pajama top. She threw it away before connecting her lips with her girlfriend's in a passionate kiss.

As Lauren slid her hands into her girlfriend's panties and began exploring her wet folds with her fingers whereas her mouth was on her neck, alternating between soft kissing and playful licking while their naked breast were rubbing against each other in the sweetest way, Bo knew it wouldn't take long for her to climax.

"Gosh!" Bo yelped when she felt her girlfriend thrusting two fingers into her drenched sex. "Laurennn." she shrieked as the blonde twisted and curled her fingers into her pussy while her thumb massaged her clit.

As she felt that Bo was about to come against her hand, Lauren removed her fingers from between her thighs, earning a growling from her girlfriend, she slid her hand up and brought her fingers to Bo's mouth.

Bo seized Lauren's hand in hers and licked her fingers, cleaning her own arousal from them in the process. After she was done, she chuckled before sighing, "You always say I'm a tease but I gotta say you aren't so bad yourself in this department."

"I learned from the best." Lauren smirked before bringing their lips together in a searing kiss.

After Lauren gently sucked at her upper lip, she gave a sweet kiss on her lips, and started lowering her mouth to kiss her breast until she continued her journey to kiss her stomach till her head disappeared under the sheets.

"Oh." Bo gasped when she felt Lauren giving a quick licking through her soaked panties before removing the fabric. "Laurennn." she whined as she tangled her fingers into her girlfriend's hair when she started drawing circles all around her clit with her tongue. "Ohhh...mmm." she whimpered while her girlfriend rolled firmly her tongue over the bundle of nerves.

When she felt Bo reaching her climax, Lauren backed off her clit and began lapping at her center, savoring the sweet taste of the woman she loved.

"Laureenn." Bo sighed.

"Patience my love." Lauren whispered against her wet flesh before kissing her center. She licked her slippery lips until she dragged her tongue up to her clit and took it into her mouth as she started to suck it.

"Gosh...Laureennn...don't stop please." Bo shrieked as she grabbed one of her girlfriend's hands and squeezed it while her other hand was entangled into the blonde's hair.

Though she considered teasing her girlfriend for a little while, Lauren finally relented to give her what she wanted, and instead of stopping, she plunged deeply two fingers into Bo's pussy and started to twist them as she increased the suction on her clit.

"Laureenn." Bo cried out as she climaxed under her girlfriend's fingers and tongue as she squeezed her hand that was still in hers.

As Bo came down from her high, Lauren kissed her center one last time before winding-up her head from under the sheets. She caressed tenderly the brunette's hair as she was still trying to catch her breath.

Bo opened her eyes and laughed,"Gosh, you really drive me crazy sometimes."

"I know." Lauren chuckled."So, does my teasing was worth it?"

"Yeah...Definitely...Absolutely worth it." Bo beamed as she cupped her girlfriend's face to pull her in a searing kiss.

"That's the best bed-inauguration I've ever had." Lauren laughed.

"Me too...But that's not over yet." Bo smirked.

"Really?" Lauren asked with an eyebrow raise."How so?"

"Come here." Bo said while she invited her girlfriend to take back her place atop her.

"Bo." Lauren panted as her girlfriend began palming her breast.

"Does it feel good my beautiful?" Bo asked before kissing the valley between Lauren's breast while her fingers flicked over her nipples.

"mmm...yeah...you always... make me feel good my love." Lauren replied in a raspy tone between her gasping.

Bo smiled against Lauren's soft skin before wrapping her lips around her nipple, licking and sucking while her hands caressed the back of her thighs.

"mmm...Bo." Lauren moaned when Bo softly brought her hands between her thighs and slipped her hand into her panties before she began teasing her dripping pussy. "Ohhh." she whimpered while Bo started drawing circles around her throbbing clit. "More...please...love."

As much as Bo wanted to tease her girlfriend, her desire to make her feel good and giving her what she wanted and deserved was stronger. She pressed gently on her clit with her thumb before easily pushing two fingers into her sopping heat.

"Ohhh...yes..." Lauren groaned when Bo twisted her fingers deeply into her while her thumb rolled over her clit whereas her mouth and tongue caressed her boobs in the most perfect way.

"Do you need more sweetheart?" Bo asked before taking one of her nipple into her mouth and sucking it.

"Booo...Ohhhh...yes...more please." Lauren growled.

Bo kissed Lauren's neck as she slid two others fingers into her pussy while her thumb rubbed her clit faster.

"Boooo." Lauren writhed atop Bo as she was climaxing. "Wow." she exhaled of pleasure while Bo was catching her quivering body between her arms.

Bo giggled whereas she caressed lovingly Lauren's hair and body,"As you said earlier, best-bed inauguration ever!"

Lauren chuckled as she said breathless,"And I really would like to say, it's not over yet but this time I'm truly exhausted."

"Honestly...me too." Bo chuckled.

"Let's get some rest." Lauren said before kissing tenderly Bo's lips."We have the rest of the house to inaugurate tomorrow."

"Can't wait." Bo smiled as Lauren was snuggling deeper into her embrace.

A few days later, Bo and Lauren had settled into a comfortable routine into their new house. They truly did felt at home and couldn't wait for the next girls night that was going to take place at their house.

They were taking a breakfast together in the kitchen before going to work, Bo was eating pancakes while Lauren was sipping her coffee.

"Can you ask Kenzi to bring Streaky here tonight, I haven't seen him in a long time?" Lauren asked while she put down her mug before she got-up from her chair.

"Yeah, you're already leaving?" Bo frowned."I thought you didn't start work until 10."

"Yeah but I want to visit Sunny first, to make sure he has the cuddle he deserves." Lauren said while she put-on her brown leather jacket before giving a quick kiss to Bo's lips. "Have a good day my love."

"You too, tickle Sunny's little ears for me." Bo smiled.

Lauren smiled back at her girlfriend before going.

Alone with her thought, Bo's mind started to drift to the dog her girlfriend already had developed a strong bond with. They already said they wanted to get a dog shortly after they got a house. She started to sip her coffee as she was thinking about the best way to surprise her girlfriend with the dog of her dream.

Early in the evening, Kenzi was already at Bo and Lauren's. They were sitting on the couch while they waited for Tamsin and Evony to arrive when Lauren's phone that was on the table in front of them buzzed.

The blonde interrupted her massage on Streaky's neck to seize her phone, the cat mewled in protestation before stepping off from the couch.

"Oh crap." Lauren said after she read the text message. "It's going to be just the three of us tonight. Evony's parent are in town for once and Tamsin is going to meet them for the first time."

"I never thought their relationship would become that serious." Bo laughed.

"I think they wouldn't have guessed that either." Lauren chuckled.

"I guess that's means more liquor for us." Bo said while she grabbed Kenzi's empty glass to pour some wine into it.

"Slow down Bobo!" Kenzi exclaimed."I have to drive myself home tonight."

"The guest bedroom is already up to be used." Lauren smiled.

"Keep going." Kenzi responded to Bo before smiling at Lauren.

Later in the evening, Lauren was on the phone with Tamsin while she caressed distractedly Streaky's soft fur on the living-room whereas Bo and Kenzi finished doing the dishes in the kitchen.

"I know I already said it but this place is incredible!" Kenzi exclaimed.

"I know." Bo smiled."I love living here with Lauren."

"I'm sure you do, I rather not imagine all the sexing you both probably have in here."

"Kenzi." Bo scolded.

"Not that its any different that from the time you were..." Kenzi continued until she noticed Bo's glare on her."Okay...I stop."

"It's not just about sex." Bo said.

"I know. You lurve and she lurve you." Kenzi replied in a chanting voice. "You're going to get married and get a dog, I know the song."

"The wedding is not going to happen soon but for the dog I think we're ready." Bo responded with a smile.

"You know Lauren visits Sunny every day since he arrived at the shelter, I'm just saying." Kenzi shrugged.

"I was thinking about this and I...I think he's meant to be our dog." Bo said.

"Of course he is. I knew that from the moment Lo' laid her eyes on him." Kenzi replied."Why do you think I asked her to name him?"

Bo smiled at her best friend,"I want to make a surprise to Lauren but I'm gonna need your help for that."

"Whatever you need Bobo." Kenzi grinned.

Later in the night, when Bo entered into their bedroom, Lauren was already tucked under the sheets while she was reading a book. Bo beamed at this sight. It that was gonna be her routine for the rest of her life, she will gladly take it.

"Why this beaming smile?" Lauren asked as she glanced from her book to her girlfriend.

"I'm happy." Bo grinned while she tucked herself under the sheets, next to her girlfriend.

"Ditto." Lauren smiled."Kenzi is well settled?"

"Yup! She said it's the best mattress she ever laid her back on." Bo chuckled."I think she's gonna use that room a lot. I hope you don't mind."

"No, I love having someone like Kenzi in my life." Lauren smiled."Besides we have two bathrooms in this house and they both have lock." She said with a yawing.

"How about we try to sleep?" Bo suggested while she caressed tenderly Lauren's cheek.

"I'd like that a lot." Lauren replied before putting-down her book on her bedside table and turning off the light.

Lauren kissed softly Bo's lips before the brunette wrapped her arms around her waist from behind as the blonde snuggled deeper into her girlfriend's embrace.

"Goodnight Sweetheart." Bo said before kissing tenderly her girlfriend's shoulder.

"Goodnight my love." Lauren replied, entwined her fingers with Bo's before bringing her hand to her mouth and kissing lovingly her knuckles.


	19. Chapter 19

Kenzi was at the Toronto Animal Shelter, It was the end of the afternoon, Lauren already had visited Sunny this morning. Kenzi was having fun with the puppy while she was sitting on the floor in front of him, she chuckled when the puppy playfully bit her fingers until he bit her a little harder than previously. "Ouch! Easy little tiger." she said while she stroked the soft fur of his neck.

"Hey, Kenzi." a man in his mid-twenties who was another volunteer of the shelter walked into her direction."There's someone who want to see Sunny."

"Is that a hot brunette?" Kenzi asked as she narrowed her eyes.

"uh...no...it's a old man."

"Tell him to stay away from him then!" Kenzi exclaimed."Sunny is BoLo's doggy."

"What?"

"Just get out of here!" Kenzi practically growled.

The man furrowed his brow but he knew Kenzi enough to know that it was better to not pissing her off. He shrugged his shoulder before leaving the brunette alone with "BoLo's doggy."

"Don't worry little one. I'm not gonna let anyone take you away from your mommies." Kenzi said while she caressed his nose.

The puppy tilted his head to the side as if he was trying to comprehend what the brunette just said.

"Speaking of which." Kenzi started while she got up with a wide smile when she noticed her best friend walking to them."Here's one of them."

"Kenz'." Bo smiled."Thank you for keeping an eye on him before I got here."

"It was my first job as aunt Kenzi, I liked that." Kenzi replied.

Bo laughed,"Would you mind expanding that job a while longer?"

"Why?" Kenzi frowned."I thought you couldn't wait to surprise your girl with the dog of her dream."

"Yeah but that can wait one more day. You remember it's Lauren's birthday tomorrow, right?" Kenzi nodded."Well, I want to swoop in and coming up to her with the best gift ever."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Bring him to your apartment and I'll pick him up tomorrow after my shift at the Dal."

"You hear that honey?" Kenzi grinned while they both squatted in front of him. "We're gonna have fun together again."

"You sure you didn't want to adopt him yourself?" Bo chuckled.

"Nah! I'm fine with having only Streaky for now." Kenzi responded."Besides, I know I'm gonna see him a lot."

"Yeah and you'll even gonna dog-sitting him when we'll go on vacation." Bo replied.

"Cool! Go filling the adoption paper while I'm walking him." Kenzi said.

"Okay." Bo smiled as she caressed Sunny's ears, she really looked forward for tomorrow.

Early in the evening and after her visit at the animal shelter, Bo was on her way home. She smiled as she was driving, coming back home every day to Lauren in the house they had bought together, that was something that will never fail to make her heart fluttering.

As she was parking her car in front of the house behind Lauren's, she heard her phone buzzing into her bag. She adjusted her car in its spot before shutting the engine and grabbing her black bag that was on the passenger seat to take her phone out. She opened the text message Kenzi had sent her and laughed when she saw the picture of Sunny laying on the couch, a light brown teddy bear between his front paws as he seemed to be sound asleep. The message didn't have any text, only this picture but that was enough for Bo to know that everything was going well.

As soon as she crossed the front door of the house, she joined Lauren into the kitchen, she waited for the blonde to put the food into the oven and walked toward her to envelop her arms around her girlfriend's waist from behind. "What did you make?" she asked as she started kissing her neck.

"Homemade pizza." Lauren answered before humming in pleasure at the feeling of Bo's soft mouth on her skin.

"Do we have time to make-out before its ready?" Bo whispered before biting gently Lauren's earlobe.

"mmm...yeah." Lauren gasped. "We would have had the time for more than just make-out if you'd came home early. Where were you?" she asked curious while she turned around to face her girlfriend and snuggled deeper into her embrace.

"Nowhere, the traffic was just very slow." it was a lame excuse, Bo knew it but right now with her body pressed against Lauren's, her brain couldn't come-up with something better.

"I guess, we'll have to save the dessert for after the dinner then." Lauren said as she leaned to kiss Bo's neck.

"Yeah...I guess...humm." Bo moaned while Lauren was nibbling softly her neck."But we still can make-out, right?"

"Absolutely." Lauren smirked as she cupped the brunette's cheek before connecting their lips in a heated kiss.

Bo nipped softly Lauren's lower lip before pushing her gently against the kitchen counter, encouraging her to sit onto it.

Lauren jumped onto the surface and not long after, Bo slowly parted her thighs before settling between them as she was capturing her lips lovingly. They kissed languorously for long minutes as they were hugging each other tightly until breathless they have to part, not losing the close proximity of their body Lauren started kissing all along Bo's neck while Bo began caressing Lauren's back over her clothes till she slid her hands under her top and tickled her waist.

"Bo." Lauren gasped her face buried on the crook of the brunette's neck.

"I think we should stop now if we don't want the pizza to burn." Bo chuckled, her fingers playing lovingly with the blonde's hair.

Lauren kissed Bo's neck one last time,"you're right." she smiled.

Later in the evening in another house, Tamsin was atop Evony while they were on their bed, her hands between her thighs as her fingers were buried deeply into her. Encouraged by the high-pitched moans of her girlfriend, Tamsin added another fingers to her ministrations while her palm was pressed against her clit.

"Tamsin." Evony panted as she was nearing her peak. "Marry me." she whispered into Tamsin's ear when she climaxed over her hand.

Tamsin's eyes widened at this unexpected declaration as she stopped her movements whereas her heart pounded in her chest. She wasn't even sure her girlfriend realized what she just said. She didn't have the time to linger on this though because Evony expertly switched their position and started to kiss her neck while she brought one of her dainty hands between her legs. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to forget the mess her girlfriend just established in her mind and instead she lost herself in the delightful satisfaction she was giving her.

Whereas Bo and Lauren were on the couch, the blonde laying on her back while the brunette was atop her. Their clothes gone since they had eaten the pizza Lauren had cooked.

"Laurennn." Bo squirmed as her girlfriend was twisting her fingers into her.

"Come for me my love." Lauren whispered as her fingers were rubbing Bo's sweetest spot while her thumb flicked over her clit in a fast motion.

"Laurennn!" Bo shrieked until Lauren connected their lips together in a searing kiss."Gosh!" she exhaled after her orgasm as her girlfriend was wrapping her arms around her body and started to caress her hair tenderly."That... was... so... good." she said breathless.

"Yeah, it was." Lauren laughed as she tightened her grip lovingly on her girlfriend.

In the middle of the night, Bo stretched in her sleep as she got closer to the other side of the bed. Unconsciously, she looked for the warmth of the woman she loved, but the empty spot she found instead awoke her abruptly. Her brow furrowed as she turned on the light before she scanned the bedroom while she searched for her girlfriend. She smiled when she noticed the bedroom window opened and spotted Lauren stargazing on the balcony, sitting onto the makeshift couch composed of pillows and blankets.

She pulled the sheets away from her while she got-up from the bed and headed quietly to her girlfriend. "Hey." she smiled when she reached the balcony.

Lauren turned her face to her girlfriend and smiled back,"Hey."

"Is there room for me onto these very comfortable pillows?" Bo asked.

"There's always room for you next to me." Lauren smiled while she raised the blue blanket she was under, allowing Bo to sit next to her.

Bo smiled as she was settling next to her girlfriend,"You okay?" she asked softly, entwining her fingers with Lauren's.

"Yeah, turns out I discovered this year that no matter how much I can be happy, insomnias don't disappear suddenly." Lauren replied in a quiet voice.

"But they happen less frequently though." Bo pointed out, smiling lovingly at her girlfriend.

"Thanks to you, yes." Lauren smiled before laying her head on Bo's shoulder.

Bo wrapped one of her arms around her girlfriend whereas one of their hands was still joined with tenderness. They stayed like this in a comfortable silence, just enjoying each other presence while they stargazed the way they both like it.

"You know I've never taken the time to really look at the stars before meeting you." Bo spoke softly.

"I did it sometimes, I always found that relaxing but I realized with you that it's an activity more enjoyable to do with someone we love." Lauren smiled. "I love doing it even more now, it's always remind me of our first date and how far we come since then."

"It was truly an incredible date." Bo chuckled at this memory.

"Yeah." Lauren laughed."Can you believe, it's soon going to be one year since we're dating and we still haven't had a real couple fight?"

"You aren't complaining that we don't fight enough, right?" Bo asked with a slight laughing.

"I'm not complaining." Lauren smiled."I am...contemplating the rarity of our relationship."

Bo smiled as they stayed in a pleasant silence until she spoke quietly,"Maybe it's not that rare."

"What do you mean?"

"Relationship aren't always easy but I really do believe that when two people learn how to communicate efficiently with one another, that can save them a lot of trouble." Bo explained."And I also do think that you and I, we're pretty good when it comes to listening to each other."

"When you put it that way, I guess you're right. Even though, we weren't great at first." Lauren chuckled and Bo's brow furrowed."Do you remember our first kiss?"

Bo blushed at this memory,"uhm...yeah...I do...How could I forgot?…And I'm still sorry about that." she said embarrassed.

"I have forgiven you since a long time." Lauren smiled."I'm not even sure I was mad at you in the first place."

"I know but I'm still sorry, now I that I know you even more than back then. I rather not imagine how bad you've must have felt." Bo said, playing softly with Lauren's fingers.

"I won't lie it has been one of the most horrible week of my life because I felt from the first moment your lips touched mine that I was madly in love with you." Lauren said with glossy eyes.

"I felt that too." Bo replied with a beaming smile."And that was the scariest part because I've never felt that way about anyone, even though I knew from the first second I've met you that you were special. I just would have never guessed how much you'd be important to me."

"Stop you're gonna make me cry." Lauren said, her eyes even more glossy.

"Come here." Bo replied, enveloping her arms lovingly around her girlfriend to hug her tightly.

Lauren sighed in happiness as she snuggled deeper into Bo's embrace,"I wouldn't want to have it any other way, you know. The awkwardness, the missteps, everything that happened at the beginning of our relationship...that shaped us into what we are now and led us to where we are today. Even in my wildest dream I've never really thought a love like us could exist, though I've dreamed of it for so long."

Bo beamed as she slightly pulled away from her girlfriend to look deeply into her eyes, she tenderly put her palm on her cheek and caressed it lovingly before connecting their lips in the softest kiss ever.

They rested their forehead against one another while Bo said quietly with a smile,"Happy birthday beautiful."

Lauren frowned as she spoke,"It's tomorrow my birthday."

"It's past midnight, sweetheart." Bo chuckled. "You may haven't slept but the clock still ticking."

"Right." Lauren smiled."I guess it's my big day then."

"You have no idea." Bo grinned as she started fondling Lauren's waist."How about I give you a birthday orgasm for starting?"

"You don't have too." Lauren blushed."As you said, it's past midnight and we both work tomorrow, I mean today."

"Are you tired?" Bo asked, running her fingers into Lauren's blonde hair.

"Not a bit." Lauren smiled.

"Neither do I." Bo grinned."We can have fun until the sun start to rise or maybe we could tire ourselves enough and actually get a few hours of sleep before. What do you think?"

"I'm up for that." Lauren said while she got-up and handed one of her hand for Bo to take.

Bo smiled as she took Lauren's hand in hers as she let her leading them into the bedroom.

Bo closed the window before pulling Lauren in a hot kiss as she was leading them to the bed. She straddled Lauren's lap and tugged her pajama top over her shoulders before removing her own top. Barely one second later, she locked her girlfriend's lips with hers and slid her tongue between her delicious lips.

"mmm." Lauren hummed pleased into the kiss.

They kissed tenderly for a while, their tongue dancing against one another as they were both knelt onto the bed, Bo's thighs on each side of Lauren's whereas their breast was in close contact with each other.

Bo sucked softly Lauren's upper lips before lowering her mouth and licking greedily her neck till she covered the blonde's chest with craving kisses.

"Bo." Lauren gasped when Bo rolled her tongue over her nipple as one of her hand palmed softly the other.

Bo took her time as Lauren panted faster, paying equal attention to each one of her boobs while her hands caressed her back.

"Ohhh." Lauren huffed as Bo was wrapping her lips around her nipple."mmm." she moaned when she started to suck it.

Bo kissed each one of her boobs one last time before saying in a hushed voice,"Lay back, sweetheart."

Lauren smiled at her girlfriend who was looking at her with so much love in her eyes that it was making her heart melting while she was laying on her back. Bo kissed her lips tenderly once again before slowly removing her shorty pajamas.

"You are perfect." Bo whispered while she gazed at her girlfriend before sliding to settle between her legs, kissing every inch of skin on her way.

Lauren wheezed in anticipation while she spread her legs wider, granting a better access to her girlfriend.

Bo smiled as she placed her hands on each side of her thighs before nuzzling her face into Lauren's center, inhaling deeply her unique scent before she began tickling her outer lips with her tongue.

"mmm." Lauren hummed as Bo was teasing her to increase her arousal. "Oh." she gasped when the brunette's tongue brushed rapidly against her clit. "Ohhh...Booo." she whimpered while she buried her fingers into her girlfriend's hair who was slowly exploring her wet folds with her tongue while her hands caressed her quivering thighs.

As Lauren thighs was shaking harder, Bo grabbed them more firmly to keep her steady before she finally took her throbbing clit into her mouth and started sucking it gently.

"Boooo." Lauren cried out as Bo increased the suction on her clit while she clutched at the sheets beneath her as her pressure on her girlfriend's hair was getting stronger.

Even though Bo knew the right way and place to touch Lauren since the beginning of their relationship, after almost one year together, she could even more easily knowing when her girlfriend was nearing her peak, but she didn't want her to come now, so, she backed-off her clit, earning a sigh from her girlfriend in the process and began running her tongue all along her inner lips before dipping her tongue deeply into Lauren's overflowing pussy.

"Hummm...Booo." Lauren wailed, though she eased the pressure of her girlfriend's hair and instead reached for one of her hands that was firmly on her thighs.

As Lauren was taking one of her hand into hers, Bo removed her tongue and dragged it up to her girlfriend's clit to give firm licking over the bundle of nerves.

"Love, don't... stop... please." Lauren said breathless, tangling her free hand into the brunette's hair once again as she was accelerating the pace of her licking. "Booo." she writhed as her back arched under Bo's tongue and mouth.

Bo smiled against Lauren's wet hot flesh as she was kissing her clit one last time, making her girlfriend twitching again before sliding quickly over her body and caressing softly her cheek.

"Thank...you...for...that." Lauren said as she was catching her breath.

"You're welcome." Bo chuckled until Lauren brought her face closer to hers to make their lips collide in a searing kiss.

The next morning Bo opened her eyes slowly, one of her arms wrapped around Lauren as she was awakened from the maybe three hours of sleep she had managed to get after her love-making with her girlfriend in the middle of the night. Despite her tired muscles, she wouldn't change the events of last night that had been perfect and had begun the celebration of Lauren's birthday in the most wonderful way. She kissed softly the blonde's cheek, being careful to not waking her while she was getting-up from their bed.

Later in the morning, Lauren was awakened to the smell of fresh coffee and...croissant, her brow furrowed at this scent as she was opening her eyes to discover her girlfriend sitting on the other side of the bed with a tray containing two cups of coffee, two croissants and one red flower in a vase. Lauren smiled as she was staring at the flower.

"Good morning and happy birthday my beautiful." Bo beamed.

"You already wished me a happy birthday last night." Lauren said with a smile, looking into her girlfriend's eyes.

"And I'm gonna do it again later during the day." Bo replied before giving a sweet kiss to Lauren's lips.

"You also brought me my favorite breakfast." Lauren smiled.

"You deserve it." Bo beamed."I want this day to be as wonderful as possible."

"You're amazing." Lauren smiled."But reassure me, you haven't planned a big surprise party, right?"

"No, the point of this day is to do something you enjoy, so, we're just gonna have a regular girls night, except for the fact that you're gonna get gifts."

"I don't really like being the center of the attention y'know." Lauren said while she started to eat her croissant.

"I know and our friends know that too, so, don't worry we're gonna have a good time together." Bo replied. "I will give you your gift when I'll get back from work."

"You are my gift love, I don't need anything else." Lauren smiled.

"I thought I was the cheesy one." Bo laughed.

"We are both cheesy."

"Probably." Bo chuckled."But to get back to your gift, I already know you're gonna love this one."

"What is it?" Lauren asked with an eyebrow raise.

"Surprise." Bo answered in a chanting voice before quickly finishing her coffee.

"I'm not fond of surprise."

"Trust me." Bo smiled before giving a quick kiss on Lauren's cheek."This is one is amazing." she said as she was getting-up from the bed.

At noon, Lauren was having a lunch break with Tamsin at their usual restaurant. If Lauren was usually the one with a tendency to get lost in her own head in the middle of a conversation, today the role was definitely reversed.

"Tam-Tam." Lauren said, trying to make her best friend going back to earth."Tamsin!" she repeated louder.

Startled at first, Tamsin shook slightly her head,"Sorry, I have a lot on my mind today."

"Yeah, I can see that. You barely said three words since the beginning of the lunch." Lauren said."Wanna talk about it?"

"About what?" Tamsin asked, lost in her mind again.

"About what's seems to worry you." Lauren replied in a concerned tone."Its looks serious."

"I don't want to bother you with my problem."

"You're not gonna bothering me, I'm your best friend, you can tell me everything." Lauren smiled."Something happened between you and Evony?"

"Why do you think that? Tamsin asked with a creased brow.

"Because it's mainly when it comes to this aspect of your life that you have trouble sharing what's going on in your life, even with me." Lauren answered as she started drinking her glass of water.

"Evony proposed to me last night." Tamsin sighed.

At this revelation, Lauren almost choked on her water before saying with wide eyes,"I wasn't expecting that."

"Neither do I." Tamsin replied, burying her face into her palms."I don't know what do to."

"What did you say to her?"

"Nothing." Tamsin sighed before biting her fingernails."I'm not even sure she's aware of what she said."

"How could she not know she proposed to you?" Lauren frowned.

"She was...I mean we were...and then she...you know." Tamsin stuttered.

"You mean she proposed to you while you were having sex?" Lauren asked.

"Yeah..." Tamsin exhaled."I haven't been able to sleep a wink last night."

"You know often while they have an orgasm, people can say things they normally wouldn't say or even meant." Lauren began until she noticed a flash of deception passing through Tamsin's eyes. "Or its can be the total opposite and the energy rush they feel at that moment can actually give them the strength to say something they really wanna say but aren't brave enough to say without this."

"And what I'm supposed to do with this?" Tamsin sighed frustrated.

"What do you wanna do?" Lauren smiled.

"I...I don't know. I wanna spend the rest of my life with her, that's something I'm sure of, but we never really talk about this except the day I finally admitted I loved her, and she asked me to not propose to her and now...now she's the one who've kinda done it and my brain is a mess since then."

"You should talk to her." Lauren said."Communicating efficiently is one of the most important things in a relationship. I was just talking about this with Bo yesterday and..."

"We aren't like Bo and you." Tamsin sighed.

"What does that mean?" Lauren frowned.

"That's means, though we both know we love each other deeply we don't need to say it every day." Tamsin explained. "In fact, we barely voiced these kinds of feelings since we're together."

"We don't say it every day either." Lauren muttered.

"You're kidding me." Tamsin snorted."She has a plushy that remind her every day that you love her."

"Doesn't matter." Lauren shrugged."In some case, talking about these kinds of feelings is the best thing to do and I think you're actually going through one of those case. You can talk to her after the girls night."

"We have a girls night planned?" Tamsin asked, creasing her brow again.

"It's my birthday." Lauren said.

"Shit, I'm sorry I have forgotten." Tamsin responded."Happy birthday Lo'." she smiled.

At the end of the afternoon, Kenzi was at her apartment, taking care of Sunny before Bo arrived to pick him. To say the least, she was taking her role as auntie Kenzi extremely seriously. She hadn't taken her eyes off the puppy since twenty-four hours, making sure he stayed hydrated and doing her best to make him adapt to the life in a home, though this one wouldn't be his permanent home and to her pleasure, she realized that the puppy had amazing adaptation abilities. He didn't seem anxious or scared and was following her in every room of the apartment. As she was adjusting the bow tie of his collar while he was sitting on the couch with Kenzi in front of him, the door of the apartment opened and Bo appeared with a beaming smile.

When Sunny recognized her, his tail began wagging rapidly as he jumped off from the couch and started running toward her.

"Hello sweetie." Bo said, squatting in front of him with a wide smile as she caressed his yellow fur."You didn't have any problem?" she asked Kenzi.

"Nah, he's adorable." Kenzi answered."I was just finishing preparing him when you arrived."

"Preparing him?" Bo frowned until she noticed the red bow tie."A bow tie? Seriously, Kenzi?!"

"What?" Kenzi shrugged."He's cute."

"He's cute even without that." Bo replied.

"Yeah but he's a gift, right? So, I wanted him to look his best." Kenzi responded."I considered wrapping gift paper around him but that would have been too much."

"Oh, you think?" Bo asked sarcastically while she took the puppy in her arms."Whatever, I can't wait to get back to Lauren with him."

"Wait, don't forget his teddy bear." Kenzi replied while she handed a brown teddy bear to her best friend.

"You sure he needs this?" Bo asked skeptical as she took the teddy bear in her hand.

"It's his first gift from aunt Kenzi, of course he needs it." Kenzi replied as if that was the most obvious thing of the world.

"Okay." Bo laughed as Sunny began nuzzling into the fur of his teddy bear.

After she had parked her car in front of the house, Bo turned around to Sunny who was peacefully chewing the arms of his teddy bear in the backseat, she smiled as she reached his little ear with her hand while she spoke softly,"You're ready honey? It's time we surprise mommy."

The puppy tilted his head to the side before barking quietly as he was staring at her with a doggy smile.

Bo laughed,"Let's go."

Before entering the house, Bo took Sunny between her arms. After she had crossed the door, she laid his leash on a furniture and called for her girlfriend,"Lauren?"

"I'm in the living-room..." Bo heard her girlfriend's voice that was strangely raspy as if she had cried for hours, and the sniffling she heard while she got closer to the living-room finished worrying her.

"Lauren...What happened?" she asked when she spotted her girlfriend laying on the couch, staring at the wall in front of her.

"Sunny has been adopted." Lauren answered without looking in her direction before sniffling.

"Lauren..."

"I went to check-up on him after work and they told me he has been adopted yesterday..." Lauren said, her voice was breaking.

"Lo'... turn around please." Bo replied as she stroked Sunny's back.

"I'm happy for him but I won't..."  _see him again_ , was the thing Lauren was about to say while she turned to her girlfriend's direction but instead her heart stopped for one second as she felt a burst of happiness in her chest at the sight in front of her. Bo was standing with a beaming smile with Sunny between her arms, the puppy wagged his tails as he was looking at the blonde. She wiped her cheeks before asking while she got-up from the couch, "Bo...what does that mean?"

"I'm the one who adopted Sunny. That's means..." Bo began while she invited Lauren to take the puppy between her arms."He's ours." she smiled as she caressed Sunny's back who was now safely against Lauren's chest."Happy birthday sweetheart." she said as Lauren was seizing softly her hand that was wandering over Sunny's back.

"I can't believe it." Lauren beamed with teary eyes while she caressed tenderly Sunny's fur."You even put a bow tie on him?" she laughed.

"I have to be honest, the bow tie that was Kenzi idea." Bo smiled.

"I assume, the teddy bear was also her idea." Lauren chuckled, pointing at the plushy Bo was holding.

"First gift from aunt Kenzi". Bo replied in the same tone Kenzi had used earlier.

"You were right this morning, this is the best surprise I ever had." Lauren beamed.

"I'm sorry for the sadness you felt when you to found out that he had been adopted, if I had known..." Bo began as she was laying Sunny's teddy bear on the couch.

"Don't be sorry, I may have spent one hour crying but I've never felt happier than at this very moment." Lauren beamed.

Bo beamed back at her girlfriend before softly putting her palm on her cheek, catching the happy tear that had fallen from her eyes, she wiped it softly before connecting their lips in a loving kiss, one of their hands joined over Sunny's back who was nuzzling against the blonde's chest.

Later in the evening, Kenzi, Tamsin and Evony were at Bo and Lauren's. Though they were celebrating Lauren's birthday, to her relief the blonde wasn't the center of the attention tonight because every eye were aimed at Sunny and most of the gift Lauren received were more gift for the puppy than for herself.

"He makes me want to get a dog." Tamsin said while she stroked Sunny's neck who was asleep onto Lauren's lap.

"What?!" Evony exclaimed.

"You don't like animal?" Kenzi asked."I'm not sure we can still be friends if that's the case."

"I like them at my friends house, but that's too much responsibility for having one myself."

As the girls night was coming to an end, the other couple of the group friends was the first about to left. Tamsin was with Lauren while Evony was talking with Kenzi.

"You okay?" Lauren asked her best friend, handing her her coat.

"Yeah, Why I wouldn't be?" Tamsin shrugged.

"Because of what we talked about this morning." Lauren responded."You're going to talk to Evony tonight, right?"

"I'm not sure it's a good idea, y'know she haven't brought the subject again and maybe it's better if our relationship stay this way."

"Maybe...Maybe not." Lauren said. "But one thing sure, it's going to eat you alive if you put thing off any longer."

Tamsin sighed,"I hate when you're right."

"Send me a text to tell me how that has been going after." Lauren said with an encouraging smile.

"Okay..." Tamsin exhaled.

"I guess that's my cue to leave." Kenzi said, once Tamsin and Evony left her alone.

"Y'know you can stay tonight." Bo proposed with a smile.

"I know but I don't want to intrude and I don't like letting Streaky alone for the all night." Kenzi replied."Besides, I send a text to Dyson and he's gonna pick me."

"Okay." Bo smiled."Thank you again." she said while she pulled her best friend in a hug.

"Anytime, Bobo."

Once they were alone, Bo and Lauren settled on the couch, next to Sunny who was sound asleep against his teddy bear. They both couldn't stop staring at him.

"Is that normal he sleeps that much?" Bo asked.

"Yeah, don't worry." Lauren answered. "Adult dog sleep a lot and puppy sleep even more."

Sunny stretched in his sleep before he started snoring loudly.

"He's the cutest thing of the world." Bo chuckled.

"Yeah...He is." Lauren beamed."And I don't think he's gonna awake any time soon."

"Do you have something in mind sweetheart?" Bo asked with an eyebrow raise, caressing Lauren's knee.

"Maybe." Lauren smirked."Do we have chocolate syrup?"

In another house, Tamsin and Evony were silently sitting on their bed.

"Are you gonna tell me what bothering you?" Evony sighed.

"Nothing bother me." Tamsin shrugged.

"Tamsin, it's been over a year since we know each other." Evony sighed."I can tell when you're hiding something from me or when something bug you. So, you can tell me clearly what it is or you can make me play charades but I rather warn you I'm not in a guessing mood."

"Fine." Tamsin exhaled."It's about something you said last night..."

"I've said a lot of things last night." Evony smirked.

"Yeah but that one thing you said can't stop ringing in my head since then." Tamsin began before sighing."You're right it's better to be direct...You said marry me and I wanna know if you meant it."

"Oh...that."

"Yeah...that." Tamsin sighed, looking-down.

"I was hoping you didn't notice." Evony replied and Tamsin's heart clenched."Or maybe I wanted you to notice it...I don't know."

"I don't know either and that's confusing." Tamsin sighed.

After a few minutes of silence Evony asked, "Do you wanna marry me?"

"Is that a real question this time?" Tamsin asked, her brow creased.

"What do you think?"

"Evony, I know we're not the kind of couple that make romantic speech but a friend of mine reminded me today that sometimes it was important to talk about those things." Tamsin began. "I love you and I hope you know that. I've never really thought about getting married until last night but right now when I think about it...It's makes sense and I wanna do that with you, but only if that's what you really want too."

"I want that too...with you." Evony smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah...I admit that at first I didn't mean to say it out loud but I let it escape and I waited for you to bring the subject."

"Why I always have to be the one who bring-up important subject?" Tamsin sighed with a little smile.

"Because I'm a coward."

"That's not really the word I'd use to describe you." Tamsin smirked.

"And what word would you use?"

"Uhm...I'd say bold, charming, hot, amazing, complicated, infuriating."

"Okay, Okay, I get it." Evony said."The truth is, while I'm bold in many aspects of my life... almost every aspect in fact. When it comes to love I truly am a coward because I've never felt that way before, and I didn't even want to if I'm honest, but it happened anyway. What I feel for you is beyond my control, and though it took me a while to accept these feelings I don't wanna live without them anymore. I don't wanna live without you and I wanna be your wife."

"So it's a yes?" Tamsin asked.

"I believe I'm the one who proposed to you." Evony pointed out.

"Maybe but we established that I'm the one who take the important decisions." Tamsin responded."So, Evony Fleurette Marquise...will you marry me?"

Evony smiled as she was cupping Tamsin's cheeks,"Yes." she said without hesitation before connecting their lips in a slow and loving kiss, similar to the one they had shared the first time they had voiced their feelings for one another. "Just promise me that we're not gonna have a cheesy wedding full of speech about the meaning of life and love."

"Deal." Tamsin chuckled."I wouldn't want to ruin your reputation and mine in the process."

"How about we celebrate our engagement?" Evony smirked, her hands wandering on Tamsin's legs.

"I didn't even give you a ring." Tamsin said.

"We don't need that." Evony replied, her hands wandering further as she was capturing Tamsin's lips with hers.

Later in the night, after a passionate love-making involving chocolate syrup and a good shower together, Bo and Lauren were dressed with their pajama as they were tangled into each others arms on their bed.

Lauren's head was resting on Bo's chest while she caressed her hair tenderly,"So, have you liked your birthday?"

"It's the best I've ever had." Lauren smiled. "Being with you make everything better."

Bo was about to reply when she was stopped by the sound of dog's claws scratching against the door accompanied by a dog's little cry.

"Look like Sunny's awake." Lauren laughed. "Would you mind if he sleeps with us tonight?"

"Not at all." Bo smiled.

As soon as Lauren opened the door, Sunny wagged his tails and started jumping onto her playfully.

Lauren laughed, squatting in front of the puppy,"Slow down honey. It's not the hour for playing."

The puppy calmed down and gave a lick onto Lauren's palm before he turned to the brunette and a few minutes later, Sunny was settled onto the bed in the middle of Bo and Lauren.

As they were both caressing the puppy who had fallen asleep quickly, Lauren's phone buzzed, interrupting this peaceful moment.

"It must be Tamsin." Lauren said, grabbing her phone on her bedside table. She chuckled when she read the text message.

_Thanks for your wise advice once again. It's time for you to get a new dress and fulfill your duty as best friend. ;) Xoxo._

"What she's saying?" Bo asked, caressing Sunny's paw.

"We're going to attend our first wedding together." Lauren chuckled.

"Seriously?" Bo eyes widened.

"Yep!" Lauren said, tucking herself under the sheets.

About thirty minutes later, Sunny was asleep against Bo's chest who was asleep too with her hand on his back. Lauren smiled at this sight as she took the time to look at them a little while longer before turning off the light and settling against Sunny's back, covering her girlfriend's hand with hers. Her smile didn't fade away as she drifted off to sleep, she definitely couldn't be happier.


	20. Chapter 20

A little more than one week had passed since Sunny has arrived at Bo and Lauren's, and to say the least, the puppy has brought some animation into the house. He couldn't stand being alone in a room and was constantly following either Bo or Lauren everywhere. He also had some trouble to stay alone during the day while they were at work and though he didn't destroy the house, some pillows had been wrecked by him. He was extremely playful and loved stealing their things and afterwards he waited eagerly, with his tail wagging and his sparkling eyes for them to catch him, like this morning. Bo was into one of the bathroom of the house and finished getting dressed when she was looking for her shirt.

"Lauren, have you seen my blue top?" Bo asked as she got down the stairs dressed only with her leather pants and her black bra. "Lauren?" she called again when her girlfriend was nowhere to be found.

"Sunny! I'm not kidding! Give that to mommy! Now!" She heard Lauren scolding from the outside.

Bo furrowed her brow before looking at the garden from the large patio door of the living-room, she chuckled when she spotted Sunny wagging his tail rapidly while her blue shirt was into his mouth, every time Lauren was getting close to reach the shirt, the puppy was running faster, making unable for anyone to catch him.

"He's giving you a hard time?" Bo laughed while she walked to them.

"It's an euphemism." Lauren sighed.

Bo chuckled at her girlfriend before turning her attention to the puppy,"Sunny, I really love this shirt, so, that would be nice if you don't tear it apart."

"I'm not sure he can understand a such long sentence."

"He understands everything, he's a smart doggy."

Lauren squatted in front of the puppy and handed her hand to him, "Sunny, give the shirt back, so we'll go on a walk together."

To her surprise, Sunny moved closer to her and let go of Bo's shirt who landed into Lauren's hand.

"See. I told you. Smart doggy." Bo smirked.

"And here's your shirt." Lauren said, handing her shirt to her girlfriend.

"It's full of drool."

"It has been into Sunny's mouth for twenty minutes at least."

"I guess, I have to find something else to wear today." Bo said."Is that normal he acts like this? Are we messing his education? I've never had a dog before, I'm probably doing something wrong."

"You're not doing anything wrong." Lauren reassured."Every puppy act like this, you should have seen Snowflake when my parents brought him home, he was ten time worse than Sunny. Don't worry we're raising him well."

"If you say so, I trust you." Bo smiled.

"At least, he haven't stolen your bra this time, that's a progress." Lauren chuckled.

Bo laughed at the memory of Sunny running around the house, her bra firmly in his mouth, the image was so funny that Bo and Lauren haven't even been able to scold him. All they've been able to do was taking a picture that joined all the hundreds of picture they had already taken since they had adopted him.

A few seconds later, Sunny nuzzled Lauren's leg, as she looked-down into his direction, she noticed that the puppy had is leash into his mouth.

"Maybe one day he's gonna be able to attach the leash to his collar." Bo chuckled.

"Let's not get too carried away." Lauren smiled, connecting her lips with her girlfriend's a few seconds before attaching the leash to Sunny's red collar and walking away.

When Lauren crossed the door of the house after her workday and walked to the living-room, the last thing she expected to see was the sight of the room with toilet paper discarded everywhere."What happened?" she asked with wide eyes to Bo who was cleaning the mess while Sunny was running joyfully into her direction.

"I may have forgotten to close the bathroom door this morning." Bo answered in a guilty tone.

"Well, at least we know he had fun today." Lauren chuckled, squatting next to her girlfriend to help her clean the disorder Sunny had caused.

"I hope he's not gonna destroy your parents' ranch tomorrow." Bo responded.

Lauren smiled at this reply, she had always loved going back to her parents' ranch that was the place she used to feel the safest, that was until she met Bo. Bo Dennis was her safest place and going back there with her was making the place even more special to her. It was there that they had decided to let their feeling led them where they had to lead them, without pressure or expectation. And here they were, one year later, a house, a dog and their feelings getting stronger every day.

"You zoned out again, sweetheart." Bo chuckled, running her fingers into Lauren's blonde hair.

"I was just thinking that tomorrow that'll gonna be exactly one year since we are together." Lauren smiled.

"Should we do something special for the occasion?" Bo grinned.

"I'm not sure we're gonna have the time." Lauren said."We'll be stuck in the car for three hours and then it'll be thanksgiving dinner."

"I think thanksgiving has become my favorite holiday." Bo replied. "And I have so many things to be grateful for this year."

"Like what?" Lauren smiled, though she already knew the answer.

"You for starter, the amazing year we spent together and the many years to come." Bo beamed as she entwined her fingers with Lauren's who smiled at this gesture."For Sunny, despite the mess he can cause, he also brings so much joy into our life. For the amazing friend we have. For the fact that I finally have my mom in my life. So many things have changed in one year and I just feel so happy."

"I know what you mean." Lauren smiled."I may not have been through the same change as you but I feel transformed, like I finally became whom I was meant to be and that mainly because of you."

"But you still don't give yourself enough credit though." Bo sighed slightly.

"Habits die hard."

"Whoever you are, Lauren, I love you and I'll never stop." Bo smiled."Though I have to admit, self-assured Lauren is quite sexy."

"Oh, really?" Lauren smiled with an eyebrow raise, getting closer to her girlfriend.

"Very much so." Bo smirked, closing the gap between her and Lauren and connecting their lips together for a loving kiss.

The next day, Bo and Lauren were in their car on their way to the Lewis' ranch. Bo was driving while Lauren was on the passenger seat and Sunny was in the backseat, asleep and snoring loudly, his head resting against the head of the teddy bear that was between his front paws.

"How it's possible a such tiny thing snore that loud?" Bo chuckled. "I've never seen a dog so attached to a plushy."

"Sunny is special." Lauren smiled.

"Well, you know what they say, dogs looks like their owners." Bo grinned.

Two hours later, they arrived at the ranch and noticed that Tamsin's car and Dyson's were already there.

As if he knew they had reached their destination, Sunny awoke suddenly and put himself in a sitting position, looking through the window of the car.

"I love this place." Bo smiled after she had parked her car.

"Me too." Lauren beamed.

"Do you think we'll gonna have time to do horse riding while we're here?" Bo asked as she got out of the car.

"We can make time for that tomorrow." Lauren smiled, opening the back door before attaching Sunny's leash to his collar."In the meantime, I think my mom can't wait to meet Sunny."

"I see from where you got your soft spot for animals." Bo smiled.

"Getting along easier with animals than with people run in the family." Lauren chuckled while they headed to the front door, Sunny looking everywhere around him."You know she's also veterinarian?"

As soon as they entered the house, Kenzi who had travelled with Dyson rushed towards them,"Hello BoLo!" she smiled widely.

"Hi Kenz'." Lauren smiled."Do you know where is my mom?"

"In the kitchen with Tam-Tam and Evony. She cried when they announced her they were engaged." Kenzi laughed. "I rather not imagine how she's gonna react when that will be you two." she said before leaving the hall and letting Bo and Lauren in an awkward silence. Fortunately they could count on Sunny to break the silence with a little sneeze.

"Bless you, honey." Lauren said.

"Even his sneezing are adorable." Bo smiled, taking off the leash from his collar.

As they headed to the kitchen, they could already hearing Linda talking to Tamsin and Evony, giving them idea for their wedding while the two women were silent.

"Hello sweetie." Linda said with a bright smile when she noticed her daughter entering the kitchen with her girlfriend."How are you Bo?"

"I'm..." Bo started until Sunny began running into Snowflake's direction.

"I guess that's your little one, he's adorable." Linda smiled, all her attention now focused on the puppy.

"Thanks for the distraction, your mom was about to drive me crazy." Tamsin whispered into Lauren's ear.

Lauren chuckled quietly,"She's enthusiast that's all. You know she's consider you like her daughter."

"She wants us to get married in a castle's garden with doves flying over us." Tamsin whispered with a scoffing.

"It's not a bad idea." Lauren laughed.

"We'll see if it makes you laugh when that's gonna be you and Bo."

"We're not ready for that." Lauren muttered, looking at Bo who was in a conversation with her mother.

"Yeah, I was saying that about one month ago and now..." Tamsin said showing off her gleaming ring.

"Wow...I can't imagine how much it has costed." Lauren replied.

"I'm willing to pay any price to show the entire world that my fiancee is off limit." Evony responded, circling her arms around Tamsin's hips.

"You're so romantic." Tamsin chuckled, connecting her lips with her fiancee softly before Evony deepened their kiss.

Lauren furrowed her brow at this sight, at this moment she understood better what Kenzi was feeling every time she and Bo were getting a little too carried away in public.

At the beginning of the evening, Dyson was sitting on the couch with Lauren's dad in front of the TV while Sunny, Streaky and Snowflake were asleep onto a comfortable mattress that had been installed in the living-room especially for them while Kenzi was helping Lauren's mom in the kitchen. Tamsin and Evony were in their bedroom taking a nap-or at least that what they said before going upstairs- whereas Bo and Lauren were sitting on the bench under the porch, cuddling and kissing.

"It's our one year anniversary." Lauren smiled against Bo's lips.

"Yeah...time flies." Bo beamed, her arms enveloped around Lauren's waist."Sometimes I have a feeling that it was yesterday that we've kissed for the first time."

"I know we've said it ten thousands time since then but I wanna say it again." Lauren smiled, softly covering her girlfriend's cheek with her palm."I love you."

"I love you too." Bo beamed, connecting her lips with Lauren's."So...much." she whispered between her kisses.

As Bo was sliding her tongue into her girlfriend's mouth, earning a sweet moaning from the blonde, they heard someone clearing their throat, they slightly pulled away from one another and looked behind them to find Kenzi standing.

"Sorry to interrupt your make-out session but Dinner's ready."

"We're coming." Lauren smiled.

About ten minutes after the dinner has started, Linda began to speak,"For the wedding I was thinking..."

"We're gonna have a simple wedding." Evony interrupted."No doves, no castle. Actually we want to get married at the beach. We were thinking about going to Hawaii, renting a luxury hotel and offering a few days of vacation to our friends and family."

"Oh...That sounds..."

"Mom." Lauren glared.

"Lovely...that sounds...lovely."

"We're also going to wear bikinis." Evony smirked as she sipped her wine.

"What?" Linda almost choked on her food.

"Babe, stop your silliness." Tamsin smacked Evony's thigh."We're both going to be in white dress."

"Dress that I will design." Evony smirked.

"As long as there's good food and booze I'm in." Kenzi said while she poured some wine in her glass.

After the dinner, almost everyone joined their bedroom except Bo and Lauren who were still on the living-room with Sunny who was half-asleep onto the mattress, next to Streaky and Snowflake.

Bo was nuzzled into Sunny's fur, "Is that normal to love a dog that much?"

"Yes." Lauren chuckled."Especially when it's your dog, but we should let him sleep now."

"You're right." Bo smiled while she approached his teddy bear from his head before giving a tender kiss onto his nose.

"Goodnight honey." Lauren smiled as she was leaning to kiss the top of Sunny's head.

Not long after they had entered the bedroom, Bo and Lauren began undressing each other while they were kissing lovingly.

"You are enchanting." Bo whispered into Lauren's ear before biting softly her earlobe as she worked on the zipper of her dress.

"And...you are...enthralling." Lauren panted as Bo began kissing her neck.

After they had removed each other's dress, Lauren led them to the bed and placed herself atop her girlfriend.

"Gosh." Bo yelped when she felt Lauren's thigh against her panties.

"Shh my love." Lauren murmured into Bo's ear."We have to keep it quiet tonight." She said before kissing her lips softly.

After they had removed their underwears, their body crashed quickly against each other in a tender embrace. As they were rubbing against one another, Lauren gently brought one of her hands between Bo's thighs while she kissed her breast.

"Lauren." Bo gasped when she felt her girlfriend tickling her clit. "mmm...please...more." she moaned needy when the blonde kept teasing her throbbing bundle of nerve."Yesss." she hissed when Lauren finally shoved her fingers into her drenched heat.

"You are so beautiful Bo." Lauren said awed while she kept twisting her fingers into her girlfriend.

Wonderstruck at the bliss her girlfriend was giving her, Bo was unable to formulate any sentence, so she pulled her girlfriend in a searing kiss while she rocked her hips against her hand, matching each one of Lauren's thrust before she buried her face into the crook of her neck to muffle her noise as she came.

"Happy Anniversary my love." Lauren smiled, caressing Bo's cheek with one hand as she was coming back from her high.

"You…too my beautiful." Bo said, breathless before cupping her girlfriend's cheek and connecting their lips in a loving kiss until they rested their forehead against one another tenderly, basking into each other warmth.

The next day, Bo and Lauren were on their way to the lake. Bo was riding Aslan the beautiful white horse while Lauren was behind her riding Belle, a majestic black and brown horse.

Lauren was mesmerized at the sight of Bo who looked so sure of herself, it was a good thing she was riding like a professional and trusted her horse completely because being behind her girlfriend who appeared so confident was definitely distracting. She smiled as she remembered the first time Bo had been on a horse back, she was so nervous even though her girlfriend was behind her and now one year later she seemed like an expert. "We're arrived!" she heard Bo exclaimed as she was taking out of her daydream at the same time.

After they had both dismounted from their horse, Lauren moved closer to her girlfriend with a smile,"You've made so much progress."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Lauren smiled."Were you nervous?"

"Not a bit."

"So you've made a lot of progress." Lauren said while she sat on the grass." Remember the first time you've been on Aslan's back? You were so nervous that I could feel you shaking in front of me."

"Uhm...yeah." Bo replied as she sat next to her girlfriend."But I have to be honest...It wasn't only being on a horse back that was causing that...It was being so close to you."

"Bo..."

"Even after one year being close to you make me shiver, so when I wasn't used to it my body was reacting even stronger." Bo blushed.

Lauren smiled at this revelation as she took Bo's hand into hers tenderly,"You're adorable when you're blushing you know."

"Another thing that only you can cause." Bo chuckled.

"I like that." Lauren smiled."Being the only one that can cause you to blush, shiver or making your heart flutter…That makes me feel special."

"You are the most special person I've ever met Lauren Lewis, never doubt that." Bo said, caressing the back of her girlfriend's hand with her thumb for long minutes as they sat in a comfortable silence until the brunette noticed something."I'm not the only who've made progress this year."

"What do you mean?" Lauren frowned.

"We're sitting on the grass since at least ten minutes and you aren't ripping-it off."

Lauren smiled at this statement,"I guess that I'm calmer since we are together."

"I'm glad I've been able to help you with that." Bo said, squeezing gently Lauren's hand.

"Even though what happened on this grass the first time we've been there was pretty great." Lauren smirked.

"Want to have a repeat of that, sweetheart?" Bo asked as she was running slowly her fingers all along Lauren's hair.

"Uhm...If you're up for that, I'm not against it at all." Lauren smirked.

Bo beamed at her girlfriend before softly cupping her cheeks and connecting their lips together in a tender kiss.

Lauren wrapped her arms around Bo's hips as she was pulling her closer to her before sliding her tongue into her girlfriend's mouth.

As Lauren was laying on her back, Bo placed herself atop her and began kissing her jaw until her mouth found her neck while she caressed her girlfriend's body over her clothes.

"Bo." Lauren gasped when Bo began fondling the side of her breast over her pink blouse as she lowered her mouth.

Bo kissed lovingly Lauren's lips before she started unbuttoning her blouse while their gaze were deeply into one another. To her pleasant surprise, Bo discovered that Lauren wasn't wearing any bra today, she beamed as she finished unbuttoning her blouse.

"Have you choose to go braless today on purpose?" Bo smirked as she began palming softly Lauren's breast.

"Would you believe me...if I'd say no?" Lauren panted.

"You'll never cease to amaze me sweetheart." Bo smiled, giving a loving kiss to Lauren's lips before beginning to ravish her girlfriend's breast with her mouth and tongue.

"mmm...Bo." Lauren moaned when her girlfriend flicked her tongue over her nipple multiple times until she started sucking it whereas her hands caressed her waist and her stomach while she settled one of her legs between her thighs before she began rubbing it against her center. "Ohhh." she groaned."I could come like this."

"That's the point, sweetheart." Bo smirked and laughed, caressing Lauren's breast, teasing her nipples while she makes her mouth colliding with her girlfriend's in a passionate kiss.

"Booo." Lauren huffed as Bo pressed more firmly her thigh against her center over her pants while her fingers brushed against her nipples whereas her tongue tickled her neck. "Ohhh." she grunted as she climaxed.

Bo kissed at her pulse point before laying her head on Lauren's chest while they tangled into each other's arms with tenderness.

Bo's ear was against Lauren's chest as she listened her beating heart while their arms were around each other lovingly, she started to get lost in her head. She smiled when she thought about the fact that exactly one year ago, they were at the exact same place, it was the very beginning of their relationship. So many things have changed since this day but one thing remained the same, her feelings for the woman underneath her, though they have gotten stronger throughout the year, she knew from the first moment she had laid her eyes on this wonderful woman that she was going to change her life for the better. Before meeting Lauren, Bo never thought much about soulmate and romance in general, she never really wanted that for herself, she didn't feel like she needed it and maybe that was still true, she didn't need that to live, but she wanted that now and didn't want to imagine her life without Lauren Lewis by her side. Her fear of the unknown almost made her lost her chance at the happiness she was feeling since she had decided to follow her heart, and at this very moment Bo was congratulating herself to have welcomed the change Lauren had provoked within her with wide open arms and a warm open heart. She sighed in gladness as she snuggled deeper against Lauren's body while the blonde was running her fingers into her hair until she felt her girlfriend shivering underneath her. "Are you cold or is it me who have that effect on you?" Bo asked, caressing Lauren's arm.

"Both." Lauren chuckled."But I have to admit that being kinda topless in November is not the smartest thing I...what are you doing?" she asked when Bo straightened.

"I protect you from the cold before you get one." Bo smiled while she began buttoning Lauren's blouse.

"You are a gentlewoman." Lauren beamed."You know I could have done that myself."

"I know but I have a selfish motive in this, I love feeling your soft skin under my fingertips." Bo smirked, closing the last button."There."

"Thank you." Lauren smiled.

"You're welcome." Bo beamed, giving a sweet kiss to Lauren's lips."How about we go home?"

Late in the evening after everyone had gone to bed, Bo was looking through the window of the bedroom while Lauren was changing into her nightwear in the bathroom. She couldn't stop looking at the tree house there was in the garden and wondering what it was hiding when she felt her girlfriend circling her waist with her arms."What are you thinking about love?" Lauren asked, pressing a kiss on Bo's cheek.

"The tree house, it's been a while since I noticed it and I can't stop wondering how is it inside."

"Want me to show you?" Lauren smiled.

"Yeah." Bo grinned.

"Come with me." Lauren smiled, taking her girlfriend's hands in hers.

After they arrived in front of the tree Bo furrowed her brow as she asked,"We have to climb?"

"Of course." Lauren chuckled."How do you think we can get in there? Don't freak out, there's a stair."

"It doesn't sound safe." Bo said, making a face while Lauren started to climb the narrow stair.

"Trust me." Lauren smiled handing one of her hand for Bo to take.

Bo relaxed immediately at the contact of Lauren's skin on hers as she followed her girlfriend and began climbing.

When they reached the top of the stair, Lauren opened a door, and they both entered into the house made of wood. After her girlfriend turned on the light, Bo scanned her surrounding, the place was spacious, there were a few books laying on a wooden furniture, a mattress that looked comfortable with purple sheets above it, a few plushy decorated the place in a way that was so alike Lauren. "It's a beautiful place." she said amazed."What is it?"

"It has been my safest place for years." Lauren smiled. "My father build it when I was ten and I spent so many night in there, probably more than in my bedroom."

"The mattress in comfortable I guess then?" Bo smirked.

"Yeah it is." Lauren smiled."I've never shown that place to anyone before you."

"Really?" Bo beamed.

"Yeah." Lauren smiled."You're the first person I want to share that special place with."

Bo beamed at her girlfriend as she moved closer to her and enveloped her arms around her waist,"Thank you for sharing that with me." she said softly before kissing her girlfriend's lips lovingly.

After Thanksgiving, weeks flew by and before they've seen it coming, Christmas time was already there.

Bo and Lauren were holding hands as they walked down the alley of the Christmas Tree sale, searching for the perfect tree that will decorate their living-room for this time of the year.

"This one." Lauren suggested, pointing at a tree.

"Nope." Bo shook her head."I want a bigger one."

"It's been one hour since we're here Bo." Lauren said. "I'm supposed to be the one who makes a fuss about a tiny thing."

"The role are reversed today." Bo chuckled.

"What about this one?"

Bo tilted her head to the side as she pondered her answer, "Not either."

"Since when you're so excited about Christmas?" Lauren asked as she furrowed her brow.

"Since we're together. You gave me the Christmas' spirit, sweetheart." Bo beamed."Besides, since we're all gonna celebrate Christmas Eve at our house, I want it to be perfect."

"It's gonna be perfect 'cause we're gonna be together with the ones we love not 'cause we'll have a huge tree." Lauren smiled.

"It's also gonna be Sunny's first Christmas." Bo smirked.

"Fine." Lauren sighed."You won, let's just hope he's not gonna tear your perfect tree apart...Bo?" she asked when her girlfriend stopped walking and was gazing at a splendid tree that Lauren noticed wasn't the biggest one but that seemed enough to hypnotize her girlfriend.

"This one." Bo beamed.

After they had bought the perfect tree, Bo and Lauren were in a store that was selling Christmas ornament, their bags were full of Christmas tinsel and balls. As they were about to pay for it all, Bo spotted something that grabbed her attention,"Lo', look at this."

Lauren chuckled when she saw what had captivated her girlfriend attention,"A Santa clause outfit for dog? You're serious?"

"I can already picture him in it." Bo said, smiling ear-to-ear.

"He's gonna be so adorable." Lauren smiled, seizing the item.

Back at their house, the walls were beautifully decorated by Christmas tinsel, three Christmas stockings-each one of them written with either the name Bo, Lauren or Sunny onto them were hanging on the pine cone garland and the tree was proudly on display into the living-room.

"Did we put too much ornament on it?" Lauren asked as she stared at the sparkling tree.

"I don't think so." Bo answered."What do we have left?"

"Only the star that go on the top." Lauren replied, a silver star in her hand.

"You should put it on." Bo smiled.

"Why me?"

"Because you're my star." Bo grinned.

"Right." Lauren chuckled while she climbed to stand on a chair as she put the finale touch to the Christmas Tree.

"It's perfect." Bo beamed before turning her attention to Sunny who had been watching the tree curiously since Bo and Lauren had brought it home."Don't you dare putting your paws on it, sweetie."The puppy tilted his head to side as Bo spoke."I think he understood." She said to Lauren who chuckled.

A few weeks later, it was Christmas Eve. Tamsin, Evony, Kenzi, Dyson, Lauren's parents, Aife and even Trick-who had accepted to leave his bar for one night for the first time of his life- were at Bo and Lauren's house.

Kenzi and Bo laughed as they watched Sunny in his Christmas outfit playing with Snowflake and Orla.

"Tell me, Bobo...The Christmas outfit that was your idea or that was Lauren's?"

"I'm the one who've spotted it but Lauren was definitely on board with it."

"That's what I thought." Kenzi said, sipping her drink. "I'm surprised he didn't destroy the tree though."

"He haven't been near it since it's here. He looks kinda afraid of the garlands."

The next morning, Bo awoke, her arm around Lauren as her body was pressed against her girlfriend who was laying on her back. She propped herself on one arm while she took the time to admire every feature of the blonde who was still asleep, her chest rising and falling as her breathing was steady. Bo smiled as she brushed away her blonde hair from her face and began caressing slowly her cheek and then her jaw until her fingers landed all along her neck, she kissed softly her forehead before sliding one of her hands under the sheets. She slithered her hand under Lauren's top as she began tracing mindless patterns on her hip, enjoying the contact of Lauren's soft skin under her fingertips.

"mmm." Lauren hummed pleased as she started waking-up.

Bo beamed at this sight, watching Lauren Lewis waking-up was better than watching a sunrise. She began fondling her stomach until she glided her hand higher and started caressing the side of her breast.

"Bo." Lauren gasped as she opened her eyes when she felt her girlfriend grazing one finger over her nipple.

"Good morning beautiful." Bo said with a beaming smile."And Merry Christmas."

"Morning." Lauren replied in a raspy voice. "You make me feel like it's Christmas every time you wake me like this."

"If I recall correctly, you've said something similar at last Christmas." Bo smiled.

"If I remember well I've said, I feel like it's Christmas every day when I'm with you and that's still true." Lauren said, softly putting her palm on Bo's cheek.

"The feeling is mutual sweetheart." Bo beamed before kissing Lauren's lips with tenderness.

As Lauren slid her tongue into her girlfriend's mouth, their tender kiss became quickly heated and before they both realized it, Bo placed herself atop her girlfriend as she began kissing her neck while her hands caressed her thighs.

As Bo was about to slip her hand under Lauren's pajama pants, they heard a loud bang against their bedroom door followed by the sound of dog's claw scratching against the door.

"Sunny... always has a perfect timing." Lauren panted.

"Should we let him in or can we continue this?" Bo asked, stroking the side of Lauren's tummy.

"Well...it's his first Christmas morning."

Bo chuckled before getting-up from the bed and opened the door to Sunny who had an elephant plushy into his mouth as he wagged his tail rapidly, she leaned to take the puppy into her arms and groaned,"Gosh, he's became heavy."

"He's over four months." Lauren chuckled."Enjoy this while you can because soon you won't be able carry him like this anymore."

"If I can carry you, I still will able to carry him no matter his weight." Bo said as she laid the puppy onto their bed."Is that a new plush?"

"Yeah, it's my mom's gift for him."

"I think he's the one with the highest number of gift this year." Bo laughed.

"He deserves it." Lauren smiled as she played with Sunny.

Bo beamed as she stared at Lauren who was playing with their dog and as the puppy snuggled against her girlfriend, she settled with them and at this very moment, curl up with the woman she loved with their dog in the middle of them, she felt whole.

As usual the Dal was crowded on New Year's Eve and Bo has been stuck behind the bar since the party has begun. She didn't even have the time to share a moment with her girlfriend, she scanned the room and spotted Lauren who was chatting with Kenzi. The blonde was wearing a backless black dress with a belt in strass, Bo was awed at this sight, she couldn't wait for the party to be over and celebrate the New Year with her girlfriend but in the meantime she enjoyed the view.

As if she felt her girlfriend's stare on her, Lauren turned her attention away from Kenzi to look into her girlfriend's direction, she smiled as she waved at her.

Bo waved back with a beaming smile, so lost in the perfection that was Lauren Lewis that she didn't notice Crystal walking to her direction,"Do you want me to replace you here, so you can drag your girlfriend onto the dance floor?"

"Huh?" Bo asked, clearly she couldn't pay attention to anyone else when Lauren was in the room.

Crystal laughed,"Get to your girlfriend already, I can feel you boiling here."

Bo smiled as Crystal took her place behind the bar, she mouthed a silent thank you behind her shoulder as she walked to her wonderful girlfriend.

Lauren was talking about her job to Kenzi when she felt a soft touch on her hip followed by two arms circling gently around her waist, she didn't need to turn around to know that it was her girlfriend, she snuggled deeper into the embrace and sighed in contentment as Bo was kissing her bare shoulder before nuzzling it.

Kenzi smiled at the sight of Bo and Lauren already lost into each other, though at first she had sometimes been annoyed by their public display of affection, throughout the year she had gotten used to it. She had to admit that her best friend and her girlfriend was the most adorable couple she had ever seen and seeing her best friend happy always warmed her heart.

As Lauren was about to kiss Bo's lips from behind her shoulder, Kenzi decided that it was the time to leave the two women alone. She took another look at them before searching for her boyfriend while Bo and Lauren's lips joined each other in a tender kiss.

"You truly are gorgeous in that dress." Bo beamed.

"I knew you would like it." Lauren smiled as she turned around while a slow started playing on the playlist Bo and Kenzi had picked for the party.

Bo took one of Lauren's hand into hers as she asked with a beaming smile, "May I have this dance beautiful?"

"I'd love too but you know I'm not a very good dancer."

"Doesn't matter." Bo smiled."I'm sure you can manage one slow."

"If I step on your feet that's your fault." Lauren laughed as she let Bo leading them to the dance floor.

"As long as you don't step on yours." Bo smiled, putting her hands on each one of her hips as Lauren was wrapping her arms around her girlfriend neck.

They danced silently and slowly in a rhythm to the music, their face so close to each other that it was hard for the both of them to resist their want to close the gap between their lips.

Lauren smiled as she moved her face closer to her girlfriend's, Bo thought that Lauren was about to her kiss her but instead she rested her head on her shoulder as they kept dancing.

Bo sucked a breath at Lauren's sudden closeness as she tightened her grip on her girlfriend as she began caressing slowly her waist over her dress.

Lauren could feel herself melting into Bo's embrace as she inhaled deeply her scent and when the song was coming to an end, she kissed her girlfriend's neck before staring at her with a loving smile.

Bo beamed at her, tenderly cupping her cheek before connecting their lips in a soft kiss. They savored each other's taste until they rested their forehead against one another.

"The firework is gonna start!" they heard Kenzi shouting excitedly.

"The firework?" Lauren frowned as she slightly pulled away from her girlfriend."We didn't have a firework last year."

"Trick has finally accepted one of my innovation." Bo replied, taking Lauren's hand into hers as she led them outside.

Shortly after they got outside, Bo noticed that Lauren was shivering,"Come here." she said while she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend.

"mmm, you're even warmer than the most comfortable jacket." Lauren sighed in happiness as she settled deeper between Bo's arms, basking into her heartening scent.

Bo smiled as she caressed lovingly her back and her arms while they were both gazing at the astonishing fireworks that was taking place into the night sky.

The firework was coming to an end and at this moment the number of the new year was displayed in golden into the night sky.

"Happy New Year, sweetheart." Bo smiled at Lauren.

Lauren beamed at her girlfriend while she wrapped her arms around her neck whereas Bo was enveloping hers around her girlfriend's waist. "Happy New Year." she said before kissing her girlfriend's lips and on the sweet taste of the love of her life, Lauren was able to taste it, the year to come was going to be amazing.


	21. Chapter 21

Kenzi, Tamsin and Evony were at Bo and Lauren's house for the evening, and of course they were discussing the main topic of these last weeks aka Tamsin and Evony's wedding. It was planned that they will spend one week at Hawaii, Evony had already paid for everyone's room in the most luxurious hotel.

"I've never been so excited about going to a wedding!" Kenzi exclaimed with a wide smile.

"Have you ever been to a wedding before Kenz'?" Bo laughed.

"That's besides the point." Kenzi shrugged."It's gonna be so cool!"

"We were thinking about something to make the ceremony more personal." Tamsin started."Bo, are you agree to officiate our wedding?"

"Um...I've never done that before...What I will have to do?" Bo asked.

"You'll just have to introduce the wedding, make a speech and say kiss the bride at the end." Tamsin replied."It's not complicated."

"Of course I agree." Bo smiled."But, why me?"

"Because Lauren's gonna be Tamsin's bridesmaid and... Kenzi...I want you to be mine...if you want." Evony explained.

"Me?" Kenzi eyes widened as she pointed one finger at herself.

"Yes you, you are the closest friend I have, that seems logical." Evony said before Kenzi unexpectedly pull her in a hug, startled at first, it took her a few seconds to awkwardly hug her back.

After Kenzi had finally broken their awkward hug, Evony cleared her throat,"So, let's talk about the dresses now."

Later in the evening at Tamsin and Evony's house, Tamsin was on the phone with her parents in the living-room while Evony was looking at her from the couch.

Tamsin seemed upset, though she was trying her best to hide it,"Of course, I understand." she said before she hung-up her phone.

She sighed as Evony headed to her and wrapped her arms around her hips from behind, she relaxed into the embrace before speaking,"My parents won't be there, they're on business trip for two months."

"I'm sorry babe." Evony said while Tamsin turned around. "We can postpone the wedding until they get back."

"No." Tamsin shook her head."I'm tired of spending my life waiting for them, besides I have no guarantee that they're not gonna find another excuse in two months."

"You're sure?"

"Yes." Tamsin said in a determined tone."I can't wait to be your wife."

"I'm not sure that's gonna change our relationship very much you know."

"Maybe not but at least everyone will know that you are taken." Tamsin smirked.

"So, the wedding is just a way to let everyone knows that I'm yours." Evony smiled as her hands began wandering over Tamsin's hips.

"Do we really need to get married for that?" Tamsin asked with an eyebrow raise.

"Absolutely not." Evony smirked, capturing her fiancee's lips with hers as the blonde was leading them to the couch.

A few weeks later, Bo and Lauren were in their car with Sunny on the backseat while they were heading to Aife's house. Bo was driving whereas Lauren was extremely nervous, she couldn't stop fidgeting on her seat and biting the skin of her fingernails.

"Lo' relax, Sunny's gonna be fine." Bo smiled, her eyes still focused on the road.

"It's the first time in four months that we're gonna be separated from him."

"It's only for a few days." Bo reminded."You know my mom's gonna take a good care of him."

"I know." Lauren sighed. "But she also has to rule Evony's company. What if she doesn't have the time to really taking care of him?"

"As I already said, it's gonna be fine." Bo smiled."Trust her and trust me."

"How can you be so calm?" Lauren asked as she furrowed her brow.

"One of us has to be, Lo'." Bo answered."We can't be two to panic."

Lauren sighed before reaching Sunny in the backseat with her hand and cuddling his soft fur in the hope of calming herself, and as usual, the puppy was having a soothing effect on her agitated brain.

After a few minutes of silence, Bo spoke,"I'm gonna miss him too, you know. But see the positive side of this, we're going to have our first vacation together."

"Yeah." Lauren smiled."It's the first time I'm gonna go to Hawaii."

"It's the first time I'm gonna travelling outside the Canada."

"That's gonna be amazing." Lauren smiled."Did you know Evony has a private jet?"

"That doesn't surprise me for a bit." Bo laughed. "Here we are." she said as she parked her car.

"Okay." Lauren whispered while she got out of the car before opening the passenger door and attaching Sunny's leach to his collar whereas Bo was taking three bags from the car trunk. "Do you need help?"

"No, that's fine."

They were at Aife's house since three hours when Lauren was making her last recommendations to her girlfriend's mother concerning Sunny. "Don't forget he needs his teddy bear to sleep."

"Which one?" Aife asked amused while her daughter was holding back a laugh.

"This one." Lauren replied as she took off the brown teddy bear to the bag containing Sunny's favorite toys, the puppy jumped on her to reach his favorite plushy. "He also..."

Bo laughed as Aife spoke,"Lauren it's okay, I have enough information to take care of him properly."

"We should go now." Bo said as she squeezed Lauren's shoulder gently.

"But..."

Bo smiled softly as she spoke,"Lauren, I know you and you're just trying to buy some time because you're afraid of crossing this door without him, but the more you wait the harder it will be for you and for him."

"Sometimes I hate that you know me so well." Lauren sighed as she squatted in front of the puppy. "I love you so much my little sun." she said in a quiet voice, caressing Sunny's yellow fur while Bo was squatting next to her.

"We'll be back soon, sweetie." Bo smiled before kissing his nose.

Lauren nuzzled into Sunny's fur for long minutes before kissing the top of his head tenderly."Let's go." she whispered.

Bo smiled as she took one of Lauren's hand into hers and led them to the front door.

After they had settled inside the car, Lauren sighed before turning her face to the window.

"You okay, sweetheart?" Bo asked as she fondled Lauren's knee.

"I've been better." Lauren muttered, still looking to the window as she was rubbing nervously her jean.

Bo covered her girlfriend's hand with hers as she smiled,"We'll be back before you know it, or before he knows it."

Lauren smiled as she instantly calmed down at the contact of her girlfriend's hand on hers, she entwined her fingers with Bo's and turned her face to look at her as she said, "I have no doubt that he's gonna have fun…But I..."

"I know." Bo smiled."You aren't used to spend one day without having him around."

"Yeah." Lauren sighed."I hope that's not gonna ruin our vacation."

"I'll do my best to keep your mind busy." Bo smiled before cupping Lauren's cheek and kissing her lips.

"It's already working." Lauren whispered against Bo's lips.

"Good." Bo smirked.

The next day, Bo, Lauren, Kenzi, Tamsin, Evony, Dyson and Lauren's parents were in Evony's private jet that was about to leave in direction to Hawaii. The place was as spacious as a private jet could be, behind the white passenger seats there were two doors, one leading to a bathroom, the other to a bedroom.

"How long will be the fly?" Bo asked Lauren who was sitting next to her.

"Over nine hours." Lauren answered and Bo made a face. "Are you nervous?"

"Sort of." Bo replied."I've never flown before."

"It's gonna be okay." Lauren smiled."Do you want me to hold your hand?"

"Yes please."

Lauren smiled as she entwined her fingers with Bo's softly.

"The jet's gonna leave in one minute!" Evony exclaimed.

"Oh, gosh." Bo muttered as she started gripping the armrest of the seat while she squeezed Lauren's hand stronger than she intended to."Sorry, did I hurt you?" she asked when she felt her girlfriend shifting in her seat.

"A little." Lauren chuckled.

"Sorry beautiful." Bo said as she brought Lauren's hand to her mouth and kissed it tenderly."Is that better?"

"Very much so." Lauren smiled.

One hour into the flight, Lauren was reading a book while Bo was gazing awed at the view from the window when Tamsin got-up from her seat and said,"I'm gonna take a nap in the bedroom."

"Me too." Evony said as she began following her girlfriend.

"Sure, a nap." Kenzi snorted.

Four hours into the fly, Lauren was close to reach the end of her book while Bo didn't find any fun to gaze at the sky anymore and began stamping the floor with her foot.

"It's starting to be boring." Bo sighed."How many hours there's left?"

Lauren checked her watch as she answered,"Five hours minimum." Bo sighed. "I have another book for you in my bag if you want."

"I don't wanna read...I wanna make-out."

Lauren laughed, "I'd love that too but do you really wanna make-out while my parents are sitting so close to us?"

Bo scrunched her nose,"Maybe not."

"Tamsin and Evony are still in the bedroom?"

Bo scanned her surroundings,"Yup." She sighed.

"There's only the bathroom left, then." Lauren smirked.

"What have you done to my girlfriend?" Bo furrowed her brow. "The last time we went to a restaurant and I suggested to make-out in the bathroom you said and I quote  _I'll never do anything in a public bathroom full of germ_."

"I know, and that's still true." Lauren chuckled."But we are in a private jet and knowing Evony I'm sure the bathroom is more than clean."

Bo scanned her surroundings once again and noticed that everyone was deeply engaged in their own activity. Kenzi's attention was grabbed by something on her smartphone and by the look on her face, Bo knew that she was playing a game while Dyson was asleep and snoring next to her. Lauren's mom was quietly asleep while her father seemed to do crossword. Bo smirked as she took one of her girlfriend's hands into hers before leading them to the bathroom without anyone noticing.

As soon as they locked the door behind them, their mouth joined each other in a hungry needy kiss,"Gosh, It's been hours since I've been wanting to do that." Bo said breathless against Lauren's lips.

"I know what you mean." Lauren replied while she wrapped her arms around Bo's neck before connecting her lips with her girlfriend's.

Bo's hands were on Lauren's hips when the blonde slid her tongue into her mouth, she couldn't help a moaning at this feeling while she wrapped her arms around her waist.

After Lauren sucked at Bo's bottom lip, she gently pushed her against the wall and began squeezing softly her breast over her tight black top whereas her mouth and tongue explored slowly her neck.

"Gosh!" Bo yelped when she felt Lauren pressing one of her thighs against her leather pants while she sucked at her pulse point.

Bo panted as Lauren lowered her mouth to kiss her cleavage whereas her hands slithered under her top and began caressing her stomach."mmm...Lauren." she gasped as her girlfriend was about to unbutton her pants. "Lauren...Wait!" she said in a breathy voice while she put her hand on Lauren's.

"Bo?" Lauren asked with a questioning look.

"I really wanna do this but...gosh...it's embarrassing." Bo laughed.

Lauren smiled as she softly put her palm on Bo's cheek,"You can tell me anything, love, you know this."

"I know." Bo blushed."But hum, it's...I don't trust myself to be quiet and there's some people in there that I don't want them to hear us."

"You really are so cute sometimes." Lauren chuckled before kissing Bo's lips tenderly."So, what do we do now?"

"Depends." Bo smirked."Do you trust yourself to be quiet?"

"I'm not afraid to try." Lauren smiled, biting her lower lip slightly.

Bo smirked as she captured her girlfriend's lips in a slow kiss while she reversed their position. She started kissing her jaw softly as she began unbuttoning her red blouse.

Lauren sucked a breath at the feeling of Bo's fingertips on her abdomen."Bo." she gasped when she felt her girlfriend's mouth on her neck.

Bo took her time, nipping and nibbling at Lauren's skin as she lowered her attention while she caressed her girlfriend's hips.

"mmm...Bo...hummm." Lauren moaned as her girlfriend began kissing between her breast. She bit her own lips as she tried to stifle her noises when Bo glided her hands under her bra and began moving under the tight fabric. "Bo..." she huffed while her girlfriend tickled her nipples.

"You want more?" Bo whispered into Lauren's ear, before kissing her cheek while she twirled her nipples between her fingers.

"Yes...I'm ready." Lauren wheezed as Bo flicked her fingers over her nipples. "Oh..."

Bo smiled as she unbuttoned Lauren's pant and slithered her hand into it as she began caressing her soaked panties.

"Ohhh..." Lauren whimpered when Bo's fingers brushed against her clit.

"You sure you can be quiet?" Bo chuckled as she slid her hands into her panties.

"Humm...yes...I have to." Lauren panted while Bo began exploring her wet folds with her fingers whereas her mouth was on her neck. "Ohhh..." she gasped as Bo thrust her fingers into her pussy and started to twist them, grateful that Bo was choosing this moment to kiss her mouth again and choking the rest of her moaning.

After a few minutes of twisting, Bo finally relented to take care of Lauren's sweetest spot while her thumb was pressed on her clit and it didn't take long for Lauren to climax under Bo's expert fingers.

Bo smiled as she removed her hand before licking her fingers, cleaning her girlfriend's arousal from them while her other arm was firmly around her waist to keep her steady.

"Wow." Lauren said breathless as she was coming back from her high.

"That was amazing." Bo smiled, caressing Lauren's cheek.

"That's because you are amazing." Lauren whispered before pulling her girlfriend in a loving kiss.

Late in the afternoon, Bo and Lauren were in their hotel room, Lauren was gazing at the view they had from the balcony that was giving them an amazing sight of one beach of Honolulu while Bo was unpacking their bags.

"Awed while you're looking at the beach? I didn't think I'd see this day." Bo laughed as she enveloped her arms around Lauren from behind.

"I wouldn't mind bringing this sand at home." Lauren smiled, still staring at the view in admiration.

"This is incredible." Bo beamed."The water's so blue, I can't wait to dive into it."

"How about we do that now?" Lauren smirked.

"You read my mind sweetheart." Bo smiled.

When they arrived at the beach, hands-in-hands, Bo in a red bikini and Lauren in a blue one, the brunette exclaimed as her eyes wandered everywhere,"Gosh, its so crowded!"

"I know." Lauren said as she tightened her grip on Bo's hand.

"Wanna go back to the hotel?"

"No that's fine." Lauren said."Just stay close to me, please."

"I'm not going anywhere." Bo smiled as she rubbed the back of Lauren's hand with her thumb before they headed to the blue ocean.

In the evening, Bo had one of her arms wrapped around Lauren's shoulders as they watched the sun slip below the horizon while they were sitting on a large towel at the beach, dressed in summer dress.

"That's the most astounding sunset I've ever seen." Lauren beamed while Bo was taking a picture with her smartphone.

"Yeah it's pretty good...But I've seen better sight." Bo smiled as she stared at her beautiful girlfriend.

"What do you mean?" Lauren frowned as she looked into her girlfriend's direction.

"I was talking about you, my beautiful." Bo beamed while she played softly with Lauren's hair.

Lauren smiled before cupping Bo's cheek with her palm and connecting their lips in a soft kiss.

Bo moaned slightly into the kiss and couldn't resist her desire to deepen it, she glided her arms around Lauren's waist as she gently slid her tongue into her mouth.

Lauren smiled into the kiss as she enfolded her arms around her girlfriend's neck. "mmm...I really would like to go back to our room this time." she said against Bo's lips.

It's didn't take long for Bo and Lauren to reach their hotel room and it took them even less time to undress each other and before they realized it, Lauren was atop Bo as they were kissing onto the bed.

Bo had her eyes closed as Lauren caressed her thigh that was wrapped around her body while she was kissing and nipping at the skin of her neck.

"Lauren." Bo gasped when Lauren began taking care of her breast and flicked her tongue over her nipples whereas her hand fondled her inner thigh. "Lauren...mmm." she moaned in pleasure when she felt Lauren's fingers beginning to tease her outer lips.

Satisfied by the sounds her girlfriend was making, Lauren smiled as she leaned to kiss Bo's lips tenderly before nibbling her bottom lip gently. She gazed at her girlfriend as she twirled one of her nipples between her fingers while her other hand dived deeper into her pussy and began stroking her inner lips at a leisurely pace before she slowly dragged her fingers to the brunette's clit.

"Lauren." Bo's back arched when Lauren flicked her fingers over her clit quickly multiple times.

Lauren could feel her own body reacting from the bliss she was providing to her girlfriend, the more she could see that Bo was delighted by the things she was doing, the less the ache between her thighs was subtle as the throb in her clit was stronger. But whatever she was feeling, giving release to Bo was more important than anything else for her. She kissed Bo's lips again before prodding her fingers deeply into her warm soaked sex.

"Gosh!" Bo yelped as her body contorted under Lauren's attention. "Lauren." She shrieked at the feeling of her girlfriend's talented hand that moved perfectly between her thighs.

Lauren bit her lips at the view in front of her, when she felt that it wouldn't take long for her girlfriend to climax, she couldn't hold back her own desire any longer and brought her other hand between her own thighs. She hissed when she felt the moisture that was already gathered, she was even wetter than she thought, she ran her fingers all along her slippery lips until she made her way to her sensitive clit and moaned quietly as she began stroking it.

Bo opened her eyes curious at this sound and was mesmerized at the sight of her girlfriend who was pleasuring herself without weakening her effort between her girlfriend's thighs. She smirked as she put her hand on Lauren's wrist, gently forcing her to stop what she was doing to herself, "Let me… do it." she panted as she softly moved Lauren's hand away and replaced it by her own.

"Oh...Bo." Lauren gasped as her girlfriend caressed firmly her bundle of nerves. "Booo." she growled when she felt the brunette shoving slowly her fingers into her drenched sex.

Lauren was laying atop Bo who was laying on her back while they were beautifully making-love to one another until they climaxed at the same time and collapsed tightly into each other arms.

The next morning, Bo and Lauren were taking their breakfast at the beach bar below the hotel. Bo was chewing on her pineapple whereas Lauren was reading a paper while she searched which activity they could do today.

Bo swallowed her last piece of pineapple,"So, did you find something?"

Lauren's brow creased,"I'm still hesitating."

"What the others are gonna do?"

"I met Tamsin in the corridors, she's gonna spend the all day surfing with Dyson."

"What about Kenzi and Evony?"

"Shopping day."

"Of course." Bo laughed."We can take a surf class?" she suggested.

"I don't think surfing is an activity for me." Lauren chuckled."But I'll definitely will have fun watching you doing it."

"Oh, really?" Bo smirked, propping her elbow onto the table before bringing her palm to Lauren's cheek as she began caressing it.

"Yeah..." Lauren sucked a breath at Bo's closeness before the brunette connected their lips in a sweet kiss. She cleared her throat after they broke the kiss,"What about snorkeling?"

"I've never done that."

"Really?" Lauren asked surprise."That used to be one of my favorite activity when I was a kid. I haven't done that in a very long time."

"We can do it if you want." Bo smiled.

A few hours later and after a quick shopping session-to buy rashguards, fins, mask and snorkel- they were into the ocean swimming amongst splendid tropical fish.

As Lauren's attention was seized by a yellow fish, she felt Bo grabbing softly her wrist, she turned her attention to her girlfriend who was pointing at a giant green sea turtle. Lauren eyes widened behind her mask as she stared awed at the animal, she didn't blink as she spent long minutes following every movement the turtle was making.

Later in the day, Bo was straddling Lauren's lap as they were sitting on the bed of their hotel room while they were kissing slowly.

"Where do... you wanna... eat tonight?" Bo panted as Lauren was kissing her neck.

"Um...I noticed a fancy restaurant not far away from here." Lauren replied and Bo furrowed her brow at this answer."What?"

"A fancy restaurant?" Bo smiled."You're serious?"

"Uh...yeah...what's wrong with that?" Lauren frowned.

"Nothing wrong, it's just...a few month ago you'd never suggested that we go out in a fancy restaurant. You seem more carefree and relaxed than you used to be." Bo smiled as she cupped Lauren's cheek with her palm. "And I love seeing you happy."

"Our surroundings make it hard to not be relaxed." Lauren smirked.

"Even if it's crowded everywhere?" Bo laughed.

"As long as you're holding my hand I'm okay." Lauren smiled.

"I'll never let go of your hand, sweetheart." Bo beamed as she cupped Lauren's cheeks and pulled her in a loving kiss. "You sure it's okay to go to a fancy restaurant? I know Evony said that she's paying for everything and that we are free to do whatever we want but still."

"Knowing her, she's probably gonna be mad at us if we don't enjoy every second of this vacation."

"True." Bo chuckled."You know when Tamsin introduced her to us, I thought she was selfish and egocentric. It's hard to guess that she can be a such generous person."

"I guess she doesn't want people to know she has a heart."

"Shh." Bo shushed, putting her palm over Lauren's mouth."If Evony learn that you've said that out loud, you're never gonna hear the end of it."

Lauren chuckled,"So, it's okay for tonight? You and me in a fancy restaurant?"

"Can't wait." Bo smiled."I'm sure fancy restaurants have clean bathroom." she said, wiggling her eyebrows.

"You know I love you and I'll do anything for you but my opinion on this matter doesn't change, fancy or not, a public bathroom is always full of germ."

"I'm glad to see you aren't changing too much." Bo smiled.

"Don't worry about that. Even if with you I feel safe enough to get out of my comfort zone from time to time, when we'll get back home I rather go at our usual places when we eat out." Lauren said while she caressed Bo's back. "But in the meantime, can I get a hors d'oeuvre before we go?"

"Only if I can have a dessert when we'll get back." Bo smirked.

"Of course." Lauren chuckled before encouraging her girlfriend to lay on her back and placing herself atop her as she began ravishing her stunning body.

In the evening, Bo and Lauren were sitting at a table at the fancy restaurant Lauren had suggested earlier.

When Bo noticed that Lauren's eyes were wandering all over the crowded restaurant, she covered her girlfriend's hand that was on the table with hers and asked,"You okay?"

"Um...yeah...I just underestimated how many people would be there tonight or maybe I overestimated my tolerance to it."

"Focus on me." Bo said as she fondled Lauren's wrist before entwining her fingers with hers.

"That won't be hard." Lauren smiled. "So, what do you wanna eat?" she asked as she looked at the restaurant menu.

"Um...I'll gonna take...Lomi salmon and poi."

"I think I'll gonna have the same."

Two hours later, they were done eating their dinner and Bo smirked as they were leaving the restaurant,"So, how about we have a dessert now?"

"I would like to take a walk on the beach first, if you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind." Bo smiled."Since when are you so fond of the beach?"

"Hawaiian beach are amazing." Lauren smiled."We're not gonna be there for long, so, I just wanna make the best of this vacation."

"Well, if the woman I love wanna have a romantic walk on the beach, that's what she's gonna have." Bo smiled as she took Lauren's hand into hers.

Bo and Lauren were holding hands while they walked in a comfy silence under the night sky, their foot into the water and their flip-flops in their free hand as they enjoyed the pleasant Hawaiian breeze.

"That's the best vacation I've ever had." Lauren said in a quiet voice.

"Me too." Bo smiled."Where would you like to travel next?"

"Um...I'd say...Australia."

"For petting koalas?"

"Do I'm that predictable?"

"When it comes to animals? Yeah." Bo laughed.

"Petting a koala was actually on second position in my list of biggest dream when I was twenty."

"What was the first one?"

Lauren stopped in her track and Bo stopped walking too as the blonde answered, "Being truly in love with a woman who would also love me for who I am and feeling that I can be myself with her no matter what. And as you probably guessed this dream has already become a reality."

Bo's eyes turned glossy as Lauren spoke,"Do that dream live up to your expectation?"

Lauren smiled as she covered Bo's cheek with her palm,"It's even better than I thought it will be."

"Gosh...I love you." Bo whispered before closing the gap between their face and joining their lips with tenderness.


End file.
